Soul Tamers 01:The truth is unreal
by Wishinstahhz
Summary: Sora and the others have a secret in which normal ppl must never find out. They share bodies with their ancestors. Contains swearing and romance and a lot of humor!
1. Prologue : Dreams

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Last updated: 03/07/05_

**Title: **Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Summary: **Sora and the others have a secret in which normal people must never find out. They share bodies with their ancestors. The enemy their ancestors died to defeat as returned, now they must defeat this enemy and protect the world from darkness.

**Rating: **T

**Genres: **Romance/Suspense/Supernatural/Fantasy/Action/Spiritual and that's about it.

**Ages: **Sora: 16-----------Matt: 17

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh, Digimon belongs to Toei and Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Anything you recognize from somewhere else does not belong to us, enjoy.

**For those who haven't read the original chapter, hello, for those who have, I have changed a bit of it, the sentence structures are better. **

**-Wishinstahhz**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Wishinstahhz**

_Presents_

Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Prologue: Dreams**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

On a foggy cliff there are three figures. One of them has spiky red hair and chocolate brown eyes. He is about the age of 12, he is holding the hand of a 10-year-old girl who also has fiery red hair which goes down to her shoulder but she has instead scarlet red eyes. The boy looks sad but he is angry and not scared. The boy's eyes burned with hatred and he craved for revenge. He was so pissed that a black aura engulfed him. There was a tired looking man with blonde hair and green eyes sitting behind them holding a sword.

"Big brother…" The girl murmured and looked up at the boy who was holding her hand.

"Yeah, Sora?" He asked and looked down at her.

"Why did this have to happen?" the little girl by the name of Sora asked sadly.

"I don't know but now things will be d-different," He answered her in a calm voice but his voice shook slightly.

"…" Sora remained silent and looked down the cliff. She wanted to cry at the sight.

The sight was horrible and the air held a strong scent of burning wood. There was blood all over the ground and dead people littered the floor. Men and women of all ages perished. The sky was red from all the fire.

She recalled what happened awhile ago…

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"_Toshiko! Get them out of here. He's coming! I'll buy some time for the three of you to get out safely," A male voice shouted._

"_What about you, Harukiko? Run too!" A feminine voice asked back in a frantic tone._

"_I can't go, you should go while you still can and take Chris and Sora with you," the male voice warned the woman._

_But it was too late..._

_The door got slammed open and a man with black hair that went down to his elbows and is plaited. He had glazed silver hollow eyes and a menacing expression. He looked really freaky and disgusting. He was wearing a black cloak and black boots and he had a sword in his hand._

_He walked over to them with his sword raised and ready to attack but a man with auburn hair and chocolate brown eyes jumped in the way and got attack instead._

SLASH!

_The brown eyed man fell to the timber ground with blood running out of him somewhere._

"_Harukiko!" The woman cried and held her lover in her arms._

SLASH!

_The woman also fell heavily laid on top of her dead lover._

"**_Mum, Dad!_**_" A little boy and girl's voice yelled/screamed. _

_They both tried to get to their parents but failed when the killer walked towards them._

"_Stay away!" The boy shouted at him and held a sword himself in front of him and went into a fighting stance and swung the sword around in front of him._

_The man laughed a cold ear killing scream that disgusted the boy. He continued to walk towards them._

"**_BASTARD_**_, I told you to stop!" The boy yelled at him in a shaking voice._

"_Big brother…" The girl whispered from behind the boy._

"_You should watch your mouth, kid," The man sneered with a hideous smirk._

_He reached the children and was about to swing his blade down when a sword from behind him went right through his heart and out the other end._

"_Chris! Sora! Are you alright!" A strong and concerned male voice asked from the door._

_The children looked in that direction to find a blonde haired and green eyed man who was in a position of throwing something._

_"Uncle, do we look ok?" The boy named Chris asked him angrily._

_Sora was staring at the dead man and her eyes began to glaze out and she started to fall to the ground but the boy caught her before she did._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

A sixteen year old girl with red hair and black streaks and scarlet eyes woke up from a nightmare and panted. She had cold sweat covering her forehead and her damp mid-back long red hair clung to her wet back. She got out of bed and looked out the window. She opened the window and leaned on the window sill. Her long hair blew in the midsummer morning breeze and her black t-shirt and black cargoes clung to her body from the sweat. Her name was Sora Takenouchi.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**There it is! The prologue! Did you enjoy it? Please review. **

**-Love, Wishinstahhz**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Next Chapter: **_in the next chapter, Sora, Chris and their cousin Yumi are going to a new school for a new year and they will meet new people and start relationships and find out about their origins. _

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸


	2. New school, new house, same life

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Last updated: 03/07/05_

**Title: **Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Summary: **Sora and the others have a secret in which normal people must never find out. They share bodies with their ancestors. The enemy their ancestors died to defeat as returned, now they must defeat this enemy and protect the world from darkness.

**Rating: **T

**Genres: **Romance/Suspense/Supernatural/Fantasy/Action/Spiritual and that's about it.

**Ages: **Sora: 16-----------Matt: 17

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh, Digimon belongs to Toei and Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Anything you recognize from somewhere else does not belong to us, enjoy.

RULES

_Italics means flashbacks_

'means thoughts_'_

**Hey everyone! This chapter is also fixed! Enjoy! **

**-Wishinstahhz**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Wishinstahhz**

_Presents_

Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Chapter 18: New school, new house, same life**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**-Morning (7:00am)-**

Beep! Beep! BEEP!

'FUCK! I forgot to turn off my alarm clock!' Sora Arisia Takenouchi's mind yelled loudly.

She hopped off her black comforter and black sheets with matching black pillowcase and well completely black bed. She was sitting on it with her back resting against the black wall. since she woke up early.

She changed from her black t-shirt and black cargoes and into her new uniform.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**-Sora's POV--**

I sighed and recall about my life…

I'm the hot new bad ass bitch in Geffen Senior High (as my brother refers me as) and now I just began senior high. I have one older brother who would be in his last year for high school and a cousin who would be in the same grade as me. A year ago I used to live here but because of my uncle's business I had to move away. We live in a new house which of course would be different from twelve months ago. The house I live in now is a penthouse with 2 floors and 6 rooms, 1 kitchen, 1 bathroom per floor and 1 in each room. 1 living room, Dining table is in kitchen and the kitchen is big.

The stupid summer uniform I wear has a white button down t-shirt and a navy blue vest that has a V neck and also a navy skirt that goes down mid-thigh and white knee high socks but I chose to wear the male uniform. The male uniform is similar to the female one. It has a white button down t-shirt and navy blue vest that is also V necked and navy blue pants.

My room has the scent between lavender, apple, vanilla and other scents my cousin and I experimented with as usual and also her impulse shakers and other shit she has and my tomb (cough)****room is a pretty cozy room despite all the black. The bookshelves had atlases, textbooks, manga, magazines and folders which contain my drawings and sketches. There is also a photo book of my past and memories which I occasionally look at since I get bored easily even with a fabulous set of all the manga I like. There is a tennis racket leaning against the shelf and tennis balls in their containers. On the other side of the tennis racket is a wardrobe which contains my clothes and there is almost absolutely no dresses or skirts inside and most of my clothing is black and baggy and definitely not revealing or feminine. The doors are mirrors and there are many paintings hung on the black walls and an art set on the floor in a box and a painting rack with a half finished painting. There is also a black double bed and dresser and a black computer set. The room has a complete TV set, Hi-fi set and timber floor and a black mat at my bed.

I run a black comb through my silky, which my cousin calls it since it is so silky, smooth and soft. However I prefer to call it black streaked red hair but who cares. I decide to use one of those large clips that you twirl your hair and then you attach the clip on your hair and clipping it against the hair at the back of your head and it's black. However I usually tie my hair with a black hair band but then my cousin would complain and nag me. I quickly walk into my bathroom even though I don't know why I am in such a hurry. By the way, my bathroom is my own personal bathroom and is in my room. Isn't that lovely? Well I go inside and brush my healthy, white teeth and took a quick shower before stalking out of my 'lovely' room.

Before I leave my room I grabbed my black liquid paper graffiti shoulder bag. (You know the kind that you have to put one strap over your left shoulder and one under your right arm and then attach it together from your chest area.)

Well I grab my bag and opened my black bedroom door and walks to the kitchen. Before we moved here, my room was HOT PINK! But I hated it so I changed it all to black. There is another pink room, which was pale pink and my cousin occupies it. On my way to the kitchen I stop by a door which has anime stickers on the door. I actually bothered to knock on the door today but I don't get an answer as usual. I just opened the door and stepped into a blue walled room. There is a window and the latest computer set. It is black and I don't know what model. There is also a blue computer chair somewhere in the room. There is also a blue wardrobe and bookshelf with almost no knowledge books. It has manga, guidebooks, folders that contain cheats printed off the net and there is also a scrap book with song lyrics he composed. There is a basketball on the side of the shelf and a table with a complete Hi-fi Set and TV set. On the walls are posters of games and anime and actors and an electric guitar and a double bed with a snoring red head.

Oh! Did I mention, this room stinks of sweat and male odor even though my dear brother actually bothers to use cologne?

"CHRIS! Wake the fuck up!" I yell loudly at the sleeping guy.

No answer...

"**CHRISTOPHER JOSEPH TAKENOUCHI! GET YOUR FUCKED UP ASS OUT OF BED AND GET CHANGE! WE DON'T HAVE ALL FUCKING DAY FOR YOU TO FUCKING GET UP**!" I yell at him and run back to my room to get my handy tennis racket from and whacked the sleeping figure.

"**ARGH!**" The sleeping figure jumped out of bed swiftly and goes to a corner on the ceiling.

His hair is all tangled and wild but still cool-looking. He has red hair with blonde streaks going through it and chocolate brown eyes which is covered by his streaked bangs. His name is Christopher Joseph Takenouchi, my dear brother yet he prefers to be known as Chris only.

He hears a snicker from the floor and sees me, his 'precious' sister laughing with a tennis racket in my hand.

Of course he thinks of me as his baby sister, though I am only two years younger then him.

"**SORA ARISIA TAKENOUCHI!**" The whole penthouse erupts from the yell of Chris.

I get chased out of the room by Chris's wrath and runs to the kitchen where my uncle, Kaji, aunt, Naoko and my cousin, Yumi were. Did I mention she is a girl and a girly one too? But then again I thought you could tell my cousin was a girl, by the way I was describing her and I am a girl unfortunately.

**-End of Sora's POV (finally)-**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Kaji has blonde hair and green eyes and Naoko has brown hair and maroon eyes and Yumi has blonde hair and blue eyes.

Kaji is drinking coffee and reading the newspaper in his hand and Naoko is cooking and Yumi was eating pancakes.

"Again?" Yumi smiled, not surprised all.

"Yeah, again," Sora grinned before retrieving her breakfast from Naoko.

Her breakfast consists of two eggs and a strip of bacon made into a happy face.

Sora really hates eating pork but she eats it since she doesn't want to hear a lecture from her aunt and uncle so she tries to eat it with no complaint but the smiley face really pisses her off.

She grunted at it but she saw Naoko smiling at her, she grunted slightly before sitting down and turning the smiley face into an upside down smile and digging in quickly.

There was suddenly a loud crash behind them.

Everyone but Sora turned around to see Chris tripping over a cat. The cat hissed at him and he glared at the cat.

Sora smirked, Yumi frowned, Naoko smiled at her eggs and Kaji went back to reading the paper and drinking black coffee to notice.

"Stupid cat!" Chris growled before going to Naoko to get his breakfast. He went to the table and destroyed the smiley face and started eating before Yumi spoke up.

"The cat happens to have a name," Yumi snapped at Chris and patted her cat.

"Oh yeah?" Chris asked back with his mouth full.

"Here it goes again..." Sora sighed with a bored expression.

Naoko chuckles to herself before joining them at the table.

"So today you start new school and new year?" Naoko asked the three of them.

"Yep!" Yumi answers enthusiastically.

"Yeah…" Chris answers soberly.

"New school, new house, same boring old life…" Sora sighed.

"Don't be like that!" Naoko scolds her good-naturedly.

"Naoko is right, it's a new life since you will start all over again," Kaji adds.

"Whatever," Sora mutters and stands up and puts her dishes in the sink and grabs her bag from the floor and walks to the door.

"It's an old life since I'm stuck with you losers and this stupid place!" Sora yells at them from the door before they hear the slam the door shut.

Everyone winces at the impact of the door.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"I'm done," Chris declares and stands up and goes to the sink.

"Same," Yumi added with a smile and followed Chris to the sink.

They put their dishes on top of Sora's dish before grabbing their bags and leaving out the door but before Yumi leaves...

"Bye mum! Bye Daddy and bye Kiki!" She calls and pats the cat that is standing at the door.

"Bye sweetie!" Naoko calls to her.

"Bye Yumi," Kaji calls to her.

"Meow!" Kiki the cat waves a paw.

Chris is wearing a similar bag as Sora's but his one is an orange and black one and Yumi is wearing a Hello Kitty shoulder bag.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora is walking quickly from the anger that is brewing inside her.

"Damn idiots!" Sora muttered to herself.

She turns a corner and bumped into someone.

"Oof!" The person mumbled.

Sora growled slightly at the person.

She looks up to meet beautiful azure blue eyes.

"Sorry..." The person apologized. He has spiky blonde hair and azure blue eyes and he is hot but Sora didn't notice since she had already walked off.

"Err..." The guy said as he also ran in the same direction as Sora.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Yumi and Chris are running for their life in the direction where Sora was running.

"Hurry the crap up Yumi!" Chris yelled over his shoulder as he ran even faster.

"Wait up!" Yumi called to him as he hurried after him.

"We're gonna be late!" Chris ran and slammed his face into a pole as he turned the same corner as Sora did before.

"Are you ok?" Yumi asked and looked down at Chris who was lying on the floor looking up at the upside down Yumi.

"Yeah," Chris reassured her and got up and grabbed Yumi's hand and dragged her to school.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora is sitting in a chair outside the office. She sighed and rested her head on her hand and that hand was resting on the arm place.

Suddenly Yumi and Chris rushed into the office and Chris tripped over a pot and Yumi collapsed into a chair.

"Bout time..." Sora stated with out looking at them.

"Chris smashed into a pole," Yumi giggled.

Sora smirked at the picture in her head.

"Not my fault, why would someone stick a pole at a corner?" Chris shot back at her.

"It's a bus stop, you idiot," Yumi shot at him.

"Whatever," Chris muttered.

The office door suddenly opened and a middle aged woman came out.

"You must be the new students, Sora Arisia Takenouchi, Christopher Joseph Takenouchi and Ayumi Sakura Kisara Kinomoto?" The woman asks.

"It's Chris, not Christopher Joseph and don't say our middle names," Chris corrected her angrily and gritted his teeth at the sound of his full name.

"Oh! So sorry, Chris, my name is Mrs. Braithwaite," The old woman smiled.

"It's a please to meet you Mrs. ... Braithwaite." Yumi bowed politely but slightly sniggered at the name.

Sora rolled her eyes and Chris smirked at Yumi.

Yumi frowned at him before turning back to Mrs. Braithwaite.

"Here are your timetables," Mrs. Braithwaite handed each of them a different timetable.

"Thank you," Yumi smiled at her before stepping on Chris's foot.

"T-Thanks, Teach," Chris howled before they noticed Sora was already gone.

"Ayumi, your room is 234 and Chris, your room is 300," Mrs. Braithwaite informed them.

"Thank you," Yumi smiled at her politely.

"Thanks," Chris thanked her casually before putting it in his bag.

"Goodbye and I hope you will enjoy yourselves," Mrs. Braithwaite said before walking back into the office and shutting the door.

"Well seeya and have fun and try not to get into trouble," Yumi grinned to Chris not so formally.

Chris raised his eyebrows but nodded his head before walking out the door.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora sighed to herself before pushing herself to the door and knocking onto the door loudly.

"Come in!" A male voice calls from the room.

Sora opened the door a bit too hard and breaks the knob.

'Oh! Fuck the other of all shits!' Sora mentally yelled.

Everyone's eyes were on her and the teacher comes to the door and raises his hand for a handshake.

Sora ignores the handshake and speaks to him.

"I'm the new girl," Sora informs him stiffly.

"Ah yes, you must be Miss Sora Arisia Takenouchi, I presume?" The teacher asks her sternly.

"No, my name is Sora," Sora smirked slightly.

The teacher's face suddenly cracks into a warm grin.

"It's the same thing, Sora," He told her happily and with a goofy grin, "My name is Mr. Suzuki and I'll be your Math teacher for the rest of the year and next."

Sora rolls her eyes but kept her mouth shut.

"Anyways, **CLASS!** This is Sora and she's new here and would you like to tell us a bit about yourself?" Mr. Suzuki asked.

Sora sighed, "There are many things I hate and the things I like… are none of your business."

Mr. Suzuki blinked, "Ok… Would you like to choose a seat?"

Sora scans the room and sees one more seat at the window and it was next to a handsome guy with girls flocked around him.

"Guess I have no choice," Sora sighed before stuffing her hands in her pockets and walked to the crowd.

"Mattie would you like to help me with my homework, kiss me, go out with me, sign my shirt and other crap," Sora heard from the other girls.

'What a bunch of fucked up sluts…' Sora sighed and continued to walk towards that direction before she got shoved out of the way by a bushy brunette.

Sora grunts and muttered, "bitch," under her breath before... "**GET OUTTA THE FUCKING WAY YOU SLUTS!**" Sora roared at all the girls and her anger scared almost everyone.

The whole room went silent and even the teacher kept quiet. They all knew not to mess with her, except for one stupid girl.

"And why should I, Takenouchi?" The bushy, snobby brunette asked before facing her and leaning forward.

"Because if you wanna live, you'd better listen to me, Motomiya." Sora remarked in a low and dangerous tone and an evil smirk.

"As if," The maroon hair girl scoffed in a bitchy voice.

Sora simply smirked before her expression darkened even more.

"Listen bitch, you better shut the fuck up before I torture you to death coz I can do a lot more damage to you then you can ever do to me or do you want me to repeat what I did last time?" Sora hissed in a low tone and grabs the maroon hair girl by the collar and pulls her close.

"Am I supposed to be scared?" The girl asked stupidly.

Sora pulled on an expression of mock thoughtfulness before smirking arrogantly, "It depends on what you can endure but by the looks of it, you aren't much of a fight since you probably get yourself fucked every single fucking night."

"Ooo, I'm shaking," The girl smiled an annoying smile.

Sora counted to ten and listed her options before a smirk slowly appears on her face as she thought of a perfect way to humiliate her without having to get into trouble.

"You know, a slut like you is a waste of my time and besides I don't want your damn smell on me," Sora shrugged casually before sighing in a tired way.

"How dare you! Do you even know who I am?" The girl asks angrily.

"Oo, angry are we but then again why should I bother with a slut like you, oh and, Motomiya, you stole my cousin's boyfriend, how could I forget?" Sora shrugged with her arms raised.

"Why you! I am Jun Motomiya! Head of the Matt Ishida Fan club and you're a total nobody!" She boasts.

"A nobody, eh? Would you like to rethink that?" Sora asked calmly and sighed before looking Jun in the eye but in Sora's case she was looking down at Jun since Jun is shorter then Sora by a head even with high shoes.

"You damn bitch!" Jun shrieked at her and attempted to scratch Sora on the face but Sora was faster and dodged all the attempts with ease and then...

And the next moment you know Sora had slammed Jun into the wall.

"See... I told you, you weren't much of a fight. Just like your horny man whore," Sora snickers and next thing she knows applauses and hoots and cheers could be heard from behind her.

Sora's eyes widened and sprung around on her heels quickly to see most of the class was congratulating her and even Mr. Suzuki was clapping slightly and with a goofy grin.

"Huh?" Sora looked confused and stared at Mr. Suzuki.

"Marvelous performance and great intimidating skills and now Sora please take a seat and I would like to see you after class, **Jun,**" Mr. Suzuki grins at Sora but his face darkened at Jun.

Sora takes a seat next to the blonde and she still has a confused look on her face.

"Nice skills," The blonde grinned and she recognized him as the guy she had bumped into earlier.

"Thanks and why aren't I in deep shit?" Sora asks him.

"Coz... You beat up the most annoying girl in the world," The blonde answered her casually.

Sora laughs and asks, "If she is the most annoying girl in the **world **then why haven't I heard of her from my other school but I agree with you since I remember her from two years ago," Sora laughed at the blonde.

She could feel girls glaring at her but she shrugged and ignored them.

"You can put up quite a fight even though you don't look like it," The blonde smiled genuinely.

Sora laughed again and says "I am well aware of that."

"Oh and by the way I'm Yamato Ishida and call me Matt," The blonde adds and holds out a hand.

"You know who I am already and your fan club is already pissing me off," Sora smirked and shook Matt's hand and looked at the front to see Mr. Suzuki grinning at her.

"That teacher creeps me out," Sora remarked with a weird look.

"Yeah, I know," Matt agreed with her.

Soon they finish the work Mr. Suzuki put on the board and they chat again.

"So where you from?" Matt asked her.

"Izulde," Sora answers him.

"Oh I see…" Matt grinned.

Sora was a bit bored and decided to entertain the both of them.

She rips a page out of her book and folds a plane and flies it to her target and it hit accurately as usual.

Jun suddenly turns around and holds her head and sees a plane on the floor.

She sees Sora talking to Matt with her back turned and Matt was laughing endlessly.

She gets jealous and decides to fly the plane. She chucks it towards Sora but the redhead turns around and catches it.

"**JUN MOTOMIYA!**" A voice from behind her roared.

She spun around to see Mr. Suzuki glaring down at her.

"Mr. S-Suzuki!" Jun stammers nervously.

"What is the meaning of this!" Mr. Suzuki asked angrily.

"She threw a plane at me!" Jun whimpered.

"Keep your mouth shut and get out of my class!" Mr. Suzuki yelled at her and pointed a finger towards the door.

Jun glared at Sora and who just smirked casually and waved when Jun walked out of the room and slammed the door.

Matt and Sora burst out laughing.

"You're so evil and hilarious!" Matt grinned after he finished laughing.

"It's my job to make bitches' lives miserable," Sora smirked.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora was standing in the cafeteria holding food on a tray and Chris and Yumi next to her.

"Sora!" A voice yelled from somewhere.

The three turned around and saw Matt and a bushy head guy with goggles on his head.

The three walked towards them and sat down before the fan girls came.

"Everyone this is Sora Takenouchi, the girl that got Jun busted," Matt laughs.

"HI! I'm Yumi Kinomoto and these are my cousins, Chris and Sora Takenouchi!" Yumi smiled.

"This is Taichi Kamiya."

"Call me Tai."

Tai has busy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and a blue headband on his forehead.

"Joe Kido."

"Hi."

Joe has blue hair and black eyes and glasses.

"Koushiro Izumi."

"Heya, call me Izzy."

Izzy has red spiky hair and black eyes and he is obsessed with computers.

"Mimi Tachikawa."

"Hiya, call me Meems."

She has pink hair and brown eyes and she is sitting next to Tai.

"Alex Clarkson."

Alex smiled coolly at them before going back staring at the table.

Alex has black hair and grey eyes.

Sora sat next to Matt and Chris sat next to Sora and Yumi sat next to Chris.

"You shoulda seen Jun just then!" Tai exclaimed and burst into laughter.

"What happened?" Mimi asked and held Tai's hand while looking at Jun who was glaring at Sora.

"She was crying like a baby, no offence to babies since they are so cute!" Tai howled with laughter.

"Really?" Joe asked, clearly interested.

Everyone turned and looked at Jun and sure enough she was crying.

Unknown to everyone but Sora, Alex gave Sora a piercing gaze, Sora noticed a sudden chill and she stood up and threw her uneaten food into the bin and grabbed her bag and left.

Jun sees this and smirked and follows Sora out of the cafeteria.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora was at the taps when she heard footsteps approaching her, she knew who it was and wasn't looking forward to acknowledging with her.

"Oh, how luck am I to be graced by your presence," Sora laughed sarcastically.

"Cut the sarcasm, Takenouchi!" Jun hollered loudly.

"Angry are we?" Sora asks her with a smirk.

"Shut up! You have humiliated me long enough! Stay away from Mattie!" Jun shrieked at her.

"If I am correct, you don't own him and he despises you, are you a cheating bitch now as well? Geez, first you steal Yumi's guy and now you're claiming a non-existent relationship with your dream guy, you're still such a loser, Motomiya," Sora remarked without looking at her.

Sora continued to wash her face and you can see an evil smirk from the gaps of her hand.

"What the hell are you so calm about! I can get you in deep trouble!" Jun continued to scream at Sora.

Sora finally decided to turn around to face Jun and you can see Sora is enjoying herself, "What are you gonna do? Run to Akiyama?"

"What are you smirking about!" Jun screamed at Sora stupidly.

Sora began to walk slowly at Jun in a creepy way.

"Listen slut, why don't you shut your fat mouth while you still can or do I have to do it for you, or do I have to remind you about last time?" Sora hissed at Jun in a low yet dangerous tone.

"Why should listen to a freak like you!" Jun asked loudly.

Jun had hit a nerve but she didn't know it.

"Freak? You call me a fucking freak? I'll show you who the freak is after I'm fucking done with you!" Sora screamed, as if in pain and punched Jun in the stomach and then she slammed her into the wall.

She dropped Jun to the floor and started kicking her roughly before someone stopped her.

"Sora, that's enough!" A voice yelled from behind them.

Sora doesn't stop and she kicks even harder till Jun was knocked unconscious, "I'll show you who the fucking freak is, you stupid whore!"

"You're gonna kill her!" The male voice yelled and Sora heard footsteps running to her.

Sora is suddenly lifted up and held around the waist and her arms were also trapped.

"Dammit!" Sora cursed loudly.

The person turned out to be Matt. He is concerned at Sora's behavior since he watched the whole thing.

Sora finally stopped struggling and hung lifelessly and Matt loosened his hold on her and goes to Jun.

"You knocked her out," Matt informed her.

Sora was silent.

"Let's get outta here before someone finds her!" Matt yelled at her and grabbed her hand and led her away.

Sora just follows blindly.

'I wonder what's wrong with her…' Matt frowned while the bell rang.

Oh yeah the bell rang," Sora muttered to herself sarcastically.

Matt smiled at himself since the usual Sora is back.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

It was last period and Sora was sitting in Art class painting a bird-like monster with a weird helmet.

She sat there thinking to herself as she stared at the finished painting.

It turned out she had 8 periods and Matt was in all of them and she had 4 periods with Yumi and 2 with Mimi, 3 with Tai, 6 with Izzy, 1 with Alex and unfortunately 7 with Jun but fortunately Sora had knocked Jun out so it was only 5 periods today.

"The bell is gonna ring soon…" A voice whispered in her ear.

She turned around to see Matt smiling at her.

"Thanks," Sora smirked warmly and took her brushes and containers to the sink but saved the paint since it could be used for another time.

Matt stood there examining the paintings.

'She knows about Garudamon and Weregarurumon…' Matt smiled slightly.

"They're my guardians," Sora explained from behind Matt, she knew he knew, it was the way he smiled but thought she had better ignore it.

"Really?" Matt asked her with fake curiosity.

"Yeah," Sora answered him and walked over to her paintings and hovered her hand over the surface but not touching it.

"My parents used to tell me stories about Garudamon and Weregarurumon. They said that 10 only chosen ones can tame the beasts," Sora explained to Matt but stopped because Matt interrupted.

"Really?" Matt asks her curiously.

"Yes, and also there are 10 beasts to tame. Wargreymon, Weregarurumon, Garudamon, Lilymon, Angemon, Angewomon, MegaKabuterimon, Zudomon, Angelightmon and Shadowdramon. It was also said that Wargreymon was the wielder of Courage. Weregarurumon was wielder of Friendship. Garudamon was wielder of Love. Lilymon was wielder of Sincerity. Angemon was wielder of Hope. Angewomon was wielder of Light. MegaKabuterimon was wielder of Knowledge. Zudomon was wielder of Reliability. Angelightmon was wielder of Heaven and Shadowdramon was wielder of Hell. Also it was said that they lived 130 years ago and they saved the world from extinction many times."

"I see..." Matt smiled but remained silent.

'Even though I already know, it was nice hearing it from someone else,' Matt silently sighed.

The bell rung and Sora covered her canvas but was careful not to touch it.

"Well seeya tomorrow," Sora smirked to him and walked out.

Matt soon walked out but before he does he touched a necklace around his neck. It was glowing azure blue and it somehow looked like a watch.

Sora didn't head home yet but instead she headed to the shops...

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**So… I fixed up a lot of stuff in this chapter, Joey did a lot of mistakes in it, it took forever… Please review. **

**-Wishinstahhz**

**Next Chapter: **_In the next chapter, interesting things happen, including pranks, flirting and… other stuff._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸


	3. Pranks, Surprises and No schoolwork what...

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Last updated: 03/07/05_

**Title: **Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Summary: **Sora and the others have a secret in which normal people must never find out. They share bodies with their ancestors. The enemy their ancestors died to defeat as returned, now they must defeat this enemy and protect the world from darkness.

**Rating: **T

**Genres: **Romance/Suspense/Supernatural/Fantasy/Action/Spiritual and that's about it.

**Ages: **Sora: 16-----------Matt: 17

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh, Digimon belongs to Toei and Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Anything you recognize from somewhere else does not belong to us, enjoy.

RULES

_Italics means flashbacks_

'means thoughts'

**Hey everyone! This chapter is also fixed! Enjoy and please review at the end. **

**-Wishinstahhz**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Wishinstahhz**

_Presents_

Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Chapter 2: Pranks, Surprises, and No schoolwork whatsoever**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

We see an apartment building from the outside and the penthouse suddenly exploded from two yells.

"**WAKE UP!**" A feminine voice roared.

"**ARGH!**" A male voice yelped in surprise.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Chris is in his little corner at the ceiling and glaring at the snickering teenage girl who looks a bit different but holding the same tennis racket.

"I have gotta get rid of that stupid racket," Chris grumbled.

Sora stopped snickering and glared up at her brother before an evil smirk found its way to up to her lips.

"You wouldn't do that to me would you?" Sora asked him coldly.

"That does not work on me," Chris smirked.

Sora narrowed her eyes before turning and walking to the door but stopped and laid one hand on the doorframe and smirked and without turning to him, she spoke in a cool voice, with a hint of amusement, "Well, at least you're awake," and with a laugh she left her brother still attached on the corner.

Sora walked into the kitchen where Yumi was patting Kiki and Kaji reading newspaper and drinking coffee like usual but Naoko wasn't here. Sora still had devious smirk on her face and was holding her bag and tennis racket in one hand.

"Again?" Yumi asked smiling and not surprised.

"Yeah, but this time I used the look of Satan," Sora smiled deviously and that smile could scare anyone shitless and even Kaiba from Yu-Gi-Oh.

Yumi laughed and Kaji looked over his newspaper and chuckled at Sora.

"Where's Aunt Naoko?" Sora asked everyone.

"Mum left a while ago, said something about going back to Payon," Yumi answered.

**DING!**

"Yummy toast is ready!" Yumi squealed and went to the sink to wash her hands but when she got back she saw Chris sitting in her seat and eating her piece of toast and her eyebrow twitched.

"**CHRISTOPHER JOSEPH TAKENOUCHI!**" The whole penthouse exploded from Yumi's anger.

Chris swallowed the piece of toast and grinned boyishly at her.

"Yes?" Chris asked her innocently.

Yumi glowed with anger and suddenly...

**WHACK!**

Next moment you know Chris's unconscious lying face down on the floor and Yumi had one foot stepping on his back.

Sora was laughing hysterically and Kaji had finally looked up from his newspaper and was choking on his black coffee from laughter.

Yumi was grinning and before she knew it she was scooped up and thrown over someone's shoulder.

"Christopher Joseph Takenouchi! Put me down right this instant!" Yumi screamed and pounded his back.

"Who?" Chris asked with a smirk.

"Fine!" Yumi screamed and tried to kneel him in the guts but failed.

Chris chuckled but did not put her down but he kept her on his shoulder until he was finished with whatever he was doing.

He placed her on her chair and gave her his cooking.

She smiled and took the piece of toast from Chris and began to spread butter on it.

"What? No thank you, hmph! How ungrateful," Chris frowned as Yumi took a bite out of the toast slowly and it made a crunching noise.

"Ack!" Kaji makes a weird noise and looked up at Yumi and puts down the newspaper.

Sora, Chris and Yumi were laughing uncontrollably at his expression.

"Damn you Yumi, you and your stupid piece of burnt toast," Kaji muttered.

Yumi laughed and took a bite out of the toast and slow and humanly as possible.

"Cut it out!" Kaji snapped at Yumi.

Yumi took one more bite before running to the door and getting as far away from her dad as possible and smiling mischievously at him before the elevator door closed shut on his face.

Sora and Chris cracked up and ran out of the penthouse and away from Kaji and took the 'emergency' stairs.

They got out of the building and ran and laughed the whole entire way to school.

They caught up with a grinning Yumi at the school gates and laughed together before Jun Motomiya decided to join their conversation.

"Oh look who it is, it's Takenouchi and her pathetic goons and I see she's made herself even uglier," Jun pointed out annoyingly.

Sora had cut her hair and now it was just a bit below her shoulder and was straight.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up, oh, and I like your new _look_," Yumi giggled sarcastically.

"I'm surprised you can still stand after what I did to you yesterday," Sora smirked mockingly.

Jun had a big ugly bruise on her left eye and a cut lip, she also had a broken nose and a paralyzed arm and cracked ribs and a fractured knee. She also had a cask on her arm and she was using a clutch to support her.

"You bitch!" Jun screeched at Sora but Sora remained calm and countered her.

"I shouldn't bother with a bitch who can only bark, hardly able to bite," Sora smirked coolly and then pretended to throw a stick, "Fetch, girl."

"Why don't you shut up, ugly!" Jun screamed at Sora.

"Who you calling ugly, you ugly fat shit!" Chris asked loudly and attracted everybody's attention and he eyed her up and down and sneered.

Sora smirked and decided to use the attention to her advantage.

"You know, Motomiya... I'm surprised you know how to describe yourself so well... how is it able for you to do that? Care to enlighten me...?"

Jun turned bright red and stared at her feet with tears of anger and humiliation, she was speechless, unable to respond.

Sora smirked but remained silent.

"You seem to have lost the battle, Jun," A voice said from behind Sora.

"Mattie!" Jun squealed with surprise and joy.

"Don't call me that," Matt spat at her with disgust and glared at all the fan girls who were drooling at the sight of him.

The tips of his golden blonde hair were still damp from his morning shower and it shone in the sunlight.

All the girls except for Yumi and Sora were enchanted by his good looks.

"Hey Sora, nice hair," Matt said and eyed her hair.

"Same goes for you," Sora smirked.

"C'mon we're gonna be late," Matt grinned genuinely at her but the fan girls all squealed at his grin, the guys had long gone.

Unfortunately for them, their path was blocked, Matt, Chris and Sora both sighed heavily.

"Move!" Sora and Matt demanded at the same time and the flock of fan girls parted from Matt's glare, Chris' tone and Sora's… well tone and glare.

Sora, Matt, Yumi and Chris walked through the gap and both Chris and Matt glared at the girls who tried to touch them. The four of them went to separate classrooms but Matt and Sora went to the same one.

They arrived at their first period class to find they were actually the first to arrive.

They started to talk about random topics but ended up in one that surprises Sora.

"Do you wanna hang out with the gang after school and I promise there won't be much people," Matt asked her kindly.

"Sure why not, I have nothing better to do," Sora shrugged and the rest of the class got in and to their glee Jun wasn't in this class.

"Hey look! It's Tai!" Matt pointed. They laughed as Tai ran for his life towards the gate but it closed on him so he climbed over it and fell and hit his head on the ground.

Their computing teacher Mrs. Harrison walked in quickly afterwards. She was a black haired woman with brown eyes and round glasses like Yolie's. She was also wearing a grey suit and was holding a nasty pointer.

She was about to talk when Tai ran into the room and slammed the teacher to the other side of the room and was implanted into the wall and everyone burst out laughing.

"**BE QUIET ALL OF YOU!**" She glared at every student and started yelling at Tai.

"She's got a huge ass," Sora snickered.

Matt smirked at her comment and agreed with her.

"I know..."

Sora had to cover her mouth in order to muffle her snickering.

"Miss Takenouchi! May I ask why you are laughing?" The teacher was standing next to her with her hands on her hips and glaring down at her.

"Nothing," Sora answered her and tried to restrain her snickering.

"Get out!" Mrs. Harrison commanded and pointed to the door like how Mr. Suzuki did to Jun.

"Whatever," Sora smirked at her and walked out of the room with her hands stuffed in her pant's pockets.

"I beg your pardon?" Mrs. Harrison asked angrily.

"Nothing, and I don't see you begging," Sora smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face and see me at the end of the lesson," Mrs. Harrison hissed sternly and her eyes were slits.

Sora got rid of the smirk she replaced it with a cold glare.

'Man, for a student she has a stern look,' Mrs. Harrison shuddered.

Sora smirked when she saw Mrs. Harrison's expression and walked out of the room and leaving a shocked teacher.

'I like what you're thinking, Mrs. Fat-ass…' Sora smirked evilly as she leaned on the wall outside and smirked evilly.

"Got sent out already?" Tai asked her as he sat on the floor.

"Yeah," Sora was calm.

"Why are you so unaffected by her?" Tai asked her.

"I have no idea, whatsoever," Sora smirked.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Matt yawned loudly, he was alone and bored to death, he couldn't even concentrate on what Mrs. Harrison was talking about, his mind drifted back to a certain redhead.

'Was that my imagination just then or did Sora just toy with Fat-ass bitch,' Matt smirked to himself, 'This is gonna be interesting.'

"Mr. Ishida! Get outside right this moment!" A voice suddenly broke his thoughts.

"Huh?" Matt reacted dramatically and shot up and looked around rapidly before meeting the eyes of a woman that had her hands on her hips and were glaring up at him since she comes up to his chest.

"Get out of my class!" Mrs. Harrison demanded and jabbed a finger to the doorway.

He stared at her in confusion.

"**NOW!**" The woman yelled and the class backed away from her.

In a blink of an eye Matt was outside.

"Got sent out as well?" Someone asked from the floor.

"Yeah," Matt answered.

Sora was now sitting on the floor with her legs apart and her arms resting on her knees and her head down and Tai was smirking because he saw the whole thing.

He sat beside Sora and the three of them were silent before Sora broke the silence with an evil laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" Matt and Tai asked her confusingly.

"Ways to torture Jun and revenge," Sora told in with a wicked grin.

"Ooo... Matt wants to know," Matt grinned boyishly at her and Tai was grinning.

Sora smirked innocently (is that possible?) and decided to teased him.

"Say please," Sora requested in a high-pitched voice.

Matt decided to play along.

"Please," He made his eyes big and round and they twinkled and grinned shyly with his hands intertwined under his chin.

Tai was grinning big time at their act.

Sora laughed and it sounded like beautiful bells in Matt's ears and her smile was beautiful but it disappeared and was replaced by a wicked grin.

"I got a plan," Sora grinned evilly and beckoned the both of them to lean closer.

She whispered it in Matt's ear and her breath sent shivers up his spine.

Matt burst out laughing and soon Tai was laughing when Matt whispered it to him and Sora grinned and they had a great time before Mrs. Harrison came and ruined the fun...

"**Detention to all of you!**" Mrs. Harrison commanded and with that the bell rang and Mrs. Harrison went back inside.

Sora, Matt and Tai stood up and dusted themselves.

"Bitch," Sora muttered.

"Shhh! She had good hearing," Matt warned him with a finger at his mouth and Tai laughed.

"Whatever, I'm not afraid of her," Sora smirked at him but he didn't believe her.

They headed off to their period two class and it was music.

Sora, Matt and Tai had their class with Yumi and they seem to be enjoying themselves since Music was Matt's favorite.

It seemed Sora was really talented and unfortunately Jun was with them but Sora's cold glare kept Jun away.

Luckily for them the teacher was nice and let them make a lot of noise.

When Yumi found out about the plan she laughed endlessly.

"Chris tried that on Stone face and Queen bitch," Yumi laughed as she pictured what happened in their previous school and he never got caught.

Tai looked confused, "Who they?"

Sora laughed while Yumi giggled and Yumi explained when she was done giggling, "Stone face is our grade seven teacher, real name is Mr. Stone, as for Queen Bitch, her name is Gwen Elliot."

Tai's eyes widened, "My friend said something about them, something about that Stone guy signing up to get the hell out of Geffen Junior High, and something about some Gwen bitch changing schools after some incident, so... it was you guys who scared the shit out of them!"

Sora nodded with her usual smirk while Yumi flashed him a mischievous smile.

"Let's just hope we don't get caught," Matt said seriously.

"Don't jinx," Yumi hissed at him with an overly sweet smile on her face.

"You tried it before?" Tai asked but was grinning, not surprised at the girls before him.

"Don't worry, we tried it heaps of times and it works and besides we would need Chris' help," Sora shrugged casually with a mischievous smirk that everyone knew she was up to something, well except for dumb people.

"Is he a pro or what?" Matt asked curiously.

"Bingo, he was named Prankster of the school," Yumi laughed and clicked her fingers.

"What happened?" Matt asked curiously.

Yumi and Sora sweatdropped, "Err... we sort of forgot."

Matt and Tai's jaws dropped, "you are joking us right?"

Yumi shook her head, "Nope, we remember how we humiliated them but we don't remember why."

"So what happens to the plan?" Matt asked.

"The plan..." Sora thought hard.

"I mean when do we do it?" Matt asked more specifically.

"Oh, Lunchtime," Yumi said.

"About the plan, we will make sure Jun remembers never to mess with me again and it will be the most humiliating day for her in the entire world." Sora said with an evil grin.

The bell rang and they headed off to their third period and the four of them separated and Tai and Yumi went together to their English class and Matt went with Sora to their Math class.

They went in and chose the seat at the corner where they could watch Chris playing soccer at the field.

Jun decided to sit in front of them and Sora swore loudly and Matt snickered.

Sora decided to humiliate Jun again and she did the unexpected...

She kicked the leg of Jun's chair so hard it flipped backwards and Jun fell back and hit her head on Sora's table.

"Fuck off, bitch!" Sora yelled loudly and everyone saw Jun's front side and everyone laughed.

Jun started swearing at Sora when Mr. Suzuki came in and yelled at Jun and sent her outside and she got detention like yesterday.

Sora and Matt laughed and high-five and Sora saw Mr. Suzuki grinning at them.

"I think I like Mr. Suzuki the most," Sora smirked as she saw Mr. Suzuki walking to them.

"Same," Matt nodded his head.

"So, you two want me to help with the diversion?" Mr. Suzuki asked them with a wicked grin.

"How did you know?" Sora asked.

"I heard you outside the computing class and besides it will be fun to mess with the two most annoying people in the school," Mr. Suzuki said with a wink.

"Thanks, Sir," Sora and Matt grinned in unison and with identical evil grins pasted on their pretty boy/girl faces.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

It was lunch and the pranksters: Sora, Chris, Yumi, Tai and Mr. Suzuki were waiting outside the courtyard with a can of paint, buckets of paint and urine from Mr. Suzuki's dogs, buckets of milk, water bombs, water guns, rope, garbage and more. They were wearing masks and Yumi and Mr. Suzuki were sitting on a separate tree from Sora, Tai and Matt.

"Ready?" Sora whispered to them as she was holding a rope that was attached to the traps.

They all nodded his head and everyone grinned and Sora, Tai and looked over at Yumi and Mr. Suzuki who were on the opposite tree and they gave them a pair thumbs up.

Tai was holding a pair of binoculars and was staring in it.

"Target sighted," Tai reported through his cell phone to Mr. Suzuki and he told Yumi who nodded.

When Jun and her friends were seated right under the trap they all grinned but kept their mouths shut.

"Hey look what this is," Jun said and walked over to a stuffed toy that had a net under it.

As soon as she placed her foot on the net Mr. Suzuki pulled his rope and Jun's friends stood up and hit a bucket and it tipped over and all the urine fell on them.

Their bags were sitting right on top of a trap and Sora pulled her rope and buckets of paint tipped over and stained the bags.

The girls screamed and Jun tried to escape from the trap but water bombs were chucked at her and she got soaked.

Suddenly blasts of water came out of the trees and splashed onto the already wet Jun and her friends got paint sprayed on them.

Mrs. Harrison came outside since Mr. Suzuki asked her to come out and she stepped onto a piece of rope and Tai pulled on it and buckets of milk came running down on her and wrecked her hair and Chris sprayed gallons of fruit juice at her clothes and Matt sprayed coke on her and Yumi threw water bombs with paint in it on her.

"ARGH!" Mrs. Harrison shrieked but suddenly freezing cold water came splashing on her.

Her teeth started to chatter and she hugged herself but it wasn't over red and blue paint went flying over her and her glasses got stained and she couldn't see and the next thing she knows rubbish and spew went flying over her and she fell over from the impact.

She fainted from the smell and surprise and the last thing she remembered was laughter.

"They're in the trees!" Jun screamed and pointed towards the two trees.

"Uh, uh, uh! You ain't coming anywhere near us!" Sora said in an unrecognizable deep voice and pulled another rope and a net fell and released marbles on top of them and they went skiing.

Everyone cracked up in laughter but no one cracked up as much as Mr. Suzuki.

They soon got out of the trees and ran for it.

When they arrived in the Math room Mr. Suzuki cracked up even more and started to cry from laughter.

"That was the best and the most hilarious thing ever, except for what happened at the Prom I attended when it was my year," Mr. Suzuki laughed and held his stomach with tears in his eyes.

"Did you used to go to this school?" Yumi asked him curiously.

"Yes, I did and I was prom king 8 years ago," Mr. Suzuki flashed a grin at her.

"You mean you're Shinji Suzuki?" Chris asked, surprised.

"Yes, you must have seen that in the office," Mr. Suzuki asked.

"Yes," Yumi and Chris answered in unison.

Sora remained silent since she didn't notice anything in the office except for the door.

Sora did not pay attention to the rest of the conversation since she had walked out of the room and to her next period class.

Matt noticed and decided to follow her since they will be going to the same class.

They remained silent as they continued walking to the changing rooms.

When they arrived the bell rang and the doors finally unlocked they went into separate rooms to change.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

They emerged from the changing rooms and walked together and into the hall side by side silently.

Two minutes later, the rest of the class decided to arrive.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**I really enjoyed helping Joey create this chapter, next chapter was an inspiration from some teen movie. Please review. **

**-Wishinstahhz**

**Next Chapter:** _Well… what can I saw about next chapter… Ok… I'll try my best… Anyways, in the next chapter it's P.E for Matt and Sora and Jun gets her butt kicked!_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸


	4. Don't hold back

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Last updated: 03/07/05_

**Crazyamzy:**Ok, we'll try, thanks for pointing it out thumbs up and we don't hate you but we would like to thank you.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Title: **Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Summary: **Sora and the others have a secret in which normal people must never find out. They share bodies with their ancestors. The enemy their ancestors died to defeat as returned, now they must defeat this enemy and protect the world from darkness.

**Rating: **T

**Genres: **Romance/Suspense/Supernatural/Fantasy/Action/Spiritual and that's about it.

**Ages: **Sora: 16-----------Matt: 17

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh, Digimon belongs to Toei and Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Anything you recognize from somewhere else does not belong to us, enjoy.

RULES

_Italics means flashbacks_

'Means thoughts'

**The other side of the phone**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**This chapter has being fixed too, it will be improved and hopefully more detailed… **

**-Wishinstahhz**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Wishinstahhz**

_Presents_

Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Chapter 3: Don't you dare hold back!**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora is sitting on the stage with one knee up to her chest with her arms around her shins with her other leg dangling off the stage.

Matt is sitting next to her but he has both his knees up to his chest and his arms resting on them. They both were talking about ways to torment people that mess with them.

"I may leave Mrs. Harrison and Jun alone for a while but if they mess with me I'll make sure I make their lives miserable," Sora shrugged with an evil smirk visible on her face and Matt is grinning ear to ear.

The doors open and the other students walk in with Jun in the lead. She walked to them and seats herself between them with her ass on Matt's lap and battling her mascara-applied eyelashes at him.

"Get off me," Matt glared with a heavy sigh.

"Aww... Mattie, you don't mean that do you?" Jun asked playfully and in Sora's case disgustingly and nudged at him playfully.

"I think he means for you to get your fat ass off him and fuck off," Sora clarified rudely.

"Shut up you bitch!" Jun shrieked at Sora and Matt covered his ears.

"Shut the fuck up, and what is that smell?" Sora sneered loudly and pulled a face of disgust but the truth was she loved the smell of victory.

Everyone noticed the smell and covered their noses.

Jun burst into tears and the gym rang with her annoying sobs and sniffs.

Their teacher Mr. Yaki walked in and yelled at Jun to shut up and get off Matt's lap.

She got off and walked over to Ashley and sat down. Ashley edged away from her and since Jun forgot to cover the smell, people edged away from her.

"Today, we will be starting self-defense and since Sora and Matt was first to arrive and I know from their old school reports, the two of you are capable of fighting so go for it and don't hold back since I would know!" He announced and stepped back.

Sora and Matt stood up and walked to the gigantic mat and smirked at each other.

"You heard him and you better not hold anything back since I wouldn't so watch your back, Matt Ishida," Sora smirked evilly and she put up a red aura around her and only people that does martial arts can see it.

Matt smirked and looked at Mr. Yaki and he nodded his head.

Matt smirked and released an azure blue aura.

She narrowed her eyes at him and took a fighting stance and he did too.

"BEGIN!" Mr. Yaki yelled and sat down and blew his whistle.

Sora decided to start the fight and she rushed forward with her right fist and faked a punch at Matt' face.

Matt dodged her fist but saw a smirk from Sora and earned a kick from Sora in the stomach.

Matt winced and slid back and had to place one hand on the floor between his legs to prevent himself from losing his balance. He decided to change from defense and to offense.

Sora smirked and decided to make him show her his best.

He faked a punch at her face and tried to trip her but she dodged both his attempts swiftly and she elbowed him in the chest and then tripped him over. Matt closed his eyes and expected to feel inhumanly created pain but felt nothing. He opened his eyes and found Sora looking down at him with her arms crossed.

Matt got up and gave her a weird look and only to see Sora grinning at him.

He got a bit pissed but decided to let go a bit.

With a battle cry he jumped up and tried to kneel her in the face with his left knee but only to see her slip under him and grab his right foot and swing him down and she did a flip and got up.

"You're good but not good enough, Matt, and don't bother to hold back and you seem distracted," Sora told him and made him realize she knew.

He looked at Mr. Yaki and only to see him calmly looking at them.

He turned his attention back to the match and decided not to hold back.

He made his kicks and punches faster but only to find Sora dodging them effortlessly.

'Damn! She's good!' Matt was impressed but he ended up getting kicked in the stomach.

She didn't hold back and with no hesitation, she punched him in the guts before he caught his breath. She threw her hands on the floor and kicked his chest before using her hands, she jumped up and kneeled him in the face, she then slammed him onto the floor and curled up her hand into a fist.

Matt was shocked but rolled over and dodged her punches. He remained on the floor and grabbed her right fist that was aiming for his head and pulled her down and trapped her under him.

Sora smirked.

"Not bad but try harder would ya," Sora whispered to him and grabbed him by the shoulders and using her feet, she pushed him off her. She rolled and did a flip to her feet and charged at Matt.

'I'm trying my best but she's just too good...' Matt thought and dodged her helplessly.

"Try calming your thoughts and watch my moves, don't try to beat me, just try and read my moves and you will be invincible," Sora said and punched him in the side of his face.

Matt's eyes widened and decided to try and it worked. He got faster and swifter and Sora was impressed and decided to stop toying with him for awhile.

Matt punched her in the side but she dodged and smacked him at her back of his neck and his eyes lost a bit of focus but he shook it away and turned and punched Sora in the face.

She jumped back but was not fast enough and received a hit from his punch and he kneel her in the guts. She fell over but got back up and ignored the pain.

Matt grabbed her by the arm and flipped her over his shoulder and tried to throw her. She grabbed onto his shirt and flipped him over instead and slammed him against the mat.

"What the hell!" Matt asked, shocked.

Sora smirked and kicked him in the shins and tripped him over but he grabbed her fist and rolled over and landed on top of her.

She growled but grabbed his upper arms and flipped him over her head and jumped up and Matt did the same.

"Not bad," Sora exclaimed and clapped her hands a few times and continued to fight and this time she released everything.

She jumped up and kicked the side of Matt's neck and he fell over but jumped up but only to get kicked in the chest by Sora.

He slid back and fell off the mat.

Sora ran to the side of the mat and grabbed his arms and tossed him back on the mat and she threw herself at the wall and ran up it and threw herself back and did a somersault backwards and landed behind Matt and grabbed him by the shoulders and crouched down while taking him down with her and leaning backwards before using her feet, she kicked the back of his legs and he went flying against the wall behind them.

Mr. Yaki was enjoying himself too much to stop the fight.

They both of them got up and resumed the match ruthlessly and in Sora's case mercilessly.

Matt tried to kick Sora in the ribs but only to get caught by Sora and she pulled him to her and kicked him in the ribs and let go of his leg and allowed him to go flying from the impact.

He landed on the soft mat and got up and tried to punch her ruthlessly.

Sora dodged every single one of them calmly. She sighed and grabbed his right fist and twisted it and lifted his feet off the mat and she kicked upwards and it hit his stomach.

He gasped for air but only to find Sora smiling at him with her arms behind her head.

He panted and gasped for air, he got it and leapt forward and grabbed her by the collar to her shirt and tossed her into the air.

She grabbed onto his hair and he yelped. She smirked and let go and watched with amusement as he rubbed his head.

Sora laughed and was about to go back for more when Mr. Yaki blew his whistle.

The both of them looked at him in confusion.

Mr. Yaki smirked at both of them and shook his head.

"Sora, you win and you proved to be more worthy then I thought. You both didn't hold back and I am impressed with your skills and I mean the both of them. For now you two will not fight each other. Sora will train Jun and Matt will train Tai," Mr. Yaki said mischievously.

Sora mentally thanked him and walked over to Jun, who edged away from her.

"Jun, stand still or get detention!" Mr. Yaki said sternly and she stood like a rock and with tears in her eyes.

"I'm here to train you, not kill you unfortunately," Sora said mock sadness.

The rest of the class laughed and Tai went over to the resting Matt.

"She's good, I bet, since no one has beaten you for a long time," Tai grinned and looked down at the drained Matt.

"She's far from good, she is unbeatable, her skills are inhuman, I have never met anyone who fought like that, it's like she can read my thoughts and moves," Matt smiled weakly.

**SLAM!**

They both snapped their heads towards the noise.

Sora had slammed Jun into the wall and implanted her there.

Jun got up weakly and tried to scratch Sora in the face but only to find Sora kneel her in between her butt.

Everyone else stopped fighting and watched in amusement and even Mr. Yaki looked and did not bother to stop her.

"You're supposed to train me! Not kill me!" Jun screamed at Sora as Sora stepped on her stomach and planted her down.

"I'm training your endurance and wasting my time so shut up!" Sora yelled down at Jun and applied more pressure onto her leg, Jun shrieked with immense pain.

Mr. Yaki watched with amusement and looked at the clock. He blew his whistle and signaled for them to get changed.

The guys and gals went to separate changing rooms.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora and Matt were the first to walk out.

They got greeted by Mr. Yaki and two boxes at the size of a toaster.

They both raised an eyebrow each and look at the teacher weirdly.

"These arrived just then and they are addressed to you two," Mr. Yaki said and gave the one that is labeled 'Sora Arisia Takenouchi' to Sora and the one that is labeled 'Yamato Kohaku Ishida' to Matt.

"That's your full name?" Matt said with interest.

"Yes, unfortunately," Sora said with disgust.

"I like the name Arisia, can I call you that?" Matt asked hopefully as he shook the box in his hand.

"HELL NO!" Sora yelled.

"Aww... Please!" Matt said with puppy-eyes.

Sora did nothing but grunt and she turned her back to him and walked to the detention room.

Matt took that as a yes and followed her happily.

They reached the door that was labeled 'DETENTION' and the bell rang.

Sora was about to put her hand the doorknob when Matt stopped her.

She looked at him and saw him shake his head. He opened the door and stood aside.

She looked at him weirdly and he sighed and put his hand on her back and pushed her lightly into the room.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Err… the detention they go to is considered great, Joey used to go to detention every single day, don't ask why… **

**-Wishinstahhz**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Next Chapter:**_D-E-T-E-N-T-I-O-N, DETENTION!_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸


	5. Detention is really not too bad

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Last updated: 03/07/05_

**Title: **Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Summary: **Sora and the others have a secret in which normal people must never find out. They share bodies with their ancestors. The enemy their ancestors died to defeat as returned, now they must defeat this enemy and protect the world from darkness.

**Rating: **T

**Genres: **Romance/Suspense/Supernatural/Fantasy/Action/Spiritual and that's about it.

**Ages: **Sora: 16-----------Matt: 17

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh, Digimon belongs to Toei and Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Anything you recognize from somewhere else does not belong to us, enjoy.

RULES

_Italics means flashbacks_

'Means thoughts'

**The other side of the phone**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**This chapter has being fixed as well. In this chapter, some very interesting people might be in it. **

**-Wishinstahhz **

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Wishinstahhz**

_Presents_

Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Chapter 4: Detention is really not too bad**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

The two of them looked around the room with different expressions. Sora had a look of great disappointment and Matt had a look of interest.

Sora's keen eyes found they were not alone and that two guys were already in the room and they were on separate sides of the room.

One of them has brown eyes and brown eyes and a red hat worn backwards with a pair of goggles on top of it. He is bouncing a soccer ball on the top of his head and he had a cheerful expression and he was sitting on a small table.

The other guy had raven dark blue hair which is tied into a ponytail and a blue and yellow tiger striped bandana on his head and he is leaning against the wall and he cold dark blue eyes.

"This place sucks," Sora remarked under her breath.

Matt chuckled and asked Sora something and she replied him calmly and more like tonelessly.

"In one detention room there were thirty people and there were 3 detention rooms and they were all full…" Sora replied tonelessly without looking at him.

"You're joking right!" The brunette asked loudly.

"I am not joking and why the hell are you listening to our conversation, goggle head?" Sora shot at him rudely.

"Tough chick eh? But then again all redheads are and especially wannabe ones," The brunette laughed

"You fucktard, this is my real hair color." Sora retorted at him.

"Awesome!" The brunette exclaimed loudly.

Sora glared at him and walked to the chalkboard and began drawing dragons and other of her insignias.

Matt sat on a desk and watched her with amusement.

"Cool drawing and by the way my name is Takuya Kanbara and that guy there is Koji Minamoto and who are you two?" Takuya asked loudly.

Sora turned away from the masterpieces and stared at Takuya with a deadpan look and Matt snorted. Koji smirked and Takuya repeated the question slowly because he thought she didn't understand him.

"None of your business, Kanbara," Sora hissed at him rudely.

"Her name is Sora Takenouchi and I'm Matt Ishida," Matt grinned politely.

"I know you! You're from Teenage Wolves and you have your own fan club since junior high!" Takuya yelled enthusiastically and pointed at Matt frantically.

"Is that so, Mr. Ishida?" Sora teased him.

Matt blushed slightly and nodded his head and Sora smiled and turned back to her half finished masterpiece and continued drawing it and humming a song.

Suddenly there was singing from behind Sora and she turned around to see Matt singing with his eyes closed and listening to his CD player while sitting on a table.

Sora raised an eyebrow and began smirking. She snuck up behind him and blew onto the back of his neck and he yelped and jumped across the room.

Matt turned around to see a grinning Sora looking at him, a laughing Takuya and a smirking Koji. Matt growled at Sora and she glared playfully at him and he glared back just as playfully.

"God! You don't have to flirt in front of me you know!" Takuya said loudly.

"Shut up!" Matt and Sora yelled in unison and both had blushes across their cheeks but Matt's blush was heavier.

Sora and Takuya burst out laughing at Matt's expression and Takuya laughed so hard he fell off his perch. Koji was snickering at Takuya and Sora was grinning.

Suddenly the door opened and a familiar brunette ran in with his hair still damp from shower.

"Sorry, I couldn't find my shoes," The teenager panted and collapsed onto the floor.

"Tai… You're 15 minutes late," Matt said in a low and annoyed tone.

Sora snickered and Tai growled a bit before looking at the other inhabitants of the room and saw Takuya waving energetically at him.

**CRASH!**

Everyone turned towards the door to find Chris rushing in and tripping over his shoelaces and falling face down on the ground.

"Sorry, soccer practice," Chris muttered and pushed himself off the floor.

"Right… I think you were probably making out with some bitch," Sora muttered under her breath.

"It was soccer, I wasn't shoving my tongue down some bitch's throat," Chris answered his sister angrily, he was touchy about his sex life.

Sora laughed sarcastically, "oo, touché…"

"Why are you here?" Matt asked him curiously while looking down at the squatting Chris.

"The woman with the fat ass and some bastard called Yuuya Tanaka," Chris muttered bitterly and narrowed his eyes just thinking about it.

"How did it happen?" Takuya asked enthusiastically.

"Tanaka thought I was trying to hit on his girl when I wasn't and he decked me in the bloody face and I got pissed and I don't remember what happened next, I just remember standing outside getting yelled at by that stupid bitch and I look inside to see the ass implanted into the wall and people are looking at me weirdly…" The others could barely hear him because he had his face buried in his hands and his eyes closed and he was muttering to himself and he seem like he was trying to remember something.

Sora and Matt seem to be thinking hard and sitting side by side opposite Chris and Tai and Takuya were looking quite clueless and Koji's expression was simply unreadable.

"I'm surprised you aren't suspended or even worse, expelled," Matt pointed out seriously.

"I wish I WAS expelled," Chris said in a sober yet amazed voice.

Tai caught on and clapped Chris hard on the back, "Hey man, cheer up, at least you're normal, if you actually enjoyed school, you must be real weird!"

Sora snorted and Koji had the same smirk that Sora usually bore when she was amused.

"You weren't lucky this time," Tai snickered and Takuya grinned widely.

Chris whacked them (excluding Koji) on the head playfully.

"Shut up, brats!" Chris hissed jokingly and glared at them playfully.

"Dude, are you sure you're not a girl?" Tai asked him jokingly.

"Do I look anything like a girl?" Chris asked in a mocking rude voice.

"You may not look like a girl but you act like one," A sudden cool voice pointed out in the same tone Sora uses on strangers.

They all turn towards the back corner to see Koji with his arms crossed over his chest and his legs crossed underneath the table.

The other inhabitants of the room sniggered at the remark and Chris glared at Koji slightly.

Matt checked his watch and sighed with relief. Sora also looked at the watch and groaned and soon everyone was looking at their watches except for Koji, who decided to look at the clock that was up on the wall.

"Man! We got 40 minutes left!" Takuya complained like a toddler.

Sora, Matt, Tai and Chris snorted and Koji just stared at Takuya weirdly.

Sora stood up from the floor and resumed drawing her dragon on the board. Tai and Takuya decided to play thumb wrestling and Matt continued singing, Chris went to the board and started drawing a picture of Jun with shit on her head and Koji sat at a table scribbling on the table.

Ten minutes passed...

"God this is boring let's play strip poker," Tai decided as he took a deck of cards out.

"Not meaning to be sexist but you all are guys and I'm the only girl and I have hell no wish to see you naked!" Sora exclaimed and waved her arms in the air in exasperation.

"Likewise," Koji agreed in disgust.

"FINE!" Chris, Takuya and Tai yelled at the same time and had identical pouts on their face.

Matt snorted and Sora rolled her eyes.

"Why don't we play bullshit instead?" Chris asked after five agonizing minutes past.

Everyone nodded their heads and they went to the front of the room and sat down and Tai shuffled the cards and handed each of them equal amounts of cards and the game begun.

Time seem to faster much faster and Sora and Chris on in the lead with 3 cards left and Tai and Takuya were tie at last with 20 cards each.

"Triple 3," Sora said and placed three cards face down.

"BULLSHIT!" Chris exclaimed loudly and Sora snickered. She reached to the pile and flipped the three top cards over to reveal 3 threes.

"I win! Sucked in Chris!" Sora jumped up and started dancing and sticking her tongue out at Chris and he grimaced.

"It's four, let's leave," Matt said and stood up and dusted himself.

They all stood up and went to the door and left.

Sora, Tai, Chris and Matt headed towards the shops while Koji walked the other direction and Takuya went to the soccer field.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**I have no idea if Joey actually read the chapter before, how can Tai say soccer practice when he was in PE with Sora and Matt in the last chapter? **

**-Wishinstahhz **

**Next chapter: **_Restaurant, new people, attempted burglary, identities, police, flashbacks, all in the next chapter! Read on. _

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸


	6. Trouble at Antonio's Delight

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Last updated: 03/07/05_

**Title: **Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Summary: **Sora and the others have a secret in which normal people must never find out. They share bodies with their ancestors. The enemy their ancestors died to defeat as returned, now they must defeat this enemy and protect the world from darkness.

**Rating: **T

**Genres: **Romance/Suspense/Supernatural/Fantasy/Action/Spiritual and that's about it.

**Ages: **Sora: 16-----------Matt: 17

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh, Digimon belongs to Toei and Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Anything you recognize from somewhere else does not belong to us, enjoy.

RULES

_Italics means flashbacks_

'Means thoughts'

**The other side of the phone**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**This chapter has being revised, enjoy and please review at the end. **

**-Wishinstahhz**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Wishinstahhz**

_Presents_

Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Chapter 5: Trouble at Antonio's Delight**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

The four of them were walking while chatting, Sora and Matt walked at the front while Tai and Chris walked at the back.

"So, Tai, are you gonna show me that move of yours?" Chris asked Tai quietly.

"Ya, don't think I forgot! I'm gonna teach you tomorrow and you better teach me that move of yours." Tai responded to Chris and the two of them started talking about the miracle of Chris joining the soccer team on his first day.

Matt and Sora were walking in front of the two soccer freaks.

"So you got a little brother who's dating Tai's sister?" Sora asked in a curious tone and tried to imagine it.

"You got that right and it's weird and hard to imagine and Kari is nothing like Tai," Matt answered her and they started talking about the band and Sora was eager to meet them and Matt was eager to tell her everything.

"Sora, where's Yumi?" Chris suddenly asked and ran up to Sora's side since Sora and Matt was at the front.

"She's already there since I invited her and she got to know the band earlier," Matt answered for Sora since he saw Sora's clueless face.

"I see…" Chris murmured as they walked into a restaurant.

A waitress walked up to them. She was wearing a blue blouse that had a picture of a delicious looking pizza and underneath it the words 'Antonio's Delight' in red writing. She was also wearing a blue miniskirt and a white cap that had the same logo.

"Welcome to Antonio's Delight, may you have a good time here," She said with a wink.

"Sup, Lillian," Matt and Tai said in unison.

"Oh hi Matt and Tai and I see you brought new people, well the others are at the usual spot and I suppose I don't need to take you there, right?" The girl Lillian asked in a friendly manner.

"Nah we won't get lost hopefully," Chris chuckled and Tai and Matt looked at each other and grinned while Sora shook her head sadly.

"By the way what are your names?" Lillian asked Sora and Chris.

"Chris Takenouchi and Sora Takenouchi," Chris answered her and held out a hand and Lillian shook it. She turned to Sora and smiled and Sora smirked at her.

Someone called for the bill.

"Excuse me," Lillian said to Matt, Sora, Chris and Tai and walked over to the guest.

"She seems nice," Chris pointed out and followed Matt and the other to the second level.

"And this place seems famous," Sora added and looked around and found Yumi sitting with a few guys and laughing. Yumi spotted them and waved at them and they walked over. Yumi and a purple hair and blue eyed guy moved closer to the window so Sora and the others could sit.

"Bout time Yam-man," The guy with purple hair and blue eyes remarked at Matt and Yumi giggled slightly.

"Don't call me that, dark," Matt taunted the purple haired guy.

The purple hair guy coughed slightly and kept silent.

"By the way who are the new people?" A green eyed guy asked.

"This is Sora and Chris Takenouchi, Sora, Chris, the guy with purple hair Yamikage Niwa who prefers to be called Kage, he is a bit of a nutcase. Yami is the drummer for our band and the green eyed guy with black hair is Kyousuke Sasa, he's a guitarist, he likes to be know as Kyou" Matt teased good-naturedly and pointed at the purple haired guy and the green eyed guy.

"Sora, it's been awhile," A guy with sleek white-blonde hair and cold grey eyes and very pale skin remarked and smirked at Sora like how she smirks at people and his voice bore an English accent.

"Keitaro Otohata, is that you?" Sora asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, it's me and I'm the back up singer," The pale blonde replied and wore the Sora smirk at her.

Chris came over after going back to Lillian and getting her number and peered over Sora's shoulder and his jaw dropped to the floor.

"**KEI!**" He practically yelled into Sora's ear and she cringed and whacked him hard in the face with the back of her hand.

Chris held his nose and fell backwards but jumped back up and behind the now standing beside Sora and was looking down at him. Chris then gave the pale boy a painful noogie on the head and grinned widely.

"Hey, Sora, you're pretty, are ya free?" The purple hair guy chimed in.

"Sorry, man, I don't date anymore," Sora smirked slightly.

"Oh ok," Kage sighed restlessly. He has an American accent and one of his blue eye was covered by a lock of purple hair, his hair went down to the crook of his neck.

"And this is-" Matt began but Sora cut him off.

"Kai Hiwatari," Sora finished for him.

"How you know?" Matt asked her.

"I met Kai and Kei in an arcade a couple of years back and you can say they, Chris, Yumi and a few of my old friends used to meet up in the holidays and go places such as the beach and we went partying and other stuff," Sora explained and she had a picture of Kai losing to Sora in DDR in her mind.

"You went partying?" Matt asked her in amazement and tried to have a clear visualised picture of Sora partying, it was easy to visualise.

"Yeah, all the time," Sora answered him with a shrug.

"It used to be so fun," Kai told everyone and he had a deep cold voice. He has blue hair and blue eyes and he was the backup singer for the band.

"So, do you want me to take your orders or what?" A feminine voice asked from behind the standing teens.

"Large BBQ chicken and a Large Chicken Supreme and coke," Tai announced with a goofy grin.

"The pizza here is really good," Tai told the now sitting Chris and Sora.

Sora quirked an eyebrow at him before ordering for herself.

"A large Antonio's Delight specialty and a large chocolate milkshake," Sora said after reading the menu and everyone watched Lillian scribble it down on her notepad.

"A large pepperoni pizza and ice tea please," Chris ordered politely and smiled at Lillian and she returned the smile and scribbled it down.

"Spaghetti Bolognaise and orange juice and a slice of chocolate cake please," Yumi asked continued talking to Kage enthusiastically and she suddenly cracked up.

"Spaghetti fungi and ice coffee," Kei said dully before going back to his CD player and ignoring Sora who wrinkled her nose slightly.

"Spaghetti Bolognaise with meatballs and sprite ice," Kai muttered and returned to listening to his CD player.

"Beef Lasagne and Raspberry Fanta," Matt ordered and Sora laughed at him and he grinned boyishly.

"Your mouth is gonna be all red because of that," Sora laughed and straightened up from her position since she slid down the seat from laughter.

Matt continued to grin boyishly at her.

"Casertana Pizza and a Banana shake," Kage ordered.

"Chicken burger and strawberry shake," Kyou ordered and Tai burst out laughing.

"Dude, this is an Italian restaurant and strawberry… seriously." Tai asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever," Kyou said dully before continued looking out the window and at the passing people.

"Ok, it will be ready soon," Lillian told them and walked back down the stairs.

"I must say, it's surprising to not see the others here," Chris pointed out.

"Mimi is not really fond of hanging out with us," Kyou said quietly.

"Don't you mean 'hanging out with you'?" Tai teased Kyou and ended receiving a venomous glare.

"Didja see Jun today? She was covared with crap and all. Whoeva did dat to her I hope to thank," Kage stated with a snigger and the pranksters on the table snickered.

"We were the ones that did it and Mr. Suzuki helped us," Matt told him.

"Awesome, dude!" Kage yelled and the others on the table started shaking Matt, Sora, Chris, Yumi and Tai's hands non-stop.

Suddenly 2 men in waiter uniform comes with their orders approached the table. They were almost there when suddenly the door downstairs burst open loudly and 2 brusque male voices started shouting orders.

"Get down on the frickin' floor right this fuckin' moment!" The man yelled and everyone began to panic.

Sora and the others heard the commotion downstairs and they saw Lillian rush quickly upstairs and Chris just looked at her weirdly. Sora went to the stairs and began to walk down when Chris, Matt and Yumi rushed after her and followed her.

"Fuck them!" Chris hissed angrily as he watched a man with a black beanie over his head with three holes. Two holes for his eyes and one for his mouth and he was wearing a black tank top with a black leather jacket over it and a pair of black cargoes and a pair of black sneakers. He was holding a gun and the other guy was wearing the same things except the fact that he had a pocket knife held to a woman's throat.

Both men were laughing and from the stairs Chris and Sora were hissing angrily and Matt was looking at the both of them weirdly and then he looked at Yumi for an explanation.

Yumi had a very grim look on her face and she shook her head at him and held a finger to her lips.

Matt went back to looking at the two men at the first floor and he saw the men and before anyone knew the man with the gun shot the ceiling and everyone screamed.

"**SHUT UP!**" He yelled and everyone shut up with a frightened expression.

The woman who was held hostage was crying silently while the man that was holding her started laughing and moved the knife to her collar and was about to cut her shirt when Sora and Chris jumped from their hiding spot and Sora jump to the man with the knife and kicked him in the sides and the woman escaped from his grasp and hid under a table while Chris tackled the gunner and knocked him over.

They tried to struggle but were quickly knocked out by a karate chop at the back of their necks.

Matt ran over to the woman and helped the woman up and looked concerned and sounded concerned.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

She nodded her head in response and looked at the knife in fear while Sora grabbed the knife off the floor and flipped in the air and put it on the table and glared at the men while Chris pocketed the gun.

Yumi slowly came downstairs Lillian clinging on her arm and Tai and the band walking behind them.

Yumi made Lillian sit on a chair and then she ran over to the phone 911 and Tai went and poured Lillian a glass of cold water in which she took with a shaky hand while looking at Yumi who seem so calm. She hung up on the police and sighed deeply and when she was done she beckoned Tai over to her as she went and took a seat at the windows.

"How is she?" Yumi at once asked Tai when he reached her.

"A bit shaken and how come Sora and Chris are so pissed and why are you so bloody calm?" He asked her in a loud whisper while Sora watched them and Matt tried to calm the woman down.

"I don't fear a couple of weak bastards but I do fear Sora and Chris at the moment and don't ask me why and you have to find out yourself since they will kill me if I tell anyone," Yumi told him calmly and then she stood up and walked over to Sora and Chris who had their feet on the men's back as they kept them down even though they were out cold.

"I called the police and they will be arriving soon so you should chill a bit and I doubt they are the ones that destroyed your life six years ago and by the looks of it I think you two killed them," Yumi joked and received a deadly glare from Sora.

The glass door of the restaurant suddenly opened quickly and two officers rushed in with their guns out and everyone hid under the table.

Sora and Chris each quirked an eyebrow and Yumi hissed at them angrily.

"Put the guns away!" She hisses at them "NOW!"

They stared at each other and the male one nodded his head and they put their guns away and walked over to Sora and Chris.

The female one looks extremely stern. She has slick black hair that is tied into a high ponytail and two strands of hair were left hanging in front of her ears and a fringe that is slanted to the right. She was wearing baggy navy blue pants and a light blue baggy button down t-shirt. She was holding a badge that had the police insignia on it. The other officer is a male and he seems to be in charge and is even sterner the female officer and he has brown hair that defies gravity and black cold eyes. He is wearing a baggy light blue button down t-shirt and baggy navy blue pants. They both look light they are either in the early 20s or mid 20s.

"I am Detective Ryan Sniper and this is my partner, Detective Alisi Stalker," The male police introduced themselves sternly.

"Did we ask for your names?" Sora asked them with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but it is our duty to inform you of our names and may you like to remove your feet off them?" Stalker retorted in a low voice and shot daggers at Sora in which Sora glared back evenly and Stalker shrunk back slightly and looked taken aback.

'I knew she would do that,' Sora smirked to herself.

"Here," Chris handed the gun he pocketed earlier to Stalker.

"Sir, you are not authorized to carry a gun. It includes disarming someone unless you are aged and you have a license," Stalker informed him and looked at the gun in alarm while Sniper nodded his head in agreement.

"Ah… But you see I'm eighteen," Chris told them with a mischievous smirk.

"You maybe aged but you do not have a license," Sniper told him.

Chris, Yumi and Sora snorted and the girls looked at each other knowingly and waited for the officers' reaction.

"Then you must know I am legal in anyway since I am aged and I have a license to carry a weapon and I am able to work with the police department or assisting the government since I practically work for the government and army, air force and the navy. This license also allows me to drive a car, motorbike, tank, plane and more," Chris told the officers and took out his wallet and then took out a card and walked over to Sniper with his left hand holding out the card and the right hand holding the gun. (**1)**

Stalker looked shocked and Sniper took the card and looked at it.

Moments passed and Sniper was still so Stalker went over and took the card and looked at it.

_Silence_

"You're joking right?" Stalker asked Chris hesitantly.

"100 percent serious ma'am, I am Major Christopher Joseph Takenouchi from the United Amatsu Republic Army," Chris said in a deadpan tone and deadpan look.** (2)**

"**OH MY LORD!**" Stalker screamed and looked back and forth at the card and at Chris.

"He said he is 100 percent serious and I am 100 percent serious with the fact that I am Captain Sora Arisia Takenouchi from the United Amatsu Republic Army," Sora noted in the same tone and expression Chris has.

"Oh my lord," Stalker muttered under her breath and Sora smirked and Chris grinned while everyone's jaws dropped and especially the people that knew them with the exception of Yumi, Kei and Kai.

Sniper and Stalker immediately straightened their backs and saluted the two young military officers before them. (**3)**

Sora and Chris both nodded in approval and they somehow looked much different then before.

"I suppose you two officers are here to take the men away and their weapons, they are currently squirming under our feet," Sora said seriously yet jokingly.

"Of course," Sniper replied at once and walked forward and beckoned Stalker. She recovered from her shock and did not seem too fond of taking orders from the upper officers since they were younger then her.

They handcuffed the attackers and took the weapons and walked towards the doors but before they walked out they turned and saluted Sora and Chris and then they walked out the door.

"That was weird," Yumi muttered.

"Damn right," Chris added as he put away his license.

"So, does the license include free food?" Tai asked them hopefully.

"If we wanna," Sora smirked and patted her right pants pocket.

"Oh, that's so shibby!" Tai exclaimed.

"Yup, this baby can afford anything," Chris kissed the license, "but we don't use it unless emergency and not for leisure. We respect our titles and we will not misuse this card and if you think you can steal it you are mistaken since it only works on the person and it has our picture on it and you can't forge it," Chris said in a very un-Chris-ish way.

"Damn," Tai cursed, Sora heard this and snickered.

"Maybe, you should go to Amatsu and get the license and I can tell Matt and you are capable of becoming what we as in us with the licenses and its Crest Masters," Sora sneered while they made their way up to the table and started eating. (**4)**

"Maybe we should consider continuing this at home since you two sound like you are bragging," Yumi drawled in an annoyed tone.

"Tai brought the subject up," Chris pointed out as he digged into his pepperoni pizza.

"I was merely curious and you two continued it," Tai defended himself as he ate a big slice of his chicken pizza.

"Shut up and eat would ya, so we can continue this at home, and would you be able to come to our place?" Sora said as she swallowed her food and looked at everyone. She stopped eating and tucked a piece of fallen hair behind her ear.

Everyone but Kyou who claimed he had to pick up his younger sister from piano classes nodded his head and quickly ate their food and drank their drink when Yumi's cell rang.

"Moshi, moshi," She spoke in her native tongue.

"**Hi sweetie, it's me mum, listen tonight your father and I will not be arriving home til late, please don't ask why,"** Naoko could be heard on the other line.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Yumi asked happily but wasn't truly happy since she heard the annoyance in her mother's tone.

"**Sweetie, didn't I just ask you no to ask?**" Naoko asked, annoyed, this was so not like Naoko.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear it…" Yumi drawled.

"**Fine, I'll tell you, some man at work is giving me trouble, your father is planning to fire him, now I really have to go."** Naoko drawled.

"Bye mum," Yumi smiled.

On the other line you can see Naoko smiling. "**Bye sweetie**" and with that she hung up.

"I guess we better leave now," Matt looked at Sora.

"Hey! I thought you were the one in charge," Sora shot at him playfully.

"The only thing I lead is a band," Matt shot back just as playfully.

Chris grinned and Tai pretended to gag.

"Gross… Don't flirt in front of me… I just finished eating," Tai said in mock disgust.

Sora kicked Tai under the table, he howled in pain and Yumi giggled.

"Anyways, let's boot!" Chris remarked as he stood up and everyone followed suit.

Lillian came over and Matt paid the bill and they bid farewell to Lillian and the manager Antonio. They walked out the restaurant and it was sunset.

"Wow… Geffen sure has a good view for the sun, just like I remember," Yumi smiled.

"I know," Matt smiled genuinely while a gentle breeze blew in and Yumi held her long blonde hair down.

"Wanna go to our place now?" Chris asked quietly.

"Yeah! I wanna know about the Crest Bearer thing," Tai exclaimed.

Chris looked at him weirdly.

"What?" Tai asked as they walked past a game shop.

"Aren't you a crest bearer?" Chris asked him.

"No, none of us are," Tai asked as Chris's eyes expanded to the size of saucepans.

Tai nodded and Matt looked a bit guilty and Sora was the only person that noticed. She watched him put his hand on his neck and fingered his pendant. Sora didn't see how the pendant looked like but she wanted to know but decided not to ask here but she had a suspicion.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

They reached a tall building and Sora went to a small building with a man that wore a green suit and a matching green hat.

"Hey, Cal," Sora greeted the man. He looked like he was in the late twenties and he seems to be quite close to Sora.

"Good evening, Miss Sora," Cal replied in a cheerful voice.

"Like I said before, I don't appreciate the miss part. It makes me feel so old so Sora will be fine," Sora told him.

"Of course, Mi— Sora," Cal agreed with her and told her he understood her.

"Hi, Cal," Yumi popped up behind Sora.

"Ah… Good evening to you too, Yumi-chan." Cal greeted her just as warmly as he greeted Sora in which Yumi giggled at his Japanese.

"Sup, Cal," Chris appeared out of thin air and startled Yumi and Cal and rested a hand on the unaffected Sora's shoulder.

"Christopher Joseph Takenouchi! Do not do that to us again!" Yumi yelled at him and caused a few birds to fly away and windows opened and heads popped out.

Cal soon recovered from the shock and chuckled deeply in his throat.

"Chris, I assure you, I am not in the mood for your sudden appearances," Cal said as he removed the hand that was clutching his chest before.

Chris and Sora smirked and Yumi giggled.

" Cal, I would like you to meet our… _friends,_" Sora hesitated when she said friends.

Cal looked troubled but decided not to press on the subject.

"I would love to meet your _companions,_" Cal smiled as he knew she did not believe in friends.

Sora gave him a grateful smile and beckoned Matt and the others to come over.

"This is Matt, Tai, Kai, Kei and Kage." Sora gestured to them.

"Please to meet you all," Cal said while he opened the doors.

They stepped inside and bid him farewell, they walked into the escalator and pressed the penthouse.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Welcome to our place," Yumi exclaimed while she opened the double doors to her house. It was a creamy yellow door with white walls.

"Cosy, I must say, it is way beta then Yam-man's penthouse," Kage teased Matt as he looked around the living room.

"Don't you dare call me that!" Matt said and threw a cushion at Kage and then said to Sora, "Oh and by the way, mind if we look around?"

Sora shrugged, "Go right ahead."

Matt reached a door with a white door with anime stickers and opened the door to Chris' room.

The first thing he noticed was how messy it was and it smelled a bit so he closed the door and moved to a white door with the word 'Yumi' in pink cursive print.

He opened the door to a white walled room with a baby pink bed with white pillow and pink comforter and sheets. She also had white carpet and posters of famous stars, there was a computer, bookshelf with teen magazines and other girl stuff.

He closed the door and moved to the last one since he looked at Naoko and Kaji's room and Kaji's study.

It was a black door with a black dragon that has white outlining; it was the same dragon Sora drew earlier. He reached a hand out to the black doorknob and turned it. He opened the door and as guessed it was Sora's room. It was pretty much what he expected, black walls and black bed and many portraits of the guardians. Something caught his eye so he walked towards the bedside table.

It was a photo of 8 teens, 4 guys and 4 girls and Sora in the middle with a guy that had spiky black hair and amber eyes. Kei and Kai were also in the photo so he guessed that the photo was taken a few years ago. He picked it up and examined the photo more closely. The guy with black hair had his arms draped across Sora's neck and they looked so happy well, Sora's eyes were sparkling with happiness.

"That was photo was taken 2 years ago…" A familiar yet so different voice said from behind him. He turned around in a rush to see Sora with the hands in her pocket and leaning on the doorframe.

"Sorry… I looked around your room," Matt apologized and had a slight blush visible.

"Doesn't matter…" Sora sighed in a tired way and walked over to Matt and took the picture from Matt and looked at it.

"This is Kiseki Ikari… my boyfriend. You can say he was my first love… Many people didn't believe it when I fell in love with him. They called be Ice doll and they also said I was not capable of emotions and they were dearly mistaken. They said I was not in love when I was in love with Kiseki," Sora smiled sadly.

'She looks so sad,' Matt sighed sadly as he saw Sora's eyes water slightly but she blinked it away and placed the photo down and walked a few steps backwards and gazed at the picture. Her eyes were soon covered by her bangs as she had flashbacks of the happy times.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"_Class, we have an exchange student from Comodo. His name is Kiseki Ikari and I hope you will all make him feel comfortable," Sora's 8th year science teacher, Mr. Chang said as he wrote Kiseki's name on the board._

'_Wow… his got cool hair,' Sora admired his spiky hair that defied gravity._

"_Kiseki will be sitting next to Sora," Mr. Chang said._

_Kiseki looked clueless as he looked around the class._

_A girl decided to stand up and help him, she had bushy maroon hair and she looked familiar. Her name was Jun Motomiya._

"_It's the Ice Doll that is sitting in the corner. The red head bitch with silver streaks in her ugly red hair that is sitting behind the blondie with her hair dead straight!" Jun yelled._

"_Wow, you improved your grammar, bush head. Try adding cold and smart in it next time," Sora sneered sarcastically at her and Yumi giggled._

_Jun gave Sora a dirty look and Sora smirked and gave Jun the finger and while Kiseki grinned and Mr. Chang was scolding Jun for the language._

_Kiseki began walking towards Sora and Yumi who was talking enthusiastically with her boyfriend, Ryo Akiyama. Ryo has brown hair put in odd angled spiked and sky blue eyes. He had a brilliant smile while holding Yumi's hand under the table._

_Kiseki reached Sora and grinned at her as he took his seat and unpacked._

"_Sup, nice to meet you," Kiseki said as he extended a hand to shake Sora's._

_Sora ignored him and continued drawing a black and white dragon._

"_Nice drawing," Kiseki commented on her._

_Again, Sora ignored him completely and continued to draw in her book. Kiseki frowned and continued trying to talk to Sora. Finally Sora looked at Kiseki and spoke to him._

"_Are you that thick-headed that you don't realize I don't wanna get disturbed and for your information I don't wanna talk with people who talk about bullshit all day," Sora sighed with a deadpan look and a flat tone._

_Kiseki smiled, "I like girls like you." _

"_Shut up," Sora sneered at him softly._

_Kiseki chuckled at her in which he received a glare from Sora._

"_So, I see you two are getting along," A voice said from in front of them._

"_No, he's only being annoying," Sora sneered at the grinning Yumi who was holding her boyfriend's hand._

_Ryo chuckled deeply and decided to start a conversation with Kiseki._

"_So, Miracle boy, what do you think of bush head?" Ryo teased Kiseki._

"_Miracle is fine not Miracle boy and I don't think she's a person I would like to be near," Kiseki grinned at Ryo._

"_Your name means Miracle in Jap, doesn't it?" Yumi asked him._

"_Yes, it does," Kiseki smiled at her._

"_Don't hit on my girl," Ryo warned him while looking at Jun from the corner of his eye. Sora saw this and frowned but decided not to ask in front of Yumi._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"_I saw you with Jun a few weeks ago, why did you have your hand on her ass?" Sora asked Ryo firmly._

"_None of your business…" Ryo said and looked nervous. He saw Sora narrow her eyes as she leaned on the wall and cornered him against a corner._

"_I don't trust you," Sora said and looked at him straight in the eye._

_He tried to break free of her gaze but it was impossible so he decided to counter her._

"_Likewise," Ryo stared at her._

"_Took you long enough to answer me," Sora drawled curtly._

"_Bitch," Ryo narrowed his eyes at her._

"_Maybe I should tell Yumi," Sora suggested and began to turn away but Ryo caught her arm._

"_Don't you fucking dare!" Ryo warned her._

"_Let go of me, you son of a bitch," Sora snarled at him and turned and kneeled him where the sun don't shine. He yelped in pain and let go of her arm and doubled over. Sora kneeled him in the face with her hands stuffed in her skirt. _

"_Damn you!" Ryo roared and watched in horror as Sora walked over to Yumi and turned and looked at him with an arrogant smirk on her face. _

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"_Why did you hurt Ryo?" Yumi asked Sora suspiciously._

"_No reason really, except maybe asking him a few questions," Sora shrugged casually but smirked arrogantly at Ryo._

"_You were blackmailing him and how the hell is that suppose to get questions out of him if you kneel him there!" Yumi screamed at her._

'_Busted' Sora thought, "No, I was merely interrogating him and he really deserved that," Sora corrected her in a calm voice._

_Kiseki snorted and received an angry glare from Yumi but he ignored it._

"_What did he ever do to you?" Yumi asked her._

"_Maybe you should ask Jun," Sora snarled at her._

_Yumi growled and grabbed Sora's hand._

"_What the hell do you mean!" Yumi screamed at her and attracted everyone's attention to their side._

"_Maybe you should check his phone records," Sora hissed at her in a low voice._

"_You have gone too far Sora Arisia Takenouchi!" Yumi yelled at her and squeezed Sora's hand and dug her nails into Sora's hand. Sora didn't even wince as blood began dripping out. _

"_I have not gone too far, he has," Sora stated and pointed her free hand in Ryo's direction calmly._

"_Yumi-chan, maybe you should let go of her hand," Kiseki suddenly pointed out and grimaced at the amount of blood trickling out of Sora's hand._

_Sora shrugged and yanked her hand out of Yumi's grasp. Yumi growled and stood up and grabbed her things and went to Ryo._

"_Idiot," Sora hissed as Kiseki looked at her._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"_The sunset sure is beautiful," Kiseki murmured to Sora who was still shocked at the fact that Yumi didn't believe her and believe that cheater._

"_Yeah…" Sora answered him._

"_I have being thinking and I know we are good friends now and that we are pretty close and we know each other pretty well…" Kiseki trailed off._

"_I know, but what is your point, K-man?" Sora asked him and turned and looked at him._

_He looked back at her._

'_Wow, she is so pretty. Well here goes,' He sighed._

"_Would you go out with me?" Kiseki asked Sora hopefully._

"_Yeah… I got nothing else to do other then trying to ignore the looks Yumi sends me," Sora shrugged at him. He chuckled and leaned closer to her and brushed his lips softly on her lips and in which she accepted and they shared a sweet and gentle kiss together with their virgin lips. _

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**_BAM!_**

_Yumi slammed her door shut with Ryo smirking in the distance and Sora, Chris and Kiseki who were all wearing their school uniform and Chris wearing the senior one and she had yet another argument with Sora._

'_Good thing she believed me and not that damn bitch,' Ryo smirked._

"_It's not true is it?" Yumi asked him in a shaky voice._

"_Like I said before, she was lying and she wanted us apart since she is jealous, she does after all have no one to hold her or the comfort of a man," Ryo reassured her and he held her and his hand lowered to the butt and caressed it._

_Yumi frowned and was about to tell him to stop when he felt his lips press roughly against hers._

_She tried to resist as he entered her mouth with his tongue roughly. He was a bit rough and that shocked her but she tried to keep up as he brought his other hand to her head and his other hand down to her hem of her skirt._

_She pushed him away and backed away from him as he looked shocked but licked his lips and started towards her. She backed away from her and to her dismay she felt her bed rub against the back of her leg. _

_He reached her and pushed her roughly on the bed and started to caress her leg when she punched him. She stared at him in fear as he backed away and looked at her in anger._

"_ARGH! You bitch! I am your boyfriend and I am allowed to do this!" Ryo yelled and grabbed her wrists in one hand and the other hand went to the buttons of her shirt._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"_Did you hear that?" Kiseki's head shot up from his math homework as he picked up something from Yumi's room._

"_I think I did," Sora answered him and opened her door to see Chris out of his room and standing outside Yumi's room with a worried look._

"_Yumi! What's going on!" Chris asked and he knocked on her door loudly._

_-No response-_

_Chris twisted the doorknob to find it locked and he took a step back kicked the door down and to their horror Ryo was on top of Yumi who was in her bra and her wrists tied together by Ryo's belt. He was caressing her thigh and kissing her roughly on the mouth. The three of them could see bite barks on her neck and bruises on her lips._

_Sora and Chris ran forward and Chris grabbed Ryo's shoulder and pulled him back and slammed him into the wall as Sora ran to Yumi and untied her. Yumi was crying and holding Sora close as Sora tried to comfort her._

"_What the hell do you think you were doing, you stupid bastard!" Chris yelled and decked Ryo in the face._

"_Kissing my girl!" Ryo yelled in Chris's face and earned himself a punch in the face again. Blood started to trickle out of the edge of his mouth while Kiseki rushed into the room and ran around Yumi's torn shirt on the floor and gave Sora his jacket._

_Sora wrapped the jacket around Yumi's shoulder and the two females turned to Chris who was punching Ryo non-stop._

_Sora was glaring at the bleeding, bruised and cut face of Ryo's while Yumi was looking at him fearfully._

"_More like RAPING HER, YOU SICK BASTARD!" Chris yelled at Ryo and kicked him in the guts._

"_Kiseki, ring 911," Sora called to Kiseki. He ran to her phone that was at the bedside table and dialled 911._

"_Thanks, baby," Sora thanked him affectionately._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_It had being two weeks since the incident. _

"_I am so sorry, Sora!" Yumi apologized at Sora for the hundredth time as the four of them walked out of the courtroom._

"_Shut up, I already told you I forgive you…" Sora sighed. _

_Yumi still couldn't believe her boyfriend (correction: ex-boyfriend) tried to rape her and she was so ashamed at the fact that she didn't believe Sora._

"_Give my girlfriend a break, would ya," Kiseki sighed._

"_I still haven't congratulated you two yet," Yumi smiled at the couple who were holding hands._

_Sora smiled and walked over to Yumi and gave her a sisterly hug._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Sora… SORA!" A voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Huh?" Sora's head snapped up and she broke her gaze at the photo and looked at Matt.

Matt looked worried as he watched Sora's face turn from neutral to happy and then to anger, sadness, hatred and happy again.

"Let's go," Sora walked quickly to the door with Matt following behind her uncertainly.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**1. **The license will get you anything but under certain rules you cannot misused it.

**2. **Being a Crest Bearer you are not allowed to be immature in front of officers or when you are working you can not muck around.

**3. **Being a Crest Bearer you are very high ranked and greatly respected but many people are after their lives for obvious reasons and since Sniper and Stalker are lower ranked then Sora and Chris the two teens can take their license as officer away.

**4. **Amatsu is where you can become a Crest bearer. Amatsu is also where Sora was born but moved away to Payon when she was 5 and went to Geffen when she was 12 and left Geffen to go to Izulde when she was 14 or 15.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**I really, really hate revising chapters… I didn't even pay attention to the flashbacks… I really have no interest in Kiseki… I find him very funny, if I could, I would erase him but that will turn the whole story upside down, I'm sorry if I sound like a bitch at the moment but I'm in a terrible mood. **

**-Wishinstahhz **

**Next Chapter: **_The next chapter is right there. _

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸


	7. happiness, suspicions and an argument

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Last updated: 03/07/05_

**Title: **Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Summary: **Sora and the others have a secret in which normal people must never find out. They share bodies with their ancestors. The enemy their ancestors died to defeat as returned, now they must defeat this enemy and protect the world from darkness.

**Rating: **T

**Genres: **Romance/Suspense/Supernatural/Fantasy/Action/Spiritual and that's about it.

**Ages: **Sora: 16-----------Matt: 17

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh, Digimon belongs to Toei and Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Anything you recognize from somewhere else does not belong to us, enjoy.

RULES

_Italics means flashbacks_

'Means thoughts'

**The other side of the phone**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**I'm sorry about what I said before but there was a major blackout, I'm using my laptop which also had the story in it as a backup, please review at t he end. **

**-Wishinstahhz **

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Wishinstahhz**

_Presents_

Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Chapter 6: Happiness, suspicions and an argument**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Want tea?" Yumi asked them all.

"You're very traditional, you got soft drink?" Tai asked her as they all sit around the coffee table.

"Yeah… Coke, sprite ice, Fanta raspberry and more…. Hey, go check for yourself," Yumi yelled at him and jabbed a finger towards the fridge.

The others burst out laughing when suddenly a sombre looking Sora came walking out with Matt a few paces behind her. Sora sat next to Yumi with bangs covering her eyes and Matt walked to Chris who was watching Tai and Kage turning his fridge upside down with a close eye.

"TAI! Don't touch my ice coffee, Kage, keep your grubby hands off my coke!" Chris yelled at Tai and Kage loudly. Tai turned around with his hand on the ice coffee.

"What? There is plenty," Tai and Yami told him and opened the lid. Chris started sobbing and ran over to Tai and tried to yank the bottles out of Tai and Kage's grasp.

"Hey, hey, hey, behave yourself, the three of you!" Yumi yelled at them. Chris turned around and the first thing he saw was a sombre Sora. He closed his mouth and walked over and left a gleeful Tai drinking his coffee while Kage gulped his coke.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"_Let's take a picture!" Yumi yelled enthusiastically. She was holding Ryo's hand and looking at Sora who was standing next to her and Chris. Chris was talking to Kiseki about soccer and had an arm wrapped around a girl with shoulder length chestnut coloured hair and navy blue eyes._

"_No thanks," Sora grinned at her._

"_Oh, c'mon, it will be fun Sora-chan," Kiseki grinned at Sora. Sora gave him a small smile and nodded her head. _

"_YAY!" Yumi jumped around happily while Ryo smiled at her but Sora was watching him. _

_Kei and Kai were laughing at her spirit and their girlfriends dancing with Yumi._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Aw… C'mon Ryo, take it with us," Yumi asked her boyfriend but he shook his head._

"_No, sorry, love, but you should take one with your cousin and we can take a picture later," Ryo grinned at her._

"_Fine!" Yumi pouted. Everyone laughed but Sora since she knew what he really meant._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"_Hold the camera, Ryo," Yumi winked at Ryo, this photo had only Kei, Kai, Kiseki and Sora in it. _

_He smiled warmly at her and it made Sora gag. Kiseki laughed at her expression and squeezed her shoulder._

_Sora whacked his hand away but he draped it around her neck and she didn't object._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"_One… two… three…" Ryo counted and took a photo of Yumi and Sora who had hooked each other's arms together in a sisterly way._

"_Thanks, Hun," Yumi walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek._

_Everyone but Kiseki and Sora laughed at their young love._

"_Another one, but this time it's only you two!" Yumi grinned mischievously at Kiseki and Sora._

_The two of them shrugged and walked towards a graffiti wall. They leaned back to back at each other and smirked towards the camera. _

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"_Wa! You two look so cool!" Yumi smiled toothily and admired the finished product of Sora and Kiseki's photo. _

"_Yeah, you two do," Chris looked over Yumi's shoulder while the same girl with navy blue eyes looked over the other shoulder._

"_Perfect couple…" Kei whispered into Kai's ear. The two of them shared identical evil grins._

_They walked over to their girlfriends and whispered a plan. The two girls smiled mischievously._

"_Hey, let's go to the amusement park," Kei's girlfriend, Sango suggested. She has long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She also has red eye shadow. Her best friend, Reika and also the girlfriend of Kai has chestnut coloured hair and sea green eyes. Reika nodded her head with a mischievous grin on her face._

"_Fine," Yumi smiled and tugged onto Ryo's hand. Everyone followed them towards the amusement park._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"_Where the hell did everyone go?" Sora asked Kiseki. _

_They were stuck in the haunted house and looking for the others._

"_No idea," Kiseki answered her as he opened a door to a room and poked his head in._

"_Dammit!" Sora yelled loudly and angrily while Kiseki looked around calmly._

"_Are you afraid?" Kiseki asked her as he turned around to face her and then went into another room._

"_HELL NO!" Sora yelled at him as she opened a door and a skeleton fell out and landed on top of her._

"**_AHHHH!_**_" A feminine scream pierced the air._

_Kiseki ran out of a room he was checking and looked around frantically._

_He cupped his mouth and shouted "SORA!" _

"_Over here!" Sora's muffled voice called and waved an arm up. _

"_What the hell are you doing under a skeleton?" Kiseki asked with a large sweat drop._

"_Skeleton?" Sora immediately sat up._

"_Yeah," Kiseki nodded his head with a smile._

"_Damn, I thought it was a rapist," Sora laughed awkwardly with a blush._

_Kiseki laughed at her in a joke way._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"_Oh my gosh! That was hilarious," Sango giggled as they sat up on a tree outside the haunted house and watched the scene._

"_She screamed!" Ryo laughed. _

"_She hasn't screamed since she was 10, nor has she cried or blushed," Chris told them while the navy blue eyed girl sat on his lap while one of his arms draped comfortably around her waist._

"_I see…" Yumi murmured as she held Ryo's arms that was wrapped around her waist._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"_Are you alright?" Kiseki asked her, concerned and offered a hand to help her up._

_She slapped the hand away and got up but fell back down but Kiseki caught her and held her in his arms. Sora's arms wrapped around his back and since he tripped over the hand of the skeleton he fell forwards and on top of her._

"**_AHH!_**_" Sora screamed and kneeled Kiseki in the balls._

"**_ARGH!_**_" Kiseki yelled and then whimpered as Sora kicked him away. And he fell back and hit his head on a wooden chair._

"_Omigod! Are you alright?" Sora ran to him._

"_I've being better," Kiseki joked while he clutched his crotch in pain._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"_Hurry! We gotta get outta here!" A soft yet deep male voice called._

_There was fire everywhere and a younger version of Chris holding a younger version of Sora's hand. They were following a man and woman who were holding hands and every now and then they would glance over their shoulder and looked at them worriedly._

"_Harukiko, we can't go back to the safe house. It's no longer safe for them," The woman called to the man, Harukiko._

"_We got no choice, Toshiko," Harukiko told his wife sadly._

"_Ah!" A little girl's voice screamed. They turned around to see Sora had tripped over and was now on the floor clutching her ankle._

_Toshiko ran to Sora and checked her ankle._

"_Honey, does it hurt, sweetie?" Toshiko asked Sora, who nodded her head and bit back tears of pain._

"_Harukiko, her ankle is broken, you've got to carry her," Toshiko called to her husband. He ran forward and scooped the little girl into his strong arms and started to run. Sora was sobbing from the pain and looking at the face of her worried brother who was now looking at her face with sorrow._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_CLICK!_

"_The door won't hold you know…" Toshiko told her husband._

"_It's worth a try," Harukiko muttered through gritted teeth as he felt a throbbing sensation on his arm._

_Toshiko walked over to her husband and softly kissed him to ease his pain. She then broke their kiss and walked over to Sora who was breathing in quick breaths and had sweat dripping down her forehead._

"_Oh fuck!" Harukiko swore loudly._

"_What?" Toshiko asked in a panicky voice._

"_Toshiko! Get them out of here. He's coming! I'll buy some time for you three to get out safely," Harukiko shouted._

"_What about you, Harukiko? Run too!" Toshiko asked back._

"_I can't go, you should go while you still can and take Chris and Sora with you," Harukiko warned Toshiko._

_But it was too late..._

_The door got slammed open and a man with black hair that went down to his elbows and is plaited. He has black hollow eyes and a menacing expression. He looked really freaky and disgusting. He is wearing a black cloak and black boots and he has a sword in his hand but his eyes were glazed._

_He walked over to them with his sword raised and ready to attack Harukiko jumped in the way and got attack instead._

_SLASH!_

_Harukiko fell to the timber ground with blood running out of him somewhere._

"_HARUKIKO!" Toshiko cried and held her lover in her arms._

_SLASH!_

_Toshiko also fell heavily laid on top of her dead lover._

"**_Mum, Dad!_**_" Chris and Sora both yelled/screamed in unison. _

_They both tried to get to their parents but failed when the killer walked towards them._

"_Stay away!" Chris shouted at him and held a sword himself in front of him and went into a fighting stance and swung the sword around in front of him._

_The man laughed a cold ear killing scream that disgusted the boy. He continued to walk towards them._

"**_BASTARD_**_, I told you to stop!" Chris yelled at him in a shaking voice._

"_Big brother," Sora whispered from behind the boy._

"_You should watch your mouth, kid," The man sneered with a hideous smirk._

_He reached the children and was about to swing his blade down when a sword from behind him went right through his heart and out the other end._

"_Chris! Sora! Are you alright!" A strong and concerned male voice asked from the door._

_The children looked in that direction to find a blonde haired and green eyed man who was in a position of throwing something._

"_I don't know," Chris answered him._

_Sora was staring at the dead man and her eyes began to glazed out and she started to fall to the ground but Chris caught her before she did._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Sora… Sora… SORA ARISIA TAKENOUCHI!" A voice broke through her thoughts.

Sora's eyes snapped open and met the eyes of her worried brother's face that was creased with lots of worried lines.

"W-w-what happened?" Sora asked everyone and she felt her cheeks were wet and she was lying on the floor.

"You fainted," Matt told her as he helped her up but she knocked his hand away and attempted to sit up but failed by falling back on the white rug and the ice pack falling off her forehead.

"She awake now?" Yumi asked them as she came out of the kitchen with a large container with cold water and a wet cloth. She also looked worried.

"How long…" Sora trailed off.

"Two hours," Matt answered her while Tai held out a box of tissues in which Sora took a tissue and dabbed her eyes dry.

"Why were you crying?" Kei asked her worriedly.

"Miracle…" Sora murmured to herself.

"Huh?" Matt looked confused while Kei, Kai, Yumi and Chris looked thoughtful and Kage, Tai and Matt looked clueless.

"What do you mean by miracle?" Tai asked her.

"Miracle…" Sora repeated to him.

"Da fuck do you mean?" Kage asked her impatiently.

"Translate it would ya!" Yumi snapped at him.

Kage opened his mouth to protest when Matt spoke up.

"Kiseki…"

"Correct," Chris said to him.

"But still…" Tai whined.

"Kiseki, why would she say that?" Kage asked them.

"Cause he was someone very important to her," Yumi snapped at him.

"Why are you all snappy, all the sudden?" Tai asked her, confused.

"Kiseki Ikari, by any chance?" Matt asked Sora quietly.

"How the hell do you know about the bastard?" Chris asked him angrily.

"Cause I told him and he is not a bastard for your information," Sora snarled at him.

"He was paid to fuck you!" Chris yelled at her.

"I read his journal and read his mind. He did not get paid but he dumped me because Jun said I was cheating on him when I wasn't," Sora's eyes began to water again but she blinked the tears away.

"He was probably lying in the journal!" Chris yelled across the coffee table.

"Don't bitch about my late boyfriend!" Sora yelled at Chris and she stood up and stormed into her room.

"She's got her rags," Chris muttered angrily through gritted teeth.

Matt frowned and stood up and followed Sora.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Bastard!" Sora muttered angrily through gritted teeth and glared at the ceiling since she was lying on her bed with her head resting on her arms.

Suddenly someone knocked on her door.

"Fuck off!" Sora yelled at the knocker.

"Are you sure, Chris is being a bastard at the moment and I don't wanna listen," A baritone voice.

"Why would you wanna listen to me bitch about that loser?" Sora asked that person angrily.

The person only chuckled. "So are ya gonna let me in or what?"

"Whatever, Matt," Sora sneered and sat up and got off the bed and unlocked her door and opened it to a chuckling Matt.

"Get your ass inside," Sora teased him.

"Maybe you should let me in by unblocking the door?" Matt chuckled.

Sora playfully punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" Matt clutched his arm in feigned pain.

Sora laughed and stepped aside and let him in.

Matt stepped in and looked at the photo and saw Sora's eyes were slightly rimmed with red.

'Probably from crying,'Matt scratched his head.

"So, are you wanna listen?" Sora sat on her double bed and smiled at him.

"Mind if I join, first?" Matt teased her and eyed the bed in interest.

"Sure, no probs, just don't sink in," Sora teased him as Matt walked over and sat next to her on the her bed and leaned against the wall and smiled.

"Comfy, you're room looked like a cursed room but it's still comfy and are you ready to talk?" Matt commented.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Sora joked.

"Maybe, Sor," Matt teased her.

Sora laughed and poked him in the rib.

"Ow!" Matt clutched his heart in feigned pain.

Sora laughed again and Matt decided to get down to business.

"So, are you gonna tell me why Kiseki and your happiness was destroyed?" Matt asked her seriously. Sora nodded her head silently.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Review please, I've got nothing to say here XD **

**-Wishinstahhz**

**Next Chapter: **_Talking, talking, talking in the next chapter, not very interesting but full of information…_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸


	8. Cheer Sora up, would ya, Matt

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Last updated: 03/07/05_

**SORATO-SIC:** We agree with you. Jyoumi does sorta suck.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Title: **Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Summary: **Sora and the others have a secret in which normal people must never find out. They share bodies with their ancestors. The enemy their ancestors died to defeat as returned, now they must defeat this enemy and protect the world from darkness.

**Rating: **T

**Genres: **Romance/Suspense/Supernatural/Fantasy/Action/Spiritual and that's about it.

**Ages: **Sora: 16-----------Matt: 17

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh, Digimon belongs to Toei and Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Anything you recognize from somewhere else does not belong to us, enjoy.

RULES

_Italics means flashbacks_

'Means thoughts'

**The other side of the phone**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Revised… I've being revising them all for hours, listening to music from my laptop, the only song, _Brave Heart_ from Digimon. Joey told me to either turn off the music or be killed by him --makes a face-- Review at the end please. **

**-Wishinstahhz **

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Wishinstahhz**

_Presents_

Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Chapter 7: Cheer Sora up, would ya, Matt**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"We dated for one year. We had an argument and we broke up on our first anniversary but got back together just before he died," Sora explained dully.

"What was the argument about?" Matt asked her.

"He accused me of cheating on him and I said he cheated on me," Sora answered him but kept her eyes focused in front of her.

"Oh I see…" Matt nodded, understanding.

"Bit lame, if you think about it," Sora laughed sadly and turned her head and looked at Matt with her sad red orbs.

"Not really, I find it strange…" Matt turned his head and looked at her with his azure blue orbs.

"How?" Sora asked him, confusion was shown in her eyes.

"Well… If you think about it, well this is from a guy who never dated before talking here," Matt confessed to her.

"You've never dated?" Sora asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, never did but I do flirt with my fans," Matt confessed.

"Unbelievable," Sora shook her head and caused Matt to chuckle.

"So, how does it feel to date?" Matt asked the experienced dater.

"It depends on the person you're dating but when I was with Kiseki, everything was perfect. He wasn't pushy or forceful and he respected me and didn't ask for sex once and he never tried to take advantage of me," Sora smiled when she recalled her memories with her first and only boyfriend. Laughter could be seen dancing in her eyes.

"I can tell it was perfect," Matt smiled and saw a different Sora from the last two days.

In two days he has discovered there is more things about Sora then meets the eye. She was very different to other girls he met. She wasn't flirty, yet she was very attractive. She has beautiful ruby orbs and fiery red hair and a perfect body that had curves in the right places but it's a shame she hides it under baggy clothes. He once saw her play tennis and saw her creamy legs and-

"If you want to hear about my life, I suggest you stop checking me out," Sora snapped at him and shook him out of his trance.

He blushed, "sorry."

"Doesn't matter… I'm used to it from the guys from school and the guys from my old school," Sora said tiredly.

"So… Tell me about your life." Matt tried to change the subject and was successful.

"When I was ten my parents died, I changed and became what you see before you. Cold and uncaring and slack, I live with my only remaining living relatives because all my other relatives died or went missing. My uncle is worked for a company in Amatsu when I was eleven and that's how I became a Crest Bearer and some people refer to us as digidestines. I lived in Amatsu for 3 years and when I turned 13, my uncle's boss retired and he took the job as chairman. That is why he is so rich and I can afford what I want," Sora explained solemnly.

"What… was… the… company… called…?" Matt asked slowly.

Sora smirked arrogantly "D.D Corp."

"That stands for?" Matt asked as he remembered reading something about that corporation in magazine.

"Dark Dragons Corporation but now it's called Kinomoto Corp.," Sora announced.

"What the fuck…? Isn't that a famous game company?" Matt muttered under his breath.

Sora raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You want me to set a Shadow Dragon on you?"

"HELL NO!" Matt exclaimed and received a joyful laugh from Sora.

"So you do know who we are," Sora laughed.

"An underground and international organisation, a group of gangsters who cheat, steal, blackmail, hit and run, rape and even murder, SORA, HOW COULD YOU GET INVOLVED IN THIS?" Matt exclaimed.

Sora shrugged, "I was 14 when I joined, they didn't rape anyone or murder any innocents."

"You must be joking!" Matt looked at her as if she was crazy.

Sora shook her head and lifted her right hand sleeve up and past her upper part of her arm and showed him a black tattoo. It was a black dragon with a black aura and it looked so real that it looked like it was glaring at you and it stood out against Sora's pale skin.

"Holy shit! You are serious!" Matt stared at it in awe, fear and disgust.

"No shit, Sherlock," Sora said to him, deadpan.

"Ok…" Matt looked freaked out and edged away from her.

"I don't bite, I only joined for fun and we ain't as bad as everyone says," Sora shrugged.

Matt inched back to her and with an expression you cannot possibly describe. It made Sora laugh out loud and shake her head.

"I repeat, I don't bite," Sora laughed and she doubled in laughter when she saw Matt visibly relax and he grinned boyishly and looked at her with his azure blue orbs.

"So, why aren't you with the gang at the moment?" Matt asked her curiously.

"I'm on break since they think I suffered too much in my life and that they might have to give me some time. Especially leader thinks I need some time before going back with them," Sora sighed in a tired way.

"Why?" Matt asked as he studied Sora's expression with his enchanting azure blue orbs.

Sora's ruby orbs lost its usual flicker in it as she recalled what happened two years ago.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_A fourteen year old Sora stood in front of a gravestone. She looked so sad and she was wearing a black tank top and black baggy jeans and black Nike sneakers. To complete the attire she wore a black trench coat that billowed behind her as the wind blew around her. Her long, red hair with storm blue streaks blew around it the wind and her bangs blew around her sad, dull red orbs. She was holding a bouquet of irises in her arms and she was reading the tombstone._

_Kiseki Shinji Ikari_

_1988-2002_

"_I miss you so much, miracle," Sora confessed and wiped away her tears in her eyes. Her red orbs were red rimmed from crying and her free hair was blowing around her._

"_I can tell," A voice from behind her stated to her. _

_Sora turned around, startled but only to find Kiseki's older brother, Ryuji Keisuke Ikari standing behind her with cold grey eyes that bore no signs of tears. They were always so neutral and cold when he was in public. His black hair was gelled slick back today and not its usual spikes. He is wearing his usual black but not the same attire. Instead of a black skivvy he was wearing a black turtle neck and black cargo jeans and black boots and black fingerless gloves. _

"_How?" Sora asked him and held a hand to her nose._

"_Believe it or not, I loved my brother," Ryuji confessed to her with an unusual heavy emotion in his usual cold and uncaring voice._

"_I... believe... you... Ryuji," Sora managed to choke out._

"_I'm glad because Kiseki somehow knew he was dying soon, he wouldn't wanna see you in this state, you should have your back straight and your head held high," Ryuji told her and averted his eyes to the ground._

_Sora gasped and broke down in painful sobs and tears fell from her beautiful red orbs and down her pale cheeks and down her jaws. She sobbed so hard she had trouble breathing she started falling to her knees crying from pain and sorrow._

_Ryuji watched in horror as Sora fell to the grass and laid unconscious._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Ruby orbs slowly opened and saw a worried Chris and Yumi looking down at her along with a girl with chestnut coloured hair and navy blue eyes._

_Sora slowly sat up and looked around her surroundings but her sight was blurry. She was in a hospital room lying in a hospital bed._

"_She's awake," Yumi told someone._

"_Good, I would like to speak with her ALONE," a cold voice commanded and Yumi and the others scooted away._

_The person dressed in black walked over to Sora and revealed himself as Ryuji._

"_Sorry about before," Ryuji muttered to Sora._

"_Never mind…" Sora smiled at him._

"_So…" He took a deep breath, "how are ya feeling?" He's voice completely changed from cold into a voice full of emotion._

"_I've felt better," Sora joked weakly._

"_No shit," Ryuji drawled but had a look that demanded the truth._

"_I feel like shit, my boyfriend died, my bro hates you because you are related to Kiseki," Sora confessed._

_Ryuji chuckled deeply in his throat._

"_I guess you need some time away from the S.D. I allow it since it would do you some good and I bet it would have probably being my bro's last wish."_

_Sora stared at him strangely, "Who are you and what have you done with the real Ryuji?"_

_Ryuji simply laughed joyfully, "I am the real Ryuji who has being hiding behind a mask for ten years."_

_Sora simply gawked at him._

"_It's the truth, my brother is the only person who lived to see me like this. Bandits arrived at the village I used to live in ten years ago and murdered everyone but Kiseki and 1. We were in the forest exploring when the massacre happened and when we got back the bastards had already wiped out most of the population of Louyang, blood was everywhere, and I saw the corpses of my family and friends," Ryuji's voice went cold as he mentioned his past._

"_Gomenasai," Sora apologized._

"_Doesn't matter…" Ryuji turned around and began to head to the door._

"_Erk?" Sora gawked at him._

"_Odaijini, ja ne…" And with that he left the room._

"_Sayonara," Sora called to him and laid back down._

"_Shimata…" Sora cursed as she stared at the ceiling._

"_What now?" Chris's voice asked._

"_Urusai, kisama," Sora swore at him._

"_AMA!" Chris yelled at her._

"_Hhayaku inaku nareyo," Sora shot at him._

_Chris growled and stomped out the room and Yumi came in and giggled._

"_Okama…" Sora called him._

"_Nani?" Yumi asked her jokingly and in mock hurt._

"_Sorry, Yumi, I was talking about Chipitama-sama," Sora told her sarcastically and received laughter coming from Yumi._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Sor… Ora… SORA!" Matt's voice penetrated her thoughts.

Sora snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Matt with confusion in her red orbs.

"Nande kuso?" Sora asked him.

"Huh?" Matt looked at her with confusion.

"Sorry…" Sora muttered at him.

"Doesn't matter," Matt gave her a thumbs up.

Sora smiled back at him weakly.

"You alright?" Matt suddenly looked concern.

"I've being better," Sora joked.

"I see…" Matt murmured.

"Daijobu," Sora told him.

"Translation please," Matt smirked at her.

"You understand, don't you?" Sora asked him while laughing slightly.

Matt nodded his head and made Sora double up in laughter.

"You filthy Usotsuki!" Sora yelled at him.

Matt grinned at her sheepishly, "Baka."

Sora gave him the finger.

"OKAMA!" Sora yelled at him. This time he grinned mischievously and Sora narrowed her eyes at him…

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"MATT YOU BASTARD! Fuck off!" Sora laughed at him.

Matt was on top of her and tickling her mercilessly in the sides. She was squirming and he was stronger then she thought. Normally she could just throw that person off of her but for Matt, it seemed impossible. He was as strong as Kiseki and good at cheering her up.

"I have a father and I ain't giving up til you cry uncle!" Matt laughed at her.

"NEVER!" Sora yelled at him.

"Then I won't stop, muhahahaha!" Matt laughed a crap evil laugh.

"STOP! You hentai!" Sora laughed.

Matt stopped, "hentai? Excuse me?" Matt asked her and got off and sat beside her with his back facing her and he was looking at the photo with cold eyes.

"Hahaha..." Sora laughed nervously.

"I'm not impressed…" Matt said coldly.

"Gomenasa," Sora apologized and averted her eyes to the ground.

"You better be," Matt taunted her coldly.

Sora turned and apologized again, "I'm really… sorry."

Matt was grinning at her as he turned and faced her.

"You filthy chipitama!" Sora whacked him on the head over and over again with black pillow.

"Anata no ikei wo miru to totemo koufun shimasu," Matt teased her.

"Am I now?" Sora asked him.

"You got that right," Matt grinned at her and got a black cushion chucked at his face. He dodged it but got hit by another one.

"Oi!" Matt caught the next two cushions and chucked them back at her and she either dodged or blocked them all.

"Damn!" Matt cursed.

"Kuso atama," Sora teased him.

"Damn you… My head is not made of shit," Matt chucked a woopie cushion at her.

She caught it and blew it right in Matt's face.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

They both turned towards the door.

"Time to go, Yam-man!" Tai's loud voice could be heard through the locked door.

"Just a minute!" Matt called back and grabbed his stuff.

"Quit shagging and get your ass out!" Tai yelled.

"We are not shagging, you snogger!" Matt yelled at him.

Tai's face went all red but he remained silent.

Sora suddenly laughed and patted her neck. Matt caught a glimpse of a pendant that was glowing red. It was shaped like a heart and boy was it 'lovely'.

"I can see you blushing, Tai," Sora's eyes suddenly glowed red and Matt backed away from her. She opened the door with her eyes alone and Tai was grinning but suddenly froze.

"Why do people always do that?" Sora asked Matt and looked at him with her glowing eyes and he backed away.

"Red and black represent evil and your hair is red and black. Your eyes glowed red and your aura is red and-"

"I get the point…" Sora cut in tiredly.

"Are you even human?" Matt asked her as he spotted a black tattoo on her neck.

"Yes! Of course I am! What else can I be?" Sora asked him loudly.

"Well… Normal humans don't usually have glowing eyes and a glowing body," Matt put a look of hard concentration look on his face and pretended to think. He earned himself a whack on the head from a pillow from Sora.

"Well… Normal humans can't see them or give off an aura themselves," Sora shot back at him and whacked him with a pillow.

Matt jumped off the bed and patted her on the head and ran out the door.

Sora narrowed her eyes but she was grinning happily. Tai was watching them and he took off as Yumi called for him and told him his sister was waiting for him.

"Cya, Sora," Tai called and left the penthouse in a rush as a girl with shoulder length brown hair and ruby eyes? She was wearing a green uniform. Her name is Kari Kamiya.

She kicked Tai in the butt and followed him and Matt and a younger version of him were shaking their heads sadly.

He has shaggy blonde hair and azure blue eyes and was also wearing a green uniform. He is TK Takashi.

Matt and TK followed Kari and Tai to the escalators and laughed as Kari kicked Tai again and he grabbed his ass in pain.

"KARI KAMIYA! STOP RIGHT THIS FUCKING INSTANCE!" Tai yelled and since Yumi's house was the only house in this level Yumi opened the door and popped her head out.

"Keep it down, right don't you four gaki!" Yumi taunted them and slammed the door shut.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Inside her bedroom, Sora chuckled lightly to herself and got up from her bed and walked out to her balcony. (We forgot to tell you, she also has a balcony with black curtains)

She leaned on the fence(?) and looked up at the now dark sky. It was a full moon and it was-

'What the hell, the moon is yellow?' Sora nearly choked on her saliva.

Matt's face suddenly pops up in her mind and Kiseki was in the background.

'Dammit! What is with Matt! He is so much like Kiseki!' Sora shook her head and tried to clear her thoughts.

A white and black bird called and flew high into the sky and left. She watched in amusement and longed to join them like she did when she was younger but under circumstances of being seen she didn't anymore so she was forced to watch them live freely…

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**It wasn't as bad as I expected, Kiseki is dead… no one else is allowed to touch Sora but Matt! No one! You hear! Review please. **

**-Wishinstahhz**

MEANINGS 

Gomenasai - Sorry

Odaijini- Take care of yourself

Ja ne** - **Seeya

Sayonara-Farewell

Shimata -Damn it

Urusai -Shut the fuck up

Kisama- Bastard

Ama- Bitch

Hhayaku inaku nareyo- Fuck off

Okama- homosexual

Nani- what?

Chipitama-sama- Almighty dickhead

Nande kuso?- What the hell?

Daijobu - Don't worry

Usotsuki - liar

Baka- idiot

Hentai - pervert

Anata no ikei wo miru to totemo koufun shimasu- You are the dumbest person I have ever seen

Kuso atama- Shit head

Gaki - Brat

**Next Chapter: **_Seriously, family secrets are gonna be revealed in the next chapter, you won't miss it, it's already there… _

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸


	9. Family Secrets and Family matters

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Last updated: 03/07/05 _

**I'm not bothered changing this bit. **

**theladyknight **

**Ari: **We are glad we explained a few things. The quote was Joey's idea and the ideas are also Joey's idea. He got it off a movie but we don't seem to remember what the movie was called.

**Joey: **Some of the ideas aren't as original as we hoped it would be. Some ideas are from past fictions we read. The site is: I hope you will find this site extremely useful to your fictions and good luck.

**Joey and Ari: **We thank you for updating and we appreciate it if you could help us think of ideas. **_(Bows)_**

**Crazyamzy**

**Ari: **Welcome back, it is a bit sad and most of the fictions and ideas we thought up of were orphans. We understand them since we have parents that are annoying and they do not care about us so we think of ourselves as orphans and our parents as merely housemates. Joey on the other hand does not hate our _parents, _but he does loathe and despise them greatly. Even though they are pains in the ass, I do still love them for giving us shelter and other stuff and yes, they are our birth parents

**Joey: **Correct, I want them to lick the slime under my shoes and die but it might never happen. **_(Shrug)_** They maybe our birth parents but I think they are slavedrivers and they treat us like filth so we write in fanfiction to relieve stress and the fictions are the life we want to live.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Title: **Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Summary: **Sora and the others have a secret in which normal people must never find out. They share bodies with their ancestors. The enemy their ancestors died to defeat as returned, now they must defeat this enemy and protect the world from darkness.

**Rating: **T

**Genres: **Romance/Suspense/Supernatural/Fantasy/Action/Spiritual and that's about it.

**Ages: **Sora: 16-----------Matt: 17

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh, Digimon belongs to Toei and Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Anything you recognize from somewhere else does not belong to us, enjoy.

RULES

_Italics means flashbacks_

'Means thoughts'

**The other side of the phone**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Err… I don't think I made much change to this chapter, enjoy and please review once you're done, arigatou! **

**-Wishinstahhz **

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Wishinstahhz**

_Presents_

Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Chapter 8: Family secrets and family matters**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

'Why did god have to make me have such a shit life…?' Sora leans on the rail of her balcony.

Sora stares at the yellow moon and her mind wonders to yet another memory…

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"_I knew that bastard was a lowlife ever since the moment I met him!" A sixteen year old Chris yelled across the dining table and at a fourteen year old Sora who was still sad from Kiseki's death that happened 2 months ago._

_The adults were still at work so it was the three of them alone at their previous house._

"_Kiseki is not a lowlife, you useless piece of shit!" Sora yelled back across the table at Chris who was eating his bowl of rice furiously fast._

"_The bastard cheated on you, admit it would ya!" Chris slammed his half finished bowl of rice on the glass table._

"_HEY! Watch the furniture!" A fourteen year old Yumi yelled at the fuming Chris._

"_Shut up," Chris glared at her and she looked back at him evenly._

"_Yumi, please stay outta this and let us fight," Sora asked Yumi politely and forced calm._

"_I can't do that, Sora, Kiseki did help save me from being raped," Yumi replied calmly at Sora._

"_Help? You must be joking," Chris snorted and crossed his arms._

"_We were deceived," Sora shot at him and picked up her bowl of rice and started eating._

"_Yeah right," Chris scoffed angrily._

"_It's true, Chris," Yumi told him._

"_How so?" Chris spat at her._

"_Did you even read his journal and did you ever noticed the way he looked at her every time he talked to her and did you even see his eyes when they broke up," Yumi asked him sadly._

"_Yes, I saw deception, lust, cunning, cold and a bloody sadistic smirk," Chris answered her._

"_You blind asshole!" Yumi screamed at him and threw a pair of chopsticks at her head, he moved his head to the side and it landed on the wall with a loud smack and snapped in half._

"_Wait a fucking minute! You two were spying on us?" Sora held up a hand and glared at the both of them._

"_He was not trustworthy," Chris leaned back on his black metal chair and blew some bangs out of his face. _

_Sora pushed herself off her chair and walked into her room and slammed the door hard behind her. _

_In the kitchen Yumi and Chris winced and then heard a click that meant Sora had locked her door and Yumi turned and glared at Chris with disgust._

"_I hope you are pleased about that, Christopher Joseph Takenouchi!" Yumi snarled at him and left the kitchen and to her room and locked the door._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_In the kitchen Chris sat in his chair and sighed heavily._

"_Damn…" Chris swore under his breath. He stood up and stared at the white ceiling above him._

_The front door opened and an exhausted Naoko walked into the house. She leaned against the wall and took her black heels off and slid down the wall. Next to her was a laptop and folders that contained files. _

_Naoko works for D.D Corp and the company creates virtual reality games and video games. She designs the characters and their appearance while Kaji creates the landscapes. Sora helps by painting a picture of the people while listening to Naoko describing it. _

_She took the black clip out of her dark brown hair and lets it cascade freely down to her mid-back. Kaji suddenly stumbles through the door with a laptop in one hand and folders and in his mouth were his car keys. He put them next to Naoko's belongings and untied his black leather shoes._

_He sat down next to his also tired wife and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her close to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes and breathed in his cologne. Kaji put his face in her hair and breathed in the shampoo she used. It smelt strangely like apple yet it wasn't apple at all. _

"_Your hair smells nice…" Kaji smiled against the top of her hair._

"_Thanks, dear…" Naoko said to him affectionately and smiled with her eyes still closed._

"_Did you put on your vanilla perfume, coz you smell like delicious vanilla?" Kaji asked her in a teasing manner._

"_Gee, you sure are bright," Naoko teased him slightly and looked up at her husband's handsome face lovingly._

"_I got into uni, remember?" Kaji reminded her and leaned down and kissed her softly._

"_I know you did and that's where I met you and my life began to get interesting," Naoko smiled against his soft warm lips._

"_Maybe we should finish this in our room," Kaji grinned cheekily._

"_Later," Naoko told him mischievously and claimed his lips once more before getting up and grabbing her stuff and walked to the kitchen where she saw a hole on the wall that looked suspiciously like someone had punched it hard._

"_Who in the fucking hell punched my bloody wall!" Kaji asked loudly so everyone in the penthouse could hear him._

_There was blood on the wall so the adults followed the trail and to the bathroom. The door was opened and the lights were on and the mirror was broken and the wall beneath it had a dent. It was covered with blood and under the mirror was Chris bleeding heavily and a bloody shard in his hand. He looked like he was gonna slit his wrist._

"_No Chris!" Kaji yelled as Naoko covered her mouth with her ring hand. Chris turned his head and stared at them with his red-rimmed eyes. He turned his attention back to the shard and pressed it softly against his skin and blood slowly started to trickle out._

"_Oh my gosh," Naoko gasped and stared at the blood, as if she was hypnotized by it._

_Kaji on the other hand rushed forward and grabbed his wrist with one hand and the other hand yanked the shard out from his fingers. Chris looked at him with dead eyes and Kaji sucked in his breath and watched Chris's eyes glazed and started shutting and he fell limp in his uncle's arms._

_Sora watched from the doorway and stood silently next to her aunt and she felt like a dagger had being stabbed into her heart as she watched the pain in her brother's eyes and the blood that was everywhere._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Sor! Dinner!" Yumi called from the door.

Sora's eyes widened and she glanced at the mirrored wardrobe and saw she had being crying and that she looked dead.

Sora wiped her eyes and turned towards the door.

"Coming!" She called loudly and clearly. She walked quickly to the door and opened the door to see Yumi in a pink apron and her hair tied in a low ponytail.

"Honey, have you being crying?" Yumi asked her, concerned.

"No," Sora lied weakly and watched Yumi wince at the pathetic lie.

"Don't lie to me, sis," Yumi told her and looked concerned and they were practically sisters since Yumi's younger brother, Yuta died in a car accident 3 years ago.

"I can't," Sora choked slightly.

"Yes you can and you will," Yumi told her sternly and led her cousin to the bed and the both of them sat on the edge of the double bed.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"I hate this place, it brings back so many bad memories," Sora told Yumi as she grabbed another tissue and blew her nose in it.

When Sora was fourteen, they used to live in Geffen but Kaji had to move to Izulde for some business stuff and Sora when our redhead was fifteen, she now returned to Geffen a year later.

"I know I hate this place too," Yumi patted Sora's back.

Sora looked out the window and stared at the moon.

"Why were you crying?" Yumi asked, curious.

"Remember that time Chris tried to kill himself… I just remembered it," Sora told Yumi.

Yumi's light blue eyes widened in shock and her mouth went dry.

"That idiot is really stupid!" Yumi yelled loudly.

"How? We both tried suicide before," Sora reminded her and her eyes seem to have lost some of the sadness and were replaced by amusement.

"Gee… you sure cheered up quickly," Yumi drawled sarcastically.

"I didn't, I just became neutral to the naked eye of people but I feel like shit," Sora told her flatly.

"You are so inhuman sometimes…" Yumi pointed out.

"Thank the bastard who killed my parents," Sora told her coldly and turned her face away from Yumi and stared out the window.

"You are exactly the complete opposite to the whole family yet you are related to us. It's hard to believe we are related since you are so cold and uncaring yet the family is so warm and caring," Yumi told Sora and received an angry glare from her cousin.

"Get out," Sora hissed coldly and angrily.

Yumi walked out and saw Chris leaning against the wall. He turned and beckoned her to follow him into his room. She followed him and stepped into the room. As soon as she went in, Chris waved a hand and the door closed softly by itself.

"We need to talk," Chris told her calmly and Yumi nodded her head slowly.

Chris sat on his dark blue bed with dark blue sheets and comforter but a white bedcover.

"Have a seat," He gestures to his blue computer seat. Yumi sat down with her knees together and her feet apart, she has both hands together, between her thighs.

"You tried suicide?" Yumi raised an eyebrow at Chris while Chris stared back at her calmly.

"A couple of times," Chris shrugged calmly.

Yumi looked at his covered wrists and he watched in amusement and almost laughed when she rubbed her own wrists.

"What was your tactics of suicide?" Yumi asked him curiously.

"Slitting wrists, painkillers, drowning and more I don't seem to be able to remember," Chris counted off his fingers.

"I only tried drowning," Yumi told him.

"Oh I see," Chris grinned wickedly.

Yumi edged away from him and stared out the window. "By the way, dinners ready."

Yumi stood up and walked out the door and to the dining platform. Chris frowned before following her out the door.

Sora just walked out her door with no signs of crying. She had her hair tied up in a low rat-tail. She looks at him with cold scarlet eyes before walking calmly towards the dining platform. Chris stood in shock at the attitude his sister just displayed.

_The same as six years ago…_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Dinner was quiet for the three teens. No one spoke much until Kaji and Naoko got home from work.

"I swear! When are you gonna fire him? He's freaking me out!" Naoko told her husband loudly.

"Soon, love," Kaji told her wife quietly and silently swore at that man.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Somewhere in the city, a man in a black office suit. He has light brown hair and eyes that told everyone he was dirty-minded.

He suddenly sneezed and wiped his nose.

"Someone bitched about me," The man murmured in a really indescribable voice.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Kaji and Naoko walked into the kitchen to see Yumi washing the dishes and singing **_Tadaima_** by **_Do as Infinity_** under her breath. She was so entranced in her song and focusing on the dishes she didn't realize her parents had walked into the kitchen.

"She has a beautiful voice and she knows this song well," Naoko told her husband quietly as they listened to her sing.

"She must've got it off you and I can't stand the music Sora and Chris listen to, like this for instance," Kaji indicated the booming music his nephew was listening to at the moment.

Sure enough Naoko heard Chris change the song from **_Yeah!_** by **_Usher _**to **_Breaking the Habit _**by**_ Linkin Park. _**

"Hmm… I don't hear Sora's booming music at the moment," Naoko told her husband and watched him strain his trained ear and he nodded in agreement.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

In Sora's room, Sora was leaning against her wall and sitting on her bed. The bedside light was on and she was reading Hunter X Hunter and was listening to **_Papercut _**by **_Linkin_****_ Park_**. Her CD player was resting on her stomach and she had her earphones on. She was moving her head to the beat and singing it softly under her breath. Even though her earphones were on, you could still hear it loud and clear.

She had an expressionless face visible yet you could see a slight smirk on her lips as she sniggered at something Killua said.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

In the kitchen, Kaji and Naoko continued to listen to their daughter sing **_Tadaima_** over again. The adults decided to make their presence known.

Kaji cleared his throat loudly, causing his daughter to stop singing and spinning around quickly.

"Daddy!" Yumi screamed with a huge smile and removed the hand that was clutching her chest.

"Hey pumpkin!" Kaji walked over to his daughter and softly kissed her on the cheek and received one in return.

"Don't forget about me," Naoko smiled to her daughter fondly.

"Mum!" Yumi ran over to her mother and hugged her and Naoko hugged her back.

"Sweetie, why so affectionate, all the sudden?" Naoko smiled down at her hyperactive sixteen year old blonde daughter.

"No reason," Yumi smiled warmly up at her mother's face.

"Suurree…" Kaji drawled at his daughter jokingly.

"DADDY!" Yumi screamed at her dad and got a saucepan and chased her dad around the penthouse.

Naoko shook her head but smiled at her daughter's laughter.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

In the living room, Kaji had his daughter pinned under him on the floor and was tickling her mercilessly.

"DADDY! Stop it!" Yumi giggled as her mother watched from the doorway.

Chris came out of his room in an orange t-shirt that had a black capital 'C' on the left chest and cargo shorts. He still had music coming out of the room and now it is **_Numb _**by **_Linkin_****_ Park_**. He scratched his head and caused some of his streaked hair to tousle up.

"Cut it out, some people are actually trying to write songs, you know…" Chris mumbled and yawned a bit.

"More like snoring," Yumi corrected him and giggled at his hair and he looked at her.

"What?" Chris asked her and looked at Naoko, who burst out laughing.

She went over to him and was about to smooth his hair when Yumi stopped her.

"No, let him see," Yumi giggled and Kaji snickered. Chris looked confused and Naoko nodded and headed towards the bathroom for a mirror.

"What the hell is wrong with my hair!" Chris asked the two inhabitants in the living room and they continued to giggle and snicker.

Naoko returned with a mirror and handed it to Chris, who took it and examined his reflection closely.

Kaji began to snicker, Yumi started giggling and Naoko tried to suppress her giggles as they watched Chris's expression change from confusion to horror.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Outside in the night sky we view a penthouse's roof gets shot up.

"**OH MY BLOODY FUCKING GOD!**" Chris's voice could be heard miles and miles away. Echoes could be heard and windows opened and people yelling words similar to shut up.

In Sora's room, Sora calmly glances up from her manga and an evil smirk could be visible and slight snickers could be heard coming from her.

"Idiot."

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Back in the living room, Chris frantically tried to flatten his hair and smooth it out with one hand while the other was holding the mirror and he failed miserably to flatten the ones at the back so Naoko went over to him and helped him.

"Stop that, I feel like a little kid being fussed over by his mum," Chris grumbled at her and caused Naoko and Yumi to giggle and Kaji to snicker.

"You are still a little twerp that needs to be fussed over. For instance, you need your aunt to help you with your hair," Kaji teased his nephew.

"Bloody hell," Chris muttered and walked to the bathroom and fixed his hair and his other relatives could hear him brushing his pearly white teeth.

Yumi, Naoko and Kaji burst in uncontrollable laughter and in Sora's room, her face was emotionless and she either didn't notice the commotion outside her room or she chose to ignore it.

She suddenly got off her bed and gathered her pajamas that consist of a black baggy t-shirt that had 'I'm all alone' in white writing and baggy black pants. She also gathered her bathing equipment and stepped into her bathroom that was in her room and closed the door.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Chris just finished brushing his teeth when he heard the water running from Sora's room.

'Shower at this time?' Chris raised an eyebrow with amusement and glanced at the digital clock that was in the bathroom. It flashed 22:00 in red and as he turned off the bathroom light he saw something at the window.

It looked like a black dragon with glowing red eyes. Chris stood and watched dragon zoom out of view

'What the fuck?' Chris ran to the window and opened the window. He popped his head out and glanced around but did not see the dragon.

'That was weird…' Chris' mind muttered as he moved away from the window and to the door. He closed the light and saw Yumi stepping out of her room in a pair of pink and white checked pajamas and a hello kitty on one pocket of her button down shirt.

She clicked her retainers at him before walking to the living room where her parents were watching TV.

"Mum, can we talk alone?" Yumi asked her mum politely.

"Sure, honey," Naoko stood up and pecked her husband on the lips before following Yumi to her daughter's room gracefully.

Naoko was wearing a set of white pajamas and Kaji was wearing a black sweatshirt and a pair of black sweatpants.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora let the hot water cascade down her body and let the black dye wash out of her hair. She kept her head down and her eyes closed tightly shut and let her tears of sorrow come out of her eyes.

For the last six years, she only cried when she was alone and she only cried in private. She cried for being so useless when her parents died, she cried for being so lonely when Kiseki died. She cried for fighting with Chris and she cried for her life died six years ago.

When she was done crying, she turned off the tap and stepped out and took a black towel and wrapped it around her perfect frame. She grabbed another black towel and started drying her hair with one hand and grabbing a tea-towel and wiping the vapor off the mirror to look at her own reflection.

What she saw of herself was a girl with dull sad eyes and limp hair. To many she was a mysterious girl that was evil and cruel and oh you get the point.

She placed one hand on the mirror and leaned forward and rested her forehead on the mirror and closed her eyes gently.

"Is that girl in the mirror really me?" She muttered to herself as she drifted to a corridor.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"She is what you see as yourself, yet you are who you choose to be…" A soft feminine voice whispered into her ear. Sora opened her eyes slowly and saw a black corridor with two doors that is opposite each other. Sora's hair was still streaked but it was short.

"Where am I and who's talking to me?" Sora asked the unknown speaker.

There was silence so Sora frowned slightly. She glanced to the left door and saw it was opened.

It was a black room that had a black room and a black bed.

The door to the right was closed and was radiating energy and Sora was curious so she reached for the metal handle for the black door.

She put her hand on the handle and pulled down with one hand and the other pushed the door open…

The door opened with a loud creak and revealed a girl almost identical to her. The girl had bright green eyes and beautiful, pure fiery red hair that was down to her waist. It looked more like orange then red. She was wearing a black turtleneck and black fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows, black shorts. She was wearing black leather boots that was 8cm high and reached just above her knees. She was also wearing a black cape with no hood and most of her clothes were woolen. She had light makeup on, it consist of black eyeliner and red eye shadow. She bowed to the Sora in the corridor and smiled softly at her.

"W-who are you?" The Sora in the corridor asked the girl in the room.

"My name is Arisia…" Her voice was soft, kind, smooth and melodious.

"Arisia?" Sora raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Yes, I am in the item that is in the box…" Arisia told Sora gently.

"Ok… How come you look like me?" Sora asked Arisia while wrapping the towel tighter around her body.

"I am you… or should I say the real you…" Arisia raised a hand to her mouth and laughed.

"The real me died six years ago." Sora told Arisia firmly.

"No… I am still alive… well at least in your heart and was awakened two years ago for a moment," Arisia told Sora and reached for Sora's hand and held in gently in her hand before leading Sora into her room.

Sora let herself be led into the room and remained silent.

She was led into a room that had black bricks for walls. There was burning torches hung on the wall and a black sofa in the middle of the room. There were all kinds of weapons hanging off the wall and a simple black bed.

"How is that possible?" Sora asked Arisia and looked at Arisia with surprise. Arisia stared back evenly.

"My life was merely taken away from me and sealed away in to the Soul Tauk, more then a century ago," Arisia murmured and remembered being locked in her Soul room for more then a hundred years.

"Were you the one who made me emotional and the one that made me fall for Kiseki?" Sora asked Arisia suddenly.

"No, it was you, not me… You didn't love him… you love someone else, the person has finally showed up in your life," Arisia's soft voice told her firmly.

"Why are you called Arisia?" Sora suddenly asked Arisia, wanting to change the subject.

"Actually, you are named after me… I died 130years ago. I am your ancestor's younger sister." Arisia told Sora solemnly but was frowning slightly because of the turn of the conversation.

They were now sitting next to each other on the black sofa.

"How did you die?" Sora asked curiously.

"You know, you should get dressed." Arisia changed the subject and smiled.

"Don't change the subject, would ya? That's my job," Sora snapped at her other self.

Arisia smiled before speaking up again, "mind if I take over your body for a bit, I haven't being in the real world for a long time…"

"Go ahead, and get me dressed too," Sora told Arisia before stepping out of the room and to the other room.

"Thanks," Arisia called back before she closed her eyes and everything began to fade.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

In the real world, a pair of bright green eyes open. She looked around the room and noted she was watching from Sora's eyes so she didn't need to ask to know what everything is and how they work.

She calmly opened the door in a grace Sora could never achieve. She walked in a graceful way and walked towards the bed and put her stuff on the bed. She glanced at the digital clock and watched it flash 23:00.

When she was done getting dressed, she opened the box Sora received earlier and took out a necklace that looked like a gold necklace that held a small ruby that had something red swirling inside it.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Arisia was still in control as she opened the door and walked to the living room where the whole family was sitting. Yumi was reading a book, Chris was reading manga and listening to **_Lose yourself_** by **_Eminem._** Kaji was watching TV with Naoko leaning on him and she was also watching TV.

Chris glanced up and sneered at his 'sister', "Bout time you came out, ice doll."

Arisia smiled mischievously like Sora before speaking back at him.

"Dear child, you should respect your elders..." Arisia spoke with wisdom.

"Sis, I am older then you by two years," Chris countered her.

"You are so clueless, you know that. I'm not surprised that Sora always left you dumbfounded," Arisia smirked at Chris.

"Sora, shut up!" Chris snapped at Arisia, still thinking he was talking to Sora.

Arisia chuckled at how thick Chris could be, "open your eyes, little boy; I am not your sister…"

"What the hell do you mean?" Chris snapped and lifted his eyes and froze.

He met bright green eyes instead of the normal red. He also stared at the pure long auburn hair.

Yumi and her parents both looked up and Naoko gasped.

Arisia turned to Naoko and smiled sincerely, "glad to know some people do know who I am."

"Arisia…" Naoko murmured with wide eyes.

"Welcome back," Kaji greeted Arisia warmly.

"Arisia?" Chris and Yumi asked in unison. Both shared identical expressions on confusion.

"Yes, your ancestor's sister is me," Arisia smiled softly.

"Holy shit!" Chris swore loudly and received a stern look from his aunt.

"I should've known…" Yumi said softly.

"Smart girl, at least some people study about their family history," Arisia shot a glare at Chris and he whimpered like a dog since the glare of scary because it was Sora's body.

"How did you return?" Naoko asked her.

"The Soul Tauk has contained my soul for 130years," Arisia told her solemnly.

"You mean that gold necklace around your neck?" Chris asked her and pointed it to the Tauk.

"Stop pointing, it's rude," Arisia flapped one of her hand down and Chris's finger went down.

Yumi burst out laughing as Chris tried to lift his hand up.

"Baka… it won't work, your chakra is too weak," Arisia laughed.

"Stop possessing my sister!" Chris jabbed an accusing finger at Arisia who smiled at him.

"I'm not possessing her and as you wish," Arisia smiled and closed her eyes before a red light came from her Tauk.

The light faded away and Arisia still had her eyes closed. Her hair was short and her hair was tinted by a bit of leftover black dye and it seemed a darker shade of red. She stood straighter and seemed taller. The soft smile turned into an icy smirk.

She slowly opened her eyes slowly to reveal cold ruby orbs when just a moment before they were warm, bright green.

"Startled I see…" She watched Chris's expression slowly recover from shock to confusion. Her voice was ice cold and she has an arrogant smirk visible on her lips.

"How the hell did you do that?" Chris asked as he saw the whole transformation.

Sora lifted the Tauk from under her shirt and made sure Chris saw it.

"Seem familiar?" Sora drawled at him.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

In her Soul room, Arisia giggled at Chris's expression. She was sitting on the sofa but she could see everything from Sora's eyes, who could block it if she wished.

She watched Chris stare at her direction with awe. (She's inside the Tauk and inside Sora's mind too.)

She laughed out loud before leaning her head on the armrest.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

In the real world, a transparent Arisia separated from Sora and smiled sincerely at him. She stood next to Sora before walking over to Chris and cupping his face in her hands.

"Do not fear…" She told him in a low yet quiet and kind voice.

"Are you haunting my sister?" Chris asked Arisia, voice shaking slightly with fear.

"I am not haunting her, Joseph…" Arisia smiled sadly at him.

"It's Chris," Chris corrected her and earned a sad look from her.

"My older brother was called Joseph… You look so much like him…" Arisia's eyes showed her overwhelming sadness as she stared into his chocolate brown eyes with her own bright green eyes. She imagined the pair of eyes being amber like they once were.

"You mean I look like him?" Chris started getting the courage to talk to her.

Arisia's eyes snapped wide open and she seems to stare at his eyes as she spoke.

"Yes…" Arisia said, still thinking the eyes are amber, "just like him, only difference is the hair is a lighter shade of red and his eyes are gold. Your personality is just like him and you two have the same mischievous glint in your eyes…" Arisia trailed off as she watched him open his eyes wider and stare at her very soul.

Arisia removed her hands from his face and turned around and hurried pass Sora and into Sora's room.

"Joseph, eh?" Sora smirked at him evilly.

"Mum and dad knew a lot about our ancestors, I presume?" Chris turned to Naoko and Kaji who nodded their heads.

Arisia returned back to the living room with a costume and handed it to Sora, who held it in front of her and examined it closely.

It was a black woolen turtleneck and woolen black fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows, it was also accompanied by black bicycle shorts. It had black leather boots that was 8cm high and reached just above the knees. To finish up the attire a black. It was the same thing the transparent Arisia is wearing.

"Try it on," Arisia suggested helpfully. Sora turned to Arisia and stared at her with an expression that made Arisia laugh. Arisia watched Sora nod her head and go into her room.

"Why do you want her to dress like you?" Yumi finally spoke up.

Arisia simply smiled and kept silent.

Kaji and Naoko both looked at each other, understanding the reason why Arisia would want Sora to wear it. Chris on the other hand was still wondering if he could ever meet Joseph.

Sora came out in the costume and stood next to Arisia who was now leaning against the wall. Arisia smiled as she watched Sora fixing her gloves.

"Like the feel?" Arisia asked Sora as she watched Sora pull her cape a bit.

"Yeah, it's different from my other clothes yet, it's not really my type of clothing… way too tight and revealing," Sora snorted. She was surprised at how familiar the feeling was and how she put it on. It felt like she has being wearing it all her life.

"You remember wearing it," Arisia smiled at her and her eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Never worn it before, but it feels familiar…" Sora trailed off as she had a flashback she did not remember ever experiencing it.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Sora felt the wind blow through her soft, long auburn hair. She sat on the luxurious green grass and waited for someone. She was wearing the exact same costume she was wearing in the present._

'_Where is Haku…?' She looked around and waited 'patiently' for him._

"_Did I make you wait long?" A baritone voice asked her from behind._

"_Not really," She lied as she turned around and met pale blue eyes._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"That was a piece of our past…" A soft voice broke through Sora's thoughts.

"Is that your memory?" Sora asked Arisia curiously.

"Maybe yes, maybe no…" Arisia frowned and looked troubled.

Chris on the other hand was staring at Arisia and a troubled look flickered on his face as he seemed to remember something.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"_Joseph, watch this!" A female voice laughed to him._

_The voice belonged to Arisia, she was dressed in the costume and was holding one blade in each hand. The one in the left looked like it was on fire and the one on the right looked like it was made out of ice._

_He watched his younger sister show him her new technique. He himself was holding a gigantic blade that seemed to spark ever so often. He loved his sister dearly and loved watching her perform or train. He always worried when she went into battles and fought against men triple her size._

"_Holy Cross!" Arisia crisscrossed the blades and made it look like an X. She was holding it in front of her face as she pulled it down and the blades collided with each other and a red X was formed. It glowed brilliantly and the X flew forward and smashed into a statue of Gennai. (From Digimon 01 and 02.)_

_Joseph burst out laughing as he watched the statue of Gennai crumble to the ground._

"_Oops…" Arisia sweat dropped._

"_Gennai's not gonna be pleased," A baritone voice suggested behind them. They turned around to see a blond boy with pale blue eyes. He was wearing a black tank top that had an azure blue watch on it. He was wearing baggy black faded jeans._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Earth to Chris…" A familiar yet very distant voice called to him.

"Why the hell are his eyes gold?" Yumi asked Arisia.

"Onii-san…" Arisia murmured with tears welling up in her eyes. She put a hand over her mouth and watched Chris turn towards Arisia.

"Younger sister…" A voice way softer then Chris's voice.

"Chris?" Yumi stepped forward.

"No… It is Joseph…" Chris murmured.

"How…?" Yumi asked, confused.

"Have you forgotten your past too, Kisara?" Joseph asked Yumi as he scratched his auburn hair.

Yumi gasped before memories of events played in her mind which she never experienced.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"_NO! Kisara RUN!" A voice shouted loudly as she watched a guy in the late teens run to her. He had chocolate brown hair and navy blue eyes and was wearing a black folded bandana wrapped over his forehead. He was holding a staff in one hand and was running towards her. His black robes billowed in the wind as he tried to reach her._

_She obeyed him and ran as fast as she could away from the area._

"_KISARA!" The man yelled as he watched helplessly as a black blast with purple lightning being blasted at her direction. He watched his lover turn around._

_She turned and her sea blue eyes widened as the blast hit her and ripped through her as if she was merely air and she didn't get the chance to scream as she blacked out._

_The last thing she heard was her lover screaming her name and sobbing._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Yumi, are you alright?" Naoko asked her daughter, concerned as she saw Yumi's eyes cloud with sadness and tears starting to form in her eyes. Her eyes turned sea blue and her hair was a very light shade of blue. Her skin was very pale and she looked sad.

"Kisara…" Arisia and Joseph murmured in unison.

"I'm wondering, but aren't you all our past lives?" Sora asked Arisia quickly.

"I think so… all of us died 130years ago…" Arisia told Sora.

"Where is Seto?" Kisara looked around quickly as she panicked.

"We do not know…" Joseph told her sadly.

"Kisara? What the hell? Where is my daughter!" Kaji ran to Kisara and shook her violently.

"Kaji, Stop it!" Naoko yelled at her husband and laid a hand on her husband's shoulder. He calmed down a bit and backed away from Kisara who was looking at him weirdly.

"How are you able to come without a soul item?" Arisia asked Joseph and Kisara.

"I do not know…" Kisara walked over to Arisia and held her hands in her own very hands.

"Likewise…" Joseph added in.

"I thought you can only appear if you have a soul item or if you're mind is triggered…" Arisia said thoughtfully.

"That's what I thought…" Kisara told her.

Joseph folded his arms and nodded before his eyes snapped wide opened and he pushed himself off the wall with a shocked expression.

"Shit! He's regaining conscious!" Joseph gasped as his hair began to darken and his eyes began to darken from amber to chocolate brown.

Kisara turned and looked at him for a moment before she looked startled. Her hair began to turn blonde and her eyes lightened. She looked taller and her skin darkened and the sad eyes turned happy.

"Have I being crying?" Yumi looked around and asked everyone.

Everyone but Chris nodded since he was not in control on his body.

"We are gonna return to our chambers and get some rest. I suggest you all do the same… Night all…" Arisia went back into Sora's body.

Sora nodded to them all and turned and went into her room and closed the door shut.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Matt was standing on his room balcony, wearing what seemed like a gold ring with a stone that had had a swirling blue orb in it. His eyes were pale blue and his hair was light blonde.

"Arisia…" He murmured before walking back into his room and closing the glass doors and shutting the blue blinds.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**The idea is of course from Yu-Gi-Oh, I missed six episodes of it, the shadow realm season probably ended, I've being too lazy to bother watching TV. **

**-Wishinstahhz **

**Next Time: **_More people get their items. _

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸


	10. Do you remember us?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Last updated: 04/07/05_

**Angel-Mary**

**Ari: **Yep dat is wat we meant.

**Crazyamzy**

**Joey: **LOL Now dat we think about it, they shoulda went thru the whole house and drank it. Anyways, the dragon isn't exactly from yugioh but it does not look like the red eyes black dragon. This dragon is more humanoid and ummm… good looking. Joey isn't really from Yugioh, it's my real name and… Joseph is my name and Arisia is Ari's full name.

**theladyknight**

**Ari: **We're glad you like this chapter and LOL a blank look… Actually the reason why we based it a bit on Yugioh is because we love dat anime and we was watching it atm. Dat line was from one of our sibling fites and our older sister tried to butt in.

**SoratoFan**

**Ari: **Hmm… Not much to say but have fun!

**Joey: **Thanks for reviewing for this chapter.

**Ari: **Yupperz! Thanks everyone!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Title: **Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Summary: **Sora and the others have a secret in which normal people must never find out. They share bodies with their ancestors. The enemy their ancestors died to defeat as returned, now they must defeat this enemy and protect the world from darkness.

**Rating: **T

**Genres: **Romance/Suspense/Supernatural/Fantasy/Action/Spiritual and that's about it.

**Ages: **Sora: 16-----------Matt: 17

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh, Digimon belongs to Toei and Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Anything you recognize from somewhere else does not belong to us, enjoy.

RULES

_Italics are flashbacks_

'are thoughts'

**I **are conversations person to spirit **I**

**X **are conversations spirit to person** X**

**YAY! The power is back! WEEEEEEEEE! Review please. **

**-Wishinstahhz**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Wishinstahhz**

_Presents_

Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Chapter 9: Do you remember us?**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sunlight shone through the curtains in Sora's room.

The clock hit the twelve at the top.

Beep! Beep! BEEP!

The alarm continued to ring and soon a transparent hand hit the off button.

"Sora, you sleepy head, it's time for school…" Arisia spoke to the sleeping redhead and shook her gently and continued till the sixteen year old stirred.

"Five more minutes…" Sora muttered, still half-asleep. She buried her face in her pillow and fell back asleep.

"No, Sora, I won't give you even a minute!" Arisia scowled Sora who was awoken and looking around the room, half-asleep.

"Why- What the hell! A GHOST!" Sora's eyes snapped open as she met the eyes of her other self who was translucent.

"Good morning to you too," Arisia ignored Sora's behavior and threw the school uniform at her.

"I am not wearing that revolting thing!" Sora shouted.

"It's uniform, you're a girl and the female uniform consists if skirt and blouse," Arisia told Sora who was sitting on her legs and was behaving like a three-year-old while she was on the bed and Arisia was at the wardrobe.

"I told you, I am not wearing that thing!" Sora threw the navy material back at Arisia who caught it with one hand and through it back and Sora caught it with one hand and bunched it up.

"Wear the skirt, Sora!" Yumi's voice could be heard through the locked door.

"Yeah, wear it, sis!" Chris told her.

"HELL NO!" Sora shook her head.

"Do it!" The three of them yelled.

"Argh!" Sora clutched her head, "FINE!"

"YAY!" Arisia, Chris and Yumi cheered.

Sora stood up and walked out of bed and changed out of her pajamas and into the fresh white short-sleeve blouse and into that 'revolting' skirt.

She stormed into her bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Arisia smiled and walked over to the bedroom door and opened it to a grinning Chris and a smiling Yumi.

"Good morning to the both of you," Arisia smiled energetically.

"Good morning, Arisia-chan," Yumi smiled energetically.

"Morning, Spirit Lady, great job! How the hell did you convince my sister?" Chris smirked.

"Screaming helps and also you sure wake up early when you're not up playing games and listening to music," Arisia smirked a bit.

"I was tired last night… I don't know why but I was… I don't remember why I was tired. I felt like I blacked out like when I beat up that Tanaka ass hole," Chris ran a hand through his red and blonde locks.

"It was Joseph…" Arisia murmured and looked sad again.

"My subconscious friend?" Chris muttered to her.

"Yes and my brother," Arisia told him with her index finger out.

"Well tell your brother to stop beating up people and keep me outta trouble," Chris told her sarcastically.

"Well get yourself a soul item and you always get yourself in trouble so don't blame Joseph for having some fun," Sora's head popped up from behind Arisia's shoulder and a scowl visible on her face.

Arisia stepped aside and the other teens and the spirit marveled at how modest Sora looked in a skirt but sweat dropped as they watched Sora tug onto the hem of the skirt to make it as low as possible.

"Why do they have to make it so short?" Sora growled with frustration as she found out her skirt won't go any lower.

The three of them burst out laughing as they watched Sora huff and stomp towards the kitchen where Naoko and Kaji were sitting at the table, talking seriously about Naoko's problem.

They immediately stopped talking when Sora came into the room.

"Sleep well?" Kaji asked casually as he sipped a bit of his black coffee.

"Pretty much…" Sora yawned and stretched her arms and back.

"Skirt, eh?" Kaji asked mischievously and earned a playful slap on the arm by his wife.

"I meant it in a diff way…" Kaji told her and rubbed his arm.

Sora snickered before walking over and grabbing a toast and walked out to the door. She put her toast in between her mouth and put on her shoes. She left the door with Arisia slipping back in her.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora walked through the school gates and spotted Matt leaning on a tree. He had one hand in his pockets and the other one was leaning against the tree and is above his head. The gold ring was glimmering in the sun and the orb was swirling brilliantly. Sora spotted the ring and walked over to him with a thin-lipped smile that was icy.

"Ohayo…" Sora greeted him softly.

"Morning…" Matt responded to her self-consciously and he looked troubled. Sora noticed and frowned at him.

"Is it the ring?" Sora asked him, he nodded and looked at her and saw the Tauk.

"Memories keep flashing in my head," he frowned, "quite annoying if you think about it. I don't remember experiencing it but I somehow feel as if I experienced it and it feels familiar. The place, the clothes, the people and the feeling of dread…" Matt trailed off as a translucent figure drifted out of him. He has pale blonde hair and pale blue eyes that seemed mysterious. He is wearing a black tank top and faded baggy jeans.

"Get used to it, Mou hitori no boku!" He said as he rested a translucent hand on Matt's shoulder.

Arisia's translucent body slid out from the side of Sora. She looked shocked to see translucent Matt.

"Haku…" Arisia felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Arisia…" The spirit turned towards Arisia and drifted to her. He held her in his arms and rocked her softly. "I miss you greatly, my Arisia…" Haku rested his chin on the top of Arisia's translucent head.

"My white dragon, my soul mate…" Arisia sighed and rested her head on Haku's chest while Sora shuddered at the sappy crap.

"Mind explaining, Haku?" Matt asked them and Haku lifted his face and glared at him. Sora stood forward and glared back at the spirit. He looked surprised to see Sora and saw the Tauk underneath her collar.

"The vessel for my beloved…" Haku murmured and caused Sora to grit her teeth and growl at him.

"I live and no, I am not a vessel, I have a soul for your information, dragon-boy!" Sora spat at him angrily.

Arisia looked up at Sora with sad eyes, "he's not like this, normally… forgive him…"

"Maybe being stuck in a room drove him insane!" Sora snapped at her.

"You try being stuck in a room for more then a century. People change and you certainly are not at all like my beloved!" Haku told her.

"I might have being more like Arisia if it weren't for some bastard who killed my parents!" Sora yelled at him and suddenly she looked sad, remembering how her parents died.

Haku opened his mouth to speak but closed it when the words sunk in.

"I watched Arisia die in my arms…" Haku muttered and his bangs covered his eyes.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"_Arisia, please don't die…" Haku told the woman in his arms as tears welled up in his eyes and blurred his vision._

"_It is destiny, Haku…" Arisia lifted a fragile hand and cupped Haku's face weakly._

"_You can change destiny…" Haku told her and tears fell from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks as Arisia started fading and the Soul Tauk glowing brilliantly. She had a wound on her stomach and it was bleeding freely._

"_Farewell, I love you forever, may our next life be shared together… See you in the afterlife… Kohaku…" Arisia's eyes began to close and Haku could barely see her._

_Haku leaned down and captured Arisia's cold lips for the last time._

"_I love you…" _

_Arisia faded away and the Soul Tauk stopped glowing. His arms in the same position yet his arms were empty and the Tauk laid on the dusty cracked land._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Haku, it is no more, I am here again and we can be together… again…" Arisia wiped the tears from her lover's eyes with her slender thumb.

"People are starting to arrive… Get back inside…" Matt muttered and the couple separated hesitantly before going back inside the Soul items.

"He sure is a bastard," Sora muttered under her breath.

"Fucking hell!" Matt swore loudly when he spotted Jun walking towards them with heavy makeup.

"Let me take care of this," Sora smirked and gave Matt a wink.

Sora walked over to Jun and smiled dangerously sweet at her.

"Hi, Jun!" Sora smiled at Jun.

"What do you want, Takenouchi!" Jun asked her rudely.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Inside Sora's mind and at the corridor, Arisia and Sora stood facing each other.

"It's risky you know that, don't you?" Arisia asked Sora seriously.

"I am aware of that, don't worry, Ari… She won't know what hit her, I'm just gonna kick her into the shadow realm," Sora reassured Arisia with an evil smirk.

Arisia backed away from Sora went into her Soul Room.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

In the real world, Sora rested a slender hand on Jun's face and her Tauk glowed brightly. Sora was about to speak when she felt herself enter Jun's mind.

'SHIT! This is not what I'm supposed to do!' Sora's mind screamed as she fell into Jun's memories

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"_Junko, how are you and Ryuji lately?" Arisia turns and looks at Junko._

"_He and I will get married in this summer, the reason why I called you today was to ask if you would like to be the maid of honor," Junko told Arisia with a bright smile on her face._

"_I would love to!" Arisia smiled happily and hugged her best friend._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"_Why did you all have to die…, Ari?" Junko cried on her husband's shoulder._

_They stood in front of a gravestone that contained Arisia's soul._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Inside the Soul Room, Arisia sat up quickly since she was lying on her sofa and gazing at the ceiling.

"Junko…"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Jun broke away from Sora and backed away from her, afraid.

"What did you do to me and what on earth were those doing in my images in my head?" Jun asked Sora and looked frightened.

"No idea… Seems like you and I are connected in our past lives," Sora narrowed her eyes, completely bemused.

"Who the hell is Arisia!" Jun asked Sora loudly.

"You will find out eventually, bitch," Sora told her, her voice filled with wisdom beyond her age.

She turned and walked toward her period one class and two classes, History. Matt follows her and they were the first to arrive, they opened the door and walked into the empty classroom.

"Now that we are alone, what happened before?" Matt asked and Arisia and Haku faded out of their bodies.

"The two of us saw glimpses of Jun's past life…" Arisia told Matt and Haku quietly and recalled what she saw.

Sora looked over to Haku who was leaning against the wall, "Did you two by any chance know a girl called Junko who was marrying a guy called Ryuji?" Sora asked him.

Haku looked startled while Arisia looked unaffected.

"She was my best friend…" Arisia told Sora and stared out the window where Jun was standing near the tree while her normally busy hair was straightened and was blowing freely in the breeze.

"You mean she was actually your best friend?" Sora asked, shocked. She rushed to the window and saw a completely different Jun from before.

"The flashback opened her up… I'll take it she has problems at home like Junko did," Arisia watched Jun touch her cheek with one hand and plop onto the ground.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

'What the hell did Takenouchi do to me?' Jun balled up the hand on the ground.

'ARGH!' Another flashback flashed in her mind. She shut her eyes closed as the headache returned and more unwanted memories came.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"_Where does this tunnel lead to, Ari?" Junko asked the girl who was holding a lantern which the flames were illuminating the path in front of them and her neutral face._

"_You will find out…soon…" Arisia told her without looking behind her shoulder. Her face was neutral and they went deeper inside the tunnel._

"_We are about to arrive…" Arisia finally turned and faced Jun. _

'_Sora Takenouchi?'_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

'Why do I remember that bitch!' Jun screamed mentally.

She huffed and kicked a nearby rock 20m away from her.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

The two spirits and their host bodies burst out laughing. They watched Chris and Yumi walk into the school grounds and pass Jun. They ignored her completely and they looked like they were both deep in thought. For once, Jun left them alone since she was deep in thought as well.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"How close were the both of you?" Sora asked Arisia slowly, without lifting her eyes off the still figure of Jun.

"Very close," Arisia answered her and looked at her before looking back at Jun. "Childhood friends are more precise…"

"Right…" Sora lifted her head and looked at the doorway to see Yumi walk into the room with a dazed look.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"_Please stay here so my father will not be able to seek you…" A man with chocolate brown hair and navy blue eyes told her as he rested one hand on each shoulder._

_She nodded her head and saw the man walk out of the dungeon and wave goodbye to her._

"_Don't worry, I'll bring food and water for you, seek warmth…" He bid her farewell and locked the dungeon door and left her sitting on the cot and she wrapped her thin sheets around her small frame._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_The door creaked open and the same man comes in with a tray of food._

"_I brought you food…" He placed the tray on the ground and knelt down next to the cot, "how are you feeling?"_

"_Cold…" She rubbed her arms through the brown shirt._

"_Wait, I'll bring you a coat and more sheets and a quilt… Eat, don't starve yourself and it will help you warm up quicker," he stood up and left the room and shut the door. She heard the door lock so she went to the ground and picked up the tray of food. She used the spoon and scooped a spoonful and stared it for awhile before placing it in her mouth and eating it with no complaint. _

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_When she was almost finished the door opened again and he came in with the clothes and blankets._

_She looked up from her meal and saw him walk over. He placed the quilts and blankets on the end of the bed and wrapped the coat around her shoulders._

"_Thank you…" She murmured quietly and resumed eating._

_He watched her eat in amusement. "What is your name?" He suddenly asked her._

_She looked up at him from her empty bowl. "Kisara…" _

"_Kisara, eh?" He repeated in amusement._

"_What's your name, dear sir?" She asked politely._

"_High Priest Seto," He spoke with pride._

"_You work for the lord or this country?" She questioned him with curiosity._

"_I do not work for him but I serve him," He corrected her as he took a seat next to her._

"_Are you still hungry?" He asked her gently._

"_A bit but I can tolerate it…" She blushed and was surprised at his hospitality._

"_I'll get more for you," He stood up from the bed and went to the door._

"_There is no need!" She called to him quickly but he had already shut the door and blocked her voice._

_She put down the hand she had self-consciously raised._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"…Yumi, you… alright…?" A voice asked her and broke through her thoughts.

She lifted her head and saw the worried faces of Sora, Arisia, Matt and another ghost?

"W-Who are you?" Yumi asked Haku chokingly.

Haku turned to her with an bemused look.

"Kohaku Ishida… You must be Kisara's recarnation… Long time no see," Haku held out a translucent hand out.

Yumi suddenly looked shock and a light formed around her body and glowed brilliantly.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

The light faded away and in the same place Yumi was standing a minute before, stood a light blue hair girl with sea blue eyes and white skin girl wearing Yumi's clothes. She had a look of dread and depression.

"Kisara," Haku looked shock to see his own best friend's lover.

"Haku, do you know where Seto is…?" Kisara turned to Haku and looked at him sadly.

"No, he died shortly after you died… in fact all of us died 130 years ago and now we will be reunited…" Haku told her sadly and looked at Arisia who was sad as well.

"When you died, Seto took you to the Temple of the Tablets and made a promise to the elders and our partners are still missing but we shall find them once again. Seto tried to resurrect you but failed so he made the promise instead. He promised his own life and powers to destiny. Soon after the two of you died MaloMyotismon killed Amelia and Bakura. He soon killed Jeffrey and later on he killed Keisuke and Cecilia. In the end he killed Arisia and I killed him and I soon died from despair... but what I did not know was, Seto had made a promise to the elders and that is the reason why we are resurrected…" Haku explained to Kisara sadly.

"How are we able to come back in the family bloodline?" Kisara asked Haku.

"Our siblings had heirs and heiresses," Arisia smiled at the thought. "My sister, Sera was with child when I died and Haku's brother's wife was with child and so on our siblings had children…" She trailed off with a hand waving about.

"It has being years since we have being together, way too long," Haku stated and received a deadpan look from Sora.

"You really know how to state the obvious, don't you?" Sora asked him. Arisia giggled and Matt chuckled. Kisara looked unaffected but Arisia rested a hand on Kisara's shoulder.

"If we are resurrected that would mean the others have as well, I mean it will take time but I have a feeling I know who they are. I can feel Seto's soul and he is returning soon," Arisia gave Kisara a bright encouraging smile.

Kisara smiled back at her weakly and Arisia looked taken aback but remained silent.

"I sense someone coming," Haku's head suddenly snapped up and looked t the door.

"Kisara… Let Yumi take over… and you two get back inside if you don't want trouble!" Sora instructed them silently.

The three of them nodded and Kisara suddenly looked shocked and her eyes lightened, her skin darkened and her hair turned blonde. The sad look disappeared and a look of confusion replaced it. Arisia and Haku went back into their items and they ran to a table near each other and sat down and tried to chat casually while their hearts were thumping quickly and their breath was quick and shallow.

They watched a shadow enter the room and Tai entered the room holding two boxes.

"Good morning to you all and I got something for myself and Yumi," He was looking at the one that was labeled Taichi Seto Kamiya and he handed the one that was labeled Ayumi Sakura Kisara Kinomoto to Yumi.

Yumi took it and Sora looked over Yumi's shoulder and whispered, "whoever gives these must know a lot about us…"

Yumi nodded before opening the box and took out two identical gold wristbands.

Tai took out a gold staff and waved it round. He then reached inside and pulled out a black robe and a black bandana.

Yumi reached inside and took out a black kimono and shoes and a black hair ribbon.

"Interesting…" Matt looked over Tai's shoulder. He saw a black bandana and reached for it. He blindfolded Tai and laughed.

"HEY!" Tai whacked him away with the gold staff.

"Idiots…" Sora called them under her breath. Arisia and Yumi stifled a giggle and stared at Tai who was trying to untie the bandana.

"Who was the original owner for the Soul staff?" Matt asked Arisia and Haku came back out since it was safe.

"It's Soul Rod and it was Seto Kaiba who was the original owner," Haku answered and saw the resemblance between Seto and Tai.

"My mum's maiden name was Kaiba!" Tai told them and glanced at the item.

"These is your full names?" Matt asked the both of them and they both nodded.

"Yes," Tai and Yumi answered in unison.

Yumi put the Soul Bracelets on her wrists and seemed to have a weird, distant look on her face before closing her eyes.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Yumi opened her closed eyes and looked around. She was in a room with many wardrobes and bed and other stuff that belongs to her. She stepped out of the room and saw a closed door in front of her. Curiosity took the best of her and she took a hold of the handle and pushed the door open.

Inside the room was Kisara in her black kimono and black ribbon in her hair. She looked sad as usual.

"Who are you?" Yumi ask Kisara hesitantly.

Kisara smiled sadly before walking out and taking Yumi in her arms and held her close.

"My name is Kisara and I am your other self… We meet at last, Ayumi…" Kisara smiled sadly with her eyes closed.

"So we finally meet… They said a lot about you and I read your past and I am so sorry…" Yumi hugged her other self back and told her other self.

"You love history, also?" Kisara asked Yumi and she nodded her head.

"That's one thing we have in common, eh?" Yumi smiled as they broke apart.

Kisara cheered up a bit and a sincere smile made it to the sad face. She nodded her head slightly.

"Class will start soon and Sora is getting worried…" Kisara told Yumi and Yumi closed her eyes and Kisara disappeared from view.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

In the real world, Yumi opened her eyes to see Sora looking at her with creases of worried lines on her forehead.

"I'm fine, everyone… I just met Kisara and she's nice," Yumi smiled at the others.

"Who's that?" Tai asked, confused.

"My other self…" Yumi explained, "You have one too, go talk to him."

"I can't reach him…" Tai told them and wrinkled an eyebrow as if concentrating hard on reaching him.

"Try closing your eyes…" Sora told him and they all watched him slowly closed his eyes.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Tai was in a dark blue room with many soccer equipment and loads of hair gel on the shelves. There was a mirror and shelves with manga and a TV set with many anime DVDs.

"Cool room," Tai whistled and then saw a door.

He opened his door and saw a black door in front of him. Curiosity got the best of him as usual and he reached for the doorknob and pulled down to open it…

It wouldn't budge so he put his entire weight on the door but still it won't budge.

"Open up!" Tai shouted at the metal door and pounded his knuckles at it.

"It won't open, it's impossible…" A quiet, sad, cold and soft voice told him through the door. It was so quiet and distant, Tai could barely hear it.

"Why not!" Tai asked the person behind the door loudly.

"We are not ready to meet…" The voice told him sadly and he heard footsteps that were so quiet retreat from the door.

"No, WAIT!" He banged on the door and yelled before he felt someone lay a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a faded Kisara smiling sadly at him

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

In the real world, Yumi had her hand on his shoulder and was smiling at him sadly.

"It didn't work, did it?" Matt asked him. Tai nodded his head and his hair bounced.

"The door was locked and he said we aren't ready to meet," Tai explained to them, the two spirits looked thoughtful for a moment before they disappeared into the items.

The bell rang and people started arriving, the last to arrive before the teacher was Jun who was quiet and left Matt alone, much to Yumi and Tai's surprise. She took a seat away from everyone and her best friend too.

Their teacher, Mrs. Alembakis walked in a minute after Jun did. She has dark brown hair and black eyes.

"Class, today we will be discussing the Ruins of Midgard," She explained to them. "Can anyone tell me what the capital city of Midgard is?" He asked the whole class and observed them all.

**X** It's Prontera…** X** Arisia, Kisara and Haku told their other selves in unison.

Sora, Yumi and Matt all shot their hands in the air quickly.

"Yumi," Mrs. Alembakis chose Yumi.

"Prontera," Yumi said simply.

"Correct five points to Table One." Mrs. Alembakis awarded the table Sora, Matt, Yumi and Tai was sitting on.

"Can anyone tell us when it went to ruins and where the place was?" She asked the whole class.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"_What do you do back when Midgard was still a civilized empire?" Seto asked Kisara._

"_I sing…" Kisara told him, proud of her job. _

_The two of them were sitting on the bed, Kisara slept every night._

"_Can you sing a song for me?" Seto asked her, curious at how good she was._

_Kisara smiled and nodded her head before standing up and walked to the middle of the room and turned to face Seto. _(The song she sang was **_Tadaima_** by **_Do as Infinity_**.

_Seto nodded his head in approval of good voice._

_Kisara finished the song with a huge smiling on her face, she loved singing. _

"_You were marvelous!" Seto clapped his hand loudly and grinned at how good she was._

_Kisara blushed and looked down at her shoes._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Correct, indeed, it is true, 10 legendary warriors saved Midgard many times, the place was saved from evil 130years ago and was brought to ruins 130years ago. The civilization was at war and therefore the people ran from the place and to other countries and settled down. 20points to table one, Matt, do you by any chance know your family history well?" Mrs. Alembakis asked Matt.

"Well enough to understand my family originated from Midgard," Matt told her.

"Well, then you must know your ancestor sacrificed his life for the country. Come to think of it, I know some of your families were from Midgard. For instance, Yumi, your middle name is Kisara, you were named after your ancestor, Kisara Mishima, who died 130years ago. Sora, who was named after Arisia Takenouchi who also died 130years ago. Tai, you look like Seto Kaiba and quite surprisingly your middle name is Seto. He died soon after his lover, Kisara was murdered. The both of them were young but come to think of it, Arisia, Kohaku, Seto and Kisara were all young and were about your age when they died… Jun, your ancestor was Junko, who lived 130years ago and married and had children. Her best friend was Arisia Takenouchi, come to think of it, you all look a lot like your ancestors…" Mrs. Alembakis explained to them and acted as if it was only the six of them in the room and not the whole class.

Sora, Matt and Yumi nodded their head while Jun was having headaches and Tai was having flashbacks that were unknown to him and whoever that was in his head.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Seto entered what remained of the Temple of the Tablets after MaloMyotismon's attack. He gazed up at the altar in the centre of the ruins, his eyes tired from grief, and his arms burdened with the reason for that grief. The only three tablets that survived MaloMyotismon's anger stared back down at him and his lover who was in his arms, as if taunting his loss. He fell to his knees before the tablets and held up the Soul Rod clenched in his fist…_

"_Almighty Gods!" he shouted. "If you have any mercy within yourselves, let her soul live on with you! Let her sacrifice not be in vain!"_

_Nothing happened, and the Seto bowed his head in failure. He held the woman close to his chest, looking deeply into her lifeless sea blue eyes. Suddenly, the ground beneath him shook Seto's head snapped up as a blank tablet rose out of the debris at the base of the altar. Gradually, an image of a white dragon appeared on the stone, its mouth opened in a silent roar of rage. Seto stared up at the image, then back down to the woman in his arms._

"_For your sacrifice, our souls shall become god's servants, and we shall seek vengeance together…"_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"The ruins of the Temple of the Tablets are still there… Has anyone being there?" Mrs. Alembakis looked around the room.

Everyone shook their heads but remained silent. They all found the lesson rather interesting.

"Well, I have," She clapped her hands together, "A very beautiful place and mysterious too."

"Well, can anyone tell us who the last lord was?" She looked around the class and especially Table one.

**X **Lord Alexander Mishima the Third **X** Arisia and Haku told their other selves.

"Yes, Sora?" Mrs. Alembakis pointed towards Sora.

"Alexander Mishima the Third…" Sora repeated what Arisia said.

**X** It's LORD Alexander Mishima the Third! **X** Arisia hissed at Sora from her Soul room.

**I** Shut up! **I** Sora shot back at her.

**X** Fine! **X** Arisia yelled back. Sora cringed physically at how loud she could be.

Matt and Haku watched in amusement and almost laughed when they saw Sora cringe.

Yumi scribbled something down on a piece of scrap paper and flicked it over at Sora who caught it in between her index finger and middle finger. She glanced at it and wrote something down.

Yumi: _What happened just then?_

Sora: _Arisia yelled the shit outta me…_

Sora flicked the paper back at Yumi and it landed on her open book.

She glanced at Sora and smirked before nodding.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Tai on the other hand was still banging on the door of his other self's door.

"Open the fucking door already!" Tai yelled at the door and kicked it with all his might.

"OWWW!" Tai clutched foot in agony.

He heard an amused chuckle from the door. "Foolish boy…"

"Why don't you come out?" Tai asked the guy behind the metal door.

"I told you already, the door is locked and I can't open it…" The voice told him sadly.

"Your teacher is calling you…" The voice warned Tai and before he knew it he was back in the classroom and not in that spooky corridor.

"Tai, would you like to hand out these sheets?" Mrs. Alembakis requested while sitting behind her desk.

"Sure," Tai stood up and walked over to the teacher's desk and took the papers. He handed it out to everyone while wrinkling Jun's one but she did not seem to notice.

As soon as he reached his own seat and sat down he pointed the obvious at them.

"Jun is a bit shit today…" Tai told them.

The looked at each other before looking back at him.

"We will explain everything to you at recess…" Sora told him seriously.

"You have 10 minutes to finish all 50 questions!" Mrs. Alembakis told them while tapping her filed nails on her the edge of the desk.

**X **Let me take over **X** Arisia, Haku and Kisara told their other selves in unison.

**I **Kisara… Your hair is blue and mine is blonde… **I** Yumi sweatdropped.

**X **I'll tell you the questions then… **X** Kisara suggested.

Yumi gave a slight nod before turning to the papers.

Meanwhile Sora and Matt swapped with Haku while poor Tai had to try and figure them out.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Please put your pens down, Sora, please collect them…" Mrs. Alembakis requested without looking up from the graded tests.

Sora stood up and collected all the papers and gave them to the teacher before sitting back down and packed up.

The bell rang and everyone began to depart. Fortunately, they had their next class together, Music.

Matt and Sora were engaged in a deep conversation about their ancestors while Yumi was watching Jun who was walking in front of them as if in a trance. Tai on the other hand was having a mental conversation with his other self.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"What is your name?" Tai asked him. (Even though he already knew but he is too thick to remember)

"I don't remember…" The voice told him sadly.

"Well my name is Tai…" Tai told the voice.

"Tai who?" The voice asked curiously.

"Taichi Seto Kamiya." Tai stated.

"Right…" The voice sounded thoughtful for a moment and Tai could imagine him with a hand under his chin, shaped like a capital 'L'

"Anyways, tell me about your past…" Tai suggested.

"I don't remember my past…" The voice said through the door sadly.

Tai sighed sadly before leaning against the door.

"I wish I had paid more attention in class and bothered to learn about my family history…"

"Really… What did you hear in class?" The voice sounded interested.

"I think your name is Seto Kaiba," Tai muttered but still, the person behind the door heard it and chuckled.

"You think?" He asked Tai.

"Yeah," Tai told the voice.

"Class is beginning…" The voice pointed out to Tai.

"How do you know?" Tai asked the voice.

"A hunch," Tai could imagine him shrugging.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone for now," Tai sighed before leaving the corridor.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Had a nice conversation with your spirit?" Matt smirked.

"Oh hell no!" Tai yelled before sighing and looking up at Yumi's eyes. "Kisara… I know you can hear me but he doesn't remember his past and his name…"

He saw the eyes flashed sea blue and a look of shock flickered on her face.

"I see…" Yumi spoke with Kisara's voice but had Yumi's appearance.

"Sorry…" Tai apologized.

"Maybe by recess, the door will open and you could let me talk to him… I miss him greatly…" Kisara said through Yumi. Her eyes started to lighten and Yumi smiled.

"I hope her plan works," Yumi smiled pleasantly and the voice changed from Kisara's pleasant yet sad voice to Yumi's pleasant and happy voice.

"Man, you and your positive attitude all the time…" Sora muttered and whacked her forehead with a slender and creamy hand.

"That's me, Miss Sunshine 24/7." Yumi pointed to herself with a thumb and a big smile.

Arisia, Matt, Haku, Tai and Kisara laughed while Sora smirked at her cousin.

"Class, today we will be learning the musical concepts to Midgard…" Their teacher Ms Vassiliou explained.

"What is this, the Midgard Syllabus season?" Sora muttered under her breath sarcastically.

Everyone near her burst out laughing, which would be the spirits, Matt, Tai and Yumi.

Tai went back into his mind and spoke with his other self. Since he won't be in deep shit, no one who was alive would know anything about Midgard in this class.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"All I know is your name is Seto Kaiba and you were the lover of Kisara Mishima…" Tai told the person behind the door.

"Kisara…" The man who found his name murmured before a clang was heard and the bars crisscrossing the door from Seto's fell away and the door swung open and towards the inside.

There stood a man with chocolate brown hair that was very different from his own. It was well tamed and his eyes were navy blue. He was wearing a black robe and a black folded bandana tied across his forehead. He was very tall and maybe around 190cm.

"Holy shit! You are so tall!" Tai stared up in awe at how tall he was.

Seto smirked slightly before standing next to Tai and ruffling his hair.

"Watch the hair!" Tai almost yelled when Seto gave him a noogie.

"I'm out!" Tai yelled and went back to the real world.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"The door is opened…" Tai reported to the others.

Yumi looked really happy and for once he saw Kisara's eyes were happy.

"Excellent…" Kisara's pleasant and happy voice murmured.

'I can finally see him again.'

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

It was now recess and Yumi and Tai were sitting by the fountain, staring at each other.

"Is she ready?" Tai asked Yumi.

Yumi nodded her head before asking him. "Is he ready?"

"No idea, but let's get on with it…" Tai smirked and received a playful punch from the blonde.

"Let's just get this over with…" Yumi hissed at him before the gem in the wristbands glowed pure white.

Tai nodded before the Rod that was between them that contained an orange gem glowed orange.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

The light faded away and where Yumi sat was Kisara and where Tai sat was Seto.

"Seto…" Kisara cried before wrapping her arms around him.

"Huh?" Seto looked confused.

Kisara broke away and looked at him, hurt filled her eyes.

"It is true then…" Kisara stifled her sobs and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What is…?" Seto looked confused but when he felt her embrace. He felt safe and the feeling was familiar.

"Do you remember us…?" Kisara asked her lover and prayed to god, he remembered her. She cupped his cheek with her hand and looked into his eyes desperately.

"I…" He began and looked at her hurt-filled sea blue eyes.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**--Poke-- muhahaha ain't Joey cruel, making Seto so dumb! Review please. **

**-Wishinstahhz**

**Next Chapter: **_The answer to Kisara's question will be answered in the next chapter. _

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸


	11. Journey to the past

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Last updated: 04/07/05_

**theladyknight **Actually, he is Seto Kaiba from Yugioh but we knew the two didn't look alike but we didn't want it to be completely like Yugioh… Thanks for telling us to change it to fantasy.

**SoratoFan **There is gonna be Koumi in the next chapter… we think or the next… Michi is ending but a new couple will bloom and we think you all already know.

**Joey: **We thank everyone who reviewed.

**Ari: **We are grateful!

**Joey: **BIG TIME!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Title: **Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Summary: **Sora and the others have a secret in which normal people must never find out. They share bodies with their ancestors. The enemy their ancestors died to defeat as returned, now they must defeat this enemy and protect the world from darkness.

**Rating: **T

**Genres: **Romance/Suspense/Supernatural/Fantasy/Action/Spiritual and that's about it.

**Ages: **Sora: 16-----------Matt: 17

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh, Digimon belongs to Toei and Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Anything you recognize from somewhere else does not belong to us, enjoy.

RULES

_Italics are flashbacks_

'are thoughts'

**I **are conversations person to spirit **I**

**X **are conversations spirit to person** X **

**The answer is… underneath. Review at the end please. **

**-Wishinstahhz**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Wishinstahhz**

_Presents_

Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Chapter 10: Journey to the Past**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"I…" He began and looked at her hurt-filled sea blue eyes.

He saw that expression somewhere before…

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"_The girl has a god inside of her…" An evil and sinister voice could be heard from behind the door._

_Kisara listened with fear._

"_You can take the god with your Soul Rod and rule Midgard!" The voice continued with an evil laugh._

"_I will not sink to your level!" She recognised the voice as Seto's._

"_Why would you want such a pathetic thing like her and not the power?" The evil voice asked Seto._

"_Grrr…" He clenched his hand around the Soul Rod._

"_I will give you time…" The man walked away._

_The dungeon door opened and a pissed Seto walked in._

_Kisara looked afraid… Seto saw this and his face and posture softened._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"I remember a bit…" Seto murmured slowly to the awaiting girl.

"Do you know who I am…?" Kisara asked him sadly.

"My other self said you're Kisara Mishima…" Seto told her.

"Not that… Do you know who I really am…?" Kisara shook her head and requested his answer sadly.

"My other self said you were my lover…" Seto told her dully.

"I am your lover… Do you know anything else about me, your other self has not told you…?" Kisara asked him sadly and held his hand.

'Have I felt her touch before, so familiar…?' Seto's eyes widen at her touch.

'Is he returning back to me?' Kisara thought to herself.

"You are very familiar…" Seto told her.

Kisara smiled slightly before she watched him stiffen up as another memory slammed against his mind.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"_I sing…" Kisara smiled pleasantly at Seto._

"_Can you sing for me?" Seto asked her._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"You sing…" Seto murmured.

Kisara smiled pleasantly and watched his eyes widen at her smile.

"What did I sing?" Kisara asked him with a slight smile.

"I don't remember…" Seto told her.

"Okay, I don't blame you," Kisara frowned.

Kisara suddenly smiled at him before singing the song **_Tadaima_** by **_Do as Infinity_** softly.

"Do you remember this song?" Kisara smiled slightly.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Seto was sitting on the cot while Kisara was leaning against him singing **Tadaima **by **Do As Infinity**. He had a bright smile on his face, he loved her voice a lot, it was calm and perfect._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"You sung it to me while leaning against me…" Seto creased an eyebrow and imagined her warmth on him.

"Yes," Kisara smiled happily.

"Do you know why I sung it to you?" Kisara asked with a slight smile.

"I asked you what you do and you said you sing so I asked you to sing for me…" Seto tried to remember and muttered everything that went into his head.

"Correct! Do you also know anything else?" Kisara smiled at him gazed up at the eyes she spent hours looking at when she was still alive.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"_Tell me a bit about yourself?" Seto asked the blue hair girl who was sitting next to him._

"_I sing at festivals and ceremonies," Kisara smiled while looking up in his eyes._

"_You must be famous," Seto grinned down at her._

_Kisara felt a smile tug at the edge of her lips._

"_I am famous… Why wouldn't the princess of the land be not famous?" Kisara teased him._

_"Princess?" Seto spluttered, shocked at the girl sitting next to him. Never has he thought of her as royalty._

"_Surprised?" She asked him, amusement twinkled in her eyes._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"You were a princess…" Seto told her and earned a big smile from the princess who sat next to him.

"Glad you know… What else do you remember?" Kisara smiled gently.

"Umm…" Seto thought hard and another flashback came.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

'_Her lips... so soft… so warm and irresistible…' Seto thought as he kissed Kisara. _

_They broke apart for air…_

"_You took my first kiss…" Kisara smiled shyly._

_Seto simply smiled sheepishly._

"_Mind if I take your second?" Seto grinned mischievously._

_Kisara smiled sweetly before tucking her hair behind her ear and leaned forward and sealed their gap._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"I took your first kiss…" Seto raised a hand and touched his lips as if remembering the feeling.

"Do you remember the feeling?" Kisara asked him with a bright smile.

"Yes… I miss the feeling…" He murmured self-consciously.

Kisara smiled brightly before tucking a bit of fallen hair that was covering her face. She leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss they waited for 130years.

Seto looked shocked but began to melt into the kiss and eventually he was kissing her back.

As they kissed, they started changing back to Yumi and Tai. The transformation was over but they continued to kiss.

Mimi came out looking for Tai but stopped dead when she saw Yumi and Tai kissing each other.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

The two of them were kissing passionately when they heard movement. They quickly broke apart with a heavy blush visible across their face. They opened their eyes and turned to the side and saw Mimi standing there.

'Oh shit!' Yumi and Tai's mind roared in unison.

Mimi felt tears sting her eyes and her vision went blurry.

She ran away and missed the look Tai and Yumi shared.

"Meems!" Tai stood up and ran after her.

Yumi sat at the fountain staring at the running figure of Tai. She touched her lips and started to remember her first kiss…

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Poor Mimi… evil, really evil, but a great plot. **

**-Wishinstahhz**

**Next Time… **_Muhahaha… Will Tai and Mimi break up? Will anything happen between Sora and Matt? To find out, read one. _

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸


	12. Explanation and Anger

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Last updated: 04/07/05_

**theladyknight **We had no homework and we were bored so we decided to create another chapter. Hmmm… maybe in this chapter there will be Sorato but I will try.

**SoratoFan **Umm… No offence but we don't really understand you…

**Crazyamzy **LOL… They are gonna make it up for Mimi but it might take some time… It's the same song… **_Tadaima_** by **_Do as Infinity_**.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Title: **Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Summary: **Sora and the others have a secret in which normal people must never find out. They share bodies with their ancestors. The enemy their ancestors died to defeat as returned, now they must defeat this enemy and protect the world from darkness.

**Rating: **T

**Genres: **Romance/Suspense/Supernatural/Fantasy/Action/Spiritual and that's about it.

**Ages: **Sora: 16-----------Matt: 17

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh, Digimon belongs to Toei and Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Anything you recognize from somewhere else does not belong to us, enjoy.

RULES

**I **means person to spirit** I**

**X **means spirit to person** X**

_Italics means flashbacks_

'means thoughts'

**Hey everyone! This chapter is also fixed! Enjoy! **

**-Wishinstahhz**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Wishinstahhz**

_Presents_

Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Chapter 11: Explanations and anger**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Meems, wait!" Tai ran after his girlfriend.

She either couldn't hear him or chose to ignore him.

"I can explain!" Tai yelled after Mimi.

Mimi turned and faced Tai. Her brown eyes blazing with hatred.

"Explain! You kissed another girl! Even worse! You kissed my friend and I looked for you all recess! I was all alone while you were snogging with that bitch!" Mimi screamed at him and her eyes turned sad and it shone from the tears of sadness and betrayal.

"Listen!" Tai grabbed her wrist, "I had reasons…"

"What reasons!" Mimi asked angrily and yanked her wrist away from his grasp.

"I will explain everything once you receive a box the size of a toaster and your full name imprinted on it," Tai told her calmly and was about to walk away when…

"Mimi!" The two teens turned to see Mrs. Braithwaite running to towards them with a box the size of a toaster.

"Here, it just arrived at the front office," Mrs. Braithwaite handed the box over to Mimi and went back to the front office.

"I got what you described and now explain to me!" Mimi demanded and watched Tai beckoning her to follow him. She followed while glaring at the back of Tai's head.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

They walked up the stairs that leaded towards the roof.

Tai opened the door and sunlight lit up the whole staircase. The other teens with Soul items were sitting in a circle talking about their memories.

Yumi was sitting next to Sora and Chris. Sora was sitting next to Matt and Yumi, Chris was sitting next to Matt and Yumi.

They all looked up when the door open and when Yumi spotted Mimi she tensed and Mimi glared back at her.

Sora on the other hand stood up and greeted them.

"Have a seat," Sora offered and the others spread out for some gap.

Mimi and Tai sat down while Mimi glared at Yumi. The blonde felt uneasy and started fidgeting with her food.

"I assume you got the package?" Matt asked without looking up from his potato salad.

"If you mean this box!" Mimi huffed and shoved it in his face.

"You received it, you open it," Sora quoted.

Mimi opened the box that was labeled Amelia Tachikawa and pulled out a gold fan. It had emeralds on it and she also reached inside and pulled out a black gown with a huge slit that went up to her thigh and showed a lot of cleavage.

"Amelia is you!" Yumi dropped her fork with a clung to the floor. The jewel on her bracelets glowed and a bright light swallowed them up. Everyone covered their eyes and when the light faded away, in Yumi's spot, Kisara sat there with a soft smile.

"What the HELL just happened?" Mimi asked, not understanding.

"Everyone do the same…" Kisara instructed the others.

They all nodded and their Soul items started to glow.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

When the light faded while Mimi covered her eyes from the binding light and Kisara just sat there watching the whole transformation.

Haku, Arisia and Seto looked at her.

"Please to meet you, my name is Arisia Takenouchi…"Arisia held out a hand and studied Mimi with her bright green eyes.

"Sora?" Mimi asked hesitantly.

"No…" Arisia told her slowly.

"Amelia, there is something you need to know…" Haku confessed to Mimi and his face was solemn and serious.

"My name is Mimi," Mimi narrowed her eyes at Haku.

"Very well, my name is Kohaku Ishida, call me Haku," Haku smirked at Mimi.

"The guy you're sitting next to is Seto Kaiba. He has amnesia and his lover is Kisara who is the blue hair girl," Arisia explained to Mimi seriously.

"Aren't you the people I learnt about in history?" Mimi asked suddenly.

"Yes… I was talking to Seto when I kissed him to make him remember me but something happened and Yumi and Tai were back in control and you saw them," Kisara explained while looking at Seto longingly.

"I see," Mimi muttered before she heard what sounded like singing in her mind.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Mimi looked around the pink room and saw the door to the room was open. She walked out and entered a corridor and a door in front of her.

Curiosity got the best of her so she opened the door to reveal a girl with brown eyes and brown hair. She was wearing a black gown that had a huge slit that went up to her thigh and it showed a lot of cleavage.

"Who are you?" Mimi asked the identical girl.

"My name is Amelia and you and Tai should break up. The two of you do not belong together… Your future lies with someone else and you know it so stop ignoring it and move on…" Amelia told the other half quietly.

"What! NO! I love Tai and I won't give him up for that blonde hair bitch!" Mimi shook a fist angrily and tears of sorrow and anger filled her eyes.

"It is destiny…" Amelia told her quietly.

"Then I will change destiny then! I refuse to give up what's mine!" Mimi yelled loudly.

"You have no choice since it has already begun and it is too late for you to change it… They have already begun to love each other again and their inner feelings are beginning to awaken…" Amelia told her other self quietly and saw tears running down her face.

"NO! I won't believe it! Tai's MINE! MINE! MINE! He is all MINE!" Mimi exploded completely and Amelia covered her ears.

"Very well… you are just causing yourself more pain…" Amelia sighed sadly before closing the soul door and locking it.

"Stupid bitch!" Mimi huffed and kicked the door hard before returning back to the real world.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

In the real world, Mimi opened her eyes and glared at Kisara before cupping Seto's face and forcing a passionate and did we mention an unwanted kiss on his lips. It was not tender and he felt as if she had smash her lips on his and was now torturing it.

Seto refused to kiss her back and his anger reached the Soul Rod and the jewel glowed orange and he pushed her roughly away and backed away from her.

He rubbed his lips roughly as if trying to get rid of the evidence. He tasted blood and realized she had smashed his teeth and now it was bleeding.

Kisara stood up and walked over to Seto and studied his teeth. It was covered with blood and she turned and glared at Mimi who was smirking smugly.

"C'mon Seto, lets go wash your mouth and your lips," Kisara led Seto out the roof and closed the door without lifting her glare off of Mimi.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**X **How can you stand that bitch? **X **Seto asked Tai and spat some blood out of his mouth and into the sink.

**I **Well… she isn't this much of a bitch when she was around me… I need to speak to her later and make sure you get rid of all the blood in our mouths…** I **Tai answered Seto with his arms crossed.

**X **The blood part I will try and you should end your relationship with her since she is really annoying and possessive… Nothing like Amelia if I say so…**X** Seto chuckled as he spat the last bit of blood out of his mouth.

**X **She's a crap kisser… **X **Seto muttered to Tai and wiped his mouth roughly and earned a small smile from Kisara.

**I **I found it strange since she never kissed like that and I feel as if she was jealous and not at all like her… **I** Tai explained to his other self.

**X **Are you saying she lost her touch? **X **Seto asked jokingly and stepped away from the taps. Tai was about to reply and they saw Mimi run out of the building.

**X **Here's your chance, partner**, X **Seto muttered and transformed back to Tai.

Tai turned to Kisara and grinned slightly.

"You should change back to Yumi and run for it," Tai muttered and watched the girl nod and then Yumi stood there smiling at him. She gave him a thumbs up and walked away and headed the long way back to the other err… abnormal teens.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_After Kisara and Seto left Mimi smiled dangerously. _

"_You are a sick bitch you know," Arisia's eyes flashed red when she spoke, using Sora's tone which possible means that was Sora speaking._

"_Who you calling bitch you slut!" Mimi screamed at Sora._

_Haku growled before stepping in._

"_Shut the fuck up and you're the slut since you spend your time trying to get laid." Haku defended both Sora and Arisia. Greens eyes looked relieved while red eyes looked offended._

**_I _**_I don't need his help!** I** Sora scoffed loudly in her mind._

_Arisia laughed mentally. _

_Mimi's eyes widened and tears started to form in her eyes. She stood up and ran out of the roof._

"_Too bad she didn't jump off the roof…" Arisia muttered with red eyes._

_Haku, Matt and Chris burst out laughing while a translucent Arisia appeared next to Sora with a huge frown on her face._

"_That was slack of you to say…" _

"_Well, maybe it's 'cause you are the only sane person here and someone who cares about her enemies," Sora smirked evilly._

"_Who brought you up?" Arisia asked Sora who was snickering._

"_For the first ten years of my life it was my parents and the years afterwards of my aunt and uncle," Sora explained._

"_That still doesn't explain why you are so sadistic…" Arisia muttered and caused Haku, Chris and the translucent Matt to crack up again._

"_I joined a gang when I was fourteen, what do you expect?" Sora asked her with a deadpan look._

_Haku, Chris and Matt laughed even harder at Sora's expression and Arisia's blank look._

"_Why?" Arisia asked her Sora curiously._

_Sora looked surprised for a moment but manage to recover herself._

"_It was to relieve stress, my boyfriend, Kiseki introduced me to the gang since his older brother was the leader or maybe it was because I wanted to see other people suffer… to tell you the truth… I don't really know what the real reason is…" Sora looked up into the clear blue sky and saw the smiling face of Kiseki._

"_Well maybe one day you will find your answers but in the meantime we must concentrate on finding the others and maybe you will find your answers," Haku told Sora and clamped a hand onto Sora's shoulder and smiled at her._

_Sora smiled coolly back at him before she realized something._

"_About this morning… sorry…" Sora apologized._

"_No worries… I was been a bit selfish and all… I didn't realize the people around me had lost people…" Haku grinned at her and this time Sora gave him a smile she hasn't used for two years. It was sweet, sincere, nice and casual._

'_God, she's pretty…' Matt self-consciously thought to himself._

"_Anyways I think I see Tai," Chris glanced through the balcony railing._

_Sora and the others walked over and sure enough they saw Tai running after Mimi and Yumi taking the long way back to them._

"_Stupid fucking Tai," Chris muttered under his breath._

_They others burst out laughing._

"_Wah? I'm only saying he should stop chasing her and concentrate on his destiny," Chris looked at the others._

"_Seto never believed in destiny or fate…" Haku told him and turned watched Sora raise an eyebrow at him._

"_Really? Cause' before he sure did," Sora stared at him innocently._

"_Maybe amnesia changed him…" Arisia murmured quietly to herself._

"_Maybe so…" Haku responded to her and suddenly he and Arisia disappeared and the roof door opened and Yumi came rushing out and she ran to the balcony and looked down._

_There was a slight breeze and Sora and Chris, Yumi and Matt's hair blew a bit and Arisia, Haku and Kisara came out and leaned against the railing and looked below._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Mimi finally stopped running and turned around with tears in her eyes. She looked at Tai with bloodshot eyes.

"Tai, you love me right?"

"I'm sorry Meems, but I don't feel the same for you like how I did before, something's changed and I know you know it and it doesn't feel right anymore. Maybe its time for us to move on… Sorry Meems but I have decided to end this relationship… It's over, Meems," Tai confessed and with that he turned around and walked away.

Mimi let the tears that were trapped in her eyes run freely and she fell on her knees.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Arisia asked the others.

"Don't start pitying that bitch…" Sora and Chris sighed in unison while Sora added a bit more, "I reckon he is too soft, he shoulda did more."

"But… How would you feel if that happened to you?" Arisia frowned and both Yumi and Chris tensed up. The both of them looked at Sora worriedly, Sora had unseen eyes and she turned and looked at Arisia with cold eyes.

"It has…" Sora said quietly before sitting down and leaning against the bars and hugged her knees.

"Oh… sorry then…" Arisia looked guilty and looked down at the depressed redhead.

"Doesn't matter…" Sora sighed tiredly and the spirits suddenly went back into their host and watched the door open and Tai ran in looking guilty.

"That must've being a hard choice?" Haku muttered to him.

"Not really… It wasn't as hard as I intercepted it to be and she did kill my teeth… Besides she nags and she wants to shag me and- fuck! You get the stinkin' point!" Tai punched the ground out of frustration.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Yumi asked Tai before she and the others sweatdropped and watched him clutch his fist and jump around.

"Idiot," Sora snorted before glancing up at the sky. A bird with brown feathers and wings outlined with black and amber eyes. The bird flew low and Sora raised an arm and it perched itself on her arm. She stroked it with one hand and smiled softly but as soon as she made contact with the bird, something clicked in her mind.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"_Kiseki… If you had a choice to live again as an animal… which animal would it be?" Sora smiled as she laid her head on Kiseki's chest and the both of them stared up at the ceiling. They were at his place on his bed and it was dark and he had an arm draped across her shoulder in which he held her close to his body and they had clothes on._

"_I would wanna be a bird… a bird with brown feathers with wings outlined with black and amber eyes… How about ya?" Kiseki smiled down at his girlfriend and squeezed her shoulder a bit._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Kiseki…" Sora smiled softly to herself.

There was the bell to signal the end of recess. Everyone began to walk back to class.

"Man, that was one hell of a long recess and loads happened…" Tai muttered and caused Seto to chuckle from his soul room.

Since the roof was their territory they had no fear of being found out so when they almost reached the end of the stairs the spirits went back into their hosts and stayed out of view.

"What class do we have?" Yumi asked Tai who was walking beside her.

"No idea," Tai muttered but he dreaded class since he practically had every class with Mimi.

"Ok…" Yumi opened her bag and checked her timetable.

"All I know is that we have every class with Mimi so I'm dreading it…" Tai said through gritted teeth.

"This is gonna be a shit day…" Tai muttered as the five of them split up. Chris went on his own while Yumi went with Tai and Sora went with Matt.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**-Last Period- **

Sora sat in her chemistry class, drawing in her book. Matt sat next to her, equally bored and was tapping his fingers on the desk.

He yawned loudly and stretched his arms. He looked at clock and saw they still had 40 minutes left.

He groaned self-consciously and caused Sora to glance up at him from her drawing of the black dragon.

"What?" Sora asked him calmly and put a piece of fallen hair behind her ear.

"We got 40 minutes left…" Matt groaned and leaned his head back and his blonde hair dropped from his face.

"Sucked in," Sora smirked at him and caused him to pout.

"Why are you so mean?" Matt pouted.

**X **Dude… if you are trying to flirt with her, I insist on assisting you… **X **Haku's voice spoke in Matt's mind.

**I **No thanks… **I **Matt replied while Sora smiled softly at Matt's expression of total nightmare.

"I'm mean since I choose to be mean without trying," Sora smiled at the blonde sitting next to her.

'God, she's pretty…' Matt thought and slightly blushed at the thought and Haku started laughing.

**I **Shut up! **I **Matt hissed at Haku who started laughing harder.

"Did your little spirit boy piss you off?" Sora asked with amusement twinkling slightly in her eyes.

"Hell yeah," Matt muttered and watched Sora smirk at him with amusement.

**X **Too bad he's stuck with Haku. I feel sorry for him but I don't wanna bitch about my fiancé. **X **Arisia chuckled softly and watched Sora laughed mentally.

"Hey Sora?" Matt asked and caused her to look away from the window and her soft smile turned into her trademark smirk.

"Yeah, man?" Sora asked him back.

"Why do you act the way you are?" Matt asked her and caused Sora to widen her eyes. She looked shocked yet troubled at the same time.

"It's the way I choose to be…" Sora spoke quietly and for a moment she seemed to have zoned out.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_It was a dark room and a topless man from another gang was hanged with shackles on his wrists. The chains were attached to the ceiling so his feet were well above the ground. He had many wounds across his chest, down his back and on his arms. _

_Sora stood in front of him with one hand holding a nasty looking whip and her other hand on her hip. She was dressed in a pair of black cargoes, a black tank top and a black trench coat. She wore huge black 10cm high boots and her long black and red hair was tied in a low ponytail. _

"_Where is Kiseki?" Sora asked the man coldly._

"_I will never tell you, bitch!" The man spat at her._

_Sora simply smirked before flinging the whip hard across his chest._

"_Where is he!" Sora asked again, her patience thinning._

"_You won't get anything out of me!" The man snarled at her._

_This time Sora growled before turning to her fellow comrade. _

"_Give me the electric whip!" She yelled at him angrily._

_He ran forward and revealed himself to be Keitaro Otohata. He was wearing a pair of very baggy black cargoes and a black leather jacket with a black muscle shirt underneath. He was wearing black sneakers and his hair was spiked up with gel and dyed light brown with his natural blonde hair as blonde tips._

_He walked over and handed the whip to her and she just snatched it out of his arms._

"_So tell me where KISEKI IS!" Sora demanded angrily but he still refused to tell._

_She whipped him real hard with the electric whip and it shocked him so much he started screaming._

"_TELL ME WHERE HE IS OR FEEL MORE OF THIS FUCKING PAIN!" Sora yelled at him and threatened him._

"_I will never tell a bitch like you!" The man panted._

"_YOU STUPID BASTARD!" Sora whipped him again before turning to Kei. "Pass me the hot iron…" Sora panted and tried to keep her voice even._

_Another guy came out and revealed himself to be Kai. He wore a black tank top and black baggy cargoes and black fingerless gloves and black leather shoes._

_He handed the hot iron to her and she took it and pressed it against the man's skin._

_He screamed in pain and moved around. Sora grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him against the hot iron._

"_Tell me where he is…" Sora growled at him._

"_NO!" He yelled and her eyes seemed to flash red._

_Sora took a pocket knife out and was about to press it against his skin when Ryuji and a guy with black hair and red tips ran forward and stopped her. They pulled her away and took the knife away. They took her out of the room and was about to close the door when Kai and Kei walk towards the man with shotguns in their hands._

_They closed the door and was about to leave the door when they heard the man yell a place out._

" _ALBERTA__ PORT__!" _

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Why did you choose to be this person?" Matt asked her and broke through her thoughts.

"I don't know," Sora lied but red orbs met azure blue orbs.

Matt frowned since he couldn't tell if she was lying or not so he decided to watch her. He saw her draw a fallen angel who had black wings, sharp amber eyes and spiky black hair. He was wearing a black turtleneck and a pair of black leather pants. He looked sad and had a cold look but brilliant eyes. He also had a silver pendant hanging around his neck. It was shaped like an eagle with amber eyes.

'Is that Kiseki?' Matt silently wondered to himself.

Sora started smiling when she was almost done. It looked just like him, from the looks to the attitude. The smirk was so real and the leer looked as if it was directed at you. She had also drawn him standing his usual way. Both hands were in his pockets and he was looking at us from the side. He has a black aura around him and in the background, she drew something which seemed to be a faded head of a bird.

He was standing at a beach with the sunset in the background. When Sora was done, she held the picture and marveled at it.

"Looks like a photo," Matt whispered in her ear. Sora turned and nodded at him with a soft smile visible on her lips.

The bell rang and everyone except for Sora and Matt since Sora carefully placed it in a book and they packed up.

"How about hanging out with us?" Matt asked her as they walked out the school gates.

"Umm…" She put a piece of fallen hair behind her ears before continuing, "sorry I can't… I need to finish my latest artwork at home… how about another time?"

"Sure," Matt sounded disappointed.

"Well, seeya," Sora waved and headed home.

"Bye… then…" Matt watched her walk home and continued to watch her back and when she turned to corner he started to walk to Antonio's Delight, where everyone was waiting.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Dark? It should be, review please. **

**-Wishinstahhz**

**Next time: **_Sora confronts her past and makes a decision, to find out what it is, read on. _

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸


	13. Journals and reunions

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Last updated: 04/07/05_

**theladyknight **

**Joey: **Hi agen! LOL the flirting part was Ari's idea and not mine. I'm not a Mimi fan since she was real annoying in the Digimon series. Well the flirting, I actually dreaded since Haku woulda being more then a century behind and oh man! I don't wanna even think about it.

**Ari: **Hi! I actually don't hate Mimi but I don't like her either so um… I let Joey take over that bit but he is right, I did do the flirting bit . I actually scared the living daylights out of Joey when I suggested it… **_(Sweat drops)_** he actually fell off his chair…

**Joey: **Anyways… what can we call you?

**Ari: **LOL!

**SoratoFan **

**Joey: **LOL sorry we misunderstood u. Anyways, the Koumi will begin in this chapter and Sora would do something she cannot turn her back on again…

**Ari: (_Cuts in_) YOU RUINED THE SURPRISE, JOEY!**

**Joey: **Hai, hai ok… Calm down sis! I just couldn't resist myself so chill!

**Ari: **MY TURN! **_(Smiles sweetly)_** hmm… Joey took all I had to say so um… thanks for reading everyone and um… Joey, don't you think we should put the Koumi on the next chapter?

**Joey: **Nah, I don't wanna torture SoratoFan… What can we call you?

**Ari: **LOL! That question again?

**Joey: **Wah? I'm curious and I bet you are too, lil sis?

**Ari: **Shut up! I'm only younger then you by a couple of mins!

**Crazyamzy**

**Joey: **Dark? That is my specialty! The thing about Kiseki and Sora is a bit confusing but maybe by the end of the fiction it might be solved. Thanks for your comment. **_(Grins boyishly)_**

**Ari: **I was shivering when Joey typed it. I almost whacked him for doing that but he said it might add some umm… I can't describe it. **_(Smiles sheepishly)_**

**Joey & Ari: **Thank you for the reviews **_(smiles)_**

**Joey: **Err… Ari smiled and I grinned… just to let you know…

**Ari: **You and your dignity.**_(Shakes head sadly)_**

**Joey: **I'm a guy! Guys don't smile!

**Ari: _(shakes head sadly again)_** Sexist…

**Joey: **Enough!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Title: **Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Summary: **Sora and the others have a secret in which normal people must never find out. They share bodies with their ancestors. The enemy their ancestors died to defeat as returned, now they must defeat this enemy and protect the world from darkness.

**Rating: **T

**Genres: **Romance/Suspense/Supernatural/Fantasy/Action/Spiritual and that's about it.

**Ages: **Sora: 16-----------Matt: 17

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh, Digimon belongs to Toei and Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Anything you recognize from somewhere else does not belong to us, enjoy.

RULES

**I **means person to spirit** I**

**X **means spirit to person** X**

_Italics means flashbacks_

'means thoughts'

_In Kiseki's journal, it will be underlined since it was written on lined paper._

**This chapter is also fixed, Gosh, I will so happy, the electricity is back and I'm listening to _This Love _by _Maroon 5_, I lub this song so much! --Squeals-- Review at the end of the chapter please. **

**-Wishinstahhz**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Wishinstahhz**

_Presents_

Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Chapter 12: Journals and a reunion**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora walked home quickly and once she arrived home she headed straight to her room and closed the door with a wave of her hand. She went to the drawer and took out a key attached to a thin, silver chain around her neck. You're even gotten a good view of the necklaces around her neck. From thick chains to thin chains, thin ropes to thin plastic bands.

She took a keychain off her neck and unlocked the drawer with the key. Inside the drawer was a wooden box with a gold lock. She took another keychain off her neck which had a gold chain and a gold key. She unlocked the box and opened the lid; it contained a big book with a brown hard cover and also a necklace with a silver eagle with amber eyes. She took the book out and sat down at the edge of her bed with the book on her lap. She took another necklace out but this time it is a key with a thin, black rope. She unlocked the book with the key and opened it to the end of the book. There was an entry in it and Sora began to read it once more.

_01/31/02_

_Dear Journal,_

_Today Sora and I broke up! I can't believe she cheated on me and she accused me of cheating on her! I did no fucking thing! Dammit! Fucking hell! FINE! I miss her already! I will be honest! I miss her and I love her and she broke my fricking heart! Why does god have to give me such a shit life! _

Sora let tears fall freely from her eyes and down her cheeks. Her sight went blurry so she wiped them away with the back of her hand before continuing to read the entry.

_Why the hell does Ryu take Sora's side and not mine? I mean I am his bro after all… He bloody blamed me for breaking her heart! Why does everyone take her side? What about me? I'm the one who got cheated on and the one who is accused of being a cheater. ARGH! She broke my heart… she just ripped it outta me and crushed it mercilessly. Wait! Lemme correct this! She ripped my heart out, ripped it to many pieces, and chucked it onto the ground and stomped on it a bit more!_

'I did no such thing, Kiseki…' Sora corrected him silently while tears continuing to fall from her eyes. She closed the book shut and locked it before waving her hand and the book flew back into the box and the box closed and went back into the drawer and the drawer closed by itself and locked by itself. Sora went to her bathroom and turned the lights on before staring at her reflection.

Her eyes were red as in from crying and her hair hanging limply around her face. She opened the tap with one hand while the other hand brushed some hair out of her face. She then splashed the cold water onto her face and rubbed her wet hands on her cheeks and eyes.

'Maybe I should pay them a visit…'Sora silently thought to herself.

**X **Pay who a visit?** X **Arisia asked, amused.

**I **none of your business and can you leave me alone and let me be by myself for a bit…?** I** Sora asked Arisia who was now slightly transparent and was standing next to Sora.

"Sure…" Arisia retreated back into her Soul Room and closed the door and blocked all of the things Sora is up to so she has no clue what is going on.

Sora went out of the bathroom and chose some clothes to wear. A black baggy shirt that says 'You don't know me so stop acting like you do' in white bold writing, a pair of extremely baggy cargoes with zippers everywhere and a few chains dangling somewhere and on top of her shirt was a black raincoat and a black beanie covering most her hair, she took off the Soul Tauk and hid it under her bed. She was putting on her black fingerless gloves when her phone suddenly rang and it vibrated violently from her night table.

"Now what?" Sora gritted her teeth from aggravation before answering the phone rudely.

"Ya?"

"**Don't ya me, Sora!**" Yumi lectured Sora through the phone.

Sora sighed and rolled her eyes before listening to her cousin.

"**Sora, why the hell did you not go to the restaurant with us?**" Yumi asked into the phone.

Sora winced slightly before lying expertly.

"The military needed me to do something so I'm going back to Amatsu but I will be back in a couple of hours."

"**Shouldn't Chris come with you then?**"

"No."

"**Why not?**"

"Cause they need a female who won't loose her cool."

"**Oh… I… see… well good luck!**"

"Thanks."

With that Yumi hung up and Sora didn't look affected at all, even after lying so much.

She put the cell into her pant pockets and opened another drawer with a key from yet another chain. She took out a few guns, some pocket knives and other stuff and shoved them into a black shoulder bag. She grabbed the bag and opened her bedroom door and walked out. When she reached the shoe stand she took out a pair of black Nike sneakers and put them on before heading out the door with an emotionless face.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora was walking down a crowded street since she didn't want to bother driving her car and getting lectured by Naoko again. She was staring at the ground and walking pass a familiar blonde and felt him freeze suddenly but she kept on walking, either ignoring him or not even noticing him because of her thoughts.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

'Damn that Tai!' Matt gritted his teeth and balled his hand and listened to Haku tease him about something Tai did err… said earlier.

**X **Was Tai really serious?** X **Haku mocked Matt and made him growl lowly.

**I **Shut up!** I** "Matt yelled and made Haku laugh harder, Matt groaned before stopping dead as he felt someone brush against his arm. He saw a girl with red hair and black clothes. Her movement was familiar and her aura was powerful. It could only be one person…

…_That person is Sora Takenouchi…_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Matt suddenly turned around and watched as the girl turned the corner. He broke into a sprint, hoping to catch up to the girl but as he turned the corner he found himself in a crowded street but no sign of the beautiful redhead.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

'That was close,'Sora looked down at the charming blonde. She was standing on the fence of the roof of an apartment building. She watched Matt turn his head side to side but she was lucky he didn't look up.

She sighed before watching him turn around and walk the other direction.

'I guess he thinks he's seeing things.' She smirked before jumping down from the building and onto the ground and surprisingly no one noticed it at all. She pulled the front of her beanie down a bit before fixing her shoulder bag and walking on.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

A familiar redhead stood in front of an abandoned warehouse with a determined yet masked face. She walked closer towards the door yet every step she took, her heart would thump faster.

One step closer and her shoe would tap onto the firm, grey, cemented ground and echo clearly…

_Tap…_

_Thud…_

Her heartbeats sounded so loud to her and she clutched the medallion in her pocket tightly.

'You can still turn back, Sora… If you don't want to do it, don't go… no one is forcing you…' A cool, male voice echoed in her mind. It was the familiar voice, Sora missed so dearly.

She froze and looked up at the towering metal doors…

She gulped and her heart jumped a bit.

_Thud…_

'I must do this... It is my destiny…' Sora reached the doors and pushed them open before stepping in.

It closed automatically by itself with a loud clang. Sora had expected it and she walked towards the doors with a black dragon who glared at anyone who dared step near it. She opened the doors and revealed…

_A staircase… _leading under the ground and into the dark unknown. Yet Sora looked like she knew exactly what to do and where to go.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

She reached the bottom of the staircase and the door opened from inside, as if expecting her. It was a dark and gloomy place yet welcoming to Sora.

"So you've decided to return to us, once again… Sora… Welcome back…" A cool, quiet yet clear voice spoke to her. In the shadows, many people were studying her but at the other side of the room a black armchair stood proudly with a shadowed person resting casually yet businesslike. He had an elbow resting on the armrest and his head resting in his hand.

"Yeah, I'm back," Sora looked and spoke directly to the person in the armchair.

Ryu smirked before straightening and slowly yet gracefully stood and walked out of the shadows. His hair no longer spiked and slicked back by gel. His cold, piercing eyes held no emotion yet it surveyed Sora who stood calmly yet his eyes mostly focused at her eyes and she stared back into those never ending, cold grey eyes.

_Ryuji Keisuke Ikari…_

A girl with waist length dark red hair and bright green eyes suddenly walked from shadows went over to Sora and embraced her in a sisterly way.

"Welcome back, Sora!" She smiled and her smile grew wider when Sora wrapped her arms around her waist and embraced her back.

"Sora, we missed you," Voices greeted her from the shadows. They all stood forward and either smiled, smirked or grinned at her. It depended on the person and some people didn't even know who she was but some heard about her, the legendary Shadow Phoenix.

_Click!_

All the lights turned on and revealed welcoming faces. They all walked forward and gave Sora who was in the middle a warm, group huddle. Suddenly two strong hands from behind lifted her up into the air and soon everyone had grabbed a hold of her legs and kept her in the air.

Finally all hands withdrew, except for a pair, the same pair who had his arms around her waist. The arms finally withdrew from her and she turned to see the grinning form of Ryuji.

She stepped forward and they embraced in a sibling way.

They finally broke apart and the girl from before pounced on Sora's back and Sora shouted.

"Miyu Ren Hamazaki!" Sora shouted and turned around and tackled her playfully.

"What?" Miyu smiled before going back to her brother who was snickering uncontrollably at her. Miyu frowned before punching his arm, hard.

Kai knocked away her hand and wiped away the tears of laughter from his eyes. Kei stood next to him with his arm around Sango waist.

"So…" Sora looked around the large room and smirked innocently before looking up at Ryuji's face. "What have you all being up to?"

"The usual and the Heartless are still after us. They should have learned not to mess with us, especially after what they did two years ago we beat the shit outta them and reduced their gang to a number less then 10," Ryuji spat it all out and watch Sora narrow her eyes at the mentioning of Heartless.

"I get to finish those fuckers off, just to let you all know! I missed a year worth of ass-kicking," She glared at everyone and no one dared to object since they knew how merciless she could be.

"Be my guess…" Ryuji drawled in amusement.

"Woohoo!" Sora cheered and punched the air upwards.

The other inhabitants in the room laughed, giggled, snickered or shook their heads.

"Does your brother know you're here?" A girl with long mid-back, straight, chestnut coloured hair and black contacts over her navy blue eyes asked Sora. She was wearing a black singlet and black hip-huggers. Two strands of her hair were clipped together from the front and to the back. She has heavy black eyeliner and black eye shadow and blue lip gloss on her lips.

"No," Sora smirked and leaned against the wall.

"You haven't told him where you were going?" She smirked.

"I haven't told that stupid fool yet, Risa, you used to go out with him so you know how he is like," Sora smirked.

"Your brother broke it off with me when I told him I was in a gang… he would've being recruited since he has amazing fighting skills…" Reese looked at her feet sadly.

"You should meet up with him and force him into the gang or maybe he changed his mind," Sora suggested.

"Yesterday, I saw him looking at Lillian and I saw him get her number. Such an idiot, I wonder if Lillian told him she's taken?" Kai smirked.

"She told him today and I bet Jeff would be so pissed if he finds out Chris hit on his girl," Kei snickered at the thought.

"Such a shame Jeff couldn't make it tonight," Sora sighed.

"Does Lillian know about Jeff?" Sora asked Miyu since Jeff never introduced her to them.

"Yeah, but she accepted it unlike your brother." Reese folded her arms over her chest and blew some of her bangs out of her eyes in aggravation.

Sora pushes herself off the wall and walks over to Reese and comforts her.

"By the way, do you all go to Geffen Senior high?" Sora looked around.

"I do," Kai, Kei, Reese and other people called in unison.

"Reese, seriously, talk to him… He might have changed," Miyu smiled softly at Reese whose face softened a bit.

"Very well… I will talk to him tomorrow…" Reese sighed and slides down the wall slowly.

Reika, who is Kai's girlfriend kneeled down next to her cousin, Reese and held her shoulders, and whispered words of comfort in her ears since Reese remembered the locked away feelings of betrayal, sadness, rejection, anger and more feelings, Chris made her feel without meaning to.

"If he doesn't give in I will torture him and I used to hear him cry endlessly at night and he still does. He should since he still has feelings for you and besides, he masks it good but he hasn't had a girlfriend ever since you. He didn't ever date after you," Sora muttered to Reese and kneels down on the other side of Reese.

"Maybe you're right and maybe he might give me a chance to be part of his life once more…" Reese turned to Sora and gave her a sad smile.

"So… Talk to him tomorrow and if he doesn't forgive you… and if he is still a stubborn ass, the whole gang gets a piece of him." Ryuji smirked evilly before correcting himself quickly, "only if that is ok with you, Sora."

Sora shrugged before pushing herself off the floor and taking an apple out of her bag and wiping it with her sleeve before taking a bite out of it with a loud crunch.

"You brought an apple?" Miyu laughed and watched Sora take another crunchy bite out of the apple.

"Actually… I brought many apples," Sora corrected her and took out another apple out, "you want one?" She then took a bite out of her own apple.

"Okie!" Miyu took the apple from Sora and wiped it with her sleeve before taking a big, crunchy bite out of it with a sweet smile clearly visible on her face.

"She obsessed with apples, or what?" Kei smirked into Sango's ear while his arm his secured around her waist tightly yet gently. Sango smirked and whacked his head away from her ear with a smirk.

Sora looked around the room and a door attracted her attention and she stood up and began walking towards it. Her ears deaf to all the questions being thrown at her, she reached the door and opened it and a flashback flashed in her mind.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Many black cars stopped at an abandoned pier. People dressed in black ran out of the room and pushed the door out. Sora ran the fastest as she jumped on cars and ran over obstacles. When she reached the doors they magically opened by itself and she froze._

_Kiseki hung with shackles on his wrists from the ceiling. His shirt was ripped off and bloodied and his body was bloodied and scarred and seriously injured. _

_Sora covered her mouth with her hand and hers eyes widened with fear, shock and anger. Without any warning, she rushed over to him and into the empty room and even if there people inside, she would have killed them all with no hesitation._

_She ran over to her injured boyfriend and unlocked the shackles and caught him before he reached the ground and was careful not to touch his wounds. She nearly cried at the sight of his blood covered face. _

"_Kiseki! Hang in there!" Sora cried and shook her boyfriend. _

"_Don't do that!" Miyu cried. "Take him back to the hideout!" _

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_When they reached the hideout they carried Kiseki carefully into a room with a bed and they all got shooed out by the gang medic, Miko Higurashi. Sora watched as Miko's assistant, Sen Kurata close the door. _

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Hours later the door finally opened and Sen and Miko came out with identical somber expressions on their faces._

"_I'm sorry…" Sen choked out while Miko comforted her._

"_I'm sorry…" Miko looked at Sora and Ryuji each before continuing. "I'm sorry but unfortunately… Kiseki didn't make it… I'm so sorry…"_

_Sora burst into tears and ran into the room with the others following closely. Sora stopped dead and saw the covered body of Kiseki…_

"**_NO!"_**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora snapped out of her trance and slid down the metal door sadly yet no tears came out of her eyes and her eyes were not watery but her body and movement clearly shown all her sadness.

"Sora…?" Miyu's sweet voice penetrated through her cloud of thoughts.

"I'm fine… I'm gonna go home, see you all…" Sora pushed herself off the ground and walked towards the place where her bag was. She grabbed the bag by the strap and heaved it over her shoulder with ease and left the room silently with unseen eyes.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**I really don't enjoy fixing flashbacks… review please. **

**-Wishinstahhz **

**Next Time: **_Well, Reese confronts Chris, good enough explanation? _

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸


	14. Talks and Confessions

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Last updated: 04/07/05_

**theladyknight**

**Joey: **I know but what I don't know is why we create so much characters but Ari reckons it is more interesting. At first we were going to make Lillian and Chris start a relationship but we decided to go against it since making Chris have a girlfriend and she is from his past. Anyways… School is beginning in a few weeks T.T I don't wanna go back to school to fill my head with fucking useless shit! BTW, there is gonna be Sorato and Koumi in this chapter and maybe more.

**Ari: **Joey really, really hates school since when we start school, we have tests, assignments and more and I normally get higher marks then him and he ends up getting punishments. Our parents are really, really weird, our family is all about competition so who ever gets a lower mark between the two of us must do chores and no TV and computer XD. I like school but I hate the teachers and the student have war against the teachers. I am no geek, nor am I a dork or nerd. My bro strongly thinks we should have a law for no homework since we already learnt the stuff at school and it would be useless to continue working our butts off at home. OMG! BRO! Why did you have to tell her and everyone! You ruined the surprise once more! Curse you, bro! **_(Gets mallet out)_**

**Joey: _(covers head) _**SORRY!

**Crazyamzy**

**Joey: **Thank the almighty gods we don't have school for a couple more months! Alrite… Sango is mentioned in chapter 7 and she is Kei's girlfriend who was introduced in chapter 6 with Kai. Kei and Kai first met Sora at an arcade when Sora was 12. I still have the bruise when I typed it. She punched my arm HARD!

**Ari: **YOU DESERVED IT! I like school since I kick Joey's ass at school but don't get me wrong, I'm no nerd, nor am I a geek. Well… Joey explained almost of the confusion or watcha ma call it. I'm glad you find it fascinating XD Stupid Joey made me freak and cry when he typed about Kiseki's death. Anyways enjoy this chapter and umm… review? **_(scratches head)_**

**SoratoFan**

**Joey: **Happy late new year. **_(grins sheepishly) _**There will definitely be Koumi! Try me! I know!

**Ari: **Of course you know! We are writing it!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Title: **Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Summary: **Sora and the others have a secret in which normal people must never find out. They share bodies with their ancestors. The enemy their ancestors died to defeat as returned, now they must defeat this enemy and protect the world from darkness.

**Rating: **T

**Genres: **Romance/Suspense/Supernatural/Fantasy/Action/Spiritual and that's about it.

**Ages: **Sora: 16-----------Matt: 17

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh, Digimon belongs to Toei and Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Anything you recognize from somewhere else does not belong to us, enjoy.

RULES

**I **means person to spirit** I**

**X **means spirit to person** X**

_Italics means flashbacks_

'means thoughts'

**Good morning! I'm feeling all refreshed! This chapter has fluff in it! But, unfortunately, not Sorato, review at the end of this chapter please. **

**-Wishinstahhz**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Wishinstahhz**

_Presents_

Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Chapter 13: Talks and confessions**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora arrived home, after she went back to the gang. Yumi and Chris's room was close and music was heard through Chris's room so she assumed they had arrived home. Chris was listening to **_Lose yourself _**by **_Eminem._**

Sora was walking pass Yumi's room since her room was at the end of the hall and Yumi's room was right next to her room.

As soon as she walked pass Yumi's room, the door opened and revealed Yumi sitting on a computer chair at her desk. The table light was on and a textbook and an exercise book were open, along with her pencil case was on the table. The door seemed to have opened by itself since Yumi paid it no attention and Kisara who was sitting on the bed with a novel.

Yumi suddenly put down the pen she was holding and swung around to face Sora with a stern expression and Arisia slid out.

"You have some serious explaining to do, Sora Arisia Takenouchi," Yumi told Sora seriously and looked at her with emotionless eyes.

'Shit!' Sora gulped nervously since she knew when she gets in trouble with either Naoko or Yumi, she tends to come out of the room looking like she was tortured.

"Err…" Sora played with the pocket knife in her pocket nervously.

"Well? Come inside and close the door while you are at it. Time is ticking and I really want to finish my homework," Yumi stared at Sora intensely.

"Why don't you finish your homework first?" Sora asked Yumi nervously.

"I wish to talk to you first… Now take a seat," She gestured to the spare seat next to her.

"Umm… Ok…" Sora edged towards the seat.

"Make haste," Yumi snapped at Sora and Sora quickened her pace and reached the seat while freaking out from Yumi's face and Arisia sat next to Kisara.

"Sora, where did you go? You sure weren't on a mission. I'm sure of that," Yumi asked briskly.

"Umm…" Sora looked around the room with nervous eyes while Chris listened to **_Runaway_** by **_Linkin_****_ Park_******

"Well?" Yumi asked impatiently.

"Umm… You see…" Sora stuttered and avoided eye contact with Yumi.

Yumi leaned forward and held Sora's gaze, "tell me the truth, Sora…"

'I have to… she will understand.' Sora closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I went back to the gang," Sora confessed.

"WHAT!" Yumi exploded and her eyes snapped wide open.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

In the hall, Chris's door suddenly flew right open and Chris came dashing out wearing a black t-shirt with a picture of Linkin Park on it and black baggy faded jeans.

He ran to Yumi's room and wrenched the door open and found Sora, Arisia, Kisara and Yumi looking at him.

"Do you know how to knock?" Yumi asked him, her eyes narrowed and her voice was laced with annoyance.

"Someone yelled, I thought something happened so I came," Chris explained while scratching his head. "Sora, you're home, you got a lot of explaining to do, young lady."

"Umm… I sorta-" Sora began but got cut off by Yumi.

"She went back to Payon and observed the ruins," Yumi covered up for Sora, who gave her an appreciative smile.

"Oh… Why didn't you tell us?" Chris asked quickly.

"I wanted to be alone…" "Sora half-lied with bangs covering her eyes.

"Ok… well I'm gonna go back to playing ROSE Online," Chris turned towards the door and waved his and without looking at them.

"Close the door, Chris," Yumi ordered and the four girls watched Chris nod and wave his hand at the door and it closed by itself.

Yumi reached towards her state of the art stereo system and turned it on and **_Genie in A bottle_** by **_Christina Aguilera_** started playing.

"So now we don't have to worry about Chris eavesdropping on us, so spill it," Yumi stared at Sora directly in the eye, intensely.

"I went back since I felt it was time I returned to them… Anyways, do you remember Reese?" Sora grinned weakly at Yumi who was also starting to smile slowly.

"You mean Reese Ayanami, Chris's ex-girlfriend?" Yumi asked with wide eyes and her eyes grew wider and a small gasp escaped from her already opened mouth when Sora nodded her head knowingly.

"Heck, I remember her! How could I forget her! She was such a nice girl, but I couldn't believe she was part of a gang and nevertheless Shadow Dragons. She is so sweet and innocent and angelic! I don't understand why Chris didn't accept the fact that she was part of a gang," Yumi is leaning forward with her elbows resting on her knees.

"You got one part wrong, she IS part of a gang," Sora laughed and watched as Yumi, Kisara and Arisia cover their mouths and giggled.

"Should we set them up?" Yumi giggled.

"Reese still loves him," Sora smirked at her cousin and caused Yumi to grin widely.

"I know Chris still loves her." Yumi grinned like a Cheshire cat, "How should we set them up?"

"Tomorrow, Reese is gonna confront Chris and she will try to talk to him and if he doesn't listen, I am so gonna torture him without him finding out," Sora smirked evilly.

Yumi, Arisia and Kisara edged away from Sora while Sora went to change the song to **_Nobody's home_** by **_Avril Lavigne_**.

Anyways, since you got what you wanted, I'm gonna go take a shower and muck around," Sora opened the door and Chris fell forward. Yumi narrowed her eyes in anger while Sora smirked and walked towards her room. As soon as she shut her door she and Arisia heard Yumi yell, followed by a bam and a harsh yell of pain.

"Keh," Sora snickered with a smirk visible as she took out fresh clothes and walked into the bathroom and Arisia smiled evilly.

"That was so hilarious!" Arisia smirked and Sora just snickered.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Chris watched Sora close her door before turning to Yumi who was glaring a hole through his head and he backed away and tried to escape Yumi's wrath._

_"**YOU BLOODY FUCKING STUPID EAVESDROPPING BASTARD!**"_

_"Spare me!" Chris turned and crawled towards his room but Yumi grabbed him by the ankle and yanked him back._

_"No! Please! Oh god! Please not that! Anything but that!" Chris begged but watched as Yumi grabbed him and using a book, she whacked him hard on the top of his head._

**_WHAM! _**

_Chris fell onto the floor with a painful thud but he was already unconscious from the mallet while a translucent appeared and looked down at him._

_"Pathetic."_

_Yumi smiled, satisfied with his reaction and put away the mallet and turned while her long blonde hair swished behind her and she closed the door but before she closed it Kisara burst out laughing and soon Yumi's giggles joined Kisara's._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora woke up at the sound of her alarm clock she grumbled before reaching her hand out.

"BLOODY HELL!" She threw the alarm clock to the opposite wall.

"Watch your temper!" Arisia caught the alarm clock from the door.

"Oh shut up!" Sora grumbled and covered her head with her blankets.

Arisia smiled before going over to the bed and tugged at the comforter, sheets and more.

"Wakie, wakie, rise and shine!" Arisia sung and opened the blinds and opened the windows and let the cool breeze come in.

"Argh, fine!" Sora pushed the covers off of her head and jumped off of the bed. Her hair was messy but not tangled. She snatched the shirt from Arisia but ignored the skirt, Arisia was waving around.

"The skirt, Sora…"

Sora walked towards her wardrobe and took out a pair of baggy navy blue cargoes and started to undress.

"Cargoes aren't part of the school uniform policy, you know…" Arisia pointed out patiently.

"Screw the fucking policy, I follow my own fucking rules and not others, you three may have gotten me into that slutty skirt but not today," Sora snarled angrily and stomped into her bathroom and slammed the door shut with exaggerated violence.

Arisia sighed deeply and cursed at the people who ruined her life.

'If it weren't for those bastards, Sora would have grown up being a different person and a bit more like me…'

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Awhile later, the bathroom door flung open and a pissed looking Sora came storming out and towards her dresser. She grabbed a black comb and ran it through her hair roughly, technically ripping it out.

Arisia watched her other self struggle to brush her hair before sighing and walking over and taking the comb out of Sora's hand, ignoring Sora's glares and growls. She began brushing the hair normally and splitting her hair from the left and then tucking it behind Sora's ears.

"There all done," Arisia smiled before hearing Sora grunt.

"Thanks…" Sora murmured softly and reached for her black hair band but Arisia stopped her so she looked up, her red orbs widened in confusion.

"You look nicer with your hair down and I don't see why you had to cut your hair and the black dye doesn't really suit you, maybe orange or blonde would be better," Arisia smiled softly.

"You sound just like Yumi, maybe I should follow you twos' advice," Sora smiled softly and her eyes twinkled a bit.

"Maybe it's cause we share a lot in common," Arisia smiled softly and followed Sora to the kitchen but before they reached the kitchen they made a stop by a white door with anime stickers covering it. She moved closed to it and listened hard for anything sign of living being in the room, she heard nothing so they moved away from the door and walked to the kitchen to find Chris and Joseph watching Dragonball Z and Yumi wearing her apron and cooking pancakes and Kisara commenting on how delicious her cooking smelt.

Sora wrinkled her nose at the overly sweet smell of maple syrup and Arisia giggled at Sora's expression and made Chris look away from the TV.

"I think I'm getting use to having spirits living with us and someone see-through waking you up every morning," Chris smirked.

"I'm not, especially when that person actually acts like a mother," Sora mumbled and looked at Arisia who grinned.

"This Gohan kid is really kicking the green alien's ass," Joseph snorted at SSJ2 Gohan who was kicking Cell's ass.

"Sort of like us, and it's like someone based it off of us when we entered the Shadow Games Tournament," Kisara called from the counter.

"I bet we could kick Cell's butt so easily and then beat the shit outta Gohan," Joseph grinned at the sight of Cell vomiting android 18 out.

"I know what you mean," Arisia climbed over the sofa and slid next to Joseph and Sora sat at the sofa perpendicular to the one the others were sitting on.

"I don't see why you bother watching it on TV when we have the uncut DVDs in Chris' room," Sora smirked at the two spirits and her childish older brother.

"Sometimes I feel like watching the cut version of the anime we own," Chris burst out laughing at the ugly second staged Cell who was edging away from Gohan.

"Ooo, I wonder what is gonna happen?" Arisia wondered and frowned at what Sora said next.

"He is gonna blow himself up at King Kai's lil planet and killing the cricket, monkey, King Kai and Goku himself since it is Goku who took the ugly thing there."

"Did you really have to spoil it? Omigod, Cell 2 is really ugly!" Kisara pointed out.

"You should have seen Cell 1, he was worse," Chris snickered.

"You said you have the whole collection, right?" Joseph asked Chris who nodded.

"I will show you it one day."

"Yeah, one day…" Joseph drawled sarcastically.

"Breakfast is ready," Yumi called as she and Kisara moved the plates of pancakes to the table.

"You two idiots go eat you're breakfast," Joseph instructed.

"Don't call me an idiot, Chris is the only idiot here!" Sora threw the control through Joseph's translucent head.

"OW!"

"Oi! Don't call me an idiot!" Chris yelled and threw a cushion at Sora who caught it and through it back and Chris ducked and the cushion went through Joseph's head and Arisia managed to duck it since she saw it through Joseph's head.

"Ow! God dammit!"

"It's weird how the three of you can hold things, I expected the plates to fall through your hands, Kisara," Yumi smiled at Kisara.

"Yep, it's weird but we do that when we wanna and we feel things even though they go through us, just like Joseph," Kisara giggled and Yumi's giggles soon joined Kisara's giggles and Kisara smiled widely when Kiki came running.

"Your cat is real cute, what's her name?" Kisara asked curiously yet good-naturedly.

"Her name is Kiki," Yumi scooped her cat into her arms and held her up to her face. She held Kiki over to Kisara who gladly took her and soon Sora and Chris joined them and Kisara walked to the sofas and started playing with Kiki.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Awhile later Sora, Chris and Yumi walked through the school gates and saw Tai and Matt waiting for them. Sora and Yumi saw Reese watching them from behind a tree. She looked at Chris with a sad, longing look and when she saw the other two girls looking at her, she turned to Sora who nodded her head. Reese smiled softly before turning around and walked away.

"Hey man! For once you're early!" Chris slapped Tai hard on the back.

"Shut up," Tai whacked Chris's head.

"Hey, Tai, hey Seto, Kisara also greets you two," Yumi smiled at Tai and Tai smiled back.

"Well, Seto greets the two of you…" Tai leaned towards Yumi who blushed a bit at their nearness.

"Something weird happened last night… TK phoned me and told me he received what we call a soul item; he said he met some guy called Keisuke… and Tai just told me Kari met some girl called Cecilia in their heads," Matt explained and scratched his head.

**X **maybe you all should go to a more private place to talk about this so we can actually come out…** X **Haku told Matt who nodded his head.

**I **Alright** I **Matt agreed, cracking his neck.

"Haku says we should go somewhere else to talk about this," Matt told the others.

They all nodded and went to the empty hall since they couldn't go to their period one class since Chris is in a different year to the others. Sora sat between Matt and Yumi while Tai sat between Chris and Yumi. Yumi sat between Tai and Sora, Chris sat between Tai and Matt and Matt sat between Sora and Chris so they formed a circle.

The spirits sat like their other selves, in a circle near Sora and the others so they can hear.

"What did Kari and TK received?" A translucent Kisara asked.

"Kari has the Soul Mirror and TK has the Soul Key…" Matt explained.

"Hmm, invite them over to our place," Yumi suggested with a sweet smile.

"Ok," Tai and Matt said in unison.

"Tai, have you considered cutting your hair?" Yumi asked Tai who blushes.

"Not really…" Tai blushes.

"Tai hasn't ever cut his hair for a very long time…" Matt thought hard and caused the others to burst out laughing.

"How long to be exact?" Chris choked with laughter.

"Maybe 11 years or more…" Matt looked up at the ceiling.

"Shut up!" Tai waved his arms around and the bell suddenly and caused everyone to look up.

"Time for class… See you later, Chris," Sora stood up and everyone followed suit. The spirits faded away and they exited the hall. The sixteen year olds went to the same class for period one and two.

"History rules!" Yumi smiled widely and watched Sora groans, Matt shake his head sadly and Tai nod in agreement.

"Tai, you of all people?" Sora looked betrayed and watched Tai grin, Matt snicker and Yumi giggled.

"Tai only enjoys history since he can snore there or talk to Seto," Matt smirks and poked Tai's arm.

**X **Is that true, you snore?** X **Seto asks with a smirk and a loud snicker.

**I **So what? I won't do it in this class, it is part of your history! I wanna learn about it! You might remember something while the lesson!** I **Tai mentally yells.

**X **For once you might be right…** X**

**I **Shut up! **I**

Tai suddenly felt like someone was tugging at his sleeve. He snapped out of the conversation he had with Seto and saw Yumi looking up at him with amused light blue gems.

"You shouldn't walk and talk to Seto at the same time, you look real weird…" Yumi smiled softly and she felt someone bump into her shoulder hard. Tai growled and he turned around to yell at whoever, who bumped into Yumi, he saw something pink.

"Mimi…" Tai murmured and watched the pink haired girl turn around.

"What?" She spat and put her slender hands on her hips.

"Why don't you apologize to Yumi?" Tai glared at Mimi who walked over to him and poked his chest.

"And why should I apologize to that thing?" Mimi spat and looked at Yumi like she was some trash.

"Cause, if you don't, I will make your life hell," Sora's icy voice spat at Mimi from behind Tai and Yumi.

"And how would you do that, Takenouchi!" Mimi shrieked at the smirking redhead who stood calmly with both hands in her pockets.

"Do you want to really find out?" Sora showed Mimi her fangs and took her hands out of pockets and cracked her knuckles. Chris suddenly ran down the stairs from the other side of the corridor.

"Like you can do any harm!" Mimi backed away and bumped into Chris who was glaring down at her. She shivered and made Chris smirk evilly and his canine teeth poked out of his mouth.

"Don't pick on my cousin, you slut," Chris drawled in an icy voice while pushing pass the freaked out Mimi and went over to Sora who was snickering uncontrollable.

"You ain't the boss of me!" Mimi squeaked at Chris who chuckled slightly.

"You're right, we aren't, but we are only teaching you a lesson… By the time I am finished with you, you would wish you never treated Yumi in that kind of way…" Sora smirked while looking down at her nails and started stalking forward and towards Mimi who was backing away. People were moving away from her since they had a feeling, if they don't, they would seriously get their ass kicked.

Mimi suddenly lunched forward and pushed Sora over.

"You're below me!" She scratched at Sora's face. "I can treat her however I like! She is a nothing more then a fucking boyfriend stealer! A useless bimbo who can't even find her own man!"

Sora growled before pushing the attacking girl off her and her fist collided with Mimi's cheek and sent Mimi flying towards the glass windows for the classrooms.

"Yumi is way better then a bitch like you! She is not a useless bimbo! So what if she is a fucking blondie? Hell is she way smarter then you! She can find her own fucking guy! Besides she saved Tai from a fucked up bitch like you! How about you? What the fuck have you done?" Sora grabbed Mimi by the front of the shirt and slammed her free fist onto the other cheek. Mimi screamed in pain and blood started trickling out of the corners of her mouth.

"As for you, I am teaching you a lesson not to mess with my cousin or anyone I care about! You must think of people as equals and you're not superior compare to the rest of us! We ain't fucking below you! You are the only fucking lowlife here! So what if life didn't go well for us! We don't go sulking and complaining about it! So what if reality sucks! I don't give a fucking shit! Like hell do I care if I get myself insulted! I don't give a shit if people talk about me or if they stare at me and all but… I WON'T JUST STAND AROUND IF YOU MESS WITH MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS!" Sora yelled and punched Mimi on the face again and watched as Mimi uselessly tried to scratch her face or escape from her grasp. Sora's eyes hardened before she continued talking.

"I had to learn life the hard way! I may act like I don't care if people get themselves beat up but I do care! You probably haven't seen anyone die right in front of you!" She punched Mimi again on the face. She raised her fist to punch Mimi again when she felt someone grab her wrist. She turned around to see which foolish human dared to interfered but what shocked her the most was it was Matt. For a moment she thought she saw Kiseki… She let go of Mimi and Mimi slid the floor, knocked unconscious. Sora slowly collapsed into Matt's arms and started crying, still thinking it was Kiseki.

Matt's white shirt was now damp from Sora's tears of sorrow but he didn't care. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his body and comforted her. Chris came forward and rubbed Sora's head while Yumi put a slender hand on Sora's shoulder and Tai put a hand on Yumi's shoulder.

**X **It's alright, Sora…** X **Arisia tried to comfort Sora.

**I **No it's not, I'm crying in front of everyone! **I**

**X **Sometimes, it's alright to cry in front of people** X** Arisia smiled.

Sora slowly opened her eyes in the real life and slowly lifted her head from Matt's chest and stared up at him. She slowly broke eye contact with him and stared at everyone.

They were staring at her in pity and compassion.

'She has suffered so much and has being alone for so long…' Matt sighed sadly.

Mrs. Harrison suddenly came running to them.

"What is the meaning of this?" She glared at everyone and they all gulped and glared especially hard at the fact, Matt and Sora were in each other's arms. She then saw Mimi lying on the floor, unconscious and she narrowed her small eyes.

"Who did this to Miss Tachikawa?" She jabbed a finger at Mimi. No one answered so she used a different method.

"If you don't confess, you will all get detention with me for the rest of the semester!"

Everyone took a step back, except for Chris, Sora, Matt, Yumi, Tai and Mimi (who was still unconscious)

"Alright, the six of you will receive week worth of detention in the detention room. No buts, oh by the way, Miss Takenouchi, put some ointment on your knuckles, they are bruised badly and someone kindly carry Miss Tachikawa to the nurse's office. Good day," Mrs. Harrison turned and walked away.

"She ain't that bad after all," Chris pointed out while walking over to Mimi. "Quite caring, come to think of it and I expected a suspension or more days of detention."

"I agree, she aren't that bad after all, just strict." Yumi smiled while she watched Chris cump Mimi over his shoulder.

"You coming?" He asked over his shoulder and walked towards the nurse's office.

"No use going to class since the bell is gonna ring soon," Matt yawned at followed Chris and soon Yumi, Tai and Sora followed.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

When they arrived at the nurse's office a very light brown haired woman dressed in a white coat and a blue zipper shirt underneath and a dark purple business skirt. She also wore black heels and a pair of thin rimmed oval shaped small glasses and her hair was clipped up. She was sitting behind her desk reading papers.

The nurse's office was a really big room. It had many beds and screens ready to be closed. There were comfortable chairs positioned around a round circle. In a corner of the room was a desk with the nurse sitting down.

When they walked in, she looked up and smiled softly.

"So the legendary warriors have returned…" Her voice warm, mystical and melodious.

Everyone stiffened up and watched her smile and take off her glasses.

"Is there a problem?" She smiled softly and looked at all of them in an older sister way.

"How do you know?" Everyone asked in unison.

"I have my ways…" She smiled warmly.

"Really?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Anyways, why are you all here?" She smiled with her eyes closed.

"Are you blind?" Sora smirked.

"Mind her, Ms…?" Yumi started.

"Suzuki, Mrs. Suzuki." Mrs. Suzuki smiled at put her left hand up to her mouth and curled it up so everyone got a good view of her diamond wedding ring.

"Sorry, your wedding ring really suits you," Yumi pointed out with a smile.

"Thank you, so, why are you all here?" Mrs. Suzuki smiled softly.

"Well, my sister beat up the hoe here," Chris gestured to the girl in his arms and saw Mrs. Suzuki nod in understanding. "So now, I'm stuck with her in my arms and my sister has swollen knuckles and since there was only a couple more minutes of class left so we decided to come together."

"I see, please lay Mimi on the bed there." She pointed towards a bed. "And Miss Takenouchi, could you please follow me kindly," Mrs. Suzuki smiled and turned to walk to a bed.

Sora followed with her without a word said.

"Sit," The older woman commanded softly and watched as Sora heaved herself on the bed.

"Stay here while I get the kit," Mrs. Suzuki went to the shelf and got some ointment and bandages.

Matt came over and sat next to her.

"I think you might have overreacted…"

"Yeah, I agree…" Sora sighed and resting her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands.

Mrs. Suzuki watched with a smile as she slowly got out the stuff from her cupboard.

"Before…" Matt blushed slightly and caused Sora to look up.

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"I'm sorry for crying on your shirt and I'm sorry for hugging you…"

"No worries, you were upset and besides you looked like you needed a hug…" Matt blushed darker.

Sora starts to smile, not a thin lipped or a smirk, not a grin or an evil smile but a true smile.

Matt had the urge to hug her and his subconscious (who was Haku) was telling him to hug her so slowly he circled his arms around her slim waist and smiled when he felt Sora lean into his embrace and his smile grew bigger when he felt Sora hug him back.

The bell rang but everyone ignored it and suddenly Izzy ran in and towards Mimi who woke up by the sudden movement and she screamed when she saw Izzy right in front of her. Mrs. Suzuki laughed while Sora and Matt ignored her and Tai, Yumi and Chris looked up from their card game. The spirits laughed nonstop.

"Meems, are you alright!" Izzy asked in a concerned voice which made all the males and Sora snort.

Izzy glared at them all and closed the screen and that made Chris and Joseph snort even louder. Chris and Tai edged over and that made most of the females giggle and one of them smirked and snickered.

**X **This is so embarrassing…** X** Seto complained.

**I **Oh shut up!** I **Tai cried.

**X **This is fun** X **Joseph snickered

**I **Big time!** I **Chris smirked.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, Meems, I was so worried about you, especially when Takenouchi beat you up, I am so sorry I wasn't there for you, Meems," Izzy apologized with watery eyes.

"It's alright… it's my fault I picked a fight with Takenouchi, she is so strong and merciless. She reminds me of a girl from two years ago, I can't remember her name but I remember how she looks like and boy does she look like Takenouchi. Her boyfriend was a real looker but had scary eyes," Mimi stated.

"I heard she was in a gang…" Izzy smirked slightly.

"So… is there something you want to talk about?" Mimi smiled slightly.

"What do you mean?" Izzy backed away for a bit.

"I mean you did come for another reason, right?"

"Well… Meems… would you actually believe it…" He looked at his feet before continuing. "If I was to tell you I like you?" Izzy asked.

"Yes…" She then pulled him down into a passionate kiss and soon he was on top of them, still kissing.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

On the other side of the screen, Chris and Tai made a face and backed away from the bed as if it was poisonous and that made the others break down in laugh.

Mrs. Suzuki decided it was time to take a look at Sora's knuckles so she took the ointments and bandages and walked to Sora.

"It's time to nurse your knuckles, Sora. As much as I would have loved for the two of you to continue to be in each other's arms but we need to check on your knuckles," Mrs. Suzuki smiled and shook the ointment in her hand lightly as a gesture and her fringe swept around.

The two teenagers broke away from each other and Matt got up and walked to the others.

"Don't wanna be in the doc's way," Matt smirked and winked at Sora who smirked in return.

"Ok, Sora… you don't seem to have injured your fist that much… I guess you came so people won't wonder why your knuckles are healed, am I right?" Mrs. Suzuki asked Sora softly and chuckled as Sora stiffened slightly in shock.

"I guess I am, so I am going to do my job," She got out a cotton bud and a pair of tweezers and opened the ointment and dipped the bud in and speared the brown substance onto Sora's knuckles expertly.

Sora wondered if she had children and she also wondered if she was married to Mr. Suzuki.

Mrs. Suzuki looked up and smiled. "Yes?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you had children since you look so motherly and I was also wondering if you were married Mr. Suzuki, that's all," Sora confessed and quirked an eyebrow when Mrs. Suzuki smiled and went back to her work and started bandaging the ointment covered knuckle.

"Yes, I have children… one daughter who is turning 7 this year and one son who is turning 5 this year. Yes, I am married to Mr. Suzuki and I am his high school sweetheart." She answered and moved onto the other knuckle.

"Shinji told me you played pranks on a couple of your classmates and Mrs. Harrison," Mrs. Suzuki smiled softly. "There you go, all done."

Suddenly a middle aged woman with graying black hair and horn rimmed glasses and a grey business suit walked in briskly.

"Ah… Mrs. Clarkson, what a wonderful surprise…" Mrs. Suzuki sounded nervous but the old hag (in Matt's, Tai's, Chris's, Sora's and the other spirits opinion) ignored her and turned to Sora.

"Miss Takenouchi, come with me to my office and keep mouth shut," The woman commanded in a snobby voice.

"Gladly…" Sora muttered sarcastically under her breath.

"What did you just say?" The woman turned and glared at Sora who gladly glared back but stiffened when the woman didn't even faze under her glare.

"If I were you, I won't start a glaring contest against me," Mrs. Clarkson, the principal snarled at Sora who glared her worse and Mrs. Clarkson didn't even show a slight sign of flinch at her glare.

'Dammit!' Sora's mind roared.

**X **Calm down, she must be real weird if she can stand against your glare…** X **Arisia reassured Sora who calmed down a bit and with a smirk she followed the old woman to the principal's office.

When Sora and Mrs. Clarkson were out of sight, Tai and Chris both the stuck their rude fingers out in opposite hands in synchronization. That made Yumi and Mrs. Suzuki giggle.

The two goofballs both looked at each other before looking at the ladies and asked.

"What?"

Matt laughed loudly.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Inside the principal's office, Mrs. Clarkson sat on her desk and read some files while Sora sat on the other side. She had her legs crossed and her arms crossed also and she watched the woman across from her calmly.

Finally the woman looked up and took off her horrible glasses and stared at Sora in distaste.

"Yes?" Sora asked calmly.

"From what I have collected from your previous school reports… you have good grades but you tend to get in trouble. In the first three weeks, you were suspended six times for seriously injuring a teacher and three of your classmates. The rest of the semester, you attended 60 detentions and got suspended 20 times!"

"First of all, that teacher was seriously pissing me off," Sora smirked calmly.

"Language! That still doesn't give you the right to hurt someone!"

"Well, if you must know, I make up my own rules and I don't follow anyone else's orders," Sora smirked and she saw one of the older woman's veins pop in her temple.

"You're nothing more then a spoiled brat who has everything she ever wants!" Mrs. Clarkson slammed her palms onto her desk and pushed herself forward so her enraged face is inches from Sora's calm, smirking face. Sora's smirk vanished instantly and was replaced by a death glare. Sora looked so pissed and her death glare was burning a hole through the older woman's head, her eyes were flashing red and her pupils were becoming silver slits. The principal backed away and watched in terror as Sora slowly stood up and started to walk around the table when she froze and started shaking uncontrollable.

'Control yourself, Sora!' Sora calmly closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening her eyes again and her eyes were back to normal.

**X **That's the spirit!** X** Arisia smiled.

"Well, Teach, if you have nothing else to say, I might as well dismiss myself," Sora walked to the door and left a dumbstruck principal frozen in her seat and watched Sora slam the door shut.

Outside, Sora leaned against the wall, shaking and labored breathing could be heard.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

It was recess and they were sitting in the cafeteria

"Thank god the proper chefs are back!" Tai yelled and Sora and the others laughed out loud.

Sora, Matt, Tai, Yumi and Chris were sitting at a table of their own.

Tai was eating messily and Yumi, Seto, Kisara and Arisia were watching with disgust and were wrinkling their noses in disgust while Chris and Tai made a bet. They were to finish the large lasagna, the bottle of coke and the spaghetti and not vomit then the winner would get 10 dollars. Sora and Matt were watching with amusement while Joseph and Haku were cheering.

In the end Tai won and Chris paid his 10 dollars calmly while Yumi lost her appetite and she looked at Sora who nodded and Chris's leftover food tipped over and onto his white shirt.

"What the fuck!" Chris yelled loudly and that caused Yumi to look at Sora suspiciously who gave her a nod.

"Chris, you klutz, go wash your shirt at the taps," Sora smirked.

Chris grumbled but stood up and walked out of the cafeteria and passed a certain table with a certain girl with chestnut colored hair.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Bloody hell, how the hell did this happen?" Chris muttered as he watched his white shirt furiously. He was topless and boy did he have great abs, not too big though.

"There!" Chris held the clean wet shirt up, satisfied and dried it with his powers. He was buttoning the last button of his shirt when he felt someone watching him from behind the building.

"Come out! I know you're there!" Chris narrowed his eyes and he looked like a completely different person.

"I'm always intrigued at the fact that you always know I'm nearby, Chris," A quiet, female voice pointed out in a teasing manner.

'Could it be her?' Chris's eyes widened as he froze at the sound of the voice.

"It's being while, Chris," The person stepped out of the shadow to reveal herself to be Reese Ayanami. Her straight, chestnut-colored hair was tied up in a high ponytail and her contacts were off.

'Her eyes are just as gorgeous as I remember…' Chris couldn't help think but mentally kicked himself for thinking of that. 'Chris, you idiot! That's the girl who broke your fucking heart!'

"What do you want?" He asked her rudely.

Reese's eyes didn't show any sigh hurt but her voice showed it.

"I asked for your forgiveness once more, Chris… two years ago, I made a fatal mistake for not telling you earlier, I'm very sorry, Chris."

"I do not accept the fact that I'm near gangsters!" Chris yelled and earned himself a smirk.

"Does that mean you don't accept your own sister?"

"She is my sister. Furthermore, it is a different case," Chris defended himself.

"Am I not a special case!" Reese looked angry and sounded and she looked a bit sad.

"You broke my heart!" Chris's voice shook.

"I didn't mean to," Reese looked down at the ground with blurry eyes.

"That's a load of bull!" Chris shook his fist.

"How is it a load of bull?" Reese looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Of course you meant it, you're just like the other gangster, liars, cheaters, killers, thieves-"

"You consider your sister like that!" Reese cut in angrily at walked over and slapped Chris hard, across the face.

Chris's head snapped sideways from the impact and he looked shock and he stood still.

"For your information, you're the one who broke my heart! I loved you! No! I love you! You shattered my heart when you broke up with me! You promised you would never leave me and you did! Couldn't you accept the fact that, even though I am in a gang, I am still the same person you dated? The person you comforted when she was sad, the person who you loved embracing, the person you kissed, the person you confessed your love to, the person you spent time with, the person you use to comfort when she watched horror movies and the person who loves you!" Reese looked at him with sad, navy blue eyes.

"I…" Chris looked down at the girl who had slapped him and was now looking up at him with sad eyes.

He had flashbacks of the happy times he had with her, he heard her laughter, he saw her smile, he felt her smooth hair slip through his fingers, he felt her embrace, he felt her skin under his fingers, he felt her hand brushing his cheek, he smelt the scent of her vanilla perfume, he felt her body against his, he felt her cheek against his, he felt her warm tears on his thumb when he brushed them away, he felt her bare skin against his, he felt her palms on his chest when they kissed and he felt her soft lips on his and her taste.

_Raspberries…_

But then he felt his heart shatter when he found out she was in a gang and he saw how sad she was when he told her it was over, much like how she looked now.

But one thing for sure, she had grown stronger and harder, she was more distant and more open yet more closed and more bitter over the last two years. He had hurt her also and now he knew it and he wanted to ask for her forgiveness.

"Would you please give one more chance, I will make it up for you, can we go back to how we used to be?" Reese asked sadly.

Chris's chocolate brown eyes met with her navy blue eyes and his hand slowly rose and gently brushed away the warm tears from her smooth cheek. He leaned down slowly, until their noses touched.

"Only if you could forgive me, my sweet angel…"

Their lips met and they shared a passionate kiss, they each longed for, for two years they waited. Reese moaned and gently pushed him up against the wall as their kiss got more heated and her palms flat against his hard chest and his arms around her perfect waist, her body fitted right against his and he groaned with pleasure.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

The final bell signaled it to be the end of the day. Sora and Matt walked out together, while talking about random topics.

"So, your band practices begin next week and it is only twice a week on Tuesdays and Thursdays only?" Sora glanced up at Matt's charming face but it didn't seem to faze her at all.

"Yeah, and there will be a concert on the Friday night and I got you and everyone special seats, so I hope you and the others could make it." Matt grinned and Sora smirked with him.

"Yumi would definitely come and I will drag Chris along if he doesn't agree." Sora and Matt walked out the building and saw Yumi and Tai walk out together. Apparently, Yumi was laughing at something Tai said.

"I can't believe your dad did that!" Yumi giggled because Tai told her about how Tai's dad freaked about Kari and him getting spirits sharing their bodies.

They spotted Matt and Sora and Yumi smiled brightly and giggled and waved towards them.

"Hey, you guys!"

Matt waved back and called back and Sora nodded her head stiffly but her lips were curled into a soft smile and ignored Tai.

"Hi, Yumi!" Sora smirked and Tai frowned when he and Yumi reached them.

"What about me?"

"What about you, bush head?"

"Hey! Don't call me that!"

"You know, it suits him well, the name," Matt smirked.

"Hey… I think I am rubbing a bit of my personality onto you…" Sora sneered sarcastically with a smirk. Matt did nothing but smirked a smirk, matching Sora's.

"Sorry, did we keep you waiting?" A cheerful, male voice laughed.

Everyone turned and saw Chris with his arm around a smiling Reese's waist.

"Hey! You two got back together!" Yumi squealed excitedly. Reese shot Sora a grateful smile but Sora closed her eyes and shook her head with a small smile.

"I'm glad you two made up with each other," Sora opened her eyes and looked up at the happy couple and smiled.

"Unfortunately, for you, we won't be joining you since we decided to have a celebration of our reunion, so bye all!" Chris grinned and Reese smiled widely.

"Bye, everyone!" Reese smiled and she and Chris walked out the gate together.

"Behave you two!" Yumi called after them with a wide smile. When they were out of sight, she and Sora high-five.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Review please, I'm gonna go and get brunch now. **

**-Wishinstahhz**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Next Chapter: **_Yay! TK and Kari enter the story! Reese reveals a secret, a new soul item is presented, all in next chapter! _

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸


	15. Getting to know you all

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Last updated: 04/07/05_

**theladyknight**

**Joey: **LOL it's not exactly warm and nice in Australia… real hot if I must say. Anyways, it has being 23 days since we updated and it was Ari who calculated it and not me. Anyways, the Joey part was intentional since it was Chris's nickname from Reese since she wanted to call him something no one else calls him. I'm also glad you like the miniscule Sorato. Maybe we might make them accidentally kiss each other. I dunno, you decide for us please.

**Ari: **Glad to talk to you too! **_(Laughs) _**23 days indeed! Since Joey did most of the talking… I got nothing to talk about at all! T.T the both of us prefer cold weather over hot weather. How cold is it at your place? Me curious! **_(Giggles) _**please tell us who you like the most in our umm.. Fic? Pretty please **_(angelically looks at you)_**

**SoratoFan**

**Joey:** four songs? Lemme count again! I must have made a mistake **_(searches through the files frantically) _**

**Ari: **While Joey is searching I will talk **_(smiles happily) _**

**Joey: **I found it! It's 'Eminem's Lose yourself' Thanks for telling us! Right now, Ari is yelling at me for messing up the room, there is paper scattered everywhere. Oh! You got good taste in music! I hope you like the fact that we beat up Mimi! We just needed to make someone get beat up by Sora! Anyways, please tell us who you like the most in this fic.

**Ari: **Bro! You talk too much! I got nothing to talk about now! T.T Anyways, please tell us who you like the most and we will just wait patiently.

**Crazyamzy**

**Joey: **Loads of random things indeed XD Kiki part was Ari's idea. We weren't sure how many years but when he was young, his hair was bushy so we just estimated. I don't enjoy writing romance stuff but Ari loves to but since she is my baby sister, I do what she says. Damn, I spoil her… **_(Grumbles)_**

**Ari: **I know I'm the baby of the family. Anyways, we love changing our usernames since we get bored of our old one but we kind of like this one. Anyways, we have decided to make the Soul Tamers series (which we now call it) a trilogy. We will try to update as soon as we could since school is starting tomorrow and then we won't be on much anymore.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Title: **Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Summary: **Sora and the others have a secret in which normal people must never find out. They share bodies with their ancestors. The enemy their ancestors died to defeat as returned, now they must defeat this enemy and protect the world from darkness.

**Rating: **T

**Genres: **Romance/Suspense/Supernatural/Fantasy/Action/Spiritual and that's about it.

**Ages: **Sora: 16-----------Matt: 17

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh, Digimon belongs to Toei and Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Anything you recognize from somewhere else does not belong to me, enjoy.

RULES

**I **means person to spirit** I**

**X **means spirit to person** X**

_Italics means flashbacks_

'Means thoughts_'_

**Revised, yay! TK and Kari are in it! **

**-Wishinstahhz**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Wishinstahhz**

_Presents_

Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Chapter 15: Getting to know you all**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"It's being forever since we came back to Geffen junior high! It still looks the same, and I wonder if Mr. Chang's still here!" Yumi smiled and clapped her hands together.

"I don't wanna see his face…" Sora groaned. The others couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"I'm serious, I can't stand that guy!" Sora whined in a way, so unlike her.

"You can't stand who?" A cheerful, male voice asked from the side.

They all turned. A Chinese man, wearing a white button up t-shirt and black trousers stood before them with a big smile pasted on his face, his small black eyes twinkling with laughter.

Sora groaned loudly, "Oh great, I'm too late to flee. Mr. Ming Chang has decided to grace us with his humble presence."

The man couldn't help but chuckle, the redhead standing before him was after all one of his former students. Probably the one he favored the most.

"What's wrong, Sora? Disappointed to see your own 8th grade science teacher and your dad in junior high?" Mr. Chang laughed joyfully.

Sora laughed sarcastically and just as sarcastic, she drawled with her eyes averted to the side, "Gee, who wouldn't?"

"I wouldn't!" Yumi smiled happily. "Mr. C.! I'm so glad to see you. It's being so long since I've seen for smiley face!" She ran over and hugged the man tightly.

"Aw… Yumi! Something's changed, you two look different," Mr. Chang grinned and then added, "not the hair either, Sora."

That caused Sora to let out an unladylike snort.

"He wasn't strict, in fact he encouraged Sora to act this way."

They all turned to see Kai smirking, he had one arm wrapped a giggling Reika's waist and an amused Kei next to him with his arm wrapped around a laughing Sango's waist.

"Kai, Kei! Why the hell are you here?" Tai asked in surprise.

Kai shrugged before explaining, "We came to pick up Kei's brother."

"Hiro is in his first year of junior?" Tai asked uncertainly.

"Actually, no, he's in his last year," Kei corrected him coolly.

"Hiro is just like you, Kei, a real trouble maker, I'm his year advisor so I should know," Mr. Chang chuckled good-naturedly.

**X **Mr. Sunshine 24/7, **X** Seto muttered to Tai.

**I **Ya, I know**, I **Tai grinned.

"Did we keep you all waiting?" A young, female voice asked.

They all turned to see who asked and it turned out to be Kari, who was holding hands with TK.

"Not really," Yumi smiled.

"Yeah, we were greatly entertained by a monkey," Sora added and earned herself a glare from Tai which she ignored completely.

"Ah, and here my two favorite students," Mr. Chang grinned widely.

"And here is my favorite liar," TK smirked and the two goofballs grinned widely.

"Idiots," Sora muttered under her breath, only the elder male blonde who was right next to her heard her.

"I agree," He smirked.

"Anyways, I gotta go pick up the cake, my daughter's birthday's today," Mr. Chang looked at his watch.

"Give my greetings to Cho," Yumi smiled warmly. Mr. Chang smiled and nodded before walking to a white car.

"So… are you my brother's girlfriend?" Kari asked Yumi who suddenly blushes seven shades of red.

"No…" Yumi answered with a small blush.

"You must me! My bro said your name when he was dreaming!" Kari smiled.

"Kari, what did I say?" Tai warned her.

"Don't worry, you're way better then Mimi! I accept you!" Kari smiled and hugged Yumi tightly.

"Well… ok…" Yumi murmured and then sent Tai a questioning look. Tai shrugged before TK opened his mouth.

"You're Sora, right?" TK asked Sora who nodded.

"Yeah, that's my name, why?" Sora asked curiously.

"My brother always talks about you, he says you're real cool and I think you're real cool just by your personality. You're unlike those fan girls of his," TK explained with a mischievous grin.

"Bro, don't get any wrong thoughts, Sora is only a good friend, nothing more," Matt sent TK a warning.

"No worries, anyways, you think I'm cool, eh?" Sora smirked smugly.

"Yeah!" TK nodded with a boyish grin.

"Well, there are some things about me you won't think is too cool, I won't give you any examples since you would be freaked out." Sora smirked coolly.

TK sweatdropped, "I think I won't ask."

"Anyways… let's go to my place and continue our chit chat there," Yumi suggested happily and everyone agreed and they walked to the penthouse.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

They all got out of the elevator and walked towards the creamy doors.

TK and Kari walked together hand in hand while Sora and Matt walked side by side behind them. Tai and Yumi walked together and Yumi once again laughed at something Tai said.

"You are so hilarious, Tai!" Yumi gasped and held her stomach in pain from all that laughing.

The doors were unlocked by Sora and they all went in and walked towards the sofas. The spirits came out and sat next to their lovers. Well you know who is with whom.

"It is so weird to think Tai's sharing bodies with a 130 year old spirit who lost his memories," Kari smiled to her look-alike who was standing with a translucent girl who wore a black sleeveless black turtleneck and tight, faded, black, flared jeans.

"I wonder if my other brother, Mokuba is here…" Kari's spirit, Cecilia wondered.

"We don't know what happened to Moki…" TK's spirit, Keisuke muttered quietly. He is wearing a black, woolen, long sleeve turtleneck underneath a grey, zipper vest. He is also wearing black, baggy pants and black sneakers and a grey fishing hat.

Back when they were still alive, Keisuke and Mokuba were best friends. They grew up together and Keisuke and Cecilia started courting. Mokuba was murdered by MaloMyotismon during the war against MaloMyotismon. Mokuba was taken by one of MaloMyotismon's servants while Seto and Kari were committing the High Priest Ritual. Just after the ritual, Mokuba was kidnapped and then tortured to death and starved.

"Wow! This place is way better then big bro's!" TK whistled and checked the penthouse out.

"Your parents must be real rich!" Kari smiled and saw a picture of Yumi, Chris and Sora when they were young. There was also a young blonde boy with maroon eyes. He looked like he was the youngest and Yumi looked like she was tickling him and Chris was giving him a noogie and Sora was holding him still and they were laughing. They were all lying on lush green grass and they looked so happy.

Sora was wearing a black turtleneck under a grey t-shirt and we saw a bit of her black pants. Chris was wearing a baggy black button up shirt and blue, baggy jeans. Yumi was wearing a blue summer dress and blue sandals and the boy was wearing an army cap and a black Pokemon t-shirt and jean shorts.

"Who's the little boy?" TK pointed at the other blonde hair in the picture while he turned it around, the photo was taken nine years ago.

"Yuta, my younger brother, he died in a car crash three years ago. If he was still alive, he would have being as old as you and probably would attend the same school as you," Yumi explained sadly. Her eyes glistened with tears and her sad eyes matched Kisara's sadness.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize!" TK apologized and hung his head in shame.

"It doesn't matter," Yumi wiped the tears out of her eyes. She went and took the picture from the shelf and ran her slender finger over her brother's face.

Cecilia smiled and then she looked around the room and noted how clean the place is.

"You guys must be real hygienic."

"Not really, Chris is real messy and lazy," Sora smirked at her.

"Sora, you said you were working on a new artwork, can I see it?" Matt asked.

"Sure," Sora gestured for Matt to follow her into her room.

"Behave yourselves!" Tai called after them and earned himself a playful whack on the head by the cushion Yumi was holding, she gave him a teasing smile and he grabbed her and pinned her onto the mat under the sofas and coffee table and began to tickle her.

TK, Kari, Kisara and Seto snuck away and into Chris room.

"Oh my god, what is that smell!" Kari asked and she and Kisara covered their mouths and noses while the boys wrinkled their noses.

"I'll take it, this is Chris' room?" TK managed to choke out while waving a hand in front of his nose.

"Naoko threatened to throw away his DVDs if he doesn't clean his room today so it won't stink so much later," Kisara explained while dragging the others out.

TK kicked the door closed and took a gulp of air.

"FRESH AIR!" he gasped.

Tai and Yumi stuck their heads into the hall and Yumi giggled at how blue the others have become.

"Should've warned you," She giggled while Tai laughed.

"How can he survive in there!" Kari asked in disgust.

"Dunno, but he just can," Yumi giggled before coming over to them.

"Can we check the place out?" Kari asked and edged away from Chris's room and caused the others to laugh.

"Sure," Yumi giggled and led them to her room.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Wow!" Matt breathed in awe as Sora showed him the artwork in her sketch book, he was speechless, it was just so good.

It was a like a photo of all the legendary beasts together. They were all staring at the viewers, Weregarurumon was by himself, with his arms folded while Wargreymon was in the centre. Angemon, Angelightmon and Angewomon were flying in midair, Angemon and Angewomon had their fingers intertwined while Angelightmon smiled. MegaKabuterimon was standing with Lilymon sitting on his head, Garudamon was glowing red, and Shadowdramon was alone as well, glaring up at the viewers while Zudomon had his hammer up high.

There was a cherry blossom tree behind them.

"So… What do you think?"

Matt blinked and grinned in awe, "It's just so good, are you gonna paint it?"

Sora shook her head, "I don't have the time, it's good enough with pencils."

Matt nodded with his mouth open.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**--Matt's POV--**

Wow, she is nothing like I expected, well at least different from what I imagined her to be. Can't believe I thought she was someone who would beat up people who just stares her. I also can't believe people think of her as someone who doesn't show her weak side to anyone…

Oh my god! She's looking at me and I'm not noticing!

"So what do you think the color for the line should be?" She asks me with a soft smile.

There was a knock on the door and they heard Yumi's voice.

"Come out, we are gonna talk and Chris and Reese are here," Yumi called and they heard her soft footsteps retreating from the door.

"Well, we better go…" Matt sighed and slowly got up from the floor and walked towards the door and Sora put down her sketchbook onto her nightstand table and followed him.

Matt opened the door and stepped away and bowed, "the lady must go first."

Sora playfully slapped his arm and with a smirk she sneered out, "I'm not a lady and probably will never be." With that, she walked out and saw Chris's door opened and Chris and Reese were making out passionately. Chris had Reese pressed against the wall and his hands pressed on either of her head and lips lowered to her level since she was shorter then him. Her hands were holding the sleeves of his arms and pulled him closer towards her.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Earlier with Chris and Reese… _

_They had just left the others and Chris and Reese were walking together to a restaurant for two at the central of Geffen but Reese wasn't aware till Chris said he wanted two subway tickets to Central (the middle of Geffen) _

_"Chris, are we going to where I think we're going?" Reese looked up at her boyfriend's face and asked him with a soft smile. _

_"And where do you think that is, angel?" Chris grinned down at the angel in his arms as they waited for the train to arrive at the platform, his arm was wrapped around her waist. _

_"Hmm… let me guess… Peaceful Hut?" Reese smiled into the distance as she leaned into her boyfriend's warm embrace. She placed both hands on top of the arms wrapped lovingly around her slim waist. _

_"Bingo, angel," Chris leaned down and whispered softly into her ear and that made her feel shivers of pleasure running up her spine. _

_The train arrived and the two along with other people stepped into the train. They went to the seats for elderly people or expectant mother or disabled people. Chris sat down first and then Reese sat on his lap and his arms wrapped around her waist and she leaned into his embrace. _

_"So… do you accept me being in a gang?" Reese looked up at Chris's face and she placed both of her hands on his arms. _

_"I suppose, I have matured and since time have passed and I have thought about it so I guess I have to," Chris shrugged. _

_"Chris, you're the best!" Reese leaned up and laid a soft kiss on Chris's lips but he deepened it and they flirted for the rest of the ride. _

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_The couple walked out of the subway with Chris's arm around Reese's waist and into a place with many modern buildings and skyscrapers and many crossings. _

_"This place hasn't changed at all," Chris grinned as they walked towards a crossing where people were waiting for the signal to cross the street. _

_"Yeah, even though I always go to the City, the last time I went to Peaceful Hut was a year ago with you," Reese smiled as they crossed the street and turned to the left. _

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_They now stood outside a nice looking restaurant with cafes and couples sitting outside the café drinking coffee and eating while laughing happily. _

_"This place hasn't changed a bit," Chris murmured and their usual seat at the window was unoccupied. _

_"Glad you notice," Reese smiled teasingly. _

_"Shall we go in, angel?" Chris asked his girlfriend who nodded enthusiastically. _

_The walked into the restaurant and a man in his early 30s walked towards them. He had gelled back golden hair and cobalt blue eyes and was wearing a black waiter uniform (which was a tux) _

_"Reese! Chris! What a surprise!" He exclaimed with joy. _

_"Hey, Mr. Happy Go Lucky!" Chris grinned widely and caused Reese to giggle behind her hand. _

_"Chris… I'm very glad to see my two favorite customers, wouldn't you be very 'appy?" The waiter grinned. _

_"I agree with Michel on this one," Reese added with a cheeky smirk. _

_"I see… anyways, 'ere are your menus or do you want your usual food?" Michel smirked. _

_"Um… maybe from the menu, we starting fresh again and we want to try something new," Reese smiled and opened the menu. _

_"Hmm… I want spaghetti bolognaise with meatballs, strawberry ice-cream and black coffee," Reese smiled softly to Michel. _

_"Right… are you gonna put salt in your coffee again?" Michel smiled. _

_"Damn right," Reese smirked and watched as Michel turned to Chris. _

_"'Ow about you, slow coach?" Michel teased Chris who grumbled and muttered about disrespectful old men. _

_"I want chicky pie," Chris grinned. Reese and Michel both sweatdropped. _

_"Pie?" Reese asked and arched a perfect eyebrow. _

_"Chicky…?" Michel repeated in his heavy French accent and made a face. _

_"What?" Chris asked and looked at the both of them and watched the two exchange looks and then shaking their heads in unison. _

_"You 'aven't changed one bit all…" Michel sighed in exasperation. _

_Chris faked a cough before speaking in a businesslike tone. _

_"A large chicken pie, a bottle of brandy-" _

_"I'm not gonna drag a wasted boyfriend back home!" _

_"FINE!" _

_Michel burst out laughing at the arguing couple. _

_"You sound like you're already married!" He roared with laughter. _

_Chris and Reese's faces burned with embarrassment. _

_"Anyways, one large chicken pie, one cup of iced coffee and let's say coffee ice-cream. Now shoo!" Chris smirked and waved his hand as a gesture for Michel to scram. _

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_They were halfway through their meal when Chris asked something out of the blue. _

_"Reese, can you come over my house later?" _

_"Sure, I see no problem," Reese smiled softly. _

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Everyone was sitting around the coffee table, either on the sofas or on the soft cream colored mat.

"Hmm… Reese, there is something we need to tell you…" Sora looked at Reese who looked startled and then she felt her face burn with embarrassment when everyone turned to look at her.

"What is that?"

"What you here is gonna shock you," Sora said seriously, "Are you ready?"

Everyone looked at her.

"I guess so…" She looked up at her boyfriend's eyes and saw how serious he was.

"Right, do you believe in magic?" Sora asked urgently.

"Yes…" Reese asked slowly. "Why?"

"Well, would you believe it if I was to say everyone in this room, except for you has a spirit inside them?" Sora remarked.

"Hmm…" Reese pondered before answering. "I have being hiding a secret everyone," Reese confessed.

"Huh?" Everyone asked and was shocked, especially Chris.

"W-what do you mean?" Chris spluttered.

"I am just like you, or should I say, I also have magical powers," Reese explained and she stared at the glass of water in front of her for a moment and the water slowly rose from the glass and into the air, still in the shape it was in the glass. Then the liquid went back into the cup without anything spilling.

"Awesome!" TK exclaimed and took the cup in his hand and looked down at it.

"How did you do that?" Kari was staring at Reese with admiration.

"Magic," It was Sora who answered for Reese. She had a broad grin on her face and started laughing at Chris' face.

He was staring at his girlfriend with shock.

"How come I never knew?" He spluttered with wide brown eyes.

"Just like you, I could also hide it well but I think the person here who isn't leaking any magic is Sora only. The others just leaking, as for Chris and Matt, they are only trickling. If you had a magical enemy, he or she would be able to find everyone in the room except for Sora," Reese explained seriously.

"Hell," Chris blinked a few times before fainting. Everyone sweatdropped just as the doorbell rung.

"I'll go get it," Yumi stood up and walked to the door.

Everyone in the living room listened to Yumi and what sounded like Cal's assistant, Van talk. A moment later they heard the door shut and Yumi's footsteps getting nearer.

She came back with a toaster-sized box. It said Christopher Joseph Takenouchi.

"Hmm… I'm really tempted in opening it," Tai grinned. Yumi flung the box away from Tai and sat down on the floor and placed the box on the coffee table and everyone stared at it for awhile before Sora huffed and stood up and grabbed Chris by the back of his collar and dragged him to the bathroom where they heard the water start running from the tap and a big splash and a surprised yell.

"**SORA ARISIA TAKENOUCHI!" **

Sora and Chris soon joined the others but Chris's hair was dripping wet and was spiky and he was about to step into the mat but Yumi stopped him.

"Don't you dare enter the carpet with your hair in that condition, blow it dry!"

Everyone laughed at Chris. Reese then stood up and lightly grabbed his hand and led him back into bathroom and started to blow his hair. They soon came back and Chris's hair was dry and nicely groomed.

"This is yours," Sora tossed the box at Chris with one hand and he caught it with one hand. He opened the box but before he did he grimaced at his name.

**X **I am so gonna enjoy wearing it again **X **Joseph grinned.

Chris opened the box and took out a golden earring with a black jewel with a darker shade of black swirling in it. It was a very unusual earring, it had three parts. The gem was on the last part where it was a triangle pointing south. The other two parts were shaped like rhombuses. The part where you put on the ear is just a normal circle.

"An earring only?" Sora raised an eyebrow in bemusement.

"Hmm… at least I have pierced ear or I would've had trouble with my soul item," Chris took off his steel earring which actually resembled the Soul earring and put on the Soul earring.

"Dashing…" Reese grinned and pulled Chris by his collar and into a passionate kiss.

Tai gagged, Sora smirked, Matt grinned, Yumi and Kari went dreamy-like, TK's pupils contracted.

"Ignore them…" Sora smirked before the spirits came out with smiles.

"Reese really resembles Ritsuko," Joseph said with a dreamy smile.

"Ritsuko?" TK asked with a weird look.

"My fiancée," Joseph smiled sadly.

"What happened to her?" Kari asked.

"She had an illness… she would never be able to live pass the age of eighteen. I hated watching her suffer, it was so sad… she used to spew so much blood into the toilet everyday. She was born with it and there was no antidote for the illness. It wouldn't show until she was sixteen and I guess Reese didn't inherit it since she would have being in bed at the moment," Joseph smiled sadly and his eyes were glistened with tears.

"I'm sorry for bringing that up," Kari bowed sadly.

"Doesn't matter," Joseph sighed and looked to side and at Reese who was smiling at Chris and the two looked like they were in a world of their own.

Everyone was staring at the dreamy look on Joseph's face.

"You know… when I was still alive, I used to wonder where Ritsuko was and wondered if she was happy. I used to dream about her and go to the secret place where we used to meet late at night and stay for hours. Her parents never approved of me and they tried to keep us apart. They reckoned I was a hothead just because I was a redhead," Joseph growled at the image of Ritsuko's parents' faces in his head.

"You do sometimes act like a hothead…" Arisia smiled and leaned into Haku.

"I wonder who gives us the Soul Items, I mean no one has touched them for 130 years," TK asked the most the spirits smile.

"You know, I actually wonder," Sora smirked at Arisia who just laughed.

"The creator of the Soul items, Gennai. He's immortal and a very powerful sorcerer," Arisia laughed and Seto was wondering.

"Is it that old man?" Seto saw a man's face in his mind.

"So you do remember things," Kisara smiled.

Seto shrugged, "I have dreams of when we were all alive. Arisia smashed Gennai's statue."

"That was an accident!" Arisia shot back and threw a cushion at him and he ducked and it went through Joseph's head.

"What is with me and cushions today!" He whined and rubbed his head.

"Dunno," Sora smirked.

"Anyways, I remember something weird," Seto furrowed his eyebrows.

"What did you see?" Kisara looked at the brunette.

"Blinding black light with purple lightning and Kisara's look of terror," Seto's navy eyes snapped wide open and he had a weird, distant look on his face.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"_NO! Kisara RUN!" He felt himself scream shouted loudly as he ran to his lover. He was holding the Soul Rod in one hand and was running towards Kisara. His black robes billowed in the wind as he tried to reach her but the heavy robes held him back._

_She obeyed him and ran as fast as she could away from the area._

"_KISARA!" He yelled watched helplessly as a black blast with purple lightning being blasted at her direction. He watched his lover turn around._

_She turned and her sea blue eyes widened as the blast hit her and ripped through her as if she was merely air and she didn't get the chance to scream until it was over._

_He watched her crumple onto the floor like paper and reached her and held her close to his chest and wept for his loss. _

_He heard a sinister laugh and looked up to meet evil red eyes. The man turned and walked and vanished._

"_FATHER! You will pay! DO YOU HEAR THAT!"_

_His eyesight blurred from the warm tears forming._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

In the present everyone watched Seto fall forward crying. They all crowded around him while, even our love birds were worried.

Kisara was the most worried and she had her arms draped across his shoulders.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Once Seto had calmed down he stared at Kisara who was staring back.

"Was it painful?" Seto looked up at Kisara.

Kisara widened her eyes slightly not understanding but then a moment later it finally hit her. He was asking about her death.

"Death is not painful, yet dying is. They are two different things, dying is the pain yet death is like floating. When I was dying, I felt as if my soul was being pulled away from my body," Kisara explained sadly.

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Sora suddenly clapped her hands together.

"Seto, you're dead, why are you even asking about death?"

"Why are you always so insensitive?" Arisia asked.

"It's the way I am," Sora smirked.

"Pure evil," Matt muttered.

"Matt and Sora sure suit each other, don't they, TK?" Kari smiled up at her boyfriend.

"How about a bit of matchmaking?" TK grinned and the young couple grinned.

"What time is it?" Tai suddenly asked.

"Eight, why?" Yumi stared at Tai.

"Oh my gosh! We were supposed to be home by seven!" Kari cupped her face in disaster.

"Shit! Gotta go! C'mon Hika!" Tai grabbed his stuff and ran towards the door while Kari followed behind him.

"Guess they don't want a ride…" Sora muttered.

Reese, Matt and TK stared at her.

"So you finally got yourself a driver license," Reese smirked.

"I'm only P-plate and I just got my car back from the mechanics." Sora shrugged.

"At least you got one; bro's car is at the mechanic's. Apparently bro smashed his taillight." TK smirked.

"Never mind, well we better get home. Care to give us a ride?" Matt grinned.

Sora nodded before going to her room and getting her car keys.

"Reese, do you want to leave?" Chris asked and she nodded.

"Well, let's go," He helped her up and they walked to the front door and out.

Sora returned with her car keys and the three went out the door.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"WHOA! Awesome! You have a black BMW Z4 convertible!" TK exclaimed.

"Wow, I have a midnight blue BMW Z4 convertible," Matt grinned.

They were about to get into the car when a black Corvette drove pass with Reese and Chris. They waved and the two blondes waved back while Sora nodded.

The two cars drove in the same direction for while before Chris's car turned left and Sora kept going.

"Where do you live?" Sora asked.

"I live near the school and TK lives a couple of streets away." Matt explained

"So your parents are divorced…" Sora nodded in understanding.

The brothers were silent for a moment before Sora opened her mouth again.

"Matt, where exactly do you live?"

"Umm…550 Tulip Avenue," Matt muttered.

"I know where that is, you just have to walk ten mins to the school. I walk pass that street," Sora smirked.

"Hmm… remember our first encounter?" Matt smirked at the girl driving next to him.

"First?" TK grinned, "do tell."

"Yeah, how could I forget, I practically slammed you onto the ground," Sora smirked.

"And you didn't even bother to apologize," Matt pouted.

"Whatever. So kid, where do you live?" Sora asked TK who was sitting at the back while leaning against the door with his legs resting on the rest of the seat and his feet dangling off.

"Don't call me kid!" TK shot back.

"The brat lives at 250 Devlin Boulevard." Matt grinned.

"That's like five mins from school, right kid?" Sora smirked.

"You two are so mean!" TK pouted at the two at the front. Matt laughed and Sora snickered.

"That's what I do best," Sora snickered before taking a left.

"How long have you had your license, you drive better then Matt," TK looked at her in awe while Sora turned on the radio and **_I just wanna live_** by **_Good Charlotte_** was playing.

"Awesome! I love this song! I just wanna live!" TK yelled.

"Shut the hell up!" Sora yelled good-naturedly and swerved her car.

"Whoa!" TK slammed his head on the glass with a loud smack. "Ow! Bloody hell!"

"TK, you alright? Sora, drive properly, it was dangerous! I don't know how the hell you were able to get your license but that was seriously irresponsible, what if there was an accident?" Matt scolded her.

"Chillax, I know what I'm doing and there was no cars in sight, god!" Sora huffed and stepped on the gas.

"Slow down!" TK yelled.

"I seriously don't need a back seat driver," Sora slowed down before taking a left. "You alright, kid?"

"I will be when this is over," TK looked green and ghost white.

"Here's your stop, Matt," Sora looked a left and stopped the car and Matt got out but before he did, he leaned his head in with his hands on the door for support.

"See you tomorrow, and drive safely," Matt got out and closed the door and walked into the building.

"Let's go kid," Sora smirked and drove towards TK's place.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Well, see you again, nice meeting you, Sora." TK stepped out of the car and into the apartment.

Sora drove home with a satisfied smirk.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Muhahahaha, I really liked this chapter, especially the driving bit! review XD **

**-Wishinstahhz **

**Next time: **_In the next chapter, Chris does the initiation, you won't miss me. _

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸


	16. Initiations and kisses

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Last updated: 04/07/05_

**theladyknight**

**Ari: **I really don't have much to say since Joey normally talks. I mostly add ideas but for this chapter, I will be on my own since Joey is going nuts over his computer.

Hmm… thanks for reviewing, on behalf of the both of us, we would like to thank you and umm… we really appreciate it. Yep, matchmaking, I will try to include it in this chapter and maybe when Joey has regained his sanity he will decide to come back and add ideas. There will also be more of TK and Kari in this fic and less Mimi. Can you also read our other fiction from Harry Potter since we need someone's opinion, thanks. **_(smiles widely)_**

**money makes me smile**

**Ari: **okie, we will list it after my little **_(cough) _**speech underneath. Thanks for the review, we really appreciate it. I will try to update very soon, without arguments between me and my bro, I will probably update pretty soon.

**KoumiLoccness**

**Ari: **I'm not sure but I might try to put it in some chapters in the future. Thanks for the review. **_(smiles)_**

**windedlove**

**Ari: **oo! New reviewer! Welcome! **_(gives welcome lollypop) _**I will try to update ASAP and glad you love our fic, oo! My bro and I also loves Linkin Park! XD

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Title: **Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Summary: **Sora and the others have a secret in which normal people must never find out. They share bodies with their ancestors. The enemy their ancestors died to defeat as returned, now they must defeat this enemy and protect the world from darkness.

**Rating: **T

**Genres: **Romance/Suspense/Supernatural/Fantasy/Action/Spiritual and that's about it.

**Ages: **Sora: 16-----------Matt: 17

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh, Digimon belongs to Toei and Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Anything you recognize from somewhere else does not belong to us, enjoy.

RULES

**I **means person to spirit** I**

**X **means spirit to person** X**

_Italics means flashbacks_

'means thoughts'

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora/Arisia – Soul Tauk

Matt/Haku – Soul Ring

Chris/Joseph – Soul Earring

Yumi/Kisara – Soul Bracelets

Tai/Seto – Soul Rod

Mimi/Amelia – Soul Fan

Izzy/Bakura – Soul Disk

Kari/Cecilia – Soul Mirror

TK/Keisuke – Soul Key

Joe/Jeffrey – Soul Bell

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Warning: **There is major butt-kicking in this chapter.

**Hey everyone! This chapter is also fixed! Enjoy! I'm starting to enjoy fixing this fic now, SORATO! WAA! --squeals-- **

**-Wishinstahhz**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Wishinstahhz**

_Presents_

Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Chapter 16: Initiations and kisses**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

BEEP! BEEP! BEEEP!

"Mother fucker!" Sora turned off her alarm clock by slamming her hand down and almost breaking the alarm clock in the process.

"What's wrong?" Arisia asked while taking some fresh uniform from the wardrobe.

"I had a bizarre dream last night and I woke up at six this morning…" Sora ran a hand through her smooth hair while struggling to remember her dream. She was sitting up and her hair was nicely groomed and she was wearing a black 'Billabong' t-shirt and a pair of dark purple slacks.

"Do tell," Arisia grinned while tossing the neatly folded clothes over to Sora who caught it swiftly with one hand without looking.

Sora coughed, "Umm… Matt was kissing me…" Sora murmured under her breath while taking off her black t-shirt to reveal a plain, black bra. She pulled on a black 'Roxy' t-shirt and then wore a white short sleeve blouse over it and buttoning it up and leaving the top two buttons unbuttoned. She then stood up and changed into a pair of navy blue baggy cargoes and walked bare-feet into the bathroom.

"Do tell," Arisia smiled curiously.

"Dude, I don't even wanna remember it, it just felt so…" Sora trailed off and stared at the water running through her fingers.

Arisia's smile widened, "So, what?"

"Hey, Arisia, can you believe Chris is actually gonna do the initiation?" Sora called from the bathroom.

Arisia frowned, "And don't change the subject, missy."

"It felt perfect," Sora blushed slightly while she brushed her now plain auburn hair and split it in the middle and grabbing her red yin and yang headband and putting it on her forehead.

Arisia laughed, "Looks like someone's in love."

"Oh shut up!" Sora yelled and grabbed her bag and walked out the door but the heavy blush on her cheeks weren't gone unnoticed by Arisia.

Arisia smiled, before walking after the blushing teen.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

When she had gotten to the living room she saw Sora being teased by the others. She smiled.

Yumi had tied her hair into two high ponytails while her hair ties had two pompons on each one.

"Sora's blushing!" Chris sing-songed until Sora shoved the fork with bacon on it was one centimeter away from his mouth into this mouth to shut him up.

"Take that!" Sora laughed while Chris choked. Everyone but Yumi was laughing.

Yumi frowned, "Sora, you could've killed him."

Sora laughed, "Him die easily? Get real, this sucker doesn't die easily, he survived so many attempt of self-murder."

Yumi snorted, "That's 'cause he chickened out on many of them."

Chris was chewing on some bit of bacon when he started choking on his food.

"Chris, you sucker, chew before you swallow," Joseph laughed.

"Shut up," Chris managed to choke out.

"So, Chris, are you ready for tonight?" Sora asked her brother when he stopped choking.

He nodded and finished his food. He grabbed a tissue and wiped his mouth and then walking to the sink and rinsing his stuff.

"Chris, you had better listen closely during the initiation, I won't allow you to make a fool outta of yourself," Sora warned darkly.

"Don't worry, I won't," Chris grabbed the stuff Yumi and Sora held up to him.

"Good," Sora leaned back in her chair and ran and hand through her hair.

"I see you have one girly habit," Kisara grinned.

"Yeah, playing with her hair, she used to plait my hair when we were kids," Chris remembered his life back when his parents were still alive.

"She was a better hair dresser then me," Yumi pouted while the others laughed.

"Let's go," Chris dried his hands and took off Yumi's apron.

"Right," Sora, Yumi and Chris walked out the door while the spirits disappeared.

"Dad fired that sucker who was giving mum he creeps," Yumi smiled as they took a ride down the elevator.

"Good on him," Sora grumbled and the elevator stopped and they walked out and into the car park and to Sora's car.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"You mind getting the roof up?" Chris grumbled from the backseat.

"Aw… what's the matter, Chrissie? Don't want your precious hair to be messed up by the wind?" Yumi mocked good-naturedly from the passenger seat.

"You got that right," Chris grumbled good-naturedly before whistling for a moment. Before sitting up and looking at Sora.

Sora was wearing brown shades and she looked up at the mirror and saw Chris looking at her.

"What?"

"Can you go to Reese's place to pick her up?"

"Fine, but what I don't understand is why you don use your own car," Sora sighed and took a left.

Chris stuck his tongue out at her, "Too lazy."

Sora stopped her car at a red light and leaned back and whacked his head hard.

"Now we're gonna lose two mins of bullying Tai," Yumi pouted but the truth was she wanted to see Tai as soon as possible.

"Knowing him, he's probably still snoring in his bed," Sora laughed drove for a bit before stopping her car outside an apartment building.

Reese soon came walking out while her bangs blew in the wind and her hair clipped up.

She climbed into the back and giving Chris a quick kiss on the lips.

"Where's your car?" Reese smiled at her boyfriend.

"Too lazy to drive it, angel," Chris drawled seductively.

"Really now?" Reese purred while leaning against her boyfriend.

Sora watched the two flirt from the mirror and sighed while rolling her eyes while Yumi was smiling at Sora.

"Don't you dare damage my car in any way or leave any residue in it," Sora smirked while driving to the school and passing the junior high school and catching a glimpse of TK and Kari sitting together.

The older teens blushed crimson.

"You're driving slower then usual, Shora, why?" Yumi asked the girl next to her.

"Am I? I didn't know, oh man and don't call me Shora," Sora turned and glared at Yumi playfully while waiting for the green light.

"If you say so," Yumi shrugged and looked out the window where there were guys in a black car drooling over her.

Yumi's cheek muscle twitched with disgust while some were wolf-whistling at Sora and Yumi while some were looking at Reese who was looking at the other side and Chris was growling.

"Hey babes, how about giving us your numbers?" One guy in a black bandana asked.

"Fuck off," looking bored, Sora said without looking at the guys.

"Whatcha say, blondie?" He asked Yumi who rolled her eyes and smirked like Sora.

"Go screw yourself, ass-breath," Yumi sighed while Sora was mentally cracking up.

"How about you, babe?" They asked Reese who ignored them.

"Why don't you fuck off, asshole?" Chris glared at them with so much venom you might think Sora had possessed him.

"How about it, babe?" He ignored Chris who looked beyond pissed.

'Chris, ignore them, they aren't worth it,' Reese sent Chris a look who tried to obey.

"You can always dump that puny bastard and go with us, he doesn't look that fun," The man smirked smugly.

Chris cracked and growled while leaning towards the idiot man.

"Why don't you shut the bloody fuck up you god damn son of a bitch? Go screw yourself, she's off-limits you fucking assrag!" Chris yelled while shaking a fist.

"Shut up, pimp," The man sneered.

"Fuck off!" Chris yelled while Sora sighed in a bored away.

"Chris, that's enough," Sora sighed without taking her eyes off the road and ignoring the stares from other cars.

"Why! They are fucking trying to hit on my girl!" Chris yelled at his calm sister.

Sora sighed before smirking evilly.

"There are ways to take care of scums like them, would you like me to deal with them?" Sora finally turned and stared her brother in the eye like having a silent conversation.

"Fine," Chris sighed and leaned back and got ready to watch.

"You there!" Sora called to the guy.

"Yes, babe?" He smirked smugly.

"Why don't you piss off while you still can?" Sora smirked while the other occupants of her car were smirking as if knowing what's going on.

"We will when we get you want," Another man smirked.

"Oh I will give you what you want," Sora purred seductively and the guys all barked like idiots.

"I knew it, babe, c'mon," The bandana guy licked his lips.

"Alright," Sora purred seductively, "you ready?"

"Whenever you are, babe," The man got hard.

"Alright, but are you sure?" Sora purred and looked at them seductively.

There all nodded like idiots.

"Alright, then," Sora reached into her pocket and pulled out something.

By then, Reese, Chris and Yumi could barely contain their laughter while the spirits were already laughing.

"You ready?" Sora asked one last time using her super seductive tone.

The guys nodded stupidly.

"Alright then," Sora lost her seductive voice and looked and started to sound business-like.

"You are under arrest for pissing me off and plus you have too much people in one car, therefore, pay up," Sora smirked evilly.

"Oh shit! It's the police!" The driver stepped on the gas, only to find out the car would not budge while the people in Sora's car snickered.

"What the hell, how the hell!" The horny men's jaw dropped.

"Pay up, 1000 dollars," Sora smirked calmly and held out her palm while the people in her car were laughing.

The men looked at her hand in alarm.

"Well?" Sora demanded. Her voice deadly calm.

"HERE!" The guy shoved the money into Yumi's hand and Yumi handed it to Sora who just winked at the guys flirtatiously before driving off.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Those fucking assholes made us late!" Chris growled when they parked into the school's gigantic car park.

"Now exactly, we still have one minute before the bell rings, if the bell had rung, the gate would have being closed," Reese looked around and started to walk to her period one class while Chris ran after her after saying bye to the younger teens.

"You guys are late," Tai's voice laughed from behind them.

"We had business to attend to," Sora smirked evilly.

"What sort?" Matt came from behind, both guys were grinning at them.

"We just earned 1000 dollars," Yumi smiled happily.

"How the hell did you just earn that much!" Tai's jaw dropped to the ground with eyes as wide as saucepans.

"Some idiots tried to hit on us so I fined them," Sora shrugged before locking her car and walked towards the building quickly while Yumi skipped to keep up with her cousin while laughing at the guys' expression.

"Sora is real evil," Tai stared at the two girls who was skipping and walking to the school buildings with large eyes.

The bell suddenly rang and the two guys snapped out of their shock and ran to their first period class, Music.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"So, are you ready for this afternoon, bro?" Sora asked her brother who was deep in thought while they sat on the roof. Sora, Yumi and Chris were eating the cooking Yumi cooked why Matt ate his own cooking and Tai was trying to trade his mother's inedible food for Yumi's food.

Sora was leaning against a wall while the others were sitting in a circle near her feet.

"I guess I have to," Chris replied seriously, he was sitting on top of the door block.

"Don't worry, Chris, the initiation ain't that bad, you just have to beat up a couple of guys and have bravery and loyalty and you just have to get on well with the others," Reese reassured her boyfriend and looked up at him lovingly.

"Yeah, it ain't so hard," Sora grinned kindly before transforming into an evil smirk, "well, unless they changed it."

"Sora, don't be slack! Ryu never said anything about changing it so he would be just fine," Reese frowned but was surprised when Sora let out a bark of laughter.

"He better not get cocky since the people in our gang are quite hard and not to mention I would be going against you in the semi-final."

"Sora, we are trying to help him not scare him!" Reese scowled motherly.

Sora crossed her arms over her chest and snorted as if it was a joke, "I'm only telling him what to expect so he won't yell at me when I face him.

"Well, good luck, coz you would need it if you're versing Sora, and she's real tough," Matt remembered his last encounter with Sora's abilities.

"I know, she's my sis, I taught her how to fight and almost everything about fighting and I always watch her fight so I know what to expect from her but not the others," Chris muttered seriously.

"Just so you know, you have to wear black and when you fight, it would be in a large platform and you don't win by getting your opponent out of the ring but if you knock that he or she out cold. You would be tested with weapons and hand-to-hand combat and not to mention Ryu specializes in all the techniques in martial arts and normal fighting. You mustn't ever underestimate your opponent and you must remain calm always," Reese explained.

Chris grimaced, "Why must you teach me how to fight when I already know all the crap about believing in your heart and remaining calm."

"Well, you tend to be a hot-head most of the time," Yumi smirked and laughed when Chris threw Tai's bag at her.

"Oi!" Tai grabbed his bag before it went sailing.

"Anyways, would there include magic?" Seto asked Sora and Reese whose faces suddenly became serious.

"It's best you don't use magic, most of the idiots in the gang are normal human beings," Sora explained seriously.

"Well, sure the stronger gang members know magic but the weaker ones don't so don't," Reese stared at her boyfriend in the eye.

"I understand," Chris nodded his head and knew of the dangers of normal people witnessing magic.

"Besides, the Magic Council probably wouldn't be too pleased if you do break the laws," Yumi nodded her head before the bell rung.

"Well, time for class, hope you won't back out, Chris," Tai smirked and they all stood up and left.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Are you ready?" Sora asked Chris one last time, they were standing outside the warehouse.

Chris who was standing between Reese and Sora nodded and gulped.

He was wearing a pair of baggy faded black cargo jeans and a plain black tank top and a black coat over it. He was also wearing a pair of black wristbands.

Reese was wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck and a pair of black faded flared jeans and she also wore fingerless black gloves going up to her elbows.

Sora was wearing a pair of baggy black cargoes and a long-sleeved turtleneck under a grey V collared t-shirt and a pair of fingerless black gloves with grey trimmings for the fingers.

The three walked into the warehouse and headed to the door to the hideout.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

They reached the bottom of the stairs and Sora wrenched the door opened and walked into a dark room.

"Why the hell is it so dark in here!" Chris asked loudly and was surprised at how dark the place was so dark.

"Ryu loves being in the dark," Reese laughed and looked up at the guy who had his arm around her waist.

"Weird ass dude…" Chris drawled before walking through the doors.

"Christopher Joseph Takenouchi! Are you ready to go through the initiation which would change your entire life?" Ryu's deep, cold, clear voice rung through the large room and that caused Chris to freak and look around the room frantically before he recovered his composure.

"Yes, sir!" Chris saluted towards the voice where the man chuckled.

"Still the same as always, well, Kai! Turn on the lights," Ryu laughed and his voice had become a bit warmer.

_CLICK! _

The lights turned on and the first thing Chris saw was Kai standing next to him with his hand on the light switch.

"Ah!" Chris screamed at the smirking face next to him.

"Get used to it if you're gonna join," Ryu laughed before clapping his hand twice.

"Wah?" Chris looked around in confusion.

"The initiation shall begin in 5! 4! 4! 2! 1!" Miyu punched the air.

"The first test would be of accuracy, hand him a gun, Kei," Ryu announced and sat back in his chair.

There was silence and everyone was silent for a moment.

"Move to da center of the room, ye dumbass," A guy with spiky black hair and red tips. He had storm blue eyes and was tall; he was wearing a black muscle shirt and grey cargoes that were real baggy. His name is Jeff, Lillian's boyfriend.

"Err, alright," Chris walked awkwardly to the center of the room and Kei walked forward and handed him a shotgun.

"What do you want me to do with it?" He stared at the black shotgun.

"When I give the signal, you will shoot the moving targets hanging from the ceiling and also there will be flying discs so prepare," Miyu explained in a businesslike voice.

"So, all I have to do is shoot down stuff?" Chris smirked smugly. _This is gonna be so easy._

"Yes, but don't underestimate them, in this test, you must learn never to underestimate your opponent," Ryu smirked like he knew what Chris was thinking.

"Alright," Chris readied his gun.

"Begin!" Miyu yelled and discs went flying at him and human cardboards moved across the air fast.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Impressive, you shot all of them in the dead center," Miyu smirked and then looked at Ryu who was sitting next to her.

"You have passed the first test with flying colors, a person with such skill has not being seen entering our gang for a long time," Ryu clapped his hands and soon everyone clapped.

Reese and Sora looked very proud.

"Well, moving onto the next test, battle!" Miyu called from her seat, which was on the armrest of Ryu's chair.

" Battle?" Chris looked confused.

"First challenger would be Jeff, no weapons," Ryu called and Jeff stepped forward with his fists raised in a fighting stance. He was wearing fingerless black gloves with grey parts.

"Are ye ready, I know ye hit on my girlfriend a few days ago and I will get ye back fer dat," Jeff cracked his neck.

"I am, oh by the way, I just wanted to chat with her," Chris smirked and the two danced around each other without lifting their eyes off each other.

"Intense," Sango muttered and everyone stared at the two fighters.

"I wonder who would strike first," Reese watched from the sides, worried about her boyfriend.

"Chris would probably, he hardly has any patience and you know how Jeff is like," Sora was standing beside the sitting Reese.

But she was wrong…

Jeff suddenly leaped forward and tried to lay a punch at Chris' face who slid away and karate-chopped the back of Jeff's neck.

Jeff's sight went unfocused for a moment before it went back to normal and he swung around to punch Chris but got punched in the gut hard by Chris.

"Forget what I said..." Sora sweatdropped and watched her brother and Jeff fight.

Jeff was pissed because Chris was toying with him. Jeff had bruises on his face and his broken nose and a busted lip, meanwhile Chris looked unharmed.

"Fight me seriously, ye mother fucking bitch!" Jeff yelled and shoved his fist forward and towards Chris' face, who caught it with his palm.

"Very well," Chris smirked before raising Jeff into the air by the fist and punching Jeff square in the face hard and let go of him.

Jeff flew to the side and was knocked unconscious.

There were hoots and applauses from around the room.

"He's almost as good as Sora, but Sora is way more serious then Chris," Miyu whispered to her boyfriend who nodded and clapped loudly.

"Marvelous fighting," Ryu grinned and sat back while his girlfriend smiled a dazzling smile to Chris and then to Reese.

"Two minute break!" Miyu announced and waved a careless hand towards the guy lying on the floor.

Chris walked over to his sister and girlfriend and laid a sweet kiss on Reese's lips.

"Congrats on your first win!" Reese hugged Chris while Sora shook her head.

"Jeff was an easy opponent, you toyed with him, I admit that was fucking hilarious but you could lose points for that," Sora explained seriously while she watched Kei and Kai drag Jeff away.

"So, are Kei and Kai important to the gang?" Chris eyed the two best pals.

"Yeah, they are invincible when together and their partnership is strong," Sora explained and held out a bottle of water from her bag and Chris took it gratefully and opened it and started drinking it.

"Time's up!" Miyu called and Chris walked back up into the platform and stepped into the middle and stared at Ryu who was smirking.

"Next, myself since I specialize in weapons," Miyu stepped out and looked all-powerful.

She was wearing a tight black sleeveless shirt and black leather pants and fingerless gloves and around her waist was a belt with two sheaths, her red hair tied into a tight bun.

"Weapons?" Chris gulped when she pulled out a pair of twin daggers.

"Don't worry, anything that is capable of killing is prohibited," Miyu smirked and placed the daggers back into their sheaths and took of the belt and chucked it towards her boyfriend who caught it from his chair.

"Then why did you pull them out?" Chris wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead.

"To see your reaction and I'm quite amused by it," Miyu had walked and now stood face to face with Chris while staring up at him with a smirk.

"Kei, Kai, bring the weapons," Ryu called and the two guys brought two identical poles which were made of heavy iron and were shiny.

Chris and Miyu took a pole each and went into fighting stances.

"Chris, don't underestimate me, I am one of the strongest in the gang and I specialize in weapons," Miyu's face went emotionless.

"Alright, so much for 'ladies first', I get," Chris sighed in mock disappointment.

Miyu's eyes narrowed and her grip tightened around her weapon.

"Begin!" Ryu yelled as soon as Kei and Kai stepped out of the ring.

Miyu dashed forward so fast no normal human could see it. She did a diagonally slash and Chris barely had time to block it.

"Shit!" Chris' hands tingled.

Miyu lashed out again and pushed the pole towards Chris' stomach so fast Chris almost didn't make it to get out of the way.

"Chris won't stand a chance, Miyu is very good in combat, Chris won't be able to fight back," Sora watched and spoke to Reese.

Reese nodded, "you're saying this from your own experience?"

"Perhaps," Sora's eyes widened when Chris blocked and kicked Miyu on the side with his right foot.

"Déjà vu," Reese's mouth was wide open.

"He definitely used the exact same move as me," Sora explained.

"Wonder how he figured to use that," Reese wondered and watched as Chris blocked and kneeled Miyu in the stomach.

"He was the one who taught me how to fight, most of my techniques are from him," Sora watched Chris take a hit on the shoulder when Miyu stabbed the pole into the ground vertically and swung herself and attempted to kick Chris on the side of his face.

"Ouch," Reese winced as Chris whacked Miyu real hard on the arm.

Miyu let out a shrill scream of pain.

"I did the same thing to her," Sora winced at the already appearing bruise and heard Reese gasp when Chris viciously kicked Miyu to the ground and she hit her head and fainted but before Chris shoved the pole down…

Ryu's face whitened and stood up to stop the fight.

"That's enough, the winner is Chris!" He ran forward and swept Miyu's body into his arms and carried her to his chair.

"That, I never did," Sora looked a bit paler then usual while every else looked like ghosts.

"Thank god you didn't use that when you were fighting Miyu, you won by disarming her and pointing the pole to her throat," Reese still looked white while Kei and Kai went and collected the poles while Sora cracked her neck just as Chris came over.

"Two minute break!" Ryu called and took a deep breath.

"You acted like a heartless," Sora drawled and cracked her neck again.

"Who do I have next?" Chris smirked.

"You'd be surprised," Sora smirked while Reese rolled her eyes at the subject change and Sora.

"Why?" Chris asked curiously.

"Wait two mins, would ya…" Sora sighed before readjusting her gloves.

'God! How can I love someone so stupid?' Reese sighed in exasperation. Chris stared at her and she just shrugged.

"Two minutes is up," Ryu had calmed down and Jeff had regained conscious and Miyu was lying on Ryu's lap.

Chris walked to the centre while he started getting impatient when he had to wait.

"Challenger walk up!" Ryu announced and since Chris was facing Ryu, he couldn't see who.

Jeff was leaning against the wall and was waiting for Chris to get beat up.

Chris was staring at Ryu when a voice startled him.

"Are you ready, bro?"

Chris turned around quickly to be face to face with the smirking face of his sister who was less then a head shorter then him.

"Sora?" Chris looked terrified at the idea of facing Sora.

"Yes," Sora purred, her eyes glinted eerily and her smirk was devious.

"You're my… opponent?" Chris's eyes were wide open and he stared at his sister.

"What's wrong, dear brother, scared to face your dear sister again? Besides, it's the semis and I did tell you that you will face me in the semis, didn't I? Dear brother..." Sora taunted while walking forward towards her backing away brother.

"Of course not! I know all your moves and strategies!" Chris shot back, "Oh and I didn't forget about that, I just didn't know how many matches I will have, that's all."

"Dear brother, so do I and just admit you're an idiot," Sora snickered before dropping into a fighting stance and soon Chris went out of shock and he too dropped into a fighting stance.

"Weapons are allowed if you choose to use it," Ryu announced and Kai and Kei laid two poles on opposite sides of the arena before walking away.

"Do you understand? Ryu asked.

"Yes," Chris and Sora answered in unison.

Ryu yelled, "Begin!" Just as he did, Sora dashed forward and kneeled Chris in the stomach before he could even dodge.

Sora leaped up and twisted into the air and her leg went down an almost collided with Chris's head if he had not caught it.

He swung her onto the ground and was about to kick her when she rolled away and did a flip back up before jumping forward with her fist outstretched.

She attempted a punch to his face but he caught her fist square in his palm and she used her other fist and he caught it but she raised her knee and it collided with his stomach and he let go of her and doubled over in pain.

She grabbed him by the shoulders and flipped him over her shoulder and he collided with the ground hard but he rolled over before her foot came falling onto his back.

Sora was about to lean down to grab him back up when he lunged forward and grabbed her by the shins and threw her hard across the ground and she skidded to a stop at the edge.

Sora grabbed the edge and flung herself to her feet and suddenly found herself face to face with her smiling brother.

"You have improved greatly, bro," Sora panted and nodded her head.

"And you have slackened," Chris grinned before Sora groaned and did the unexpected.

She leaped to the pole and grabbed it and charged at her brother.

She slashed diagonally and Chris blocked with his left arm and only people with good hearing could hear the sound of bone cracking and Chris scrunched up his face to prevent himself from screaming out loud.

"Ouch," Kai winced while Reese gasped and looked at Ryu who made no attempt to stop the fight.

"I guess the siblings have something in common, merciless and ruthless, not to mention vicious," Kai turned to Kei who looked a bit paler then usual.

Chris's arm was rendered useless so he dashed to the side and grabbed the pole and blocked before Sora smashed his head with the pole. He fell onto the ground with a thud while Sora panted before getting up and leaped back when Chris' legs lashed out at her when he leaped back up.

"I thought Sora was supposed to help Chris get into the gang and not kill him," Sango wondered and she and Reika were now beside Reese while the blue-eyed looked as if she was gonna faint.

"It's against the rules and Ryu would know and Chris would get disqualified," Reika was now looking at her cousin with concern, Reese was as white as paper.

There was suddenly a harsh cry of pain and the three snapped their heads towards to fight and saw that Sora's pole had collided with Chris's shins and he was flipped into the air and he landed onto the ground with a heavy thud on his stomach.

"Fight me, Chris," Sora swung the pole horizontally towards Chris who blocked with his pole which he was holding with one hand. He lost his grip on the pole and the pole swung to the audience.

Two fourteen-year-olds ran out of the way when the pole smashed against the wall. Chris ran out off the ring and grabbed the pole and blocked just as Sora jumped and slashed downwards.

"Fight me god damn it," Sora growled in a deadly calm voice and flung the pole down again but this time Chris caught it with his hand and using his feet he kicked her away from him.

"Whoa!" Kai exclaimed while Sora landed on her feet and with a battle cry, she ran forward with her pole pointing forward. Chris blocked her attack and kicked her in the side and then whacked her on the side with his pole and she flew hard onto the floor.

Sora bit her lip in pain before doing a flip up to her feet and the top of her head collided hard against Chris's fist and before she could do anything Chris punched her in the face and she went colliding against the wall and knocked her head. Everyone thought she fainted yet she was only faking it and since Ryu thought the fight was good and knew Sora was faking it and was a bit beat up so he…

"Winner, Chris!"

Kei went over to Sora who had her eyes opened and he was about to lend her a hand when she rose.

"You faked it," Kei smirked while offering a hand out.

"Yeah," Sora panted heavily and rubbed her head before taking his hand and he pulled her up.

"You get a ten minute break," Ryu said and then looked down when Miyu started to stir.

"Did you have to beat me up this much?" Chris clutched his stomach and limped towards his girlfriend and sister.

Reese laughed before dragging him to a dark corner and healing him in a burst of green light. He gave her a passionate kiss as gratitude and she was pleased to respond and the two remained there doing god knows what.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

The two went back to Sora who was sitting with Reika, Sango, Kei and Kai. The guys made wolf-whistles while the other females sighed and shook their heads sadly.

"Who's my opponent?" Chris smirked, ready for challenge.

"Ryuji, if you do defeat him or he thinks you're good enough, he would let you into the gang," Kai smirked.

"Unfortunately, we weren't able to fight you," Kei sighed while Kai patted his back.

"Ten minutes are up, good luck, darling," Reese kissed her boyfriend good luck while Kai and Kei made kissing noises and mocked kissed each other while their girlfriends whacked them on the head and the two smashed their noses at each others' while Sora rolled her eyes.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Ryu was already standing in the ring when Chris arrived.

"Are you ready?" Ryu asked while cracking his neck.

"Ready whenever you are," Chris smirked but deep inside he was scared to death.

"If you say so," Ryu sighed calmly and waited for the signal.

"Begin! Go Ryu!" Miyu squealed and the fight began.

Chris leaped forward as fast as he could, wanting to end the fight as soon as possible. It hit Ryu's ear since he dodged.

"Impressive, not many people could even touch me," Ryu applauded and bowed formally.

"Is that supposed to annoy me?" Chris's eyebrow twitched slightly.

"No, it's supposed to piss you off," Ryu leaped forward tried to punch Chris square in the face when Chris caught it with his palm steadily. He was shocked (as well as everyone but Sora.) No one was able to catch his fist like that, no one but Sora.

"It must run in the family," Ryu smirked.

"You mean getting stronger by each fight?" Chris asked.

"Whenever Chris or I get pissed, our fighting abilities increase," Sora felt sorry for Ryu.

As if reading Sora's mind, Reese smirked.

"I feel sorry for Ryu."

Sora nodded before they turned back to the fight where Ryu had a busted lip, a broken nose and a few cracked ribs. Chris on the other hand only had a few bruises on his face.

Ryu punched Chris on the arm and Chris just stared before kicking his opponent in the ribs, where they were cracked.

"Pure evil," Kei drawled to his best friend while he had an arm draped around his girlfriend's waist.

"I could be worse," Sora smirked while Chris tackled Ryu to the ground.

"I remember you tripping Ryu to the ground when you fought him," Sango laughed.

"Ouch," Kai winced when Ryu knocked his head on the side of the ring.

"You Takenouchis don't take long to take down your opponents," Kei commented and he and Kai ran to Ryu and took him by the arms and let the limp leader lean on their shoulders and to where Miyu was waiting for them.

Chris walked over to them with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

Reese ran over to him and hugged him and gave him a passionate kiss while Kai and Kei teased them and Sango and Reika hit them on the head and Sora smirking.

"It seems Ryu got beat up pretty bad and you practically look fine," Kai snorted when Reese and Chris broke apart.

"Besides, Reese, don't think we didn't see you heal him and snogging him senseless," Kei smirked while Chris and Reese both had heavy blushes on their faces.

Sora and Kai both snorted before hearing Chris's name being called from the other side of the room.

"Chris, darling, you have to go to the ring again," Reese kissed him gently on the mouth before pushing him slightly.

"Don't worry, this time, you won't have to fight," Kai smirked and Chris nodded and walked to the middle of the room and where Ryu is almost walking normally towards.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"You sure took your time walking here," Ryu smirked but Chris kept his face straight, something he learnt from the military and something he learnt from his father. Harukiko had said that in some situations, being emotionless could save lives. He and Sora were able to get out of rough situations because of the teachings of Harukiko.

"And if I did?" Chris countered flatly.

"I approve of your calm mind and ability to stay cool even when people would have cracked already, only you and Sora were able to stay so in control at times like this," Ryu bowed formally and he then he pointed at a door.

Chris followed his gaze with cold eyes.

"Go in there to get yourself branded," Ryu smirked and turned and walked away.

'It will be fine,' Reese smiled from her place.

Chris turned and looked at Reese in the eye and did the slightest nod before walking to the door.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Inside the room was a chair and equipment for tattooing.

"Sit," A deep voice said from behind him. He turned with a start to see a man with black hair, up to his mid-back which was tied into a low ponytail. He had narrow black eyes behind rectangle glasses. The man was wearing a black button-down shirt and a pair of baggy black pants.

Chris did as he was told and sat on the dentist-like chair.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

A couple of hours later, Chris is hissing in pain while Reese and Sora both were keeping his hands from grabbing the newly printed tattoo.

"I can't believe it's only 9:00, I thought it was around twelve," Reese smiled and felt Chris try to raise his hand.

"Chris, behave yourself," Sora smirked as they walked towards her car which was parked at the park.

Chris grumbled, "I was only trying to scratch my face," and smiled when one of his girlfriend's hand came up and scratched his cheek gently.

"Here?"

"Yes, babe."

"Hmm…"

"Ow!"

Sora snickered and Chris rubbed his cheek since Reese had pinched his cheek hard.

"Christopher Joseph Takenouchi, how many times did I tell you not to call me that!" Reese scowled.

"You're so beautiful when you're angry," with that, Chris captured Reese into a passionate kiss. Sora made a face before spotting TK, Kari and Matt playing basketball near the skateboard park.

The three of them spotted them just as TK scored a goal, 20 – 0.

"Hey, guys," Sora smirked watched with amusement as the three came over covered with sweat and panting slightly, their faces were a bit red.

"So, how was the initiation for him?" Matt asked.

Sora rolled her eyes and nudged her head towards the entrance of the park.

Matt grinned and looked towards the entrance and saw Chris with his hands in his pockets and was still kissing Reese with passion, his tattoo showed on his bare arm, still a bit red.

"He passed with flying colors," Sora grinned at this and the both of them didn't notice TK and Kari sneak off.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

In another part of the park Kari and TK were standing at the skate park 'looking' at the older teens talk.

These two were looking when a guy, riding a bike ride pass with speed. TK grabbed the guy by the sleeve and stopped him.

"Hey, dude, back off," The blue-haired guy with a black NY cap shoved TK away.

"Can I borrow your jacket, hat and bike for moment?" TK asked him but when he saw the guy's face he added, "I won't steal them, I just wanna do something, I will guarantee a good show."

"Fine," the guy got off his bike and took off his jacket and hat and tossed it over to TK.

"Thanks, by the way, my name's TK," TK took off his hat and passed it to Kari and pulled on the cap and wore the jacket. It was a grey coat and was a few sizes too big for him.

"Nice to meet ya, TK, name's Brett," Brett grinned and the two guys clapped a hand together each.

"Same, man," TK grinned before he noticed Brett was staring at him.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that, are you related to Matt Ishida?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You just look a lot like him, I have a friend who's obsessed with your brother."

"She'd better give up."

"You're wrong, HE won't give up, even if your bro is taken."

"You mean, your friend is gay!" TK's eyes were as big as saucepans.

"Yeah, well, why do you need my stuff?" Brett shrugged.

TK didn't answer for a moment and he just stared at his brother and Sora, Brett followed his gaze.

"You see that girl with him?" TK asked. Brett nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna speed them up, it's obvious my bro likes her, I have a feeling she might like him," TK fixed the hat and waved at Brett and Kari before jumping on the bike and cycling towards his bro and Sora.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Well, my bro refused to fight me for a while," Sora shrugged and Matt laughed.

"Well, he cares for you a-"

"Get out of the way! My cat's sick!" A boy with a black cap on rode passes them quickly and shoved Sora against Matt and her lips crushed against Matt's and Matt fell backwards towards a brick wall and his arms circled around Sora's waist for balance while both of Sora's hands grabbed onto his sleeves.

Matt and Sora both gasped, their eyes snapping wide opened and soon both of their eyes began to droop and Sora's tongue pushed against Matt's lips gently, wanting entry, Matt gladly opened his mouth and Sora's tongue slid in and gently massaged Matt's tongue.

She thought he tasted like chocolate while he thought she tasted like raspberries.

**X** Kiss her back, baka **X** Haku yelled.

**I **How? **I** Matt was clueless but soon he heard grumbling from his other self's soul room.

**X** Ever tried mimicking her and massaging her tongue back? **X** Haku rolled his pale blue eyes and crossed his arms over his chest in exasperation.

Matt started massaging Sora's tongue gently and heard her groan slightly with pleasure and soon he intensified and made her groan and moan louder. One of his hands went sliding up to the back of her neck and slowly caressing her hair while one of her hands went up to the side of his face and started moving her hand through his hair. Matt's other hand was still around her waist and was pulling her closer to him while she pressed against him, wanting more of his taste and now he was groaning as well.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

A moment before…

"Seriously, your cat's sick? Can't you come up with a better one?" Brett stared at TK with disappointment while TK handed him back his stuff.

"It's called quick-thinking," TK countered while putting his grey fishing hat back on.

"They are kissing, not separating," Kari pointed out. The two guys snapped their heads towards Sora and Matt and found out Kari was quite right and it looked quite heated.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Look, Chris!" Reese giggled and pointed towards Sora and Matt.

"Wow, Sora's kissing someone and it's not Kiseki!" Chris grinned.

"I know, let's take a picture of them," Reese grinned and took out her phone and shot a picture.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Kari, TK and Brett saw the flash of light and saw Reese and Chris laughing at something in Reese's phone.

"Those two took a pic," Kari laughed along with Brett and TK.

"Matt sure learns fast," TK whistled and then saw those two break apart, breathing hard.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora breathed hard while Matt was equally out of breath. He grinned and the grin soon turned into a smirk when he saw a feminine blush starting to appear on Sora's face.

"You're a damn good kisser," Sora smiled shyly.

"I learn fast, besides, it's the kind of kiss I wished to have for a first kiss and I guess my wish got granted," this time it was Matt's turn to blush.

"Oh god, I took your first kiss," Sora gasped and was shocked when Matt laughed. It was rich and full of happiness and was music to Sora's ears.

"It's fine," Matt smiled and suddenly looked at Sora's lips, his hand came up to her cheek and his thumb caressed her face gently.

As if knowing what he was thinking, she grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her, capturing his lips again, with more desire.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Here they go again!" Brett exclaimed and then his face went serious.

"You must be wondering how I know your brother, right?" Brett asked seriously. TK turned and nodded.

"Well, I just graduated from high school, last year, your brother used to be a friend of mine so I know, he did once mention having a baby brother called TK," Brett explained with a smile.

"Oh I see," TK grinned and saw Kari gazing at Sora and Matt.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"A second kiss," Chris grinned.

"How sweet," Reese commented with a smile.

"Well, let's wait for them to stop," Chris led Reese to Sora's car and the two started to kiss with Reese's back pressed against the shiny black car's hood.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

The two broke apart of air and Matt placed Sora's head gently to rest on his chest while he held her close with both arms while Sora just stood there leaning against Matt.

Apart of her thought this was perfect and it felt better then kissing Kiseki, it was like finding a place where she knew she would be safe, always. The other part of her was thinking about her betraying Kiseki but the other part of her told her that Kiseki would have being happy for her but then something hit her squarely.

"I just realized we weren't even a couple and we were kissing like one," Sora raised her head to look at Matt.

"But one thing I just realized, we were a couple in our past lives," Matt grinned at her.

"But that was Arisia and Haku, not us," Sora pointed out.

"Hmm, did you like the kiss?" Matt asked her seriously and looked at her in the eye. He saw a flicker of surprise before the red orbs glazed slightly, as if deep in thought.

"…" Sora nodded her head, "it felt right."

"Well, why don't we become a couple?" Matt asked her but then saw the look in her eyes and added, "That's if you wanted to."

"Yes, it would be cool," Sora smiled, all doubt was gone and Matt's face leaned forward slightly.

"You mustn't be so hesitant all the time," Sora scolded teasingly.

"Oh really?" Matt asked with amusement twinkling in his azure blue orbs.

"Yes," Sora managed to answer before Matt captured her lips into a passionate kiss, she gladly returned. The familiar feeling of desire and want and pure bliss overcame her and she felt slightly light-headed. It was the same for Matt and the both of them had the same thought.

_This was right, this is destiny, this is perfect, this is fate, we were meant for each other…_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Yay! I finally get to get to the part where Sorato begins! Yay! Me in good mood, I love the next chapter! First date! Update, please, with a cherry on top. **

**-Lub, Ari **

**Next time: **_Sora and Matt's first date, kind of weird but really romantic in some way! _

**Preview of a part of next chapter:**

Matt rested his face into Sora's shoulder while smelling her unusual lavender/vanilla deodorant. She breathed into his cologne, liking the smell.

"Sora…" Matt murmured into his girlfriend's ear, sending shockwaves of pleasure chills up her spine.

"…?" Sora answered with a muffled sound, while resting her face of his chest, which was covered with a navy blue woolen vest.

"How about a date to celebrate?" Matt asked.

Sora looked up at him and nodded and captured his lips with a passionate kiss.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸


	17. First Date

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Last updated: 03/07/05_

**theladyknight**

**Joey: **I have fully recovered at last! The fever lasted 1 week. TK is my hero too, I'm glad you found the cat line funny. Yep, Matt and Sora are officially together. Chris got in and just so you know, Sora took it easy on Chris since she could have possibly killed him. Your fave chapter, eh? maybe you mite like this episode more. XD You better go to sleep, not that I should be talking, I hardly sleep and Ari did a great job writing this on her very own, I didn't help at all.

**Ari: **Joey took all my words again… T.T Anyways, Brett is based on a real person, my bro's best friend, except that guy has blonde hair and not blue. He just sort of popped into our heads and he is 13. XD We got a lot installed for this chapter, you might really enjoy it. I think we made Sora a bit of out of her character but blah, who cares. You better get some sleep, wouldn't want one of our readers to die from lack of sleep XD. Thx bro!

**Joey: **Btw, we went through our fic via the net and we saw we didn't post the site for the insults. Hopefully it will post.

www(dot)insultmonger(dot)com

**KoumiLoccness**

**Joey: **Wow, thanks

**Ari: **Is that all you can say, bro? well, thanks for the review and maybe there might be some koumi in the future or glimpses of koumi.

**Sakura Arielle**

**Joey: **Thanks.

**Ari: **oo new reviewer, thanks for reviewing.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Title: **Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Summary: **Sora and the others have a secret in which normal people must never find out. They share bodies with their ancestors. The enemy their ancestors died to defeat as returned, now they must defeat this enemy and protect the world from darkness.

**Rating: **T

**Genres: **Romance/Suspense/Supernatural/Fantasy/Action/Spiritual and that's about it.

**Ages: **Sora: 16-----------Matt: 17

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh, Digimon belongs to Toei and Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Anything you recognize from somewhere else does not belong to us, enjoy.

RULES

**I **means person to spirit** I**

**X **means spirit to person** X**

_Italics means flashbacks_

'means thoughts_'_

**The other side of the phone**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora/Arisia – Soul Tauk

Matt/Haku – Soul Ring

Chris/Joseph – Soul Earring

Yumi/Kisara – Soul Bracelets

Tai/Seto – Soul Rod

Mimi/Amelia – Soul Fan

Izzy/Bakura – Soul Disk

Kari/Cecilia – Soul Mirror

TK/Keisuke – Soul Key

Joe/Jeffrey – Soul Bell

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**--pokes everybody-- this chapter is fixed, revised and improved! Review at the end please, with a cherry on top. **

**-Love, Wishinstahhz **

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Wishinstahhz**

_Presents_

Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Chapter 17: First Date**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Ring, ring, ring!

A slender hand grabbed her vibrating phone from he night table which had the ring tone 'Cruel angel thesis' (don't own).

"Ya," A groggy, female voice muttered into the phone and frowned slightly when she heard rich laughter from the phone.

"**Sora, don't tell me you're still in bed, it's 6:30,"**

"Haha, very funny, Romeo," Sora laughed sarcastically.

"**My dad picked up my car yesterday, while we were at the park," **Matt laughed.

"Yamato Kohaku Ishida, did you wake me up this early in the morning to tell me something you can tell me at school?" Sora asked sternly.

"**Maybe,"** Matt grinned mischievously.

"Ok, I'm hanging up," Sora was about to hang up when he heard frantic yelling from the phone, she laughed.

"**No wait! That wasn't the only reason why I called!"**

"What's the other reason then, Matt?" Sora asked sleepily and closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Matt realized Sora had fallen asleep.

"Hey, hey! Wake up!"

"…**?"** Sora asked sleepily.

"Want me to pick you up?"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora slowly sat up.

"Matt, I have my own car…" Sora sounded a bit annoyed.

"**Yeah, I know, but I want to be the gentleman I am," **Matt smirked egoistically.

"You're a gentleman? C'mon," Sora raised an eyebrow.

"**I'm a gentleman and you know it, Sora dear!" **Matt smirked mischievously.

"Grow up," Sora laughed.

"**Anyways, I want to pick you up, can I?"** Matt laughed.

"Sure," Sora shrugged.

"**Ok, is half an hour enough for you to get ready?" **Matt smiled.

"Well, yeah," Sora snorted.

"**Well, get ready and I will meet you at your door in 30 mins." **

"Well, cya."

"**Bye."**

Sora hung up and sighed.

"Go get ready, you wouldn't want to keep Romeo waiting," A feminine voice laughed. Sora looked up to see Arisia sitting on her work table.

Sora smirked slightly before getting out of her comfy bed slowly.

"She's starting to open up," Arisia smiled to herself and watched Sora walk into the bathroom.

Last night, Sora told Yumi, Kisara, Chris, Kaji, Naoko and Arisia everything, about the kisses since Yumi nagged and Arisia asked if it felt right.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**--7:00--**

Sora stepped out of the building and saw Matt sitting on top of his midnight blue BMW Z4 convertible's hood. He got off the hood and walked over to Sora and pulled her into a warm embrace but she didn't return the embrace because of her personality.

"Morning, babe," Matt leaned in and gave Sora a brief kiss and after the kiss he earned himself a punch in the arm, hard.

"Don't call me a babe, Romeo," Sora scowled while trying hard not to smile.

"Yes, Juliet," Matt pouted.

"Aww," Sora laughed and put her arms around Matt's neck and pulled him down a couple of centimeters and kissed him passionately while Cal watched with amusement.

The kiss ended breathlessly and the both of them smiled at each other.

Matt rested his face into Sora's shoulder while smelling her unusual lavender/vanilla deodorant. She breathed into his cologne, liking the smell.

"Sora…" Matt murmured into his girlfriend's ear, sending shockwaves of pleasure chills up her spine.

"…?" Sora answered with a muffled sound, while resting her face of his chest, which was covered with a navy blue woolen vest.

"How about a date to celebrate?" Matt asked.

Sora looked up at him and nodded and captured his lips with a passionate kiss.

The kiss went on for a couple of minutes before they both had to break apart for air.

"We had better get to school soon," Sora panted slightly.

Matt nodded before kissing Sora briefly on the mouth and letting go of her reluctantly and opening the passenger car door and stepping aside for her.

"Thank you, kind sir," Sora smirked before getting in and pulling on her seatbelt and Matt closed the door and went around his car and into the driver seat and pulling on his blue shades.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

They reached the school in fifteen minutes. Matt got out first and went around the car and went to open the door for Sora to find her outside the car.

"Matt, don't forget I'm not only your girlfriend but also someone who doesn't like people helping her," Sora smiled while Matt closed the roof of his car and locking it and offering his hand to Sora who pulled her smaller hand in his hand and they walked towards the buildings.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"I wonder how your fan club would react to the fact that I'm your girlfriend now," Sora laughed while Matt had his arm around the back of her chair.

"They would go berserk and probably try to kill you just like how the guys would react," Matt chuckled and soon Sora's snickers joined his chuckles.

"I've being wondering, did you find the homework, Ms. Vassilou gave easy?" Sora asked as soon as they stopped laughing.

"Yeah, with the help of Haku of course," Matt laughed.

"Matt, why do you get to school so early in the morning?" Sora asked curiously.

"I usually get to school early so I could get some privacy and peace and quiet since the guy underneath my apartment normally has some chick or chicks over and my dad and I could hear him shagging them all night long, he practically shakes the whole building. We could still here them even in the morning, I guess that guy hardly gets any sleep," Matt shrugged as if it was some casual topic while Sora looks grossed out.

"Ok... too much info…" Sora averted her eyes diagonally and Matt laughed while leaning towards her and tilting her chin up to look at her and stared into her eyes.

"What? Something on my face?" Sora smirked cluelessly if that's possible…

"Yeah," Matt leaned in and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

The kiss ended breathlessly and Sora smiled and placed her head on his shoulder and the two just sat there talking.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora and Matt walked out of the class with Matt's arm around Sora's waist. By the time they got to lunch, the whole school had found out they were a couple and girls were glaring at Sora and guys were glaring at Matt.

"So, how about I pick you up at six, tonight?" Matt suggested.

"Sure, whatever," Sora shrugged and walked a bit faster so Matt had to quicken his pace.

"You walk too fast," Matt pouted slightly.

"Then you should start walking faster, slow coach," Sora countered and stuck her tongue out at him, only to have Matt suck onto it, she gasped and giggled and shoved him away playfully.

"You don't like it?" Matt asked, worried.

"I don't know, it tickles," Sora laughed.

"Really?" Matt smirked and leaned forward but Sora shoved him away and ran to his car and stuck her tongue at him. He frowned and ran to her and lifted her up and twirled her around once while people watched. Matt didn't notice everyone watching but Sora did.

"Matt, people are watching."

Matt shrugged and held her close to him, "Who cares, as long as you have fun, I will be fine."

Sora laughed before shoving him playfully and smiled up at him, "Open the door, you dork."

Matt pouted but then he grinned and pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently on the lips, "As the lady wishes," he unlocked his car and Sora laughed and ran to the other side and opened the door and jumped in and pulled on her seatbelt. Matt shook his head and laughed before getting in and starting the car and pulled down the roof.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora and Matt were in the car, talking comfortably but Sora had a scowl on her face and a slight blush on her face, Matt was teasing her and they stopped at her place.

Matt of course saw the small blush on her pale skin.

"If I am correct but is the 'almighty emotionless Sora' shy of things?" Matt chuckled and Sora's blush darkened.

"Oh shut up," Sora retorted playfully.

"Make me," Matt stuck his tongue out and put it back in his mouth.

"Alright," Sora leaned towards him and captured his lips in a breathless kiss.

The two broke apart and left Matt speechless.

"See I did," Sora opened the door and was about to step out when she felt Matt grab her wrist gently. She turned only to be pulled down into a warm embrace and a heated kiss. The two broke apart and Matt smiled.

"See you at six," Matt smiled and Sora nodded before closing the door and walking to Cal and watched Matt drive away.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Sora, wear a skirt for once, you can borrow one of mine," Yumi suggested while she, Kisara, Reese, Arisia and Sora were in Sora's room since it was 5:30.

Sora had taken a refreshing shower and washed her hair and now she, Yumi and Reese were looking through her wardrobe with Yumi and Reese while the spirits sat on the bed.

"Hell no!" Sora stared at Yumi like as if Yumi had grown an extra head.

"Now, now, Sora, don't look at me like I've grown an extra head, cause I haven't and you have nice legs," Yumi smirked and Sora pulled out a black t-shirt with 'If you stare, I'll kick your sorry ass' in shiny silver writing and a pair of black cargoes with chains hanging on it with a scowl, "Don't perve me."

Yumi stuck her tongue at her.

"You got too much black and what kind of outfit is that for a date?" Kisara asked indignantly from the bed.

"I agree," Yumi scowled and looked through the clothes for the hundredth time while Arisia nodded.

"Fine," Sora grumbled.

Yumi was suddenly still and silent before she smiled a dazzling smile.

"I got the perfect outfit," Yumi raced out of the room and into her own room.

"No pink!" Sora called after her.

Yumi returned two seconds later with a maroon singlet with a slanted, loose black see-through fishnet shirt with slits for sleeves and a pair of hipster black flares.

"This will go well with your chunky black boots, try it," Yumi handed Sora the outfit and she began to change.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Wow, I do look good," Sora stared at her wardrobe reflection.

"You look good in anything," Yumi smiled while she did Sora's hair.

"It's just a date. Don't need to fuss over me…" Sora grumbled.

"It's not just a date, it's your first date with Matt," Yumi pointed out and part Sora's hair to the side and pulled Sora's hair into a neat high ponytail why her fringe was slanted.

"As much as Sora's hair is nice but this outfit suits long brown hair," Reese commented and applied black nail polish on Sora's fingernails, much to Sora's displeasure but she didn't complain.

"Put some makeup on," Arisia suggested and Yumi smiled.

"Wait a moment," Yumi skipped out of the room and returned with her makeup kit and started to put some black eyeliner professionally on Sora.

"I feel like a girl," Sora grumbled and the others laughed.

"Cause you ARE a girl," Reese giggled and applied some clear lip gloss on Sora's lips.

"I'm bored, can I join you?" Chris grumbled from the door and stopped dead when she saw Sora turn around and the others laughed.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Holy shit, are you my sister?" Chris gasped while Yumi applied some pink stuff on Sora's cheeks.

Sora rolled her eyes.

"Who else would be covered with black on a day that isn't even a funeral?"

"Err… you!" Chris answered while staring at Sora.

"Watch it, that's your sister here and you got a girlfriend and she has a boyfriend," Reese warned jokingly while Chris came over and hugged Reese.

"The only girl I love as a girl is you, angel," Chris kissed Reese's forehead.

"Good to hear that, and don't you guys go sappy in my room," Sora rolled her eyes while Yumi fixed her fringe.

"Oh my gosh, it's 5:55!" Arisia pointed at the digital clock.

"Shivers!" Yumi whispered while putting on Sora's trademark necklace, a silver phoenix with red eyes.

"I wish you didn't cut your hair, you looked better then," Chris grumbled while taking a seat on the bed.

"Oh shut the hell up," Sora countered.

"Your personality doesn't suit your looks," Reese frowned and handed the lavender perfume to Yumi's opened hand.

Sora simply smirked while Yumi sprayed some on her.

The doorbell rang and they all looked at the door.

"I'll get it, ladies," Chris stood up and walked out.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Matt waited patiently outside the doors with a small grin on his face.

He was wearing a grey tank top underneath a zippered dark blue jacket and baggy grey cargoes and Nike sneakers.

Cal had let him in happily because he thought Matt practically lived here.

The door opened and a bored looking Chris stood there.

"She's not ready," Chris stepped aside and let Matt in.

"Take a seat and I will check on the girls," Chris left Matt sitting on the sofa alone.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

By now, Sora had her silver ring on her middle finger and a silver bracelet on her wrist.

"Still not done? Don't keep your prince charming waiting," Chris leaned against the doorframe.

"Almost done," Yumi smiled and handed Sora a pair of silver dangly long single body earrings which she took out her small hoop earrings and put on the other earrings and then Sora stood up from her chair and took the chunky black boots from Reese and zipped them on and looked at herself in the reflection one last time.

"Now, she is ready," Yumi smiled and hugged her cousin.

"Go to your Prince Charming," Chris grinned and Sora nodded with a small blush, a bit visible through the pink Yumi applied and walked out.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Matt was whistling when he heard footsteps walking down the timber stairs. He turned and his jaw dropped at the sight of Sora. His mouth went dry and his eyes were wide. She looked beautiful and like an angel if angels wore black all the time and she looked like an actual girl.

"Hi," Sora greeted shyly, a little embarrassed because he was staring at her.

"Hi," he greeted in return, blushing slightly for the late greeting, still staring at her and adding, "Sora, you look fabulous."

"Thank you," Sora blushed slightly and avoided his eyes by looking to the left.

Matt walked over to Sora and handed a red rose to her.

"Aww, you're too sweet, it's pretty," Sora smiled and took the rose from him.

"But not as beautiful as you," Matt smiled and watched in amusement as he watched her blush deepen.

"I'll put it in my room, and you look mighty handsome," Sora turned with a smile and the blush on Matt's face made her laugh and disappeared quickly and left a blushing Matt.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora entered her room and found the others looking at her.

"What did he say?" Yumi asked.

"He said I looked fabulous and said I was more beautiful then the rose," Sora blushed slightly and put the rose at her bedside table and smiled at the others.

"It's the truth, you're more beautiful then the rose," Chris nodded and laughed when Sora's blush deepened.

"Aww… Sora's blushing like a girl," Yumi smiled and she giggled when Sora's blush deepened.

"Well, go now, don't want Prince Charming to wait any longer for his beautiful princess," Reese teased and Sora's blush deepened.

"Ok," Sora turned and walked out.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

'Prince Charming' was waiting patiently by the stairs and offered his hand when Sora appeared. She took his hand and the two were about to walk out when Chris stopped them.

"Sora, be back before 11:30."

Sora rolled her eyes and nodded her head slightly before walking out.

As they were on the lift, Matt didn't fail to notice the scent coming from her and the way she stood. She was beautiful before in a way and now she was absolutely stunning.

Sora noticed the loving way he was looking at her and she looked to the side to hide her blush.

"What?" She asked.

Matt smiled and wordlessly he pulled her gently into his arms and rested his face in her shoulder and smelt her scent. She inhaled his cologne, loving the smell now.

"You're very beautiful, Sora, and I must be the luckiest guy in the world to have you as a girlfriend," He murmured into her ear and sent shivers up her spine. Kiseki had said something similar but never with such emotion.

"Thanks, Romeo," Sora teased with a warm smirk (is that possible?) and placed her arms around his neck and pulled him down and kissed him gently at first before she felt him wrap his arms around her and kiss her back.

He tasted raspberries and her lip gloss tasted like strawberries and soon the two broke apart and he turned her around and circled his arms around her waist possessively while she leaned into his embrace.

The elevator doors opened and Matt and Sora walked hand-in-hand out and towards the glass doors. Sora's hand reached towards the door handle but a strong hand grabbed her wrist gently. She looked up at Matt's hand but he just shook his head with a grin before opening the door for her.

Outside, Cal and Van were sitting, playing a friendly card game. They looked up when they saw the door open. Their jaws dropped at the sight of Sora.

"Sora, you look… HOTT!" The twenty-year-old Van whistled. Sora smiled and blushed while Matt scowled.

"Excuse me but don't forget she is MY girlfriend," Matt pointed out in a low, cold voice while Sora snickered.

"Chill, man, I'm engaged!" Van held up his hands in defense and turned and showed them his engagement ring while Matt's eyes softened a bit.

"Well you two have fun and behave yourselves," Cal wiggled his eyebrows while Sora rolled her eyes and Matt blushed slightly.

"Let's go, Matt," Sora tugged at Matt's hand gently and they walked slowly to his car while talking.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

In the car the both of them were in the car and Sora had turned on the radio and **_Why I love you_** by **_B2K _**started playing.

"Nice song..." Sora smiled and placed on arm on the window sill and the wind blew gently on her face, she had a peaceful smile on her face.

Matt laughed and nodded, "I agree, but I like **_Bump that_** more."

Sora laughed, "You're picky."

Matt pouted, "Am not."

Sora grinned before changing the subject, "I like BSB, they were a cool band but they disappeared a few years ago, besides I got all their albums."

Matt sighed, "BSB's old, seriously, all albums? That's nuts."

Sora grumbled, "You're older then the band and I am not nuts."

Matt grumbled before changing the subject, "Speaking of singing, bang practice starts next week, Tuesdays and Thursdays," Matt smirked and the song finished and a new one began, it was **_I want it that way_** by **_Backstreet Boys._**

"A Backstreet boys song," Sora smiled with glee.

"Man you love them, but I think you will love Teenage Wolves more and we have a number of albums of our own," Matt smirked.

"I'm sure, since my bf is the leading singer," Sora smirked.

"Good to hear that," Matt smiled and with one hand, he grasped Sora's hand gently.

"You'd better give me all the albums you guys made," Sora threatened her boyfriend playfully.

"Yes, ma'am," Matt said obediently and let go of her hand to make a turn.

"So, where are we going?" Sora asked.

"It's a surprise," Matt smirked.

"Fine," Sora crossed her arms and pouted.

"Sora, don't be like that!" Matt almost melted from the look Sora sent him.

Sora's lips trembled and fake tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Aw, c'mon, Sora," Matt pleaded.

Sora made the most innocent eyes and stared at him but he looked away to prevent himself from melting.

"Hmph! Fine! Be like that! Like I care!" Sora huffed like a child and turned her head towards the window and stared at the moving ground.

They came to a stop at a red light and Matt snapped his head towards the girl next to him.

"Sora, don't be like that," Matt placed a hand on her shoulder which she shrugged off but what he didn't know was she had a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, Sora, I would do anything for you, just don't be angry at me," Matt pleaded.

"Anything?" Sora smirked slightly, still having her back turned.

Matt stiffened up and gulped, "err… yeah… anything…"

"Good," Sora turned around him with a smile, "tell me where we're going."

"… A restaurant," Matt muttered lowly but Sora heard him.

"Really?" Sora's eyes lighted up.

"Yes," Matt rolled his eyes.

"Good boy," Sora leaned in and laid a kiss on his cheek.

"Wah, no lips?"

"Drive, green light."

"As you wish, ma'am," Matt chuckled and with that he drove to a restaurant where he made reservations.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

It turned out to be 1hr drive to the restaurant; it was located in a small town called Cerulean at the seaside. Matt had kept the car topless and his hair blew freely in the wind while Sora's ponytail flicked around in the wind and she smiled at her boyfriend's carefree manner as they sang to the songs the radio played. The sun was almost completely shut, the sky was grey now and they were listening to **_Let's Get Retarded _**by **_Black Eyed Peas_**.

"This song is so catchy!" Sora smiled and leaned out the window.

"Let's get retarded in here!" Matt shouted loudly with a big grin on his face.

"YEAH!" Sora shouted along with him with a big grin on her face.

The music was on full blast and Matt was surprised no nearby cars complained but they were probably scared of Sora's glare or amazed at their happiness.

The two moved to the music, occasionally Sora stood up and yelling it out for everyone to hear.

The song ended and both Sora and Matt went quieter slightly when **_Let me Love you_** by **_Mario _**started playing.

"God I loved that song, but the girl at the beginning sucked," Sora smirked and waved her hands around when the chorus of the song begun.

"Slow song…" Sora grumbled but Matt chuckled when they came to a red light.

"I like it," Matt smiled and began singing the song, along with Mario and eventually Sora turned down the volume and listened to Matt sing with a dreamy smile, ignoring the squeals from the girls in the pink car next to them.

Sora's voice soon joined Matt's with a smile.

The song soon ended and Sora and Matt were grinning at each other.

"You can sing, and well," Matt complimented his girlfriend.

"You sing better then Mario," Sora laughed and a new song begun.

It took Sora a moment to register who was singing.

"Shit! That's you singing!" Sora exclaimed in surprise.

"Yep, I composed this song before I met you, this song is from my heart, it's called I need a girl," Matt nodded seriously while driving now.

(Yes, we know it's really **_I need a girl (Remix)_** **_by P. Diddy ft. Usher and Loon_** but stick with us on this one.)

"I see," Sora smiled, loving his voice and soon Matt's voice joined his voice.

By the end of this song, Sora was surprised Matt's voice was normal.

"Man, your vocal chords are good," Sora laughed.

"Yeah, I am aware," Matt laughed.

"I've being thinking, Yumi's a great singer, maybe you two can sing together in the future," Sora smiled.

"Maybe," Matt laughed.

"We're about to arrive, it's there," Matt pointed towards a fancy looking restaurant at the side of a calm sea.

"Hell," Sora smirked and leaned forward.

"Nice yeah?" Matt smiled at Sora's reaction.

"You can say," Sora smiled and laughed at the title.

"What?" Matt stared at her.

"The restaurant is nice but it's name is stupid, c'mon, Oceana's Lair," Sora laughed.

"The name maybe stupid but my mum said that restaurant owns," Matt countered.

Sora laughed a ringing laugh, full of joy and emotion.

Matt parked the car in a slot and hopped out and opened the door for Sora who then took the hand offered to help her stand and the two walked to the entrance and through the automatic, glass sliding doors.

A beautiful chocolate brown haired, sea-blue eyed woman, around twenty-two walked gracefully to them in an evening gown with shades of blue and silver for fabric with blue straps crisscrossing over her back and blue shoulder straps and a pair of blue elbow gloves and blue stylish heels, "Hi, my name is Oceana and I'm the owner of this restaurant, have you made some reservations or how many people?" She spoke in a melodious, calm voice.

"We made reservations under the name 'Ishida'," Matt smiled genuinely at her.

"Right this way, Mr. Ishida," Oceana smiled and gestured them to follow her upstairs.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Nice," was the only thing that came out of Sora's mouth.

"Thank you," Oceana smiled and her smile brightened when she saw Matt pull the chair out for Sora to sit and then walking to the other side of the two-person table and took a seat.

"Did you found this place?" Sora smiled.

"No, my parents named it after me when I was first born, this restaurant was opened in the same day I was born, I own this shop since I turned twenty," Oceana smiled.

"Oh cool," Sora smiled and laughed when Matt almost knocked over the vase of blue roses, (yes, blue roses) when he was taking off his jacket. Even Oceana laughed and collected the roses and righted the vase and placed the roses back inside before turning and gesturing with one slender hand towards a girl around eighteen who was wearing a white summer dress and the same heels as Oceana, except they were white. She had long dark brown hair and sea green eyes. She was pretty but was not related to Oceana.

"Misty, you're in charge of taking care of our guests," Oceana ordered warmly at the girl with a smile.

"Yes, Oceana," the girl inclined her head slightly with a warm smile and Oceana smiled before walking gracefully away.

"My name's Misty, and here are your menus," Misty smiled dazzlingly and handed them menus and waited patiently for them to choose.

"Sora, what do you want to eat?" Matt asked the girl sitting across from him.

"Hmm, hard one, they are all so good-looking," Sora scanned through the menu before pointing to one.

"Definitely this one," She pointed to the picture of a roast lobster covered with melted cheese.

"Good choice," Misty smiled.

"Looks yummy," Matt laughed and soon Sora and Misty laughed with him.

"Anything else, Sora?" Matt asked his girlfriend.

"Err… A tropical ice and chocolate mousse," Sora smiled and handed her menu back to Misty.

"Okie dokie, no problemo," Misty sing-songed and wrote it in her notebook.

"You, Matt?" Sora asked the blonde across from her.

"Easy choice for me, melted cheese covered oysters and a mango ice and chocolate cake," Matt smiled and handed his menu to Misty who took it and wrote the food down her notebook.

"It'll be ready in a short while," With that, Misty bowed her head and walked away to the kitchen.

"Your one sounds yummy too," Sora smiled and Matt chuckled.

"If you let me try yours, I will let you try mine and I get to try your drink," Matt wriggled his eyebrows.

"Deal," Sora said while laughing.

Matt and Sora turned to the stage where a guy was playing a flute and two girls were singing. One had a sweet and gentle voice and the other had a nice strong voice.

The one with the gentle voice was the younger one and had long chocolate brown hair that went down to her waist and big navy blue eyes and was short. She was wearing a white veil over her head which had a ring of pink flowers on it and wore a light blue summer dress that looked white and wore white shoes.

The older one had short reddish shade of maroon hair, going down a little pass her shoulders and piercing hawk-like navy blue eyes that were like icy jewels and she was very tall. She was wearing a dark blue sleeveless shirt and blue jeans under a dark blue miniskirt and black boots.

The guy had spiky chocolate brown hair and wolf-like navy eyes. He was wearing a black dress-shirt and black pants.

"I reckon those three are related to Oceana," Sora smiled as the younger girl danced while singing.

"They are, the younger one is Melody, she's eighteen while the older girl is Carol, she's twenty and the guy with the flute is Keanu, he's also twenty and he and Carol are twins," Misty was back with two glasses of drinks on a tray which she expertly held with one hand.

"Welcome back," Sora smiled.

"Thanks, here are your tropical ice and mango ice, your food would be done soon," Misty placed the drinks carefully down.

"Thanks," Matt smiled.

"No problem, anyways, first date?" Misty smiled and Sora and Matt nodded.

"How'd you know?" Matt asked.

"Never seen you guys before," Misty shrugged and smiled at the both of them, "congrats."

"Thanks," Sora and Matt said in unison and then notice Melody was singing by herself while Keanu played the guitar and Carol was playing the drums.

"She composed this song by herself because of something that happened last year, she called it **_Viva Forever_**," Misty explained while Matt smiled at her voice but Sora seemed sad.

(Yes I know it's by **_Spice Girls_** but stick with me.)

"Did she and her boyfriend break up?" Sora asked Misty who just shook her head.

"I don't know," Misty answered sadly but when she heard her name get called she walked away with a quick, "excuse me."

"Sora, are you ok?" Matt reached across the table and gently grasped her hand while Sora's eyes watered slightly.

Sora shook her head and blinked to get rid of her tears.

"I'm fine, Matt, she just looks so sad and alone."

It was true, when Matt turned and looked up at Melody, he saw them. The young singer had tears of sadness running steadily down her cheeks.

"It's alright, Beau," Matt rubbed the back of Sora's hand gently with his thumb.

Sora looked up and stared at her boyfriend, "what did you just call me?"

"Err… beau, why?"

"I'm not pretty!"

"You are too!"

"Whatever, cutie," Sora smiled and it was Matt's turn to snap his head up.

"Cutie…" Matt repeated slowly with a face that made Sora laugh.

"Your personality inspired me," Sora laughed.

Matt coughed, "I'm known as a charmer, but cute? Sora, seriously…" Matt pretended to gag.

Sora laughed, "Dude, you're cute, admit it."

"I doubt that, Juliet," Matt smirked and slowly he leant forward and Sora did the same and their lips were about to meet when a crashing sound happened. They both snapped their heads towards the noise and saw a woman blushing and bent down to pick up the broken china from the floor.

Matt grumbled, "Damn woman. Ruining my almost perfect kiss with my equally perfect girlfriend."

Sora laughed but didn't say anything.

Carol, Melody and Keanu had stopped performing and had different looks on their faces. Melody looked surprised, Carol looked bemused and well Keanu had no emotion on his face, except for the piercing eyes, nothing seemed quite alive.

"Sorry…" The woman's face was bright red.

A man in a blue suit came running out of the manager's office. He went to her and stopped her.

"There is no need to be sorry, ma'am, accidents do happen," The man smiled warmly.

"Err, I will pay for the damage," the woman reached towards her handbag but the man stopped her again.

"There is no need to pay for the damage, ma'am, all my wife and I want is for our customers to enjoy themselves and have a good time, isn't that right, Oceana dear?" He looked towards Oceana who nodded her head and walked over to them.

"We will clean up this mess, don't worry," Oceana said in a reassuring voice and smiled warmly.

She and her husband then picked up the shards and carefully walked away while a waiter came with a dustpan and swept up the little bits.

"They're nice," Sora smirked.

"And pays well and are generous and good tempered," Misty smiled and laid down their dishes and bowed before walking away.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

They were in the middle of their delicious meal, earlier they had flirted with each other and fed each other their food. They even drank the same drink at the same time with different straws. Melody had continued singing and Oceana was singing too, earlier they said the song was called **_Voices _**before they started performing.

Sora suddenly burst out laughing and pointed slightly at Matt who loved her laugh but frowned when she pointed at him.

"What?"

Between peals of laughter, Sora managed to say, "You got cheese on your face."

Matt's frown deepened before smirking mischievously and flicked a bit of mayo at her cheek and snickered when Sora frowned and then returned to her meal and when Matt called her name, she ignored him.

"Sora…" Matt murmured and Sora either didn't hear him or chose not to answer him.

He sighed heavily before wrinkling his face.

"Fine, give me the silent treatment," He hmphed and crossed his arms before noticing Sora's lips curling up slightly and into a small smile. He grabbed a tissue and wiped the mayo off her face and tilted her chin up to look into her eyes.

Sora looked at him with a questioning gaze before taking the tissue in his hand and wiping the cheese off and the two began to smile at each other.

He leant forward and captured her lips, not caring where they were and who was watching. The both of them were so into the kiss, they didn't realize they had an audience.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

When they finished their food, Misty arrived with their dessert and took away the empty dishes and left.

"Loads and loads of chocolate!" Matt grinned like a kid while Sora snorted and flicked a bit of mousse at him which he caught with his mouth.

"Mmm… yummy," Matt grinned and cut a small piece off the piece of cake with his fork and pushed it forward slowly towards Sora's mouth.

"Say ah."

"Ah."

Matt gently pushed the fork into Sora's mouth and she closed her mouth onto the fork and Matt slowly pulled out the fork.

"Delicious," Sora smiled after she swallowed.

"I know," Matt smirked.

"What time is it?" Sora asked.

"Nine only," Matt checked his watch.

"Only," Sora rose and eyebrow before shrugging, "it felt way longer then two hours."

"I know, well we better finish up, I got somewhere I want to show you," Matt ate the last of his cake and Sora ate the last of her mousse.

"So where are we going?" Sora smirked and Matt stiffened slightly.

"It's my secret and nothing is gonna make me tell you, not even your act from earlier," it was Matt's turn to smirk and Sora's turn to frown.

"Fine," Sora sighed.

"Good girl," Matt grinned and earned himself a napkin to the face.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

They were now driving to Matt's secret place. Matt had paid for the meals, even though he and Sora had a long, playful argument. Sora was busy thinking and listening to music and wondering where they were going. Matt was driving while letting the cool night air and letting the breeze blow through his golden locks and singing along with the radio, it was **_Everywhere_** by **_Michelle Branch._**

"Don't you dare change the channel," Sora suddenly sat up and smiled at the song. It even made Matt smile and then he began singing too.

"Matt, seriously, shut up, as much as I love your voice, I wanna listen to the real deal," Sora grinned and giggled slightly when Matt's mouth snaps close with a frown.

"Darn, the song ended," Sora pouted.

"You like her too?" Matt took a left.

"She's cool," Sora shrugged before another song started playing.

"Definitely Usher," Sora smirked while Matt took a left.

The only thing Matt did was grin into the wind as they went under the light from a street lamp.

"People sure work late," Sora looked up at a lit skyscraper they drove pass.

"Adults are idiots but they need money badly," Matt remarked dully while they drove pass a glass building.

"Yeah," Sora agreed before smirking, "my uncle owns that building."

"Really?" Matt turned and stared at the tall building.

"We're going off the road, now I know why your car was at the mechanic's," Sora smirked while Matt whipped his head back to the front and swerved away from the footpath.

"But I can still control my car, even in that kind of situation," Matt stopped at a red light and a new song began, it was **_Yeah _**by **_Usher._**

"Another Usher," Matt drawled in a bored tone.

"Don't you like Usher?" Sora asked and turned towards the guy sitting next to her.

"I don't love him, nor do I hate him but two in a row is a bit too much," Matt sighed before driving off.

"Oh," Sora turned back to the road and smiled as they passed a payphone.

"You didn't say that about Backstreet Boys," Sora smirked.

Matt shrugged, "that's 'cause you seem to love them."

Sora smiled, "how much longer 'til we arrive?"

"A while."

"How long?"

"Impatient, are we?" Matt smirked and took a right and almost knocked over a rubbish bin.

"No," Sora rolled her eyes when they drove pass the bin and heard the bin fall over with a thump.

"Liar," Matt smirked before driving under a tree and a green leaf fell on Sora's head.

"Perhaps," Sora shrugged and brushed the leaf off her head before changing the channel because of a crap song and the song on the channel was cool.

"Finally! The song I want!" Matt laughed and Sora grinned.

"It's **_Bump that_** by **_B2K_**, happy?" Sora smirked.

Matt grinned, "Yeah, I listened to this song a lot since TK always listens to this song," Matt shrugged, "But I can't get sick or tired over it."

"I see," Sora murmured.

"What type of songs do you like?" Matt asked.

"Fast songs, mostly Hip Hop, Rap, RnB, Rock," Sora shrugged, "you?"

"Err, mostly the same ones as you, except for rap," Matt shrugged while a new song played, it was **_Another Sunny Day_** by **_Lighter shade of Brown ft. 2Pac. _**

"Favorite color?"

"Any shade of blue and grey and sometimes black," Matt shrugged, "you?"

"Black, grey, blue and sometimes red when the right shade," Sora shrugged.

"Right. Favorite food?"

"Err, hard choice, I have to say, okonomiyaki," Sora smiled, "you?"

"What's okonomiyaki?" Matt looked dumbstruck.

"You speak fluent Japanese yet you don't know what that is?" Sora stared at Matt like as if he had grown another head.

"Well, just 'cause I speak Japanese, it doesn't mean I know everything about Japan," Matt shrugged.

"Okonomiyaki is Japanese pizza," Sora sweat-dropped.

"Oh, you mean the pizza Ukyou makes from Ranma ½?" Matt asked.

"Yeah," Sora nodded before looking at Matt, "you still haven't answered my question."

"Oh, sorry, it's spicy food."

"Spicy food is ok, but not when Yumi makes it almost everyday."

Matt and Sora laughed together.

"Can you dance?" Sora asked.

"Depends," Matt drove pass a 7-Eleven shop.

"I mean dirty dancing and Hip Hop," Sora corrected herself.

"Yeah, I can dance well, if that's what you mean, I can't dance to anything slow, nor can I waltz or do ballroom dancing and I can't do ballet," Matt shrugged.

"Cool," Sora smirked while a new song began, Sora immediately changed it since it was **_Bye, Bye, Bye_** by **_'N' Sync._**

"I suppose you are a pro?" Matt referred to the dancing and laughed at Sora since she shuddered at the song and the song on this channel was **_One in a million _**by **_Bosson_**.

"You can say that," Sora smirked.

"Alright, what's your favorite flower?" Matt drove onto the bridge.

"Jasmine," Sora smiled, "you?"

"Daisies," Matt smirked at Sora's expression.

"I expected something else," Sora shrugged.

"Well I expected irises from you," Matt shrugged before driving pass a primary school.

"Meh, what's your favorite video game?" Sora asked.

"FFXI and kingdom hearts, you?"

"ROSE Online, FFXI and DMC3," Sora shrugged while a song began, it was **_One Call away _**by **_Chingy ft. Jason Weaver._**

"Game freak," Matt smirked.

"Nah, Chris is the game freak, he's just rubbing off me," Sora shrugged before they passed the junior high school.

"Gee, I didn't realize," Matt remarked sarcastically before Sora clipped his head smartly, "ow."

"Except I don't watch anime most of the day," Sora smirked and looked at their school.

"The school is real different during the night," Matt smirked, "kind of like a haunted mansion," he stared up at the passing black gates.

"Did you know I put graffiti on my junior high school, the gang and I did it at night, we didn't put up any clues that we might have done it but we did do the insignia for our rival gang," Sora smirked when they drove pass the skate park.

"I didn't know 'cause no one told me," Matt turned into the park.

"Haha," Sora laughed sarcastically.

"Well, we're about to arrive," Matt stopped his car at a parking slot.

"The park?" Sora looked around.

"Well, yeah," Matt got out of the car and went to Sora's side and opened the door and she stepped out.

"Well, I'm gonna blindfold you, alright?" Matt grinned and Sora nodded. He tied a piece of clean black cloth over her eyes securely.

Sora heard the trunk of Matt's car open and the sound of Matt heaving something out.

"You're not gonna dump me in there are you?" Sora smirked.

"How did you know about my plans?" Matt asked sarcastically with a hint of innocence in his voice.

"A guess," Sora heard the sarcasm in her boyfriend's voice but smiled when she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist protectively and his face tucked into her shoulder.

"I would never do that to you," Matt murmured and laid a kiss on her neck before letting go of her and taking her hand and leading her hand to his secret place.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"How much longer do we have to walk up this grassy ground?" the blindfolded Sora asked her boyfriend.

"Not long," Matt smirked and the two of them hit even ground.

"Finally," Sora smirked before she felt Matt untie the blindfold around her eyes.

Sora opened her eyes and looked around. The two of them were on the top of a grassy hill. There was a tall oak tree erected at the middle of the point. The ground was grown with lush green grass and you could get a good view of the stars from here.

"Wow," was the only thing that came out of Sora's mouth.

"Wow is the word indeed," Matt grinned. Sora turned to him and saw that in one hand was a rolled up blanket and the other hand was clutching hers.

"Is this your secret place?" Sora looked around and felt the cool night breeze blow against her face soothingly.

"Yeah, I come here to think and occasionally to escape my troublesome fan girls," Matt grinned widely before unrolling his white blanket and spreading it onto the ground.

"Fussy…" Sora drawled.

"It's much more comfy then the spiky grass, I know you don't mind getting dirty but it feels better for me," Matt shrugged before lying onto his blanket. It was a big blanket, for two people.

"So you enjoy stargazing too?" Sora knelt next to the teenage boy on the ground.

"It's fun, it's the best when you're lying down, you get to see the whole sky and besides, it's better for your neck," Matt sat up slightly and patted the space next to him.

"I agree, it's fun and better for your neck but you can't see the whole sky," Sora smiled before lying down and resting her head onto his chest and his arm circled around her waist possessively.

"Hey, I see a star," Matt pointed towards they sky.

"They are all stars," Sora rolled her eyes.

"Not that, I see ten stars joined up together to form the shape of a star," Matt pointed towards a bunch of stars spread out.

"Really?" Sora scanned the sky and sure enough she saw it.

"You just need to use your imagination," Matt grinned happily.

"That I have a lot- I see a smiley face," Sora pointed towards a bunch of stars.

"Same," Matt smirked and pointed towards another one, "hey, I see a knife."

Sora didn't answer him. Her eyes were glazed as a memory flashed in her mind.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"_You really love stargazing, don't you, Haku?" Arisia smiled as the two of them laid in mid-air._

"_You betcha," Haku held her closer._

"_It's hard to believe this will be our last in a while. MaloMyotismon has declared war against the lord," Arisia cried into Haku's chest._

"_We will stargaze as soon as the war is over," Haku comforted Arisia._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Sora, are you alright?" A distant voice called, breaking Sora from her trance. Sora made out a figure bending over her, patting her cheek softly. She could feel him and hear him but she couldn't see him properly.

She blinked, clearing her vision and Matt bending over while looking at her with concern.

"Yeah, just a memory," Sora slowly sat up with Matt helping her.

"What sort?" Matt asked curiously while holding her in his arms protectively.

"Arisia and Haku, did you know the two of them love to stargaze?"

Matt shrugged, "coincidence."

"Are you sure?" Sora asked.

"Sorta, unlike you and the others, I don't have flashbacks since they all already came to me, I remember Haku's past completely, from as early as when he started to learn how to walk and talk and to when Arisia died in his arms and when he too died," the two of them laid down and enjoyed each other's presence and scent.

"Lucky you, you don't have so much headaches," Sora smirked.

"Actually, I wasn't lucky, they slowly come to you but it just came to me like something smashing into my head, you'd be surprised how much it hurts," Matt brushed Sora's locks gently, she had untied her hair since she couldn't lie down properly because the hair band part poked at her head.

"I see, would you sing for me?" Sora looked up at Matt.

"Sure," Matt smiled before singing a song he wrote, it was **_I turn around._**

Sora closed her eyes and enjoyed the sound of his voice, the smell of his cologne and the warmth of his body.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Matt stopped the car outside Sora's apartment and went over to Sora's side and quietly opened Sora's door and lifted her out of his car and carried her gently in his strong arms. She rested her head on his shoulder with a dreamy smile. She wasn't heavy and he felt comfortable with her in his arms.

She had drifted to sleep while the two of them laid on his blanket. He had wrapped his blanket around her earlier to keep her warm.

Matt managed to lock his car and carried her over to Cal.

"Thought you guys wouldn't come back," Cal grinned before noticing the sleeping beauty.

Matt smiled before looking at the digital clock.

00:03

"She fell asleep," Matt quietly explained unnecessarily.

"Alright, I'll open the door for you and I will turn on the lights for you so you won't trip," Cal grinned quietly before pushing a button and the glass doors before taking the door to the apartment building from his little building.

_CLICK!_

"Thanks, man," Matt said quietly while Cal nodded with a smile and Matt walked quietly towards the elevator and pressed the button.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Matt got out of the elevator and walked towards the double doors and managed to ring the doorbell with one hand while the other held Sora.

A bored looking Kaji opened the door and stared at him before noticing Sora.

"Who are you?" Kaji asked while scratching his head.

"Yamato Ishida, sir, Sora's boyfriend," Matt replied stiffly.

"Oh, well c'mon in then, don't be so stiff, we were expecting Sora to arrive way earlier," Kaji stepped aside to let Matt in.

"Sorry, lost track of time," Matt stepped in and took off his shoes before walking in.

Kaji closed the door without taking his eyes off Matt. Matt walked directly to Sora's room, ignoring the stare from Naoko, who was on the computer in Kaji and her room, she was working on the structure of the latest game project.

Matt almost got to Sora's room when both Chris and Yumi's doors opened and their heads popped out.

"You sure brought her back later then expected," Chris drawled in a bored tone. Even though he knew Sora could look after herself but she is after all his 'precious baby' sister.

"Sorry, we lost track of time," Matt grinned sheepishly.

"Suure," Yumi teased before walking out and opening Sora's door and turning on the light for Matt.

"We didn't do what you guys are thinking so keep your minds clean," Matt rolled his eyes and walked into Sora's room and Yumi followed.

"What did you guys do then?" Chris asked while walking behind the younger teens with his hands joined behind his head.

"Ask her," Matt shrugged before adding, "thanks, Yumi."

Yumi had shifted Sora's comforter and sheets and Matt laid Sora carefully on the bed before Yumi took off Sora's boots and jewellery and Matt leaned down to spread the black comforter and sheets on top of Sora.

"Why don't we just wake her up and make her change?" Chris suggested while Yumi took the accessories off Sora.

"She's tired, let's not disturb her," Matt straightened up before yawning a bit.

"Alright, let's leave, this is forbidden grounds," Chris joked before they left her room. Matt of course turned the light off and closed the door but he did kiss Sora gently on the forehead. Yumi and Chris went back into their rooms.

Matt walked to the living room and saw Kaji working on his project from a laptop while floating in midair; he was still wearing his suit. Matt swore it was the fastest he had ever heard.

Kaji looked up and took off his glasses before his feet touched ground and shut his laptop off.

"So you're the Matt Ishida I heard from Chris earlier?" Kaji asked sternly.

"Yes, sir," Matt was a bit pale.

"Well, take a seat on the sofa, we have some issues to discuss," Kaji walked over to the sitting area and made himself comfortable while Matt sat down awkwardly. Naoko came out, still wearing her business suit and took a seat next to her husband.

"Firstly, you bringing Sora back after midnight made us worry, she may not have a curfew but she is like a daughter to us, just like how Chris is like a son to us, even though Yumi is our true daughter, Sora and Chris are just as dear to us as Yumi and we can't stand to lose another child," Kaji's face was emotionless.

"I'm sorry, we lost track of time," Matt hung his head slightly.

"We need an explanation before you leave our house," Naoko added in a cool voice.

"Very well, I took Sora to my secret place and we stargazed," Matt sighed.

"That's it?" Kaji wasn't expecting that.

"Yes, sir, that's it, I didn't jump her," Matt chuckled slightly.

"Well, you see, Sora's last boyfriend made her very sad two years ago, she changed a lot ever since his death, her wounds have not healed yet," Naoko explained sadly.

"Kiseki was very important to her, that I know, and I'm not trying to replace him," Matt confessed honestly and looked them both straight in the eye.

"We trust you on this one but you mustn't hurt her or we will get you, we expect you to respect her and treat her well," Kaji stared at Matt.

"Of course, I will never do something she wouldn't want me to do, I respect her," Matt straightened up.

Kaji and Naoko stared at each other, like they were having a silent conversation.

"Good, we approve of you, you are truly a person she needs and a real gentleman, just like how you held her," Naoko smiled warmly.

Kaji nodded with a grin.

"Since Yumi and Chris like you so much, we also like you, just like how you tolerated us and didn't talk back," Kaji grinned.

"Err, thanks, I guess," Matt was speechless, not to mention a bit embarrassed.

"It is getting late, your parents are probably worried about you, why don't you go home?" Naoko asked.

"I was gonna, nice meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Kinomoto," Matt stood up and was about to walk to the door.

"Naoko and Kaji would be fine, the Mr. and Mrs. part make us sound old," Naoko smiled while they walked to the door.

"Drive safely, it is late," Kaji smirked.

"I will, I am much more responsible then Sora," Matt smirked.

"That's good to hear," Naoko hated to think he was worse then Sora.

"Anyways, goodnight, Kaji, Naoko," Matt stepped out the doors.

"Have a safe trip," Kaji grinned.

"Goodnight and drive safely," Naoko smiled.

"Boy will I have a good night sleep and yes ma'am I will drive safely," Matt smirked and went into the elevator.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Aww… it was so romantic, the original one was the best but… My brother is truly a genius sometimes, oh well, review please XD **

**-Lub, Wishinstahhz **

SONGS USED:

Why I love you - B2K

I want it that way - Backstreet Boys

Let's get retarded - Black eye peas

Let me love you - Mario

I need a girl (remix) - P. Diddy feat. Usher and Loon

Viva Forever - Spice Girls

Voices - Unknown singer but from the movie Macross Plus

Everywhere - Michelle Branch

U Remind Me - Usher

Yeah - Usher

Bump That - B2K

Another Sunny Day - Lighter Shade of Brown feat.2pac

Bye, Bye, Bye - 'N Sync

One Call Away - Chingy ft. Jason Weaver

I turn around - Yamato Ishida and the teenage wolves (from the US version of Digimon)

**Next time: **_Next chapter, most of the soul tamers are in that chapter, they're all hanging out at Sora's place, a couple would form and oh my, some teenagers are quite naughty in it. _

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸


	18. Ancient love, returned

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Last updated: 06/07/05_

**theladyknight**

**Joey: **hihi, really? cool, **_(cough) _**I mean poor you XD I'm glad you like the arguing bits. 'N Sync was my idea and BSB was as well. Ari agreed with me, but she's not obsessed, like me, LOL we needed a song for Matt.

**Ari: **HI! In Australia, we don't have prom but we have formals… our sister sed it was unbelievably boring, there is no king and queen. I don't like 'N Sync, but bro likes it, **_(whispers)_** he is a doofus.

**Joey: **OI!

**Ari: **Anyways, is prom fun? The date was my idea, Joey can't write romance, he sucks at it and the songs were mostly his choice. Anyways, thanks for the review and we will try to review asap.

**KoumiLoccness**

**Joey: **Hey, thanks, ok, thanks for the review.

**Ari: **Hihi, thanks for the review, cya next time.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Title: **Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Summary: **Sora and the others have a secret in which normal people must never find out. They share bodies with their ancestors. The enemy their ancestors died to defeat as returned, now they must defeat this enemy and protect the world from darkness.

**Rating: **T

**Genres: **Romance/Suspense/Supernatural/Fantasy/Action/Spiritual and that's about it.

**Ages: **Sora: 16-----------Matt: 17

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh, Digimon belongs to Toei and Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Anything you recognize from somewhere else does not belong to us, enjoy.

RULES

**X** means spirit to person **X**

**I** means person to spirit **I**

_Italics means flashbacks_

'Means thoughts'

**The other side of the phone**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora/Arisia – Soul Tauk

Matt/Haku – Soul Ring

Chris/Joseph – Soul Earring

Yumi/Kisara – Soul Bracelets

Tai/Seto – Soul Rod

Mimi/Amelia – Soul Fan

Izzy/Bakura – Soul Disk

Kari/Cecilia – Soul Mirror

TK/Keisuke – Soul Key

Joe/Jeffrey – Soul Bell

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Good morning everyone! This chapter is revised and read through and please review at the end, have a nice day. **

**-Love, Wishinstahhz**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Wishinstahhz**

_Presents_

Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Chapter 18: Ancient love, returned**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

It was a beautiful day, the beginning of a weekend and Sora is still fast asleep at 12:00.

But she would wake up about… NOW!

Sora's eyes slowly opened and got out of bed, still wearing what she was wearing last night.

"Matt must have brought me back last night while I was asleep," Sora said to herself and smiled at her memories of last night while taking her clothes off and wondered where Arisia was.

She walked barefoot into her bathroom and closed her door and did the usual routine and took a refreshing shower.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

She walked out of her bathroom wrapped in a black 'Billabong' towel and changed into a baggy black 'Billabong' t-shirt and pair of baggy black pants then walked to her computer and booted it before walking out of her room and into the living room where Chris and Tai were teaching Joseph how to play FFX-2.

Chris was wearing a baggy black t-shirt with a white crossbones and skull in the middle and a pair of baggy faded blue jeans.

Tai was wearing a royal blue hoodie and a pair of baggy black jeans.

"Joey, jump off the elevator and go down, I will tell you as you go," Chris pointed at the screen. Joseph's nickname is Joey and as you can see Chris and Joseph are a lot alike.

"He's good at this," Tai smirked while Joseph started fighting Leblanc and his two acolytes and Seto was watching with interest.

Yumi and Reese and the female spirits were sitting on a sofa of their own while watching the guys play games while chatting away.

Yumi was wearing a light pink sleeveless top and three-quarter jeans.

Reese was wearing a light blue singlet and a white knee-length skirt.

Chris looked away from the screen and saw his sister standing behind a sofa.

"Wow, Sora, the chick who sleeps little slept til noon," he grinned.

"Oh shut up," Sora yawned before walking to the fridge and getting a carton of milk out and the plate of pancakes Yumi cooked (which was on the kitchen counter).

"By the way, Sora, the pancakes are still warm," Yumi smiled when Sora took off the gladwrap and was about to put it in the microwave.

"Alright, thanks," Sora took a clean fork, butter and maple syrup and levitated the stuff into her room while closely behind was Sora.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora walked into her room and carefully placed the food onto her computer table and signed into her msn.

(Alright, we don't know how to type conversations in this mode but we till try, as for the numbers on their nicknames are the dates of their birthday)

_ShadowPhoenix0505 has signed on _

_IceWolf2302: SOOOORA! You're finally on!_

_ShadowPhoenix0505: LOL Hey Matt_

_IceWolf2302: I'm booored! Mind if I come over? The guy under my apartment is driving me nuts!_

_ShadowPhoenix0505: LMAO! Sure _

_IceWolf2302: YES! I will be over in 20!_

_ShadowPhoenix0505: LOL! Alright, cya_

_IceWolf2302: Cya in 20, bye_

_IceWolf2302 has signed off_

Sora sighed and leaned back in her new black computer chair and smirked 'he really did lose it,'before leaning forward and ate her pancakes and drinking all of her carton of milk and wiping her mouth with a tissue from her tissue box and walked out to see the guys staring at the screen and the girls talking.

Yumi looked up, "Sora, come quick, we wanna chat with you."

Sora groaned and rolled her eyes before walking into the kitchen and putting her dish and fork into the sink and her carton onto the floor for recycling and walked over to the girls and sat down.

"Well, how was your date?" Yumi asked as soon as Sora sat down.

"It was 'wow,'" Sora grinned.

"Wow was not the word we wanted, we wanna know EVERYTHING," Reese emphasized the word 'everything'.

"Fine, fine," Sora sighed before sitting back.

"OK, as soon as we left the building, Van started drooling over me," Sora laughed and the girls laughed too, Seto and Chris were paying attention the conversation while Tai and Joseph were focusing on the game.

Yumi, Reese, Arisia, Chris and Seto laughed about the drooling bit.

"Did Matt try to protect you?" Chris asked.

"Of course, you should have seen it, his voice was so cold and low and his eyes were practically mine," Sora laughed.

They all laughed again, now Tai and Joseph were listening but still playing FFX-2.

Sora proceeded to tell them about the date and they occasionally laughed and they girls awed at some bits.

"Sora, you can keep the clothes, I don't like it, it's not my colour," Yumi smiled and Sora grinned.

**Ding Dong**

"I wonder who that is," Chris frowned.

"It's Matt, I invited him," Sora smirked before standing up and walking to the door.

"Hey, Sora," Matt grinned as soon as he saw who opened the door. He was wearing a baggy blue t-shirt and baggy faded jean shorts and navy blue sneakers.

"Heya, Matt," Sora accepted the passionate kiss on the lips Matt offered while Chris, Joseph and Tai made gagging noises in the background and they all got hit by the others on the head.

"I missed you," Matt murmured while rocking Sora side to side.

"Matt, it's only being around 12 hrs," Sora laughed before they walked towards the others where Tai, Chris and Joseph each had lumps on their heads.

"Yeah, but that's long," Matt pouted before they took a seat of their own.

"Anyways, thanks for taking me home," Sora kissed his cheek and Matt frowned at the gagging noises.

"Christopher Joseph Takenouchi! Taichi Seto Kamiya and Joseph…" Yumi began.

"Joseph Sasuke Takenouchi," Arisia pointed out.

"Thanks," Yumi smiled before becoming stern again, "and Joseph Sasuke Takenouchi! Behave yourselves or I will have to spank you all with a broomstick!"

"Here!" Tai attempted to grab Joseph's arm and twist Joseph so his butt would face Yumi but to his attempt failed because his hand went through Joseph.

"Oi, I'm trying to concentrate here!" Joseph complained and used one hand and whacked Tai away while one hand concentrated on the game.

Yumi, Matt, Sora, Arisia, Haku, Seto, Chris and Reese (who was sitting on Chris' lap) sighed before Sora stood up and pulled Tai who was swinging his arms uselessly through Joseph's head away from Joseph and bonked him on the head.

"Oi! Why the hell did you do that for!" Tai grabbed his head.

"You were being annoying," Sora sighed before going back to her proper seat.

"You didn't have to hit me, did you?" Tai whined.

"Whatever," Sora stuck her tongue at him.

Joseph yawned and saved his game before shutting off the PS2, "Bored."

"Let's watch some movies, we each get to choose as much as we want," Yumi smiled and everyone nodded before they suggested.

Yumi wanted to watch _The Princess Diaries 1 and 2, Centre Stage _and_ Mulan_.

Tai wanted to watch _Bend It Like Beckham_.

Chris wanted to watch _The Pacifier _and _The Matrix _(all three).

Reese wanted to watch _Save the Last Dance_.

Sora wanted to watch _Spiderman 1 and 2_.

Matt wanted to watch _Harry Potter _(first and third).

Kisara wanted to watch _Suddenly 30 _and_ A Cinderella Story_.

Seto wanted to watch _Men in Black 1and 2_.

Arisia wanted to watch _Raise Your Voice_.

Haku wanted to watch _LOTR return of the king _and _Pirates of the Caribbean_.

And Joseph wanted to watch _Elecktra _and _Spirited Away _which made the others laugh.

"Oh shut up!" Joseph shot back.

"You guys are lucky we have all the movies on DVD," Sora grinned.

"All?" Matt repeated with huge eyes.

"Yep, we have over 1000 DVDs, from anime to movies," Yumi nodded with a huge smile on her face.

"Crazy," Tai muttered.

"Am not, we just got loads of movies!" Yumi shot back before inserting Princess Diaries 1 into the DVD player.

Chris levitated the coffee table off the mat and into the white square tile floor so there would be place to lie on the mat.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"So bored!" Tai complained when they were 3 minutes into the movie.

"Oh shoosh!" Yumi wrinkled her nose while the others laughed.

Matt and Sora were sitting on the floor while their backs were leaning against a couch and Sora's head was resting on Matt's chest. Chris was sitting on the floor too; his legs crossed while Reese sat on him like a couch. Tai was basically sitting on a couch and Yumi was relaxed her whole body on a sofa of her own while the spirits sat in midair.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Hey, Tai, man, wake up! Mulan's beginning!" Chris called from the floor. Tai had told the others when they were five minutes into _Princess Diaries_ to wake him up when they got to _Mulan_ and then he fell asleep.

No Response.

"Damn guy," Chris growled and took a nearby cushion and chucked it square into Tai's face, causing the brunette to sit straight up.

"What the fuck?" Tai clutched his nose which was throbbing.

Chris smirked at his friend and then pointed to the large flat screen TV, "Mulan's beginning."

"Oh cool!" Tai looked at the screen and laughed at Mulan's father, who was praying to the ancestors while chickens were around him.

"This movie owns!" Chris laughed while Seto shot him a weird look, "Even if it's a girly movie."

"I agree it's a great movie but no discrimination from you," Reese wrinkled her nose before getting up and sitting beside Sora while Chris pouted and scooted towards her and she got up and walked to Matt's side and the others laughed at Chris's pout, Reese stuck her tongue at him and turned back to the TV and ignored Chris completely. Chris sobbed loudly until Yumi chucked the remote control at him which hit his head.

Sora started whispering in her brother's ear and he nodded with an identical evil smirk with his sister.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Tai took the cup of 'coke' from Chris who had a big smirk on his face and took a big mouthful of the drink before his face went white and he spat the liquid out of his mouth and towards the carpet but was frozen in midair by Reese, Tai turned to Chris who was smirking so wickedly, "Shit! What the hell's in this drink?"

He smirked, "Our little secret," and then turning to his sister he winked.

Sora wiped away imaginary tears from her eyes before giving Chris the thumbs up, "Chris, you make me proud, you are a true Shadow Dragon."

Matt and Yumi glanced at Tai who's face was blue now before Matt looked at Sora and Chris who were both snickering uncontrollably, "Sora, Chris, what's in it?"

Sora looked dumbstruck before shooting her brother an uneasy glance, "Err, what DID you put in it?"

Chris snickered, "Vinegar, Uncle Kaji's whisky, Soap, Toothpaste, I don't remember the rest."

"Oh shit! Chris, you bastard, are you trying to kill him?" Yumi screamed at her cousin.

Chris held up his hands in defence, "Chillax, it was a prank," Seen his cousin's glare he looked to the side and muttered, "Of course I never thought he was so weak."

"You shut the hell up," Yumi shrieked before dragging the now unconscious Tai to the bathroom.

When they were out of sight, Chris made thumbs up to Sora who returned it.

Reese looked at her boyfriend and Sora, "What are you two scheming?"

"Guess," Sora smirked.

Matt and the spirits caught on, "Ooh, matchmaking, eh?" Matt grinned.

"You betchya," Sora winked.

Reese sniffed the drink, "What did you really put in it?"

Chris shrugged, "Everything I said but I lied about to soap and toothpaste."

Sora was smirking big time.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"That thing really tasted bad!" Tai whined when he woke up. Yumi had splashed cool water on his face and was patting his face softly.

"Of course, he put vinegar, whisky, toothpaste and soap," Yumi grimaced while giving him a cup of tap water.

"Yuk!" Tai spat the water in his mouth out before pouring more into his mouth.

Yumi watched him with sympathy shown in her eyes, "They are evil."

"Very!" Tai exclaimed and took the new toothbrush from Yumi's hand and brushed his teeth roughly.

"Watch it," Yumi warned jokingly with a sweet smile.

"Futeffer," Tai muttered. His mouth was full of toothpaste.

"Say what?" Yumi made a face.

Tai rolled his eyes before spitting the toothpaste out of his mouth and rinsing his mouth before speaking, "Never mind."

Yumi giggled before handing Tai a face towel.

"Thanks, babe," Tai teased and earned a playful punch on the arm, "Ouch, babe, that hurt."

Yumi giggled.

Tai laughed as well and he couldn't help but think Yumi was so beautiful, like an angel.

Yumi had her eyes closed but she knew he was watching her.

She opened her eyes and Tai drowned into her light blue pools.

Yumi couldn't take her eyes off his brown eyes and the two got lost in each other's eyes.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Chris was getting impatient and grumbled, "They are taking too fucking long."

"Patience, Chris," Reese purred seductively while Joseph was watching with a bit of disgust shown on his face. No one was really paying attention to the movie anymore, mostly waiting for Yumi and Tai.

Chris and Reese started kissing and Joseph grimaced and turned away and watched Mulan. The part where she climbs to the top of that wood pole thingie.

Seto and Kisara were laughing at Joseph's expression, Arisia and Haku were already kissing so they didn't notice and Sora and Matt were teasing Joseph, occasionally chucking cushions through him.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Yumi and Tai hadn't broken eye contact with each other yet but Yumi managed to speak.

"Is something on my face?"

"Sorta."

"What is it?"

"Err… can't explain."

"Get it off for me."

"Dunno how."

"What do you mean?"

"Not sure, but I can clean it for you."

"Do that."

Tai leaned downwards since he was taller then Yumi and laid his lips over Yumi's softly.

Yumi's eyes widened and she gasped and Tai's tongue gently entered Yumi's mouth, probing the inside, loving her taste. Tai's eyes were already closed and Yumi's eyelids were slowly closing as she hesitantly joined him.

'His kiss is nothing like Ryo's, thank god, Ryo was rough and felt unnatural but his is perfect, so gentle and caring…' Yumi's mind described.

Tai sighed into her mouth, causing her to giggle in his mouth. If they didn't have to depend on oxygen, they would never stop.

The two broke apart and smiled at each other before Tai gulped.

"I'm very sorry!"

"Ne, it doesn't matter," Yumi smiled sweetly before cupping his face and leaning forward and kissed him. Her kiss was sweet and innocent and soon he kissed her back, gently opening her mouth and slowly pushing his tongue into her mouth. The two fell onto the wall still kissing.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Kisara and Seto's heads snapped up and they stared at each other before nodding. Memories were flashing inside Seto's head. Of the times Kisara was with him and his childhood.

The others were still watching Mulan, Joseph was watching it with interest while Chris and Reese were in Chris's room doing god knows what. Arisia and Haku were also watching the movie. Sora and Matt were in Sora's room.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora and Matt were on Sora's computer while music was playing. Sora was comfortably sitting on Matt's lap while his arms were wrapped around her waist. It was surprising the chair could hold the both of them while listening to**_ Take your sweet time _**by **_Jesse McCartney. _**

Sora was deep in a conversation with Ryu while Matt read over her shoulder.

_ShadowPhoenix0505: So basically we're suppose to bust into the fucker's hideout?_

_DragonMaster123: That's correct, tell Reese and Chris, since this is Chris's first mission, I want you and Reese to fill him in on our ways of ass-kicking, got that?_

_ShadowPhoenix0505: Yes, sir, I get Ansem, right?_

_DragonMaster123: Yes, he did after all kill Kiseki_

_ShadowPhoenix0505: Perfect_

"My girlfriend is evil…" Matt muttered into Sora's ear.

"Oh shoosh, you haven't seen how evil I truly am," Sora smirked the song **_All or Nothing _**by **_Athena Cage _**started.

"So, care to fill me in on your _ways_?" Matt asked while softly kissing her neck.

Sora ignored his kisses, "Well, it's mostly teamwork and undercover most of the time, most of the time it's two-man team, Reese and I would be in the same team but since he's new, so Reese and I are in charge of teaching him and looking out for him," Sora explained calmly while listening to the song.

Sora received a message from Ryu.

_DragonMaster123: I don't want any of my men to get injured so try and prevent him from messing up, for the benefit of his own life_

_ShadowPhoenix0505: Don't worry, he won't mess up, hell he might be better then me at this_

_DragonMaster123: I doubt that, judging from your fight with him, you're much more superior compare to him_

Sora snorts at this but was disappointed that he saw that she had being holding back.

_ShadowPhoenix0505: I'm flattered, he taught me most of my abilities, I just created a few of mine_

_DragonMaster123: I can tell, you guys practically used the same fighting style but he was holding back as well because of sentimental reasons, just like you_

_ShadowPhoenix0505: Ryu, you're too smart for your own good…_

_DragonMaster123: So are you, you and Chris were really the only ones that were capable of kicking my ass_

At this Matt laughed, "Maybe I should join."

Sora smirked, "Yeah, you should."

"Ask him if I can," Matt suggested and Sora nodded her head while **_Fly _**by**_ Hilary Duff_** started.

_ShadowPhoenix0505: Say… can my bf Matt join the gang?_

_DragonMaster123: New boyfriend, finally? Wow, hmm… is he any good?_

_ShadowPhoenix0505: Yeah, I versed him and he's strong._

_DragonMaster123: How about tomorrow? Is that alright with him?_

Sora turned and looked at her boyfriend who nodded his head.

_ShadowPhoenix0505: He agreed_

_DragonMaster123: Alright, I will inform the others, don't forget to tell Reese and Chris, it's Monday 6pm, meet at hideout_

_ShadowPhoenix0505: Alright_

Matt asked uneasily, "Is it easy?" seen Sora's expression he added, "I mean the initiation."

Sora started laughing, "I knew what you meant, it is hell easy, ask Chris if you want," Sora stopped laughing and went a bit serious, "Of course he sort of cheated, I went easy on him and broke a couple of his bones and Reese healed him afterwards."

It was Matt's turn to laugh, "You serious, you broke a couple of his bones, I thought you were his sister."

Sora shrugged like it was nothing, "Well, I wanted to break his neck."

Matt gulped playfully, "Evil witch."

Sora laughed, "Glad ya know."

They both grinned just as **_Stole _**by **_Kelly Roland _**started.

Matt really loves Sora's room. It was a teenage guy's dream, from the television set to the stereo set and the posters on the wall.

"Your room is sorta like mine," Matt explained.

"Now I'm tempted to see your room," Sora smirked.

Matt chuckled, "One of these days," he nibbled Sora's ear, causing her to whack his face.

"Ouch," Matt rubbed his nose and Sora laughed.

"Idiot," Sora laughed before kissing his nose.

Matt smirked mischievously, "Am I now?" He growled playfully before leaning down and capturing her lips with his own.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Tai had the toilet closed and was sitting on top of the toilet while he leaned against the flush thingy with Yumi sat across his lap kissing him passionately while **_Hot in Herre_** by **_Nelly_** played in the background.

She tangled her fingers in his bushy hair and one of Tai's arms were wrapped around Yumi's small waist snugly to hold her close while his other hand was caressing her cheek.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Kisara and Seto were in the kitchen talking seriously. The two were sitting on one side of the counter with stools, they were facing each other.

Seto nodded, "Yeah, everything I should remember."

Kisara smiled softly, she took one of his hands and held it up to her face, "I'm so glad."

Seto smiled genuinely, he took her hand in both of his hands and to his lips and murmured, "I'm so glad to finally be able to remember you, aishteru."

Kisara's sea blue eyes widened and tears of joy flowed out of her eyes and down her cheeks, "I love you too."

Seto smiled and leaned in and kissed Kisara softly before deepening the kiss.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

In Chris's room, Chris was on top of Reese engaged in some major make out on his bed. Needless to say, they were under Chris's covers with bare shoulders visible.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora and Matt were sitting on Sora's bed still kissing each other WITH clothes on.

Matt was leaning against the wall while Sora sat in his lap.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Joseph sighed, 'bloody hell, everyone is making out with their lovers while I'm all alone, c'mon, can't those two do it somewhere else?' Joseph grunted while trying to concentrate on watching _Bend It Like Beckham_ but he found it hard since Haku and Arisia were in the same room as him making out on a sofa.

Joseph sighed and rolled his eyes before counting to ten to control his temper but found it hard since Haku and Arisia were moaning and occasionally he would hear Arisia giggle or Haku chuckle.

'That's it!' Joseph's mind roared, he stood up and glared at the other two.

Haku and Arisia broke apart quickly and Arisia hid behind Haku because of Joseph's glare.

"IF YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING SCREW EACH OTHER, GO INTO A BLOODY EMPTY BEDROOM! FOR FUCK'S SAKE, I DON'T WANNA BLOODY HEAR YOU TWO SCREW NOR DO I WANNA SEE YOU TWO SCREWING EACH OTHER SENSELESS!" Joseph roared so loudly that everyone in the house stopped whatever they were doing.

Haku and Arisia nodded quickly and practically teleported into the parents' room.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Hours passed it was probably 12 in the morning, Joseph watched all the movies he wanted to watch and everyone was done with doing what they were doing before.

Yumi giggled, "Aww, poor Joseph, left alone," Tai had his arm draped around her shoulder casually.

Joseph snorted while eating chips from the large packet, "Oh please… being alone is better then seen your own sister snog her sex toy."

Haku and Arisia laughed, "He sent us away," Haku laughed.

It was Joseph's turn to laugh, "Nah, more like I scared them away, they looked so shitless."

Seto sniggered and reached for some chips, "I heard you yell the shit out of them."

Yumi stared at Seto, "You seem different, did something happen?"

Kisara laughed, "Yeah, boy did something happen, he regained his memories."

"Sugoi!" Tai gasped while taking some chips from the offered packet.

Everyone laughed and congratulated Seto.

Sora suddenly snickered, "Hey, Chris, Reese, you guys were pretty loud, you guys practically shook the whole building, couldn't you guys keep it down?"

Chris and Reese went bright red.

Matt sighed, "One reason why I came here was so I could escape sex maniacs but in the end, there were two sex addicts here."

Joseph looked around grumpily, "I'm bored and I watched all the movies that looked interesting, what else do you guys have?"

Tai looked sick, "I think I lost my appetite," Everyone laughed at his green face.

Chris and the others laughed before giving Joseph a look of appreciation, "We got DDR."

The spirits looked flabbergast, "What's that?" They all asked in unison.

Chris smacked his forehead.

Yumi giggled, "DDR, short for Dance Dance Revolution, my favourite PS game, it's all about dancing," Yumi explained while she got up and walked to her room to get her two dancing mats while Chris and Reese set up the PlayStation.

Arisia leaned forward, "Sounds fun."

Sora laughed, "It is, Yumi and I usually use the mats while Chris uses the controller."

Chris snorted, "I don't dance."

Yumi returned with two plastic mats, "Sure you don't," she snorted before connecting the mats to the system and turning on the system and changing the TV to the right channel.

Sora cracked her neck, "Who wants to go first?"

Yumi smiled, "Since you, Reese and I are the most skilled, why don't the three of us demonstrate?"

Reese snorted and added in a motherly tone, "Yumi, dear, PS is a two-player console, how can the three of us go at the same time?"

Sora shrugged, "We'll take turns."

Reese nodded.

"**Select game mode."**

Yumi cracked her neck, "What mode? Easy, normal, hard or non-stop?"

Sora shrugged, "It's just a demo, easy, even though I prefer non-stop."

"Ok," Yumi used the mat and selected easy.

Chris cracked his neck, "Yumi, did your parents phone you yet?"

Yumi frowned, "Now you think about it, they should be already home, or at least phoned…"

Sora was wondering as well, "Well, your parents aren't exactly normal humans so they would be fine, especially your dad, he is one hell of a fighter."

Yumi was still worried, "I guess…"

"It'll be fine, your parents probably lost track of time because of work," Reese put an arm around Yumi.

"Yeah," Tai gave Yumi a quick kiss on the forehead before sitting down on a couch.

Yumi sighed before looking at Sora who was standing on a mat of her own, "What song?"

Sora shrugged, "Any."

Yumi smiled, "Alright," she picked **_Butterfly_** by **_SMiLE. DK_**.

Sora and Yumi started dancing, getting only perfects and did some hand movements of their own

Reese was dancing too, but with no mat, she was dancing on the carpet with her eyes on the TV screen.

Chris was used to seen the three dance so he wasn't surprised but the others were watching in awe.

Tai leaned towards Chris who was watching, unsurprised, "Hey, Chris…?"

"Ya?" Chris turned to the brunette.

"Did those two go to dance school?" Tai asked while Matt leaned towards them to listen.

Chris snorted, "Nah, they learnt to dance this well from parties, DDR, TV and in front of the mirror."

Matt's eyes lit up, "My girl is so amazing."

Tai grinned, "So is mine."

Chris grinned, "Mine is hot and I think it's impressive, the three of them were able to create arm movements of their own and still it will look good with the footwork."

Joseph whistled, "None of them messed up yet, I mean look at their combo!"

Arisia nodded, "Very impressive."

With that, the dance ended and they saw the score.

Tai gasped loudly, "Holy shit! All perfect! You two got an S! Oh my god!"

Sora, Reese, Yumi and Chris laughed.

"It's like you never saw anyone dance like this, **_Butterfly _**was an easy one," Yumi giggled.

Sora snickered, "Actually, all the songs are easy but my favourite is actually the **_PARANOiA_**."

Matt's jaw dropped, "Aren't those songs real hard?"

Yumi, Reese and Sora shrugged in unison, "Not when you practise."

Tai finally came out of his shock mode and shook his head sadly, "Crazy chicks."

Chris pounced on Tai and gave him a painful noogie.

Tai howled, "Hey, hey, hey! Watch the hair!" He managed to get Chris off him somehow and ran behind Matt who shrugged who pushed him back to Chris and Yumi and Reese laughed and Tai yelped in pain because Chris was killing his head.

Yumi giggled before settling down, "Who wants to go next?"

Matt raised his hand, "I wanna verse Haku."

Haku shrugged before getting up and going onto Yumi's mat while Matt went on Sora's mat.

Reese reached forward and took Kiki into her arm and started teasing the cat with a ball of yarn.

"**Select Game mode."**

Matt selected easy before looking at Haku, "What song?"

Haku shrugged, "You choose."

Matt nodded, "Alright," before choosing **_Boom Boom Dollar_** by**_ King Kong & D. Jungle Girls_**.

Sora smiled, "Good choice, got good music and is pretty basic."

Haku was actually quite good. He could keep up with the song. He didn't make as much mistakes as Sora thought.

Arisia was smiling, "The song sounds so fast but the footwork is so simple."

Tai laughed, "That's probably why Yam-Man chose it."

Matt frowned. If he hadn't being dancing he would have bonked Tai on the head.

"Hey, Chris…"

"Yeah, Matt?"

"Torture Tai for me, would ya?"

"My pleasure."

"AHHH! Chris! Stay the fuck away from me!"

Tai ran into Sora's room and locked the door while Chris banged on the door.

Sora stood up and followed them, "Tai! Get the hell out of my room! Chris don't you dare break my door!"

Too late…

Chris kicked the door down and revealed a terrified looking Tai.

Chris smirked evilly and Sora looked murderous.

Yumi was watching the two guys dancing in the living room and winced when she heard the door fall.

"CHRISTOPHER JOSEPH TAKENOUCHI! YOU GOD DAMN SON OF A BITCH! YOU FUCKING BROKE MY DAMN DOOR! YOU STUPID BASTARD! YOU BETTER BUY ME A NEW DOOR! YOU STUPID SHITHEAD!" Sora yelled so loudly, Cal and Van probably heard.

Haku and Matt stopped dancing with identical faces, pure terror.

Reese froze from playing with Kiki. She turned her head towards Sora's room. Yumi just shook her head before returning back to her magazine while everyone other then her and Reese looked terrified.

Everyone heard Chris howl in pain and what sounded like someone getting beat up.

Tai was still sitting on the floor in Sora's room watching Chris get beat up with a terrified expression.

Reese and Yumi ran to Sora and managed to pull Sora away from Chris with help from everyone except Tai who was frozen with fear.

Joseph ran to Chris who was implanted into the wall and peeled the guy out and patted his cheek and gulped, "I think… he's DEAD!"

Matt had his arms circled around his girlfriend's waist, also trapping her arms and her legs kicked uselessly in the air.

Reese sighed before running to her boyfriend and feeling for his pulse, "he's alive, only knocked out."

Matt on the other hand was having trouble holding his girlfriend, "Sora, calm down! it's just a door, geez!"

Sora shook her head, "I don't care! He broke it! I have no door now!"

Matt sighed before yelling, "SORA!"

Sora whipped her head around and asked harshly, "What?" but as soon as she asked, his lips came crashing down on hers.

That calmed Sora down and Matt broke the kiss and let go of Sora who just stood there looking at her door and then at Tai.

Sora glared at him, "Tai, never ever go into my room without my permission, all else," Sora made a gesture of cutting neck.

Tai gulped before nodding his head.

They suddenly heard a moan of pain, Chris slowly sat up with the help of Reese and clutched his side where Sora had kicked him and sent him flying against the wall.

Sora stepped forward and looked at her brother with crossed arms and spoke in a low tone, "You better get me a new door that looks exactly like mine, Chris."

Chris gulped before nodding frantically.

Sora smirked evilly, "Good."

Just then everyone heard the front doors open and the voices of two adults, male and female.

Yumi smirked, "Sora, Chris, you got a lot of explaining to do with mum and dad about the door and the wall."

Sora and Chris gulped in unison.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Kaji and Naoko walked into their penthouse and found there was no noise at all. They took off their shoes and placed their stuff down carefully before walking into her place.

As soon as they reached the living room Kaji swore so loudly you'd think he was Chris's dad.

"Holy shit! Mother fucker! What the hell happened! My house is a complete mess!"

Naoko frowned at her husband for his language before stepping forward, "Yumi, Chris, Sora, where are you?"

The two heard Sora hiss a curse.

"Oh shit!"

Kaji raised an eyebrow before he and his wife walked to where the teenagers were.

"What the hell is going -" Kaji stopped dead when he saw Sora's door and the wall.

Everyone looked at him nervously.

"Hey, uncle," Chris laughed nervously while everyone began to sweat.

Naoko frowned while her husband glared at them all and spoke in a dangerously low tone, "Sora, Chris, Yumi, what happened to the wall and the door?"

All the teenagers and spirits gulped.

Yumi giggled nervously, "Well, you see, mum, dad, Chris was sorta err chasing Kiki and he accidentally smashed Sora's door open when he tried to stop and he sort of ricocheted from the door and slammed into the wall and Sora peeled him out just then."

Kaji and Naoko didn't exactly believe it but they decided to let them off easily this time.

Kaji sighed, "I see, well, Chris, you must pay for the damage since you caused it, now I am very tired so I might as well take a shower and go to bed."

Kaji walked into his room while Naoko followed shortly after giving them all a sceptical look and walked into her room and closed the door.

They all let out their breath and Tai scratched his head, "I don't think they bought it…"

Yumi smiled, "At least we didn't get in as much trouble as I thought, and we aren't even grounded."

Chris grumbled, "I have to pay for the damage, when it's partly Sora and Tai's fault."

Everyone laughed and Reese smiled at her boyfriend, "Aw, poor baby, poor baby," and she kissed him soundly on the lips and made Tai cough loudly.

Matt stretched, "I say we better go now, but after we pack up our mess, Tai, want me to drop you off?"

Tai nodded before everyone went into the living room to tidy up.

Yumi laughed when Chris accidentally stepped on some ketchup and it squirt onto Tai's face.

Tai yelled, "OI! Watch that!" and wiped the ketchup off his face with a frown.

Matt laughed and then turned to Reese, "So, you want a lift too?"

Reese shook her head, "Nah, I'm staying for the night."

Sora and Joseph groaned and grumbled in unison, "Keep it down this mind, would ya?"

Chris and Reese both blushed while Reese took the empty pizza box to the kitchen and Chris levitated the cups to the sink.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora laid in bed, after taking a long relaxing shower and washing her hair, she twirled a lock of hair and smiled, 'I think it's time for a bit of blonde.'

Sora nearly yanked her hair out when she heard Reese moan loudly.

"DAMN!" Sora screamed before covering her ears with her other black pillow.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the DDR bit, review please. **

**-Love, Wishinstahhz **

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

SONG USED

Take your sweet time - Jesse McCartney

All or Nothing - Athena Cage

Fly - Hilary Duff

Stole - Kelly Roland

Hot In Herre - Nelly

Butterfly - SMiLE. DK.

Boom Boom Dollar - King Kong & D. Jungle Girls

**Next time: **_Matt tries to join the gang and will him? Meanwhile an evil being has returned to the world, what will happen? To find out, read the next chapter. _

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸


	19. Is he in or what? An old enemy is back

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Last updated: 21/05/05_

**theladyknight**

**Joey: **I totally agree, Bend it Like Beckham was an awesome movie, I got the DVD. Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest is coming out next year? Can't wait to watch it XD I sometimes reckon Ari and I are like Sora and Chris in the story. I mean from the fights to the overprotective brother thing. I wonder if all brothers are like me. I'm glad you had fun, wish Australia had Prom.

**Ari: **I never really watched the movie, might as well watch it today, anyways, did you know that the actress of Jess is in Ella Enchanted? I know Ella Enchanted the movie sucked but the book was good. Pirates of the Caribbean was hilarious, especially the end where Jack said something to Elizabeth. Just like in the story, I use the mats for dancing and Joey always uses the control. Prom already sounds fun? I sort of don't get it, is Prom the same year as you graduate?

**KoumiLoccness**

**Joey: **LOL, ok, umm Joe and the others might appear in the next episode or something, you might see his girl when we think of a name for her. As for Izzy and Mimi, next episode probably, might be interesting but **_(shrug) _**thanks for the review.

**Ari: **Well said, Joey, even though you took all my words, **_(mumbles) _**anyways, all I can say is Joe's girl is gonna suit Joe a lot, anyways, at first Chris mistook Joe's girl as Joe's tw--

**Joey: **Ari…

**Ari: **oops, sorry, almost gave away the secret… meh, not much to say, loads of thanks for the review.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Title: **Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Summary: **Sora and the others have a secret in which normal people must never find out. They share bodies with their ancestors. The enemy their ancestors died to defeat as returned, now they must defeat this enemy and protect the world from darkness.

**Rating: **T

**Genres: **Romance/Suspense/Supernatural/Fantasy/Action/Spiritual and that's about it.

**Ages: **Sora: 16-----------Matt: 17

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh, Digimon belongs to Toei and Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Anything you recognize from somewhere else does not belong to us, enjoy.

RULES

**X** means spirit to person **X**

**I** means person to spirit **I**

_Italics means flashbacks_

'Means thoughts'

**The other side of the phone**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora/Arisia – Soul Tauk

Matt/Haku – Soul Ring

Chris/Joseph – Soul Earring

Yumi/Kisara – Soul Bracelets

Tai/Seto – Soul Rod

Mimi/Amelia – Soul Fan

Izzy/Bakura – Soul Disk

Kari/Cecilia – Soul Mirror

TK/Keisuke – Soul Key

Joe/Jeffrey – Soul Bell

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Did you enjoy last chapter? Well, this chapter is really out of whack but enjoy and please review at the end. **

**-Love Wishinstahhz**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Wishinstahhz**

_Presents_

Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Chapter 19: Is he in or what? An old enemy is back...**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora woke up, having had a bad night because of her brother and his girlfriend and she is pretty grumpy at the moment, Arisia was nowhere to be seen. She got out of bed, wearing a baggy, black 'Roxy' shirt and a pair of black pants and slouched into her bathroom to take a refreshing shower and to brush her pearly white teeth.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora opened the door to her room and walked passed the hole in the wall to find everyone up and her uncle and aunt to be nowhere seen as usual. Yumi was cooking brunch with Kisara helping in the kitchen and Joseph and Arisia were playing DDR, Reese and Chris were on the couch flirting and that made Sora frown.

Just so you know. Chris miraculously fixed her door and tomorrow he is gonna fix the wall.

"Reese, Chris… get yourself a room, next time, remind me never to allow Reese to stay over the night," Sora grumbled before walking to the kitchen and away from his stupid brother and his girlfriend.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora sighed and took a seat at the kitchen counter and watched Yumi cook pancakes and listened to Yumi and Kisara were singing **_PURACHINA_** by **_Maaya Sakamoto_**.

Sora smiled before joining them.

Yumi stopped singing and smiled brightly, "Brunch is ready!"

Kisara smiled before she helped Yumi carry the dishes into the living room.

Sora stayed at the counter for a moment longer before sighing and levitating the drinks and remaining plates to the living room and followed the cups with a bored expression.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora, Yumi and Chris and the spirits sat at the table and ate while Reese watched with a bored look.

Reese snorted, "It's funny how every time I watch Chris eat, I would feel sick, by now, I should be used to it."

Chris grunted and asked Sora with his mouth full, "Sora, when's the initiation?"

Sora took a sip from her glass of orange juice before looking at him with an annoyed expression, "I told you already, I hate repeating myself because of your thickhead."

Yumi laughed, "Even though, I'm not in the gang but I already know, it's 6:00 tonight, wear black or you'll get your ass kicked by Ryu."

Sora smirked, "Smart girl."

Chris rolled his eyes before collecting the dishes of everyone's and walking to the kitchen and turned the tap on.

Reese giggled, "Good boy, Chris is washing the dishes, what a good boy."

Chris grunted from the kitchen.

Everyone laughed before Joseph looked at Sora, "What shall we do to kill time?"

Sora shrugged, "I dunno, I was planning on watching Naruto in my room."

Joseph whistled, after hearing Sora and Chris argue about who had the coolest jutsu, "I might as well join you."

Sora smirked, "Go ahead, just no going on my bed."

Joseph looked disgusted, "God knows what you and Matt did on that bed."

Sora chucked the tissue box at him and it went through his head, "Nothing like Reese and Chris did yesterday on his bed."

Joseph shuddered, "I didn't need to do that…"

Yumi laughed before pretending to pat his head like a dog, "You dirty minded people," and stood up and walked into her room and booted her computer.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora and Joseph sat on Sora's bed while watching Naruto. Sora had finally let Joseph onto her bed when he complained non-stop about the ground being cold and his ass hurt.

Joseph snorted at Sasuke, "I could do that," referring to the fireballs coming out of Sasuke's mouth.

Sora rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you can, we aren't normal humans anyways."

Joseph grumbled, "Killjoy."

The doorbell rang and Sora sent Joseph out since she had to change and it was 5:30, it takes half and hour to get to the hideout and Sora, Chris and Reese decided to take Matt's car and Reese went home earlier to change so they would pick her up when they go.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora walked out of her room wearing a baggy black t-shirt with white crossbones and a pair of faded black cargo jeans which was baggy and had chains and pockets and loads of zippers.

Chris walked out of his room wearing a black muscle shirt and a pair of black cargoes with zippers and pockets everywhere.

They nodded at each other before walking into the living room where a nervous looking Matt was sitting and with the spirits and Yumi.

Matt was wearing a black muscle shirt underneath a black zipper jacket and faded black, baggy jeans.

Sora snorted, "Don't look so nervous, I was 14 when I got initiated."

Matt squeaked when he heard Sora's voice, he turned around slowly and gave them a small, awkward grin.

Sora sighed before taking a big breath and gave Matt a fabulous smile, it was dazzling and genuine and not to mention, beautiful.

She walked to him, who was a bit calmed after seen Sora smile so err… angelically.

She gave him a peck on the lips and smiled, causing him to smile.

Chris slammed his arm onto Matt's back, as if reassuring him.

Matt grinned widely now, not because of the pain but because he knew he had everyone's full support, especially his girlfriend's.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

They walked out the doors while everyone who wasn't going waved and wished Matt luck.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Matt was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel while Sora looked at him with concern.

Chris and Reese looked at him from the back.

Sora sighed, "Seriously, Matt, most of the people in the gang are idiots, I have no idea how they even got in, they practically suck, the initiation is hell easy. You just have to worry about almost nothing."

Matt stopped at a red light and snapped his head at her, "Are you for real?"

Everyone nodded, "trust me," Sora smiled before giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

Matt grinned before driving.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

They got out of the car and Matt put the roof back on and locked his car before staring at the warehouse.

Matt gulped in fear while Sora touched his arm, he turned and saw Sora's reassuring smile, he grinned nervously at her while she laughed.

"Is Matt Ishida, the leader of Teenage Wolves afraid of a little initiation, c'mon, Matt, chillax, you're not gonna die, no killing is allowed during the initiation, Ryu or Miyu would have stopped the fight before it gets out of hand," Chris laughed before shoving him for to walk while Sora tugged at his arm with a smile.

Chris laughed before pushing Matt's back while Reese whacked her boyfriend but froze and looked at Matt suddenly, "You do know how to use a gun, right?"

Matt looked at her and stared at her as if she grew another head, "My dad shipped me off to military camp when I was 12, I stayed there for one year before coming back to Geffen, by then I had learnt everything there is to learn about in the military, I also learnt how to fight there, thanks to my coach."

Chris grinned, "Is it the one in Amatsu?"

Matt nodded.

Sora snorted, "We went there too, around the same time you did, but we never saw you."

Matt shrugged, "You were probably in another level from me."

Chris nodded, "We only stayed there for half a year, since we mastered everything that usually took a normal person one year."

Reese nodded, "I met the two there."

Sora was looking at Matt, "You're a Crest Bearer, I know because I saw your pendant and they wouldn't have let you out til you graduated and became a Crest Bearer."

Matt smirked at how smart his girlfriend was.

Reese smiled and rubbed her hands together, "Let's go in."

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

They walked through the door and into the dark room.

Sora sighed, "Kai, will you open the lights?"

_CLICK!_

Matt looked around, "Cool place."

Everyone snickered.

Ryu sat up from his lazy position in his armchair, "Well, let's get down to business."

Everyone nodded. This was gonna be a long night…

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Matt was standing in the middle of the room with a gun in his hand and he was about to begin the first test.

Ryu nodded at Miyu and she smiled before standing up and jumped into the air and screamed, "BEGIN!"

Human cardboards moved across the room with the target on its chest. Matt gulped before firing, he missed everyone of the dead centres by one inch.

'SHIT!' Matt's mind exploded when plastic discs flew at him, he shot at them with godlike speed but one managed to get pass his firing zone and smash onto his arm with an audible thud.

Sora bit her lip when she saw it smash onto his upper arm.

Reese turned to Sora and touched her arm, "Don't worry, he's strong."

Chris knew Matt would have blast that plate away from him using blue lightning but he didn't want to face the consequences with the Magic Council.

Matt was clutching his arm and walked to the others and Reese touched his arm and a bit of green light shone and his arm completely healed.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Ryu and Miyu were having a hard time discussing if he should get high points.

Miyu pressed her lips with her finger, "he didn't shoot all of them dead-centre and not to mention one disc hit him."

Ryu scratched his head, "Well, we've seen worse and some of the others are shitter then him."

Miyu twirled a strand of her hair with her finger, "Let's see after his battles."

Ryu gave her a look, "I say he should be in, after all, he hit them, right? That kid over there missed everyone one of them."

Miyu looked at the kid who was listening to his CD player, "Well, his fighting abilities are abnormal."

The kid who was listening to his CD player had ice blue hair and had his eyes closed, he is wearing a black t-shirt and grey slacks and Nike sneakers.

Ryu sat back on his chair before nodding for Miyu to go.

Miyu stood up, "Well, let's see how he does," before walking.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Matt had noticed for the last two minutes, Ryu and Miyu were looking at him with a stern look and was talking in hush voices.

He gulped before looking at Reese and said quietly with a bit of fear, "I think they know you healed me, would I be in deep shit?"

Reese looked uneasy but Sora shook her head, "They knew about Chris and they didn't do anything."

Matt sweatdropped, "Well, Chris didn't get hit by a plate right?"

Chris nodded, "Plus I fought good and shot everything dead-centre."

Matt bit his lip, "I didn't."

Reese shrugged, "Well try to fight well then, your sniping skills maybe shit but if your combat skills are good, they might accept you, just like that kid there," she pointed at the kid Ryu and Miyu were talking about him.

Sora looked at the kid, "I never knew Ryu let kids into the gang, what's so special around him?"

Reese smirked, "You wouldn't know since you haven't being around for two years, well, his name is Shikamaru Uzumaki but he tells people to call him Shika, his fighting skills can match yours, he is very powerful."

Sora and Chris's eyes widened and Chris stared at the kid who was listening to some song on his CD player, "Him, are you serious?"

Reese nodded with a deadpan look, "Dead serious."

Matt gulped, "How old is he?"

Reese shrugged, "Twelve."

'Oh god! I don't wanna face him! Please don't let me face him!' Matt's mind roared.

Sora was looking at the kid, "How'd he get in the gang?"

Reese smirked, "Ryu saw him in a street fight, Ryu was impressed so he walked over to the kid and asked if he wanted to join the gang, the kid said if you can beat me and Ryu almost got his ass kicked."

Chris was about to comment when they heard Miyu speak, "Times up, Matt, you are to fight, come to the arena."

Matt gulped and Reese laughed, "Don't worry. Your opponent will try her best not to kick your ass."

Matt stared at her, "How would you know?"

Reese smirked but didn't say anything and gave Chris a look and he nodded his head with a grim face.

Sora laughed since she caught on, "Go, Matt, she might be tough but she has a major weakness, you should be able to pick it up while you fight."

Matt nodded before walking to the ring while everyone watched him.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Matt was standing in the middle of the room while everyone was smirking. He was beginning to regret taking the initiation.

"Challenger, walk up!"

He heard footsteps behind him, when he turned, his jaw dropped, Reese was gonna be his opponent.

Reese grinned and bowed to him when she reached him.

Matt gulped but remembered what Sora said earlier, 'She might be tough but she has a major weakness…'

Reese smiled warmly when she saw him relax, "Matt, hopefully you'd be smart enough to realize I have one major weakness before you get your ass kicked."

Matt nodded before turning to Miyu and waited for her to begin.

'Let's see how he does,' Miyu smirked before clearing her throat and smiled sweetly before screaming in a loud voice, "BEGIN!"

Matt leaped forward and lunged himself at Reese who leaped backwards and flung her hands flat onto the ground and using her arms only like a push up, her feet collided with Matt's chest.

Matt went flying towards the wall but he managed to get his feet onto the wall and pushed himself off and landed in front of Reese and using his right fist he tried to punch her across the face, she caught his fist square in her left palm with a smirk and using her other hand, she shoved him away, he stumbled back and almost fell but balanced himself and looked up and Reese's fist met his face with a loud smack.

Matt rubbed his face a bit before aiming a punch on her face, she used her left arm and blocked while her right arm rose and blocked her chest but under her arm and near the rib area was unprotected.

Matt noticed and smirked, 'I think I just figured out her weakness.'

Reese noticed his smirk and smiled softly, 'Smart boy, he figured it out.'

Chris and Sora saw the smile on Reese's face. The siblings looked at each other and grinned.

'I found the perfect way to beat her,' Matt grinned before aiming a punch at her face, she blocked and Matt saw her weakness again and this time he used his left leg and swung it hard against her side.

Matt grinned before taking a deep breath, also sucking some sort of black smoke into his mouth and then he froze and just stood there dazed for a moment before smirking evilly, no one noticed the black smoke while Reese had gasped and doubled over and clutched her side in pain.

Chris bit his lip to prevent himself from going into the ring and beating the crap out of Matt.

Sora placed an arm on her brother's arm in concern. He was white from the fear of Reese getting too injured and red from his anger towards Matt.

Chris looked down at his sister and gave him a nervous grin before they turned back to the fight.

Reese was lying face down on the ground with Matt sitting on her legs and her arms held tightly behind her.

Reese was writhing under Matt and struggling to get free, Matt was holding her arms in a painful way, he had a smirk on his face but something was wrong, his eyes were glazed. His strength was inhuman.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Shikamaru's indigo eyes suddenly snapped open and he yanked the earphones out of his ears, he stared at Matt who was snickering.

Shikamaru's eyes flew to Ryu and saw the man standing up, he raised an arm slowly and time seemed to stop for people who did not have magical abilities.

That left, Sora, Matt, Ryu, Shikamaru, Reese, Chris, Kai, Kei, Reika, Sango, Miyu, Miko and Sen.

Miko and Sen were seen in a flashback in chapter 12: Journals and Reunions.

Kai and Kei ran forward and managed to shove Matt off Reese and Chris bent down and gathered the crying girl in his arms, her arms were limp and were in pain and were almost ripped off. Matt turned to face them all, his eyes were glazed, just like the man from six years ago.

Miko made some seals with her hands and a pink blast of lightning struck Matt directly, he collapsed onto his knees and then face-down onto the ground, a black shadowy smoke came out of Matt's mouth.

Sen ran to Matt and touched his forehead before looking up with gloomy eyes, "It seems… he had gotten himself possessed, his mind is a messed at the moment, I have never seen his type of mind, there are two rooms and a corridor that looks like it's about to fall apart."

Chris's jaw dropped and his arms tightened around his girlfriend while Ryu paled, Miko looked worried, Reese was in too much pain to respond, Reika and Sango gasped, Kei paled even more, Miyu bit her lip, Kai's eyes widened, Shikamaru had no response but Sora stepped forward and spoke in a demanding tone.

"What about Haku?"

Sen stared for a minute before her brain registered it, "Oh, you mean the other being in him, that guy is down as well, it seemed whatever possessed him was real powerful."

Sora's eyes widened and she ran to Matt while her Soul Tauk glowed a red colour, a bright light appeared.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

The bright light faded away and they saw that Sora's hair was now down to her waist and looked like it was fire. She was shorter and her eyes were a bright emerald color.

Sen gasped, wondering why Sora had long hair and green eyes.

Chris's jaw dropped, "Arisia, what the hell are you doing here?" Reese struggled to sit up and stared at the girl who was now holding Matt against her, her hand on his forehead, she closed her eyes and entered his mind.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Inside Matt's mind was in ruins, the brick walls in the Soul Corridor was shattered apart, it seemed like there some sort of battle had happened here.

Arisia looked around and stepped over some rubble, "Haku, Matt? Are you two here?"

No answer…

Arisia was getting nervous, suddenly a solid Sora appeared, Arisia wasn't even fazed by it. Since they were in a Soul Corridor, spirits and translucent people tend to be solid.

Sora looked around, "Whoever it was who hacked into their minds caused quite a mess," she looked inside Matt's room and whistled, "Matt sure has a nice Soul room, it's gonna take them ages to fix this place up."

Arisia gave her a look, "Sora, their minds aren't computers, and it's gonna take Matt a few seconds to fix it, he just needs to use his imagination to fix the place up and let's split."

Sora grinned, "That's won't take long then, since Matt had a big imagina--!" Sora tripped over a leg and landed on the leg, it turned out to be Matt's leg.

He was slammed against the wall, he was hidden behind a fallen piece of wall so they couldn't see him, he was sitting up but he looked pretty beaten and was knocked out cold.

Sora crouched down and placed a hand against Matt's cheek, surprised it was freezing. She heard a scream from the other side.

Sora's head snapped towards the scream, "Daijobu desu ka?"

Arisia replied in a shaking voice, "I found him, he's hurt, we have to get him to Seto."

Sora smiled sadly at her other half while she lifted her boyfriend's limp soul and dragged him into his soul room and onto his blue bed while Arisia dragged Haku into his room and placed him gently on his sofa and softly kissed his forehead before walking out and closing the door. She stared at Sora and nodded, "We better go and you take over, I used a lot of strength getting us here."

Sora nodded before the Soul Tauks around their necks glowed.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Back in the real world, Sora found herself lying next to Matt on the ground, her hand still on his forehead.

She sat up slowly and drew Matt into a warm hug, pouring her sadness into her hug. He felt so cold and dead in her arms.

Reese broke away from her boyfriend's arms, and into her cousin's arms. Chris went to his sister and held her from the back while Matt laid in her arms.

Miyu looked worried and looked up at her boyfriend's face, he nodded and she smiled sadly before walking to Sora, "Sora, I know this might be a very bad time but I think you should consider letting us disqualify him, for his health and did you see how he put Reese in pain, what if he tries it again? We can't risk that, I'm very sorry."

Sora nodded sadly and looked down at Matt's face and gently caressed his cheek with her hand.

Ryu sighed, "I think we should go back to our original places, I'm gonna unfreeze time now, Reese do some kind of act."

Reese nodded before Sora reluctantly walked away and Reese sat on Matt's leg with her hand in a position that looked like she had knocked him out with a karate chop.

Sora and Chris went back to their seats with Kai, Kei, Reika and Sango while Shikamaru went back to his wall and stuffed the earphones back into his ears. Ryu and Miyu quickly ran back to the chair and Ryu stood like how he did before and unfroze time.

Suddenly there were murmurs everywhere.

"What the hell happened?"

"I thought Reese was gonna lose."

"Oh well, Matt did suck, he doesn't deserve to be in the gang."

Sora growled, she knew Matt didn't use his full potential and that those two who were talking loudly to each other were weak, she wished she could just shoot their heads off.

Both were guys, around the age of 15. One had green hair and brown eyes while the other had brown hair and green eyes.

Miyu stood up and gestured for Kai and Kei to check on Matt.

Kai pretended to check before looking back up, "He's out cold."

Miyu sighed before looking at her boyfriend, he nodded and she gave him a sad smile before raising one hand towards Reese, "Winner, Reese!"

Reese sighed before rubbing her arms and getting off the stage and walked into her boyfriend's arms.

Kai and Kei carried Matt's limp body over to Sora who placed Matt's head onto her lap.

Ryu sighed, "Well, I guess this includes the initiation… Matt cannot be accepted into the gang, I'm sorry to all who wished he did, Sora, tell him when he wakes up, everyone, if you wish to leave, you may."

People began to leave and Ryu and Miyu walked over, Ryu then spoke in a grim voice, "Sora, Chris, Reese, I don't want you to go to the mission tomorrow, go home and rest…"

Sora sighed but nodded before she looked down her boyfriend who was cold and was unconscious.

She felt someone place a hand on her shoulder, she turned and saw her brother looking at her sadly, he smiled sadly, "C'mon, we gotta leave, we're take him back to our place, he can stay in the bed in uncle's study."

Sora nodded before she watched Chris hoist Matt up with one arm swung over his neck, the three walked to Matt's car.

Reese and Chris were sitting at the front while Sora and Matt sat at the back.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Matt was now lying on Kaji's spare bed, he was pretty white with cold skin. Seto removed his hand from his forehead.

Seto sighed in depression, "Stupid cousin, couldn't he put up a better fight? Anyways, it seems that our ultimate enemy had returned."

A translucent Tai stared at him, "Hey, hey, who?"

A translucent Arisia growled angrily, "The bastard who killed us all, MaloMyotismon!"

A translucent Joseph growled, memories flashed in his head, Ritsuko, dying on the bed, him finding out his sister had died, and remembered himself dying.

The translucent Kisara looked at Seto, she too remembered how she had died, and she spoke softly, "He has grown stronger, feeding on peoples' souls."

Seto nodded his head while his hand was curled into a tight fist, he was pissed. He hated his father for killing his brother and for killing his lover.

Sora was holding Matt's hand, "When will he wake up?"

Seto shrugged, "Depends."

Yumi sighed, "We better get the other legendary warriors, no matter what, we must put our relationships aside and focus," she was thinking of Mimi.

Kisara placed an arm on her other self's shoulder and spoke in a firm tone, "We'll try to do everything we can, we must defeat MaloMyotismon once and for all, I don't want anymore innocents to get hurt between our war."

Arisia sat with her brother while they had an arm around each other, comforting each other, just like how they did when they were children.

Chris cracked his neck. He was sitting on the computer chair with Reese sitting comfortably on his lap while his arms were draped around her waist, "Would uncle mind?"

Yumi giggled nervously, "He wouldn't mind about the magic bit since our penthouse is protected by a powerful ward we made but he would mind about the gang bit. We might have to explain as soon as we can, god knows how long those two will be asleep for."

Everyone cast a glance at the sleeping Matt.

Sora stroked his hair with a sad smile before looking up at Reese and Tai and sighed, "I think the both of you should go home, it's getting late…"

Reese shook her head before looking at the spirits, "You have to tell us who the hell is MaloMyotismon and what does he want."

Seto sighed before growling angrily, "Very well, I will tell you everything about our lives."

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**--Sniff sniff-- I didn't wanna do that to Matt but it was the only way the events would fit into the story, forgive me, it wasn't my idea but I like it, review please. **

**-Love, Wishinstahhz **

**Next time: **_Sora is in trouble now, Matt fights the darkness, Seto talks about his nightmares, so many happens in the next chapter, extremely out of whack. _

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸


	20. Retelling the past

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Last updated: 06/07/05_

**KoumiLoccness:**

**Ari: **I'm sorry it's short, hopefully this chapter would be hell long, I finished that chapter at school, it only took ten minutes, at the moment, the both of us aren't inspired, and who would have thought this chapter would be so hard to right. You will get more, thanks for the review.

**theladyknight:**

**Ari: **A teaser? XD You could say that, hmm… actually, the battle between them and the MaloMyotismon took place when Sora is nineteen, since they will all be in university, if they were eighteen, they would be in their last year of school. I did my math and this story will probably have around one hundred chapters XD No, Reese didn't get pregnant in normal time, she will in around three years time in this story, in that teaser episode, I made a mistake, that took place three years later. A lot is gonna happen in this story, including some -cough, cough- I won't say since it will ruin the whole story idea. Thanks for the review, XD

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Title: **Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Summary: **Sora and the others have a secret in which normal people must never find out. They share bodies with their ancestors. The enemy their ancestors died to defeat as returned, now they must defeat this enemy and protect the world from darkness.

**Rating: **T

**Genres: **Romance/Suspense/Supernatural/Fantasy/Action/Spiritual and that's about it.

**Ages: **Sora: 16-----------Matt: 17

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh, Digimon belongs to Toei and Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Anything you recognize from somewhere else does not belong to us, enjoy.

RULES

**X** means spirit to person **X**

**I** means person to spirit **I**

_Italics _means thoughts or flashbacks

'_Means thoughts in flashbacks'_

**The other side of the phone**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora/Arisia – Soul Tauk

Matt/Haku – Soul Ring

Chris/Joseph – Soul Earring

Yumi/Kisara – Soul Bracelets

Tai/Seto – Soul Rod

Mimi/Amelia – Soul Fan

Izzy/Bakura – Soul Disk

Kari/Cecilia – Soul Mirror

TK/Keisuke – Soul Key

Joe/Jeffrey – Soul Bell

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**OMG! Thank god! No more to revise for now, me so happy! T.T At last! Hmm… review when you're finish reading please.**

**-Wishinstahhz**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Wishinstahhz**

_Presents_

Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Chapter 20: Retelling the Past**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

There was a silence. Everyone was staring at Seto who was looking real sad.

Seto sighed before looking at Kisara, she nodded her head and he began to speak, "The life I loved changed when I was around the age of err…"

Arisia coughed and helped him remember, "one hundred and thirty-six years ago, when we were ten, Joseph and Ritsuko were twelve, it was about six years before our deaths," she looked at all the spirits for confirmation, they all nodded.

Joseph coughed, "Seto was training to be a priest while Cecilia and Mokuba were too young to train, yet they had mastered the basic skills of being a priest. Everyone except for Kisara here were important people from the high court, since we were born into noble families, our parents were high priest and high priestesses. Arisia wasn't any high priestess, she was the princess's personal advisor, she was the only one who knew who the princess really was until we were about to die."

Kisara nodded, "In Ancient Midgard, any royal females were to wear a veil to cover her face."

Chris nodded, "That sort of makes sense, but still, I'm still wondering why you guys died so young."

Seto sighed, "When we were around your age, a war broke out, many innocents died and all twelve of us from the high court were to defend our country from the enemy, we had never thought the leader of the enemy was one of us until it was too late."

Yumi narrowed her eyes in confusion and held a hand up, "Wait, wait, wait, you said all twelve, does that refer to Kisara as well?"

Kisara shook her head, "I was the princess, the high court consist of Seto, the leader, Haku, the second-in-command, Arisia, my advisor, Joseph, my guard, Keisuke and Cecilia were the two rookies in the high court, they were researchers along with Bakura. Amelia was our spy while Jeffrey was our healer and Jeffrey's wife was our brain."

Sora frowned, "How about Ritsuko and Mokuba?"

Joseph sighed, "Ritsuko was our negotiator and Mokuba was only twelve, you take the high priest initiation at sixteen and for the high priestess initiation at the age of thirteen, Mokuba was a priest, he was only ten, just turned into a priest."

Arisia laughed, "Ritsuko believed that violence could not solve anything and said that peace keeping was better when it was negotiated so no one could get hurt, you can expect that it works rarely, thanks to the greedy leaders."

Sora snorted, "Man, she sounds just like Reese."

Reese narrowed her eyes, "I don't sound like that, and my negotiation skills aren't as good as my combat skills."

Joseph held both hands up, "Ladies, shut up and listen or you ladies can go outside and bicker."

Tai whispered to Yumi, "Chris got the lady thing from Joseph."

Yumi broke out in fits of silent giggles.

Joseph cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention, "Ritsuko did believe in violence when the time comes but that is rare, she had no combat skills, she used magic most of the time."

Reese smirked at Sora, "See, she and I aren't the same, I prefer violence over negotiation, besides, my combat skills are good, hers sucked, we are different people."

Seto cleared his throat, "Ritsuko was born with a disease, she could never live past the age of eighteen, it's a good thing Reese doesn't have it."

Reese coughed, "Let's get back to your lives."

Arisia nodded, "Well, anyways, our enemy's name was MaloMyotismon, Seto was the first to find out who he truly was."

Tai looked at Seto, "Who?"

Seto sighed before clenching his fist tightly, "My father, Gozaburo Kaiba."

The living beings' jaws all dropped, Sora froze, she couldn't believe someone would kill his own flesh and bone, it was sickening.

Chris choked on his saliva and almost suffocated, 'FATHER! Oh fucking hell!' What an asshole!

Tai fell off his chair. He could not believe he was related to someone who killed his own flesh and bone. 'Oh my fucking god! I'm related to someone like him!'

Reese's face whitened, she didn't really find it hard. It was possible after all.

Yumi bit her lip from screaming, 'Oh dear god!' She stood up and ran to the bathroom and threw up.

All the spirits had stern expressions while Matt laid on the bed.

Tai broke out of his trance and ran to the bathroom to help Yumi in the bathroom.

Reese was frozen in shock, memories flashed in her mind while in the background Chris was coughing.

Sora moved towards Reese and placed an arm around her shoulder and Yumi and Tai came back, Tai still looked shocked while Yumi looked green.

Seto was staring at Reese, she seemed to be in shock and she looked so lifeless, "Reese, are you alright?"

Chris stopped choking and saw his girlfriend sitting there, he rushed over to her and Sora backed away while Chris held Reese in his arms and tried to comfort her.

Reese didn't seem to notice them before she suddenly spoke softly in a lifeless husky voice, "I'm fine… go on… with your… story…"

Seto sighed, "How should I start?"

Kisara sighed and suggested, "When the war first started?"

Seto nodded before speaking…

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_The war started one hundred and thirty-six years ago, when I was only ten. Joseph and Ritsuko was twelve, while Cecilia and Keisuke was seven. Mokuba was four. _

_Anyways, we, as in Arisia, Haku, Keisuke, Cecilia, Mokuba, Ritsuko, Joseph, Amelia, Bakura, Jeffrey, Kaede and 1 were at the forest an hour away from Prontera, we were doing what brats our age do, until we heard the sound of screaming and that the sky was red and the air held a heavy scent of blood and burning wood and-_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Chris interrupted Seto with one hand up, "Hold the fuck up, I think I already know the storyline for that bit… it happened to Sora and me six years ago, let me guess, you guys returned to the city to find corpses everywhere and that everyone was dead?"

Seto shook his head, "You're almost correct…"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_What we really saw were people fighting everywhere, Kisara was of course safe, she was well hidden in the castle-_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Kisara snorted, "No I wasn't, I was standing at my balcony staring at the events…"

Yumi coughed, "As much as I know you two want to start making out, I would like to listen."

Arisia nodded before clearing her throat loudly.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Anyways, the palace was the safest place to hide so we ran as fast as we can to the place, while there we found… _

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Arisia couldn't continue, she had tears running down her cheeks steadily, Joseph had one arm around his sister and comforted her, she cried into his shoulder while everyone watched with solemn looks.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Err…" Matt slowly opened his eyes and he looked around frantically, it was total darkness, the only thing visible was the floor and himself under him, "Where am I?"

His words echoed.

Matt scratched the back of his head and suddenly a sharp pain sprung at the back of his skull, "Aw crap, my hurt hurts…"

He walked forward, the light following him, he rubbed the back of his neck, confused, "Ok… this is stupid…" he looked around, "Why the hell is everything so dark? Hello? Anyone here? SORA!"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora was looking at Arisia when suddenly she heard someone call her in her mind.

'_SORA!'_

Sora's head snapped towards Matt, her eyes wide, "Matt…"

Everyone except for Arisia and Joseph snapped their heads to Sora who was staring at Matt.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Yumi asked in a quiet voice.

Sora lowered her eyes, "I thought I heard Matt call me…"

Everyone looked shocked, Seto quickly got up and walked to Matt and placed a hand on his forehead and went inside.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Seto opened his eyes and his jaw dropped, Matt's soul corridor was pitch dark, he looked around and cupped his mouth and called in a loud voice, "MATT!" The clear tone echoed a few times but no one answered. Seto scratched his head, was this really Matt's mind, why the hell was it so dark, when a couple of hours ago it was in ruins but at least he could see things but now, all he saw was darkness, nothing else, not even himself. He sighed before getting out.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Seto opened his eyes and removed his hand from Matt's forehead. Everyone was looking at him. They all asked him unison, "Well?"

Seto sighed while running a hand through his thick brown hair, "I dunno what happened but his mind is pitch dark, I can't even see a thing, let's just hope he will find his way through the darkness and back to us."

Everybody's expressions were serious. Sora stroked Matt's hair and gestured for Seto to continue the story, "Go on."

Seto cracked his neck before continuing.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Anyways, what we saw was Arisia's parents lying on the floor, the floor and their clothes stained with blood. It smelt bad, their expressions were frozen in shock. We didn't know what to do, of course, Ritsuko covered Mokuba's eyes and Arisia fainted so Joseph had to piggyback her._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Arisia interrupted him with narrowed eyes, she was downright pissed, "It's not my fault, I couldn't stand the sight of blood. I wasn't the only one who was shocked, Kei wet his pants!"

In normal circumstances, everyone would have laughed but no one did, their faces were solemn.

Sora was running her fingers through Matt's gold locks when her Soul Tauk suddenly glowed brightly.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora was no longer sitting in Kaji's office running her fingers through Matt's hair, instead she was standing in a dark room, she looked around, everything looked holographic, everything was see-through. The room was simple, there was a simple wooden working desk and a lamp and chair, there was a wooden wardrobe and a single bed with a woman sitting up.

She was curled up, she was shaking and small sobs were heard, she looked so sad, her waist length pure auburn hair was a bit damp from sweat and it and the brown sheets covered most of her, so Sora couldn't see her face, something was familiar about that girl, Sora walked over to the bed and placed a hand onto her shoulder to comfort her, or at least tried to, her hand went right through the girl. However, Sora was able to hear what the girl was saying.

"Why does he haunt my dreams…? Who are you…? Yama…"

The girl lifted up her head and Sora saw her face.

A loud gasp came from Sora.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora was back in Kaji's office, however, she wasn't running her hand through Matt's hair anymore, she was standing up from her chair while everyone was staring at her.

The modern day teenagers were staring at her while the spirits were shocked.

Sora was standing up, glowing a magnificent red light, however her Soul Tauk was glowing the brightest, all the Soul Items in the room was reacting to the glow, they glowed their own colour, including Matt's one.

Sora's hair was different too, it was now a lighter shade of red, the black dye was gone and her hair was blowing like as if something was making it blow. She stood taller, now with a powerful presence around her, making her look superior. Her eyes were blood red, not scarlet but blood red and her pupils were silver slits now.

_Destati…_

No one but Sora heard that, it was a man's voice, cold and silky. Sora felt a sudden interest in it, it sounded familiar. Everyone didn't hear it. They only noticed Sora's change.

Sora turned slightly and placed one hand calmly on Matt's forehead and commanded in a silky soft voice, "Awaken…"

Sora and the Soul Tauk's aura exploded, black markings appeared on her face.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Matt was walking blindly while his eyes were cast downwards until he heard a feminine silky soft voice echo, "Awaken."

Matt stopped and looked up and saw a glowing golden doorway, he leaped for it but it kept backing further away.

"Awaken," Matt realised who it was who was saying it, it was Sora, with newfound strength, he leaped once more and his hand grabbed onto the doorknob and he wrenched the door open and a bright golden light enveloped him.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora smiled mysteriously and removed her hand from his forehead.

Matt's eyes snapped open and the first thing he saw was Sora's calm face and the markings on her face.

She smiled mysteriously and asked in a soothing voice, "How are you feeling?"

Matt grinned weakly, "Newly restored, you look real different."

Sora looked surprised, she then noticed something, she looked down at her nails and realised they were black, not painted, but naturally black, the markings on her face faded away but her nails remained black. Her eyes glazed and she collapsed but due to Matt's quick reflexes, he sat up and caught her before she fell.

Chris stared at his sister, then at Seto and asked, "What the hell was that all about?"

Arisia sighed, she didn't look impressed, all the spirits looked worried, Arisia cringed, "I have being afraid of this… Sora had tapped into the darkness inside the Soul Tauk, therefore, the darkness now has a grip over her heart and mind and her very soul, it's easy for the son of a bitch to get her, we must get Amelia, Bakura, Jeffrey, Keisuke and Cecilia, so we can perform Carbuncle, Tai, that is the Barrier spell, by the way, or we might lose Sora to the darkness."

Everyone looked worried, Matt held Sora close to him.

Yumi was scared, she didn't want to lose anymore of her family members, she asked in a shaky voice, "A-are y-you s-sure?"

The spirits nodded, Seto sighed, "The symptoms have already began to show, first would be the black nails, soon there will be a change in her personality… then, a change in mood, and then a change in her heart, let's hope her will is strong enough."

Yumi was outraged. She stood up and started asking questions, "What us? Why the hell do we have to be the so-called chosen ones? Why must we suffer for some dumb war from over one hundred years ago?"

Seto sighed, "I don't know, I really don't know, none of us chose any of this…"

Everyone sighed, they were worried for Sora, they looked out the window and noticed that the sky was already dark, what was weird was that the moon was full and golden.

Yumi was the first to open her mouth, "That's strange, I could have sworn today was not a full moon."

The modern day teens nodded but the spirits had solemn looks, Seto started explaining, "That's cause, the darkness is returning, I suppose we should tell you how Arisia died."

Chris gulped.

Joseph growled with frustration, "Arisia had joined the dark side, the Soul Tauk is the only Soul item which got contaminated, Arisia was controlled by MaloMyotismon for six months, in the end, Arisia broke free from the darkness but she wasn't strong enough to fight death."

Reese, Matt, Chris, Tai and Yumi nodded their heads, everyone but Tai understood the consequences for joining the darkness, the ultimate sacrifice was the soul.

Tai saw everyone's solemn faces, he knew that the consequence was heavy, Chris sighed, "Yumi's parents will be backed soon, the three of us had an earful for causing so much mess last time, you guys might like to leave, Matt, you stay, Reese, I'll drive you to your space, Tai, want a lift?"

Tai, Reese and Chris stood up. Yumi followed them and saw them to the door.

Matt stayed in the bed while Sora curled up against him, he had one arm wrapped protectively around her waist, he studied her, she looked very different. He noticed that, her hair was no longer dark red, it was now orange, her hair was long again, something they were going to have to explain to all who asked, her nails were naturally black now, she stood taller and in a way, she looked more feminine and superior.

Yumi soon returned, Matt didn't notice her yet, Yumi smiled at the sight before her, Matt was running his fingers through Sora's hair.

"You love her, don't you…?"

It was more of a statement then a question.

Matt's head snapped up and his fingers froze, Yumi started giggling insanely at his expression.

Matt had a surprised look on his face.

Yumi practically collapsed, when she finally collected herself, she started speaking again with a smile tugging at her lips, "Call this destiny, you two are meant to be together, I don't believe in the 'Love at first sight' quote, but I do believe in destiny and fate, I can tell when you guys look at each other, you two are what people call soul mates."

The both of them were silent for a moment, Matt was the one who broke the silence, "A-are you sure?"

Yumi smiled, "You are the only person who can truly know if your feelings are for real."

Matt was silent for a while before he started chuckling, "Haku says that you have some of Lord Alexander's wisdom."

Yumi smiled, they were currently learning about Ancient Midgard, the books say that Lord Alexander was an amazing lord. He was a genius, with the IQ of above 200. He was also a kind lord and led his people well.

Suddenly the both of them heard the front door being open and Yumi heard her father say, "At least things are quiet."

She then heard her mother comment, "A little too quiet if I must say, dear."

Yumi then heard her father clap his hands and said something in the ancient tongue of Midgardra.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Kaji clapped his hands together and spoke in the ancient tongue, his eyes turned white and veins appeared around his eyes, going through the walls, he located three people only, he separated his hands and took off his shoes and walked to his spare room.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Yumi blinked, "Dad just activated Byakugan…"

Matt blinked, "Come again?"

Yumi turned to Matt repeated slowly and then diving into an explanation, "Byakugan, a person with the Byakugan can have a 360 degrees field of vision, it can see through solid matter."

Matt whistled, "Must be a real handy jutsu."

Yumi glared at Matt.

Matt shrugged, "What? Don't stare at me as if I'm Tai."

Yumi glared harder, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Matt smirked, "I don't wanna blow his cover, besides, I didn't mean anything sick-minded, I was thinking about something else."

Yumi's glared lessened but she was still glaring at him.

Kaji and Naoko walked into the room and noticed their daughter radiating a killer aura and Matt and Sora in the same bed.

The parents crossed their arms and in unison they asked, "Explain."

Yumi gulped and looked at her hands, Matt sighed and started speaking, "You see…"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Kaji and Naoko didn't relax. They were tense, after listening to Matt's detailed explanation.

Naoko sighed, "How about we take care of this tomorrow, it seems everyone needs a rest, Kaji, carry Sora to her room, Yumi, Matt probably needs his rest, Matt, you can stay here for the night, I trust you know how our house works, I'll tell Chris to lend you one of his spare uniforms, good night."

Yumi got off the bed, since she was sitting on it, Kaji walked over to the bed and lifted Sora gently up, they walked out and Naoko shut the light and the door.

Matt made himself comfortable, he laid back and somewhere in his mind, he registered the front door being opened.

He rowed over and closed his eyes, 'Might as well clear my head in the morning, now for some shut-eye.'

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Ok, I deleted the teaser, didn't wanna get in trouble, hmm… Next chapter is quite interesting, well at least I think it is, I got a clear view of it, how it looks like and all, can't wait to finish it!**

**-Love, Wishinstahhz**

**Next chapter: **_What I can say? Five days later, it's the day Matt's concert is gonna be held, Sora is of course awoken but… changes have happened… and SHOPPING!_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸


	21. Shopping and Concert Part 1

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Last updated: 06/07/05_

**theladyknight: **Hi, again! Ooo… a camping trip! Yep, they err… will… -cough, cough- That's an estimate, all I know is that, this story is gonna be super long, I was inspired by watching Yu-Gi-Oh that morning, I saw Gozaburo's ugly face and couldn't resist to add him in, thanks for the review.

**windedlove: **Hi! thanks for the review and the awesome compliment!

**KoumiLoccness: **Hi, I'm glad you enjoy this chapter, koumi's in… THIS CHAPTER! Ok, ((clears throat)) We sorato fans are sicc and down til we die! Hopefully, Sorato haters won't hunt me down XD Koumi and Joe's girl is in this chapter.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Title: **Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Summary: **Sora and the others have a secret in which normal people must never find out. They share bodies with their ancestors. The enemy their ancestors died to defeat as returned, now they must defeat this enemy and protect the world from darkness.

**Rating: **T

**Genres: **Romance/Suspense/Supernatural/Fantasy/Action/Spiritual and that's about it.

**Ages: **Sora: 16-----------Matt: 17

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh, Digimon belongs to Toei and Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Anything you recognize from somewhere else does not belong to us, enjoy.

RULES

**X** means spirit to person **X**

**I** means person to spirit **I**

_Italics _means thoughts or flashbacks

'_Means thoughts in flashbacks'_

_**Song titles and artists**_

**The other side of the phone**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora/Arisia – Soul Tauk

Matt/Haku – Soul Ring

Chris/Joseph – Soul Earring

Yumi/Kisara – Soul Bracelets

Tai/Seto – Soul Rod

Mimi/Amelia – Soul Fan

Izzy/Bakura – Soul Disk

Kari/Cecilia – Soul Mirror

TK/Keisuke – Soul Key

Joe/Jeffrey – Soul Bell

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**I'm alone once again, apparently, my dad is gonna ship Joseph (Joey) off to boarding school, he won't be writing anymore but I guarantee, I will try to be as good as him.**

'_I, Jaylyn Li (Ari), solemnly swear to improve and keep this account running at all costs.'_

**I am so inspired with other stories that I will start so many and will take forever to finish them but that is of course after I finish Soul Tamers trilogy and Izulde Academy, holidays begun, and I have plenty of time to update, enjoy this chapter and review at the end, pretty please, with a cherry on the top. Btw, I deleted the special chapter, it was too risky to keep.**

**PS. AHH! The stuff I fixed isn't loading! **

**-Wishinstahhz**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Wishinstahhz**

_Presents_

Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Chapter 21: Shopping and (Concert Part 1)**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

It's being five days since the incident at the hideout, no one has forgotten it, indeed, many people had noticed Sora's hair and everything else, there had being many questions which they all managed to answer without blowing their cover. Sora had changed a lot, she is now wearing her school skirt everyday, they are yet to tell the other Soul bearers.

It was Friday and the day of Matt's concert, he, Kai, Kei, Yami and Kyou had being practising all week, right now, Sora, Matt, Yumi and Tai were sitting in their last class, History, listening to Mrs. Alembakis talk about how the people in Ancient Midgard farm, unsurprisingly, the class was paying attention, Mrs. Alembakis was a great teacher, she made everything fun, even for those who hated history, they enjoyed her classes, example: Tai.

Yumi noticed that, Mimi didn't give her dirty looks anymore, wonder why? Well, you'll soon find out.

Mrs. Alembakis had captured everyone's attention, "The ancient Midgardians used very modern tools, they used shovels and wheelbarrels, I want a two page essay about Farming on Monday, no later or receive zero for your mark and ten points off your group. The bell should ring about… now."

Just on cue, the bell rang, Mrs. Alembakis smiled and started collecting her stuff off the front counter, "You're all dismissed, have a nice weekend and don't forget to do your essay."

Everyone packed up and walked out of the classroom, Mimi and Izzy were walking in front of Sora, Matt, Tai and Yumi with their fingers intertwined.

Sora walked a bit faster and grabbed a hold of Izzy's sleeve and stood still, Izzy fell back and Mimi grabbed onto his arm to prevent him from falling, she turned to Sora and asked her briskly, "What the hell is your problem, let go of him."

Sora ignored her tone and asked sternly, "You're to come with us, we have to talk, no backing out, Tachikawa, Izumi."

Mimi and Izzy frowned, Mimi looked like she was the one in charge of the couple, "Fine, let's get this over with."

Sora smiled with relief, "Come with us to Antonio's Delight."

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

They all now sat at a round booth upstairs of Antonio's Delight, Tai wasn't stuffing his mouth. Everyone had a drink in front of them. Sora had raspberry fanta, Matt had coke, Tai had iced coffee, Yumi had orange juice, Mimi had vanilla coke and Izzy had water.

They all sensed the Soul Disk in Izzy's bag, which could only mean he received his Soul item as well.

Matt took a deep breath, "We need your help, since you two are also Soul Tamers, we need your assistance."

Mimi stared at him, "You expect us to believe that bullshit?"

Tai, Yumi, Matt and Sora all answered in unison, "Yes."

Izzy raised an eyebrow. He did believe it and he knew Mimi did as well.

Mimi backed away, "Okay…"

Matt turned to Izzy, "You love history as well, I remember you doing a project about Ancient Midgard, you are familiar with The Great War right?"

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, I love history, and I did that project in grade eight, why?"

Sora decided to answer that one, "I saw a vision of the past and the future, our ancestors are the spirits inside our Soul items, they were in the ware and sacrificed their lives in the war to save the people they loved, the vision I foresaw was Gozaburo Kaiba who was sometimes known as MaloMyotismon returning to this world, I'm gonna be corrupted by the darkness if we don't do anything, that's why we need your help, we must perform Carbuncle, ask your spirits what that is, I'm not bothered explaining."

Mimi raised an eyebrow, "and if we don't help you?"

Sora smirked evilly, her eyes glowed blood red and her pupils became cat-like silver slits, her eyes glinted eerily and she rubbed her palms together, "then… you might… let's say… prepare yourself… to be ripped up into pieces…"

Her voice was a low silky, sexy soft voice and she had FANGS!

Mimi and Izzy gulped, they nodded. Sora smiled that unnerving smile and purred like a feline, "Good…"

Yumi shook Sora slightly, "Hey, Sora, wake up."

Sora blinked and her eyes went back to normal, she looked around, "Huh, did I do something?"

Matt sighed, "It happened again, she took over."

Sora's face showed pure horror, "No… not again, this isn't good! This is the twentieth time this week!"

Mimi and Izzy were perplexed, they had no idea what just happened, only that Sora was acting sinister before.

Tai sighed, He understood everything but he wasn't about to open his mouth to speak and waste his time trying to do something he sucked at. So… he just watched his ex-girlfriend and her new boyfriend listen to Matt's explanation.

Mimi's eyes were wide, "Oh my god, Takenouchi… I must say… some of the new changes are cool but some of them are just so out of whack, I mean, Takenouchi, you sounded like some bad-ass bitch from some fantasy or horror movie."

Sora raised an eyebrow and she leaned forward, her eyes blood red with silver slits again and she purred in a low sexy, silky soft voice, "I'm very _sorry…_ it isn't my fault I am such a… _bad-ass bitch…_ I suggest you keep your mouth shut when around me…" Sora looked around with a smirk and leaned even further and in a hushed whisper, she hissed, "You… don't know… who might be listening to your conversation… they could be everywhere…" By now, Sora's voice was louder and heavy with a bit of anger, "My master, MaloMyotismon would be able to find me and kill all who stands in the way, I am his most beloved slave, being trapped and kept away for him for more the a century, you shall pay! You shall pay for leaving me to wander aimlessly in the dark abyss. You will pay the ultimate price for separating me from my master, me his most loyal slave."

Of course, no one replied but they all were alarmed, Sora started laughing, thin and cynical, "Are you all afraid, do be… cling to your pathetic lives, hate me, despise me…or hide… it won't be able to save you from your fate… you will all die! Perish! Be torn apart!" She stood up and raised her hands and tilted her head back, as if looking up at sky and spun around laughing like a maniac.

Everyone else in the room looked at her weirdly, Mimi was too afraid to be embarrassed, what Sora said was alarming and was sinking in fast. Yumi stood up and slapped Sora across the face to bring the real Sora back to reality.

Sora came back with a dazed look, Matt stood up and supported her, "Oh god, I'm losing it fast, keep the darkness away from me, please…"

Izzy realised that she looked so helpless and vulnerable.

Tai was shocked. He was drinking his iced coffee when it all happened. He was now choking on it, bashing his chest in an attempt to clear his throat. Mimi blinked, "I think we girls should go shopping… it will help…"

Yumi smiled gratefully at Mimi, "I think that's a GREAT idea, absolutely wonderful, let's go!"

Yumi and Mimi practically dragged Sora out of the restaurant, leaving the guys to pay for the drinks.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Yumi, Mimi walked with Sora in between them (who was being dragged) into the mall.

Sora groaned, "Ladies, I can walk just fine."

Mimi and Yumi stopped and let go of Sora who sighed in relief and stretched her arms.

Once she was done, Mimi grinned evilly, she then jumped up and started squealing happily, "SHOPPING!"

Yumi then started squealing as well while people walking passing by stared at them weirdly, Sora sweat-dropped, just great, she was stuck with two Yumis, she walked over to them and dragged them into the nearest clothes shop, Supré.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Inside, the song, **_All or nothing_** by **_Athena Cage_** was playing on full blast, the staff who were hanging the clothes up were swinging their hips to the music, a male who was moving stuff to the females who were hanging the stuff up was tapping his feet to the music, Yumi and Mimi stopped squealing and started moving their heads to the music while Sora started mouthing the words and looking through a row of black t-shirts.

Yumi and Mimi practically ran to the new stock section, Mimi took out a pink tube-top and held it to her body while Yumi inspected it, the blonde shook her head, "Too sluttish and out of fashion."

Mimi went to the mirror and looked, she cringed and went back to Yumi who was looking at a pink sleeveless shirt with 'Angel' in bluish silver sparkly cursive writing, she smiled and nodded while Yumi took it to the counter for the girl to open a changing cubicle for her.

Sora took out a loose (not baggy) black hoodie with short sleeves and the front had white paint which wrote stuff all over the front, Mimi saw this and walked over to Sora and inspected the redhead, she had to admit, Sora had good taste, she nodded her head with a smile. Sora grinned and walked over to the counter for a key, just as she was about to walk into the cubicle, Yumi walked out of hers wearing the pink shirt.

Mimi smiled, "What are you, a supermodel?"

Sora laughed, Yumi giggled, "Nope, I'm not a supermodel, I'm a singer."

Mimi made a mock gasp and put on a fake shocked face, "Maybe you should change from being a singer to a model, and don't you dare waste your body."

Yumi laughed, "Tell that to Sora, you haven't seen her bod' yet."

Sora faked a cough and walked into the cubicle while Yumi went back to change back into her uniform.

The song, **_My boo _**by **_Usher ft. Alicia Keys_** started playing, something caught Mimi's eyes, she walked over to it and took it, it was a light pink backless halter top with light pink strings crisscrossing over the back and the shirt showed her midriff, she grinned, it was nice, she took it to the counter as Yumi and Sora opened their doors, Yumi walked out while running one hand through her hair, she and Sora had the products by Supré hanging loosely on one hand, the girl at the counter with long wavy aqua hair and amethyst eyes. She was wearing a black version of the halter top Mimi chose and tight olive green hip hugger cargoes and sneakers, a name tag hung loosely on from her neck, it wrote 'Denise'. She smiled and handed the key to Mimi and walked over to Sora and Yumi and asked, "How did it go?"

Both Sora and Yumi smiled and nodded and unison they replied, "Great, we're take it."

The girl smiled, "if you're gonna do more purchasing. You could leave it at the counter for me to mind."

The girls nodded and placed it on the counter just as Mimi opened her door, she was dressed in the halter top, Yumi and Sora turned and Yumi laughed, "I am so lesbian at the moment, Izzy is so gonna get a nosebleed if he sees you wear that."

Sora and Mimi laughed while a new song started playing. It was _**Naughty girl** _by **_Beyonce_**.

Mimi smiled, "Then I better take it," she went back inside and changed back into the cubicle, Yumi turned to Sora and grinned, "Mimi is pretty cool to hang around with if you're not her enemy."

Sora nodded just as Mimi came back out, she took it to the counter and left it with the other stuff, they went to the pants section, Sora took a pair of black flares with white lines going vertically down and went to the belt section and took a white belt, the stretchy type.

Yumi and Mimi stayed at the pants section and looked through the pants, meanwhile they looked, Yumi and Mimi were deep in thought, they both decided to speak at the same time, "Umm… err… sorry, you go first."

Yumi shook her head, "No, you go first."

Mimi nodded and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for the nasty stuff I said to you last week."

Yumi smiled genuinely, "It's KK, I have to say, it was the spirits who started kissing first but I don't know what happened afterwards, I'm sorry as well."

Mimi sighed, "I don't mind anymore, I found someone perfect, Izzy is much more responsible then Tai will ever be, I kinda feel sorry for you, you're stuck with Tai but he can be real fun to be with and a great person to talk to when you're depressed, don't hurt him and he won't hurt you… But… some of his bad habits could gross you out."

Yumi giggled, "I know, I saw, him eating is the worse."

Mimi allowed her to smirk slightly, "You haven't seen his room yet, that's much worse."

Yumi pretended to gag, while Mimi laughed and patted her back, Yumi suddenly stopped and became serious, "So, friends?"

Mimi smiled, "You bet, _Yumes_."

Yumi's smile widened, "Oh, a new nickname, huh, Meems?"

Mimi giggled, "Yeah."

Suddenly someone coughed behind them, they turned to see Sora standing there with a grin, "So, having fun without me now?"

Mimi and Yumi laughed, Mimi punched her arm lightly, "Sorry, carrot top."

Sora wrinkled her nose at that name before laughing, "Carrot top is way better then pink."

Mimi laughed, "Yeah right, so… how about us be friends?"

Sora shrugged, "I don't mind, how's the body? I didn't damage it too much did I?"

Mimi giggled, "Nope, I recover fast, now the only problems are the boys."

Yumi and Sora laughed and nodded, "Yeah."

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

One hundred and twenty minutes later, after more then fifty shops and now carrying many bags, the girls stood outside the mall waiting for their boyfriends to come pick them up.

Yumi turned to Mimi, "So, Meems, are you gonna go to Matt's concert?"

Mimi stared at Yumi like as if she had grown one more head, "Uhuh, Yumes, are you crazy, me miss it? I've never missed a single concert of his, we've being friends since fifth grade, he started his singing career three years ago, all of us have never missed a single concert of his."

Yumi and Sora couldn't help laugh, Sora smiled, "Alright, well… the last Soul Tamer is gonna be there too, we're gonna get he or she to join us, we'll resort to all means to recruit that person."

Mimi and Yumi laughed, Mimi pretended to wipe tears out of her eyes, "I've just made friends with the recarnation of Satan."

Sora frowned, "I am not the recarnation of Satan, I'm just the spawn of…" She trailed off, thinking of her dad.

Yumi's smile vanished. She knew Sora was very touchy around the subject of her parents.

Mimi understood the looks and decided not to press on it, she turned and smiled, "Hey, I see the guys' cars."

She saw Matt's BMW and Izzy's silver Lexus.

Sora and Yumi looked up and grinned, they waved, Matt and Izzy pulled up in front of them, Tai wasn't anywhere to be seen, Matt noticed Yumi's face, "Don't worry, you'll see him tonight, he had to go home to do something, the concert starts at six, come one hour early and help us set up, I trust you know that, Meems?"

He knew that the girls were on good terms and Mimi was one of his best friends.

Mimi nodded. Sora got into the passenger seat and pecked Matt's lip while Yumi went to the back.

Mimi hopped into Izzy's car and pecked his cheek and they all drove to their destinations.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Yumi and Sora stood outside their apartment building waiting for Matt to arrive. Chris had left earlier to pick Reese up and said that they will meet everyone else at Geffen Concert Hall.

Sora was wearing a black backless halter top with black strings crisscrossing over the back and the shirt showed her midriff which hugged her curves comfortably and black flares with white lines going vertically down and black heels which had crisscrossing for bounders. Her clothes were bought today and her hair was tied up into a high ponytail and black chopsticks crisscrossed near it. She had clear lip gloss and a thin layer of black eyeliner and a bit of blush and had a small shoulder bag hung diagonally across her chest.

Yumi was wearing dark blue shirt which didn't cover her shoulders but had sleeves and a tight coffee coloured skirt with down to just above her knees and chunky beige knee-high boots. She made her hair wavy. She wore a thin layer of eyeliner and light pink lip gloss and a bit of blush.

They saw Matt's BMW approaching them, he stopped the car and leaned towards the passenger seat and opened the door and when he saw Sora, his mouth went dry, Sora looked fantastic.

He was wearing a baggy black t-shirt with 'Teenage Wolves' written in white and faded baggy black cargoes and black Nike sneakers.

Sora laughed, "Yama, are you done staring at me? I can't get in."

Matt blushed but then he realised what she called him, he chuckled, "So… new nickname, huh?"

Sora smiled before shoving him over and getting into the car and buckling her seatbelt while Yumi went into the back and buckled her seatbelt.

Matt grumbled, "So… shoving me away and not giving me a kiss, huh?" He huffed and crossed his arms and pouted, "How mean."

Sora giggled at how cute he was and stuck her tongue out at him. He leaned towards her and was about to suck her tongue when she quickly slipped it back in, his pout went bigger. Sora smiled and couldn't resist anymore, his pout was just too cute, "Aww… gomen, Yama," she leant forward and pecked his nose, "Now drive, mister."

Matt mumbled something about ungrateful girlfriends but started the car anyways. Yumi was busy laughing her head off.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

The blondes and redhead got out of the car, after closing the roof and locked the car, they walked into the big ass building and stopped when they heard a high-pitched scream, the three of them ran and found a girl on the floor, some cardboard boxes near her feet, it looked as if it fell and had just missed her. She had long dark blue hair which were split from the side and braided into two plaits. She also had black eyes which were behind round silver rimmed glasses. She was wearing a black singlet and black three-quarter pants and sneakers.

Joe came out of the auditorium, he ran over to her and checked if she had any injuries, he sighed with relief and held her close to him, "Thank god you're alright, Bree…"

Yumi laughed, "Your twin sister?"

Before Joe had the time to answer, Tai came out, looking annoyed, he rubbed his head, "Joe, seriously, don't just drop the box of glow in the dark sticks on my head just because you heard your girl scream, Jesus, do you know how much it hurts?"

Sora, Matt and Yumi couldn't help but laugh, the others finally noticed them, Yumi walked over to Bree and helped her stand since Joe was listening to Tai lecture him.

Mimi walked out of the auditorium wearing the light pink halter top she bought earlier, she also wore a jean miniskirt and white knee-high boots. The pink dye in her hair was gone and now was replaced with her natural hair colour, brown with blonde streaks, yes, the blonde is natural as well. She had it wavy and split at the side, she wore a light pink cowboy hat on top of her head and lilac lip gloss and a thin layer of black eyeliner, she demanded to know what was going on, "People! What the hell is with the commotion? I can freaking hear it from backstage!"

Izzy walked out wearing an army t-shirt and dark grey cargoes and white Nike sneakers, he grumbled, "Meems, I can hear YOU from outside, what the hell happened? Oh god, please don't tell me, Bree knocked the box of posters over again."

Mimi turned to her boyfriend, "unfortunately, she did, the stuff is all over the floor again! It's gonna take forever to pick them all up again!" She sighed in exasperation. She was clearly in a bad mood.

Bree stuttered timidly, "I-I'm s-sorry… I-I d-didn't m-mean to…"

Mimi smacked her forehead, "For goodness sake, Bree, be braver, I'm sick of you stuttering all the time! You're just like Joe! It's bloody annoying!"

Her tolerance had collapsed and now Izzy was trying to calm her down, Bree burst into tears and Joe tried to comfort her, Sora rolled her eyes.

"BREE WARREN! FUCKING STOP CRYING! IT AIN'T THE END OF THE FUCKING WORLD!"

There was silence, whoever it was who just bellowed so loudly was super effective, Bree stopped crying. A familiar blue hair guy walked out of the auditorium, he had dark blue hair which had a black NY cap over it and silver eyes which were now slate grey from anger, he was wearing a tight red muscle shirt underneath a grey coat and baggy olive green cargoes and dark blue sneakers.

He was holding two microphones which looked like they were about to break from his grip.

Mimi sighed in relief, "Oh my god, Brett, you're a lifesaver!"

Brett was too pissed to be smug at the moment, he started barking orders, "C'mon people, stop crowding over a small incident, Joe, get the box of glow in the dark sticks up onto the ramp. Tai, take these microphones and put them on their holders on the stage. Bree, pick the boxes back and stuff back up. Meems, you're supposed to be hanging the banners. Izzy, you're supposed to be turning on the TVs and Matt, I need to talk to you about the song arrangements, c'mon people, get to work, we only have forty-five minutes before the show begins! Maybe you guys should be more like Chris, Reese, TK, Kari, Kei, Kage, Kai and Kyou, they're doing the proper thing!"

Everyone went back to work while Sora and Yumi just stood there, they both turned to each other with wide eyes and asked each other in unison, "Who's he?"

"Brett Warren, the new manager for Teenage Wolves, has quite a big mouth, huh?"

It was Chris. He was holding a table while Reese stood next to him with two chairs in her hands. Chris was wearing a baggy olive green t-shirt which had 'I'm all yours' in white writing and baggy faded black jeans and black and white sneakers. Reese was wearing a black summer dress over a pair of blue three-quarter jeans and black sandals.

Sora scratched his head, "Haven't I seen that hat and jacket before?"

Yumi snorted, "Loads of people have that cap, you and Chris have one."

Sora shook her head, "That's not what I mean, I meant, I think I saw that guy the night Chris got his tattoo, when I was talking to Matt… That guy said something about his cat being sick… I might ask him later…"

Chris and Reese both kept their mouths shut, they were well aware of who that guy was. All of them walked into the auditorium.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Everyone sighed with relief. The preparations were done but now, the hard part, performing.

Matt and Kyou hung their electric guitars around their neck while Kage ran to the drums and Kei and Kai ran behind the microphone stands, the band was wearing the same thing, the black 'Teenage Wolves' t-shirt and faded black jeans.

Yumi and Sora frowned, not knowing where to sit, suddenly, Chris tugged at their hands, they turned.

He grinned, "C'mon, we're gonna go to our seats."

Yumi's frown deepened, "And where is that?"

It was Tai who answered that, "The metal railing above us."

Sora sweatdropped, "Err… is that thing safe? I don't wanna hear Yumi complaining about it collapsing…"

With a frown, Yumi yelled at her cousin, "SORA!"

Sora laughed and patted the fuming blonde's head, "Sorry, Yumes, well, looking at the structure, it's safe."

Yumi stared at Sora, "What are you, a builder?"

Sora turned to her cousin, "It's logic, it was built to support people, now let's go."

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Yumi screamed when the metal underneath her creaked, "Sora! You said it's safe."

Tai turned to his girlfriend, "Yumi, you're not even on the walkway yet, you're on Izzy's laptop."

Yumi blinked, "Eh?" She looked down and found out he was quite right, she wasn't even on the board yet, she was standing on Izzy's laptop while Izzy looked like he was about to open it.

A vein in Izzy's temple threatened to pop, he growled, "Get off, the walkway is over there."

Yumi blushed crimson, "Sorry…"

They all left Mimi and Izzy who were on the floor, they walked to the metal walkway and Yumi froze.

Chris rolled his eyes, he walked onto the walkway and jumped on it a few times, "See?"

Yumi nodded and took a hesitant step on top of the walkway. Sora rolled her eyes and pushed Yumi's back, Yumi stumbled and screamed but Chris caught her.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Yumi, even if this collapses, you won't die, remember, you're strong, remember who you are and what is protecting you."

Yumi nodded, all fear gone, she almost forgot about the barrier Sora casted on her when they were children, as long as the caster was alive, Yumi won't die that easily.

Sora leaned over the railings and called to Matt, "Hey Yama! You won't get squished if this collapses, right?"

The performers looked up and nodded, well, not Kage, he decided to crack a joke.

Kage called back up, "What're ye gettin' at?"

Sora grinned, "Yumi's afraid that people will die if this walkway collapses!"

Kage laughed, "Don't worry! Yumi, ye got Tai to save ye!"

Brett walked into the auditorium from the double doors, "People, quiet, the audience is coming in soon, Izzy, get the metal wall down and the lights off!"

Izzy nodded and did something in his laptop and a metal wall descended in front of them, blocking their view of the door and turned off the lights.

Mostly everyone who was on the walkway sat down, the girls who wore skirts hanged their legs, Sora and Chris chose to stand with themselves leaning on the railings. Joe handed a couple of glow in the dark sticks to everyone, "Chuck these out when Matt sings **_Burn_**."

Sora was curious at why Matt wanted to sing **_Burn_**, she didn't even know that song was about, during all of the band practices, Matt never practiced it

Tai and TK were in charge of the lights. Mimi and Yumi were in charge of the female bits if there were any. There was also food for them to eat if they were hungry.

A moment later, they heard the double doors being opened and people filing in, judging from the voices, most of them were females from the screaming.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Underneath, Teenage Wolves were already sweating slightly, the metal wall started lifting up, everyone was staring at them. Matt sighed before grinning at the audience, "Hey everyone! Welcome to your first concert for this year! Hope you'll enjoy yourselves!"

There were squeals from girls.

Matt smiled before looking at Kage who gave him a wink, the blue eyed teen started a few beats before it got faster and Matt started singing.

**(Any song Matt sings doesn't belong to me. Let's just pretend that Matt composed them, please!)**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora smiled at her boyfriend's voice, this was a fast song. However, she was frowning at the fan girls. They were holding signs which wrote about their undying love for Matt. She was tempted to chuck the glow in the dark stick in her hand at the crowd now.

Chris placed a hand on his sister's shoulder, she turned to him and saw his smile, she frowned, "What?"

Chris grinned, "Matt will never choose any of the artificial sluts out there, they can't match your beauty. You're the one for Matt, no one else, and I bet Matt would always want the natural, which he has, besides, to me, you're the second most beautiful girl in the world."

Sora laughed, "You just had to wreck it with that stupid ending!"

Chris pouted, "Reese will always be first."

Sora laughed, she loved her brother a lot, she leant over and pinched his cheek, "I lub you, bro."

Chris grinned, he hasn't heard that from her for years, "I love you too, Saucer."

Sora frowned, "Don't call me that, Toffee." (Toffee is from Chris(topher).)

Chris grinned, "So, back to childhood nicknames?"

Sora nodded with a smile and hugged her brother before turning back to the concert, this time ignoring the screaming fan girls.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

The song ended and Matt took a deep breath before grinning, the crowd had being screaming, "I love you, Matt," over and over again, he knew that he didn't desire any of them, the girl he desired was above him, smiling happily.

He grinned before speaking, "The next song is called **_She's no you, _**I dedicate it to my girlfriend, Sora, enjoy it!"

He and Kyou started drumming their cords before Matt started singing with a grin.

**(Queue in Lyrics)**

Even though the song wasn't for them, the fan girls were saying it was a lie and that the song was for them.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora was smiling, she listened to his voice and the words, he meant it, his voice was full of passion. She ignored the irritating fan girls and mouthed the words along with the singing blonde.

**(Queue in Lyrics)**

Yumi and Chris were smiling, they knew that they were indebted to Matt, the blonde was bringing the old Sora back, the happy smiling Sora who they thought had being lost six years ago, even when Sora was with Kiseki, she wasn't completely happy, Matt accomplished something Kiseki could never accomplish.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**(Queue in Lyrics)**

Matt continued singing, putting all his feelings into this song, he had spent days composing this song, he had stayed up late doing it, Kai, Kei, Kyou and Kage were grinning since their hard work was paying off.

**(Queue in Lyrics)**

The song ended with Matt breathing, "She's no you…"

The crowd went crazy, the girls started squealing and screaming insanely. There was no blush on Matt's face. Sora was the only one who had ever made him blush, well at least any topic about her.

Once the fans calmed down, Matt started speaking, "How'd you like it?"

The question was really directed to Sora, even through the screams from the fans, he heard Sora's answer, it was a quiet murmur, "_I loved it, Yama…_"

Matt waited for the crowd to calm down before continuing talking, "Well, since you loved it, I got another song, it's dedicated to my beautiful girlfriend as well, Sora, how about coming down?"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora was shocked but laughed anyways before jumping down from the walkway and startling the crowd because of the jump, she waved the crowd while Matt circled his arms protectively around her slim waist, "Hi, everyone."

She felt the hungry stares from the guys in the crowd and the glares from the fan girls.

Matt ignored the stares and glares, well, not the stares completely but he tried, "This is Sora, my beautiful girlfriend, I dedicate the next song to her, it's called, **_For you I will_**, enjoy!"

Kyou started drumming the cords on his electric guitar, soon, Kage joined him with the beats, Matt started singing with Sora in his arms, "When you're feeling lost in the night."

**(Queue in Lyrics)**

Sora smiled while leaning into Matt's loving embrace, Matt wasn't playing his guitar, he had taken it off to hold Sora, Brett had thought it was a great idea to call Sora down.

Matt didn't feel shy at all, with Sora in his arms, he felt confidence, Sora gave him strength and confidence, he tightened his grip on her, not so she can't breathe but to hold her closer against him while he sung with confidence.

**(Queue in Lyrics)**

Seen the leading singer's confidence, Kei, Kyou, Kage and Kai felt it rub off on them, they had no doubt, they were gonna pull this song off.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Brett watched from backstage, he was grinning like an idiot, the show was perfect so far, the crowd didn't seem bothered with Sora anymore, they were cheering just as much as before, maybe even more then before.

He recalled the conversation at yesterday's band practice.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"_Brett, I got a proposition," The band was having a two minute break from practising. Sora had gone to the toilet with Yumi. Matt and his newly hired band manager were standing in the middle of nowhere talking about the concert._

_Brett was intrigued, he was always so impressed with Matt's ideas, "Do share with me."_

_Matt grinned, "My pleasure. You see, even though the fan girls know that I'm dating Sora, they won't back off so I decided that maybe it might be a good idea if I was to sing a song with Sora in my arms, I think the song should be **For You I will**, how about it?"_

_Brett couldn't help but grinned, "I wouldn't have being able to come up with a better idea, I'm impressed, you love her a lot, and I know you know it, I was there when you first kissed her."_

_Matt was shocked, "You were the one who made Sora fall on me!"_

_Brett shook his head, "No, that wasn't me, I was only helping that guy get you together with Sora, anyways, the idea is perfect, will you sing **Burn** tomorrow?"_

_Matt nodded, "Yeah, I wanna tell her how I feel but I don't know how to begin, I need some advice."_

_Brett shot him a mischievous smirk, "I'm not helping you on that one, you have to figure it out yourself, she's coming back -Say Matt, you have to practise extra hard on I Turn Around, don't you reckon, Sora?"_

_Sora laughed, "Not exactly, he did compose it three years ago."_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**(Queue in Lyrics)**

Yumi smiled, even though Sora had the power of Premonition, she knew Matt was gonna tell Sora how he felt, even though it was a bit early, but then… who gives!

Reese poked Yumi gently on the arm, "Isn't Matt a sweetheart?"

Yumi nodded before looking down, "I reckon Sora is giving the band confidence, ever since she went down there, the guys don't look nervous, especially Matt, his back is straight and his voice is confident."

Chris laughed, "Just don't get on his bad side, he's a deadly enemy."

They all shared a laugh.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**(Queue in Lyrics)**

The song ended with Matt breathing, "For you, I will…"

The crowd went wild once more! Sora started laughing slightly at what she saw in the front row, there was a guy holding a sign saying, 'I love you, Mattie."

Matt took a deep breath before speaking, "Did you enjoy that, Sora?"

Sora smiled, "Yeah, I did, hell would go crazy if I didn't."

Everyone in the auditorium except for two people laughed.

Matt grinned boyishly, "Glad you did, well, did YOU GUYS enjoy it?" He was referring to the crowd this time.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

The crowd went wild, a man with spiky brown hair and glazy blue eyes looked menacing, the girl next to him had bushy maroon hair and glazy eyes as well, she turned to him and they both shot an evil smirk at each other before getting out of the crowd and outside.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

The Soul Tamers, Bree, Brett and Reese noticed a disturbance in the atmosphere suddenly, it was unnerving but the concert must go on.

Sora had left the stage as soon as the song was over.

Matt took a shuddering breath since the dreading feeling was so strong. He then managed a dazzling grin, "The next song is a song I composed back in junior high, it was the first song I ever performed, it's called **_I Turn Around_**, enjoy!"

**(Queue in Lyrics)**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Outside, the two glazy eye people were standing before the backstage door, they were wearing black robes, they linked hands and focused their energy, they both spoke in a flat voice in unison, "Let's do this."

Matt's singing could be heard faintly.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora was now backstage but she wasn't paying attention to the concert anymore, nor was she going back up to the walkway, she edged towards the backstage door while Matt sung in the background.

**(Queue in Lyrics)**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Yumi looked around, she turned to Chris, "Where's Sora, she should be here already, I saw her go backstage."

Reese looked down and gasped, "There she is! She's at the backstage door, I sense two evil presence there, c'mon, we better help her," she grabbed Chris and Yumi's hands and dragged them to Sora.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Matt grinned at the crowd, "The next song is called **_Without You_**, it is also dedicated to Sora, hope everyone would enjoy it."

He was trying his best to ignore that dreading feeling, he started singing.

**(Queue in Lyrics)**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora wrenched the door open and what she saw shocked her with disgust and hatred, she narrowed her eyes, "You!"

The man chuckled evilly, "It's being a while, Marissa."

Sora frowned, "What the hell was that suppose to mean, Akiyama"

The girl beside him laughed cynically, it was Jun, "How stupid can you be, Marissa? The two pathetic fools who used to possess these bodies have being disposed of already, their minds were so weak they couldn't even put up a chance, Weregarurumon was even better then these fools, it's being five days, your pathetic lover boy had such a weak mind, to think he had a Soul Item, your real self is Marissa."

Sora gasped, "MaloMyotismon!"

Reese, Yumi and Chris ran over to her, Yumi froze, "Ryo…"

Reese shook her head, "No, the bodies are already dead, I feel no life from it, I feel something else, something sinister…"

Sora closed her eyes and took a shuddering breath, "It's him, MaloMyotismon."

Chris' eyes widened, "You mean…" He trailed off, the energy coming from the both of them were inhuman.

Yumi glared at Ryo, "I see, you just gave us an advantage, MaloMyotismon, you took the form of the two people I despise so much, I won't show any mercy."

Reese grabbed a hold onto Yumi's wrist, "Don't do anything risky."

Ryo and Jun laughed cynically and they both spoke in unison, in the same flat voice, "Oh… but she doesn't have a chance, you must fight or you will die as a coward, do you understand, Arisa?"

Reese glared at the two, "Don't call me Arisa."

They both laughed cynically before a black wind started blowing from the two, "Howling Darkness!"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Matt was singing with his eyes closed, "I don't wanna b-"

He was cut off by a crash from behind them, the band stopped performing and whipped their heads to backstage.

No one was cheering anymore, there was deadly silence.

There was a smash again this time. This time, it was Chris smashing against the beams that were supporting the walkway, everyone quickly got off it.

The band quickly threw their guitars and drumsticks aside and ran out of harm's way, the metal boards fell down and smashed in the instruments just as Chris shoved himself out of the way and smashed his arm onto the floor.

Suddenly, Yumi, Sora and Reese came dashing out of the backstage area.

Jun and Ryo followed up, a glowing red ribbon was attached from Jun's hand while Ryo's hands were glowing black.

Sora looked at the crowd, as if searching before she locked eyes with Ryu, he did the slightest nod before raising his hand to stop time. Time froze for everyone who had no magical abilities.

Matt grabbed a broken piece of the beam which supported the walkway and threw it at Ryo's head, "Hey you! You fucked up my concert! You're gonna pay, you stinkin' son of a bitch!"

**(LOL! I got that from the concert where the Digimon ruins his performance in season two.)**

Ryo hissed, "Shut up, Amber! Howling Darkness!"

Kari, TK and Yumi ran at the darkness, Yumi glowed white, TK glowed gold and Kari glowed pink, not because of the Soul Items but their own powers.

Yumi's power exploded and she screamed, "Trinity Limit!"

Kari on the other hand screamed, "Celestial Arrow!"

And TK yelled, "Gate of Destiny!"

A white magic circle appeared under Yumi, she was in the centre, she exploded in a blinding white light, consuming Ryo and Jun.

Pink markings covered Kari, glowing through her clothing, she used her left hand and brought it down, a pink bow appeared out of nowhere, it was just a glowing pink line, using her right hand, she brought it in front of the bow and pulled it back, a pink arrow appeared out of nowhere, she shot it and it let loose, destroying everything in its path, hitting the floor between the evil villains.

TK's eyes glowed gold and a door appeared in front of him, it was round and it rotated a few times before opening, it was pitch dark and began sucking Ryo and Jun into it.

Yumi was a bit sad, she was destroying the body of her first love. She watched Jun and Ryo fly towards the warp, Yumi couldn't watch, she closed her eyes and screamed.

"AHHH!"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Muhahaha! A cliffy, enjoy this chapter? Please review and good night everyone!**

**-Love Wishinstahhz**

SONGS USED:

She's no You - Jesse McCartney

For you I will - Monica

I Turn Around

Without you - Jesse McCartney

**Next time: **_Did those two really fly into the gate? To find out, tune in, next time! _

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸


	22. Concert Part 2

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Last updated:_

**theladyknight: **Yeah, you did, I deleted it, I didn't want someone to report about that chapter, I don't wanna lose this story either, I'm beginning to have fun again. I was so sleepy last night I didn't bother fixing it, I had to use the special chapter and placed it in document manager and copying the real chapters and pasting it in there, it was so annoying. Anyways, if you go back to the chapter at Antonio's Delight, Yami would be Kage. Err… it's mixed, Yumi is trying to convince herself that she despises Ryo but in some part of her heart, she still loves him. If you look back at a flashback, Ryo was going to rape Yumi and that he cheated on her, Ryo is Yumi's ex and first boyfriend, it all happened two years ago. Hmm… not Brett, he does have special abilities but you will find out what it is later. Yeah, **_She's no you_** is a great song for that scenario but I didn't know if I should put **_Beautiful Soul_** since I don't exactly understand the song properly since I didn't read the lyrics. It's not just obsessive fan girls, but also an obsessive fan boy, that dude was mentioned in the initiation and kisses chapter and in the concert somewhere. Yeah, I wish we were allowed lyrics too, their first date is now so short and ugly, it looked great with lyrics in it and I could understand it much more properly. Sorry if I'm writing a lot but I'm trying to explain it to myself as well, thanks for the review.

**KoumiLoccness: **Yeah, that's the reason. I won't worry, there is probably a lot of people with my name in the world. LOL, kk, Hmm… Bree isn't suppose to be like that, the original her was called Kaede and she's strong but I guess this fic needed someone with her personality. Yeah, she dresses cool, actually, Matt was gonna sing an Usher song before he got interrupted, and I didn't know about Monica… I only got one song of hers and it's the one in the previous chapter, thanks for the review, I will try to include some.

**windedlove: **its cause I deleted the old chapter 21. --smiles and blushes-- thanks, yep, you spelt it right, it's indeed Izulde Academy, I'm sort of not inspired at the moment T.T but I will try to find a plot for the next chapter for Izulde Academy. Joey was just walking pass and he said hi to you, okie, I will try and do my best. I'm trying to update ASAP

**SaffireStarz: **Hiya, Skye!Did I spell your penname right? Wow, you can't wait? Maybe I could give u a little spoiler here… nah! Thanks for the review.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Title: **Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Summary: **Sora and the others have a secret in which normal people must never find out. They share bodies with their ancestors. The enemy their ancestors died to defeat as returned, now they must defeat this enemy and protect the world from darkness.

**Rating: **T

**Genres: **Romance/Suspense/Supernatural/Fantasy/Action/Spiritual and that's about it.

**Ages: **Sora: 16-----------Matt: 17

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh, Digimon belongs to Toei and Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Anything you recognize from somewhere else does not belong to us, enjoy.

RULES

**X **means spirit to person** X**

**I **means person to spirit** I**

_Italics _means thoughts or flashbacks

'_Means thoughts in flashbacks'_

_**Song titles and artists**_

**The other side of the phone**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora/Arisia – Soul Tauk

Matt/Haku – Soul Ring

Chris/Joseph – Soul Earring

Yumi/Kisara – Soul Bracelets

Tai/Seto – Soul Rod

Mimi/Amelia – Soul Fan

Izzy/Bakura – Soul Disk

Kari/Cecilia – Soul Mirror

TK/Keisuke – Soul Key

Joe/Jeffrey – Soul Bell

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Good morning everyone! Argh! This site gave me such a hard time last night, hmm… I have no inspiration for Izulde Academy at the moment but maybe while I do this chapter, I will get inspired. If Matt was next to me he would have being yelling at me for ruining his concert but isn't this my fic now? LOL, --Cough cough-- I just have coffee, sorry, man, I made Sora very girly, Joey says she's very different from the beginning. Wow, I'm almost one quarter into this fic, --dotted eyes-- Hmm… I should do the prequel for this story or make the spirits tell them about their previous lives? Anyways, enjoy this chapter and please review at the end. Izulde Academy's rating is going to M, for reasons. You can't miss it!**

**-Love, Wishinstahhz**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Wishinstahhz**

_Presents_

Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Chapter 22: Concert Part 2**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Yumi couldn't take it. She closed her eyes and screamed.

"AHH!"

She expected TK to do a whoop but what she heard was different.

"Howling Darkness!"

She felt someone shove her to the ground, she snapped her eyes opened and saw Tai on top of her, protecting her from the attack. He was completely on top of her, covering her completely.

Once the attack was over, she and Tai sat back up and saw that the Auditorium was in ruins, chairs and equipment and stuff were all turned upside down or broken, Matt had caught TK and the two had fell onto the floor, Joe was sprawled on the floor with his butt in the air, Brett had jumped on top of Bree and was protecting his sister. Izzy was protecting both Mimi and his laptop, they were hiding in front of the stage. Kai and Kei had set up a barrier with Kari between them who was kneeling on the floor. Chris had his back turned and his arms around Reese, protecting her with a barrier which was almost broken. Kage was encased in some sort of shadow ball with Kyou inside with him. Sora was just standing there, as if nothing was wrong, she had her arms crossed over her chest and a black and red aura keeping her standing.

Ryo and Jun were snickering, they were standing next to each other, looking all powerful, Sora raised a brow before closing her eyes, she turned and shouted, "Kage, Chris, use the darkness, if light can't defeat them, maybe darkness can!"

With that, Sora ran forward and gathered energy at her palms and through shadow balls with purple lightning at the evil duos. They dodged the spheres swiftly but almost got almost got pummelled by Kage and Chris' shadow balls, they dodged it with back flips but earned a kick in the face by Reese and Brett.

Reese's leg sent Jun's face smashing into the floor, breaking the floor in the progress, Brett sent Ryo sailing, however they got up stubbornly. Mimi groaned, "These assholes are even more stubborn then a mule."

Sora took a deep breath and closed her eyes, a vision hit her.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_People were screaming, she was hiding behind a man with auburn hair who was holding a big sword, she was a kid again, Chris was next to him, a kid as well, in front of them was a man with auburn hair and a woman with dark brown hair who was holding a bow and on her back of a quiver with arrows. Sora had twin katars attached to her hands while Chris held a katana._

_The woman launched an arrow at a woman with glazy eyes. It shot the woman's heart dead on, the woman crumbled to the floor with blood running out of her. The woman with the arrows turned and faced them, her crimson eyes shining with tears. She walked over to Sora and embraced the children, "I will always protect you, Sora, Chris, my beloved children."_

"_Mum?"_

"_The only way to defeat possessed people is to do a direct hit to their internal organs, don't forget that ever, Chris, Sora… if you know that, you will live longer, my children."_

_Suddenly strong wind blew, the fire blowing towards them. Sora flung her hand out, the fire blowing another direction, burning a woman with glazy eyes to ashes._

_Sora let out a blood-curdling scream, it was her first kill. _

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora's eyes snapped opened, they were blood red with silver slits for pupils, she laughed evilly.

Ryo and Jun's lips curled up into an unnerving smile, they both spoke in unison, "It's being a while, Marissa."

Sora laughed again, thin and cynical, "I'm still Sora, barely anyways, so don't call me Marissa, Master MaloMyotismon."

She said 'master' in a mocking tone, she raised her hand, now were black talons and smirked once more before disappearing and reappearing in front of Jun, she slashed and Jun's clothing and skin and flesh ripped open, directly hitting her internal organs, ripping them apart. She turned to Ryo and sliced off his head and cutting his body in half cleanly. Blood splattered everywhere, some on Sora's face and clothes.

All the girls screamed, the guys watched in horror, Mimi, Joe, Bree and Kari fainted, the people next to them caught them.

Sora just stood there with unseen eyes. Chris was probably the one who was used to seen blood and death but he was pretty shocked at how Sora disposed of the two, he walked over to his sister and stood next to her, reading to defend himself if she did anything.

Sora turned to her brother, her eyes going back to normal, she collapsed to the side but Chris caught her, falling onto one knee, while in his arms, she spoke, as if answering a question in a whisper soft voice, "The only way to defeat possessed people is to do a direct hit to their internal organs, don't forget that ever, Chris, mother told us that that day…" Sora closed her eyes and fell into a light slumber from exhaustion. Everyone walked over to them, Chris sighed before looking around, "Ok, speak up, who the fuck is the last Soul Tamer? Speak up."

No one answered, Chris used one hand and punched the ground in frustration, causing a small earthquake in the process, he roared, "DAMMIT! MY SISTER IS LOSING HER MIND AND SOME FUCKER IS REFUSING TO SPEAK UP, I WILL ASK ONE LAST TIME BEFORE I GO INTO A KILLING SPREE, WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS THE LAST SOUL TAMER!"

There was no sound for a moment until suddenly a loud clap of thunder was heard, the room flashed, red, blue, purple, pink, white, black, green, grey, gold and orange. They were the ten colors of the Soul Tamers' auras, a man around the age of thirty with spiky brown hair in a ponytail which came down to just below his shoulders, he also has small blue eyes and was wearing some kind of robe.

He chuckled slightly, "Control your temper, Christopher, the last Soul Tamer doesn't even know, I am responsible for that, I had trouble looking for him, come here, Jyou Sei Kido."

Joe blinked, he walked forward and took a package from the man, "Who are you?"

The man's lips were curled up into a secretive smile, his blue eyes twinkled slightly, "My name is Gennai, I am the guardian of the soul items."

Tai raised an eyebrow, "Dude, the spirits said that you're supposed to be an old geezer…"

The man who claimed to be Gennai laughed, "I'm a sorcerer, I am able to change my age and stay at that age forever if I wanted to or warp my looks for a short amount of time, so now, I decided to stay at the age of thirty."

Brett raised an eyebrow, "Cool."

Gennai laughed, "Yeah, I know," he rubbed his palms together before continuing to speak, "Now… let's get down to business, Joe, open the package and wear the bell inside and then we will go back to Sora's house and perform the ritual."

Matt sweatdropped, "My concert… We need an excuse."

"Don't worry, I'll handle that…" It was a quiet male voice. It was still young but was filled with coldness.

The all turned, it was none other then Shikamaru Uzumaki, they all smiled gratefully at him.

He was wearing a baggy black t-shirt with 'Bloody Vamps' written in bloody blood red writing, he also wore baggy olive green cargoes and dark blue sneakers, "Go! Hurry before I change my mind."

They all nodded and ran towards their cars and sped to the Takenouchi/Kinomoto penthouse.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Hmm… I was considering continuing on and writing the ritual here but I decided against it, I wanted that to be special so I decided to put it in a separate chapter which I would load ASAP. Just so you know, Yumi has a valleygirl accent and her surname is Kinomoto, not Minamoto since Koji is Minamoto --runs from angry readers--**

**-Love, Ari**

**Next time: **_I said it above, pretty obvious, the ritual._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸


	23. Carbuncle

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Title: **Soul Tamers 01: The truth is unreal

**Summary: **Sora and the others have a secret in which normal people must never find out. They share bodies with their ancestors. The enemy their ancestors died to defeat has returned, now they must defeat this enemy and protect the world from the darkness.

**Rating: **M (For violence and future adult themes)

**Genres: **Romance/Suspense/Supernatural/Fantasy/Action/Spiritual/Angst and that's about it.

**Ages: **Sora: 16-----------Matt: 17

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh, Digimon belongs to Toei and Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Anything you recognize from somewhere else does not belong to me, enjoy.

RULES

X means spirit to person X

I means person to spirit I

_Italics _means thoughts or flashbacks

'_Means thoughts in flashbacks'_

_**Song titles and artists**_

**The other side of the phone**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora/Arisia – Soul Tauk

Matt/Haku – Soul Ring

Chris/Joseph – Soul Earring

Yumi/Kisara – Soul Bracelets

Tai/Seto – Soul Rod

Mimi/Amelia – Soul Fan

Izzy/Bakura – Soul Disk

Kari/Cecilia – Soul Mirror

TK/Keisuke – Soul Key

Joe/Jeffrey – Soul Bell

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Alright, now the interesting bits really begin, after this chapter, two months pass and err… everyone is more serious but Matt hasn't told Sora that he loves her. From now on, this story is not so happy-happy, it is more serious and sad. Be warn, there would be no more warning on that. WOW! That chapter was short and I have no intention of stopping the production of any of my stories! Hmm, since I took forever to update, I decided to give you guys a treat, some of Sora's past.**

**--Love Wishinstahhz**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Wishinstahhz**

_Presents_

Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Chapter 23: Carbuncle**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Chris practically forced the door open with some unknown force, Matt ran after him with Sora in his arms.

Kari and Mimi were carried by their boyfriends inside since they were still unconscious. Joe had to be supported by Gennai since he was still woozy from fainting and Reese, Tai and Yumi followed everyone, pale but fine.

Chris walked straight to the sitting area and waved his arm, everything moved out of the way. He turned to the unconscious people and clapped his hands together and a black aura surrounded the hands. As he separated them, Kari and Mimi began to stir.

Gennai smiled with satisfaction, he knew who created that jutsu, it was the Harukiko Kin Takenouchi himself. He clapped his hands together and slowly drew them apart and a khaki rolled up fabric stretched out. He walked over to the now empty area and unrolled it over the floor. It was a circle with one square and a diamond overlapping it. Sort of like the magic circle from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. (Don't own) It had the area of 16256.25cm.

**(--Takes deep breath-- how on earth am I suppose to do this?)**

Well… anyways, Gennai went over to Sora and clicked his finger. She slowly opened her eyes, they were blood red with silver slits for pupils but they quickly reverted back to her normal eye color.

Sora sat up slowly from Matt's arms just in time to hear Gennai click his fingers. There was a swishing noise and some gold light spiralled up the Soul Tamers' bodies and they were now dressed in the same clothing their spirits wore.

Sora's waist-length auburn hair had black streaks going through it was tied up by a red silk ribbon. She was wearing a black turtleneck and black fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows, black shorts. She was wearing black leather boots that was 8cm high and reached just above her knees. She was also wearing a black cape with no hood and most of her clothes were woollen. She had light makeup on, it consist of black eyeliner and red eye shadow.

Matt wore a black tank top that had an azure blue watch on it. He was wearing baggy black faded jeans and black boots. His golden blonde hair was gelled back so it looked like it was stuck to his scalp while his azure blue eyes looked slightly lighter and looked icier and wolf-like.

Tai was wearing a long billowing black robe which made him look wiser. Across his forehead was a folded black bandana making him seem older. In his right hand was the Soul Rod which was under his shirt before. He was wearing a pair of black thongs and he seemed taller and his hair was slightly more tamed.

Yumi stood next to him. She wore her black kimono which had golden flowers embroidered into it with silk. She was wearing a pair of getos but her Soul Bracelets were hidden underneath the flared long sleeves of her kimono. Her long blonde hair was tied up into a long ponytail while two chopsticks with the same style as her kimono crisscrossed in her hair.

Mimi was now wearing a black evening gown which showed heavy cleavage and had a huge slit running down her left leg from her thigh. She was also wearing high black sandals which had thin ropes tied on her ankles. Wrapped around her slim neck was a black choker with an emerald hanging off the bottom rope. The Soul Fan was elegantly held by her slender hand while her brown hair was twisted up into an elegant bun.

Izzy was now wearing a black t-shirt underneath a grey tunic and a pair of woollen hose and soft brown boots while a golden disc was held in his hand.

Kari was awake now and wore a black sleeveless black turtleneck and tight, faded, black, flared jeans while her shoulder length hair had a large silver clip in it to hold some of her bangs out of her eyes.

TK stood next to Kari wearing a black, woollen, long sleeve turtleneck underneath a grey, zipper vest. He is also wearing black, baggy pants and black sneakers and a grey fishing hat.

Chris was wearing a black sleeveless jacket which was left open so it showed his awesome toned body. He also wore a white hakama and some grey fabric was wrapped around his hips and he wore black boots.

Joe was wearing some kind of doctor's coat on top of a black sweater and black trousers.

They all looked down at themselves, Joe raised an eyebrow, "How am I supposed to fight in this?"

Mimi seemed to agree, "Yeah, and hell, I look like some hooker from the middle ages…"

Izzy grumbled, "Why can't I have something like Matt? He at least looks cool, I look retarded and what type of Soul item is a disk?"

Chris grinned goofily, "I'm not complaining, I look like Crim from .hack/sign."

Sora laughed, "I look like Rinoa from Final Fantasy."

Joe chuckled, "I'm not complaining, well, maybe a little, I look like my dad…"

The others didn't mind what they were wearing. Gennai smiled at the new generation of priests and priests. Suddenly all the spirits appeared out of nowhere and tackled Gennai in a group hug, successfully knocking him onto the floor.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Once the spirits got off Gennai while smiling at the man, they call chanted at the same time, "Wow, Gennai! You're YOUNG! I missed you so much!"

The brunette chuckled, "I'm an immortal and besides, Azulogmon turned me back to my true form. I was sick of being an old man so long."

Seto smiled, "How old are you now, Gennai?"

The man was actually dumbfounded. After a while he replied, "I actually don't remember… More then six millennia I suppose?" He shrugged, as if it didn't bother him anymore.

Everyone fell to the ground in an anime-style fainting act.

Kisara got off the floor with a smile, "Gennai is still as clueless in his own way as ever, ne?"

Joseph grumbled under his breath, "Even after 130 years, it's not gonna change him, he's still an old man who hasn't grown up yet…"

Keisuke agreed without hesitation, "Damn right, Joseph my man."

Mimi nudged her boyfriend and whispered, "They sound like they're from our generation, it's awkward since they lived over a hundred years ago."

Seto cleared his throat loudly, "Catching up time later, now is ritual."

Gennai agreed, "I agree, I got carried away."

Joseph smirked, "Figures, Old man Gennai."

Reese walked over to him and slapped her hand through his head.

"OW! You stupid girl! That frickin' hurt!" Joseph clutched his head and let out a stream of foul curses while caused everyone including Sora cringed.

Reese placed her hands up and sighed, "Even after 130 years, guys will be guys… They can never learn to be respectful to their elders and here I thought maybe the time you guys existed, men would be very chivalrous… I'm so disappointed."

Arisia sighed, "I know what you mean but I'm afraid all that stuff around chivalry ended shortly before we were born…"

Sora had doubt in her tone, "I dunno, Yama here is pretty much a chivalry guy… oops, did I just say that?" She clutched her cheeks in mock shocked face, "Oh gosh, I just gave Yamato Kohaku Ishida an ego boost, silly me!"

Everyone but Gennai sweat-dropped. He laughed, "You must have gotten that dry humor from your father, Harukiko, I trained him myself to become so powerful until he passed away."

The room suddenly became very still. Sora had unseen eyes, she was always so sensitive about the subject about her parents.

The silence was broken by Sora surprisingly, she spoke in a low and even tone, "Chris was more like dad, I took after my mother more…"

Gennai's face was solemn, "You are like your mother in ways… For example, your interest in art, your eyes are like your mother-"

"That's enough!" Sora's hands were curled into fists while her nails dug into her palm yet they weren't bleeding yet. The redhead took a long shuddering breath before continuing, "Please… please don't talk about my parents… I don't want any reminders of them…"

Chris was silent as well; the two of them felt the same emotion everyday…

Gennai frowned, "That's not true. You want to be reminded of them yet you constantly run away from your troubles… The both of you feel regret since you were there yet you couldn't stop MaloMyotismon from killing them. You can't blame yourself, you were only children, one having an injured ankle, Toshiko and Harukiko probably has no regrets when they died."

Yumi was frowning, this was not a good subject to talk about, especially when Sora is in the condition she is in now.

Apparently the other blonde had the same thought since he stepped forward and spoke sternly, "conversations later, ritual now."

Everyone but Sora and Chris nodded, the Takenouchi siblings had dark menacing expressions on their faces. Their eyes had a burning angry fire in their eyes but Sora's appearance held more menace then her brother. Her eyes were blood red with silver slits as pupils, fangs poked from under her upper lip, her nails were black talons and what was the weirdest was that black markings covered her body and her hair was going now a shade of dark red.

Everyone but Seto and Gennai's jaws dropped, they weren't surprised since all people who were once good gets he or she corrupted would eventually have black hair.

Gennai sighed, "Sora, calm down."

Sora's eyes narrowed and she asked him in a hissing voice, "Calm down? You ask me to calm down!"

Gennai stared at her with emotionless blue eyes, "Don't force me to shut you up, Sora."

Sora glared at him with absolute hatred, the immortal didn't even cringe under her glare. The man disappeared and reappeared behind her and dragged her to the mat with ease, even if she was struggling.

The immortal used one hand and moved ten white glowing crystals in each point of the circle while he pushed her onto the mat. Once she was in the middle and Gennai backed away, a clear decagonal pyramid looking barrier formed around her.

Seto immediately yelled at the modern Soul Tamers, "Now! Position yourself behind each crystal, the color of your aura!"

Tai ran to orange.

Mimi ran to green.

Matt ran to blue.

Izzy ran to purple.

Yumi ran to white.

Chris ran to black.

Joe ran to grey.

Kari ran to pink.

TK ran to yellow.

And Gennai ran to brown…

They ran to their crystals at the precise same moment and their crystals shot beams of light joined at the apex of the pyramid, causing the room to shine in rainbow colors. The clear pyramid started to shimmer in ten colors, Reese swore it was the most beautiful thing she's ever seen.

Sora stopped struggling, as if mesmerized by the barrier. She smiled slightly as visions flashed in her head.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Laughter could be heard tinkling. A little girl's joyful giggling could be heard in the air. Sora turned around and gasped and she felt tears sting her eyes._

_It belonged to a girl with shoulder length auburn hair tied into two high ponytails, it was her when she was three. She was being swung around in the air by a man with the same shade of auburn as the little girl and chocolate brown eyes holding her by her sides, the older Sora bit her lower lip and placed a hand up to her mouth, it was her father. He was wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans and white sneakers while she wore a simple pale pink summer dress with cherry blossom petals on it and pale blue sandals._

_Sora turned around and saw…_

_A woman and boy were laughing at the two. The woman had wavy dark brown hair down to her waist and ruby eyes while the little boy had the same auburn hair as the little girl and man and chocolate brown eyes. The woman was wearing a simple long-sleeved red shirt and white three-quarter pants and flip-flops while the boy was wearing a light blue t-shirt and khaki shorts and white and black sneakers. It was her mother and Chris._

_Her mother used one hand and cupped one side of her mouth and called to the other two, "Haru! Don't you dare drop her!"_

_Her dad stopped and lowered the younger Sora onto his shoulders and turned to his wife and blew her a wet raspberry, "Don't worry, honey, I won't drop my favourite little girl."_

_Sora's mother who was by the lake laughed, "Don't you mean your only little girl, Haru?"_

_The eldest redhead grinned and ran over to the other two and husked at her, "Don't worry, there's always time for more, I mean, we got a lot more time…"_

_The only brunette blushed crimson while Chris made a face, causing the younger Sora to squeal and giggle while waving her hands in the air, "Mummy blushing!"_

_The man laughed, "Yes, Sora, your mummy's blushing."_

_Chris burst out laughing while the woman frowned before laughing as well, "Well, Harukiko, your flier is undone."_

_Harukiko almost swore out loud but stopped when he saw his wife's warning stare._

_Chris laughed again, "Dad was about to say a bad word, right mama!" _

_The woman giggled and drew her son into a warm embrace, "Yes baby, your papa was about to say a bad word."_

"_And mummy was going to spank him!" It was the little girl who was moving around and squealing while her father ran in circles._

"_Toshiko, Harukiko!"_

_Suddenly behind the now crying older version of Sora was a call, she whipped around, remembering this day clearly, it was a younger version of Kaji and Naoko. Kaji was holding a little blonde girl's hand, Yumi. _

_Naoko had a baby on her hip while she waved to the other family._

_Yumi looked up at the dad with puppy eyes, he sighed and let go of his hand. She squealed and raced to the other family while Sora had already collapsed onto the floor crying, it finally dawned on her at how much she missed her parents._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Sora was still on the floor but she was in a different place. She saw the younger version of her running bare-foot through a timber floor and into her dad's arms while he laughed, "It's time for dinner, Sora, hungry?"_

_The little girl squealed, "Yeah!"_

_Harukiko laughed, "Your mummy made lasagne."_

_The little girl squealed and bounced up and down in his arms, "Yay! Lasanga!"_

_The man laughed, "Lasagne, sweetie, Lasagne."_

_Sora watched with glassy eyes at her dad and her younger version. She watched her dad lift the younger her up and swing her around before the two walked to the kitchen. _

_Sora stood up and followed the two to the kitchen where Chris was already sitting on the table eating lasagne while her dad lowered the younger Sora into a seat next to Chris who cut a small piece of the lasagne with his fork and held it up to the younger Sora's mouth who opened it and Chris pushed the fork into the little girl's small mouth._

_Sora was at the doorway watching her brother feed his baby sister. She watched herself launch onto Chris and kissing his cheek, "Bank yoo, Toffee!"_

_Chris laughed, "Thank you, not bank yoo."_

_The little girl pouted but held onto Chris harder while their parents laugh. Toshiko lowered a clean plate down in front of her daughter and but up a piece of lasagne and placed it on the plate while cutting it into small pieces and giving her daughter a cute spoon._

_Harukiko laughed at his family and at his daughter who was trying to feed herself with a frown. He stared at his wife with loving eyes while she fed her daughter with baby noises._

_Sora couldn't contain her tears anymore. She burst into tears and slid down the doorframe with her face in her hands, "I miss you daddy! I miss you so much! I miss you, mummy! I miss you both so much! I love you guys so much and I want you guys to know!"_

_She heard her dad pinch his little girl's cheek gently, "I love you, darling."_

_It was like as if he was addressing it to her. She looked up to see her dad lowering himself into a chair and turning towards the door, as if seen her there, he repeated, "I love you Sora, always, darling…"_

_Sora reached up and ran to her dad and embraced him even if they weren't touching, she was truly daddy's girl._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Sora was now standing in front of her parents' graves. She let tears run down her cheeks while she dropped her arms, she remembered this day, she saw the ten year old her crouched on the floor crying while Chris crouched down beside and holding her with sad eyes._

"_Darling…"_

_Sora's eyes widened and whirled around and saw a glowing figure, it was her dad staring at her with sad eyes, Sora couldn't believe her eyes, "D-daddy?"_

_The man nodded his head, "Yeah, it's me, well, a memory at least…"_

_Sora ran into her dad's arms and hugged him while he hugged her back, "I miss you so much, Dad."_

_Harukiko nodded, "I know, darling, I know, my precious baby girl, I love you!"_

_Sora looked up, "I miss you!"_

_Harukiko wiped the tears from her eyes, "I miss you too, darling and your mother misses you too, we miss the both of you. I want you to know something, don't ever give up and always fight the darkness, no matter what, do you understand?"_

_Sora nodded while her dad began to fade away, "I will never forget, I promise."_

_Harukiko held his daughter closer to him, "I know you will, you're strong, Sora."_

_Sora nodded, her dad was almost completely gone now, Harukiko smiled sadly, "Now hug and kiss your old man goodbye."_

_Sora nodded and leaned up and kissed her dad on the cheek and hugged him as tight as she could as he disappeared and the strange thing was, she didn't seem to miss him that much anymore, she could still feel his arms around her, as if protecting her from the darkness, a barrier._

'_CARBUNCLE! DESTATI, SORA ARISIA TAKENOUCHI, BEARER OF LOVE AND FIRE!'_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora opened her eyes to see Chris looking down at him with a smile, her sight was blurry, she was crying.

She only had one thing to say, "I saw dad…"

Gennai smiled, "Carbuncle's ability, the person you love the most but was lost is your barrier, that person will always be protecting you from the darkness."

Chris's face cracked into a weak grin, "So dad was your most important person, I shoulda known…"

Everyone was smiling, Gennai stood up from where he was crouching down, "Well, you guys would need a lot of rest…"

Yumi smiled, "How 'bout you guys stay the night, Kari and Meems can share my room."

Everyone smiled, Matt grinned, "Sounds like a great idea… I'm taking the study with Teeks."

Tai nodded, "I'll take one of the sofas."

Izzy nodded, "I'm taking the other one!"

Joe laughed, "I guess I'll take the carpet."

Reese smiled, "I'm taking Chris's bed."

Chris laughed, "And I'm taking my bed."

Everyone laughed, Gennai smiled, "Then it's settled, I gotta go, Azulogmon needs to talk with me, it should be ok for now."

Sora smiled and everyone walked to where they were sleeping.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**I had fun writing most of this chapter! Well, you have gotta love next chapter… Anyways, review and I hope I'm gonna get chapter 4 of Izulde Academy up by Monday! Muhahaha, LMAO, I just reread this chapter and it didn't exactly turn out as I expected but --shrugs-- oh well.**

**-Wishinstahhz**

**Next chapter: **_Well, It should be Valentines Day tomorrow for them._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸


	24. Happy Valentines Day!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Title: **Soul Tamers 01: The truth is unreal

**Summary: **Sora and the others have a secret in which normal people must never find out. They share bodies with their ancestors. The enemy their ancestors died to defeat has returned, now they must defeat this enemy and protect the world from the darkness.

**Rating: **M (For violence and future adult themes)

**Genres: **Romance/Suspense/Supernatural/Fantasy/Action/Spiritual/Angst and that's about it.

**Ages: **Sora: 16-----------Matt: 17

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh, Digimon belongs to Toei and Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Anything you recognize from somewhere else does not belong to me, enjoy.

RULES

X means spirit to person X

I means person to spirit I

_Italics _means flashbacks

'Means thoughts'

_**Song titles and artists**_

**The other side of the phone**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews, guys! I guess you guys are really looking forward to this chapter and I'm gonna try my best not to disappoint you guys. Valentines Day is gonna be pretty cool, I already know what to type so it would probably be updated pretty fast, there's gonna be loads of fluff in this chapter since this seems so innocent compare to Izulde Academy. Review at the end and… ENJOY!**

**-Love Ari.**

WARNINGS: I decided to include some French but I can't speak it and I'm using a translator so it won't be accurate. Sora's personality has changed greatly, she will be really out-of-character but I like this side of her.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Wishinstahhz**

_Presents_

Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Chapter 24: Happy Valentines Day!**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

A black door creaked opened and a little curse could be heard. The sun wasn't even up and only person in the house was awake and it was…

Sora glared at her door with pure hatred before sliding to another door silently. She opened it, glad that it was silent and slipped in with a bucket of freezing cold water. She walked past a sleeping blonde on the mattress on the floor and to the bed. Her black PJs swishing slightly against each other when she walked.

Sora smirked mischievously at the lump on the bed. She smiled before…

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

A loud foul curse could be heard vibrating all over the penthouse after a splash of cold water.

Sora cackled before running away from an angry blonde rock star only in black boxers.

"SORA!"

Matt jumped over his now awake brother with messy hair and pulled the door opened and ran after a laughing Sora and chased her through the penthouse. She ran into the living room and jumped over the sofa where Izzy was sleeping on with the empty bucket swinging from her left hand.

Matt jumped over and tackled the redhead to the floor and began tickling her, the bucket flew from her hand and into Tai's hair and stayed there. The force of the bucket made him fall back against the sofa. He frowned and started working on getting the bucket out of his head.

Yumi, Kari and Mimi came out of the blonde's room looking peeved. Yumi was wearing pink checked hello kitty PJs while Kari wore a pink tank top and white bicycle shorts and Mimi wore a yellow sleeveless shirt and a pair of black three-quarter pants. The clothing was probably Yumi's.

Izzy sat up with a peeved expression, "You mind? If you want to have sex, do it in your rooms QUIETLY, geez!"

Joe laughed from his position on the carpet, the coffee table was off the mat again.

Chris came out of his room only wearing black boxers while Reese came out wearing nothing but Chris's black t-shirt which covered her ass, both looked really pissed, "You mind?"

Matt turned to them and sticked his tongue out, "You're not the one to talk, you practically shook the whole building last night."

Both Chris and Reese turned crimson.

Sora was blushing, she realised their position, Matt was straddling her while her hands were gripping his waist.

TK, Kaji and Naoko came into the living room looking sleepy. Kaji was swearing under his breath while Naoko was scolding him but they both went silent when they laid eyes on their niece and her boyfriend.

TK burst out laughing, causing his brother to realise his position, he whipped his head to Kaji and Naoko and muttered an, "Oops?"

Kaji rubbed his eyes, "My eyes are rotting… not even Reese and Chris do it in such a public place…"

Naoko on the other hand frowned, she noticed Matt was soaking wet and shivering and Tai was trying to get the bucket out of his hair. She figured out what was going on, "Sora… I thought I taught you better then to pour icy cold water onto people…"

Sora pouted while shoving Matt off her, "But daddy used to do that all the time."

Yumi, Kaji, Chris and Naoko's jaws dropped, they haven't heard Sora say anything about her parents for years. Kaji and Naoko smiled brightly at their niece while everyone was confused.

Reese yawned, "As much as it's interesting but I wanna sleep, see you all in a couple of hours."

Reese turned and walked back into Chris's room, shortly followed by the owner of the room, which is of course after he gave his sister and Matt a look.

Yumi, Kari and Mimi yawned and rubbed their puffy eyes before returning back to their room. Tai got the bucket out of his hair and threw it at Matt who caught it by the handle and placed it down.

Izzy yawned, "Why did you guys have to wake everyone up so early! I mean, look! It's only 5 in the morning! Bloody hell man…"

TK laughed slightly, "I love it when Izzy is half-asleep, he doesn't act like such a smartass."

Izzy glared at the youngest blonde, "I can hear you, Takaishi, leave! Some people actually have the sense of wanting to go back to sleep!"

With that, the male redhead pulled the covers up so that nothing could be seen from under the covers other then a tuff on dark red hair.

TK grinned at his brother, "Bro, stay in Sora's room, I want the bed and you snore so loudly!"

Matt flashed his brother the finger, "Shut up Teeks, you don't want Kari to kno-"

TK was already gone. He walked back into the study and closed the door shut behind him and a click could be heard.

Tai's eyes had already closed while Joe still looked dazed, he waved for them to leave before rolling on his side and falling back asleep.

Sora grinned sheepishly while Matt gave her a stern look. She smiled sweetly at him before skipping away. Matt melted at the smile and followed her into her room while closing it behind him.

Sora lunged onto her soft comfy bed with her face in her pillow. Matt smiled before walking over to the bed and sitting down beside his girlfriend, "Sora, why did you have to wake everyone up this early?"

Sora looked up at him with a smile, "You were the one who did, I only woke you up."

Matt frowned, "Fine. Then why did you wake me up?"

Sora sat up and smiled warmly at him, "Valentines Day, I just wanted to say 'Happy Valentine's day to you, Yama."

Matt smiled warmly while gathering her up into his arms, "Well, sweetie, happy Valentines Day to you as well, how about going somewhere to celebrate?"

Sora nodded and smiled warmly at him while he pulled away and cupped her face and kissed her gently on the lips. Sora smiled against his lips while hanging her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her. His hands dropped to her waist and encircled themselves around her slim waist. The two fell gently down onto the bed so Sora was on her back while Matt was on top of her.

He successfully parted her lips and ran his tongue along her teeth, asking for permission to enter. Sora decided to tease him so she didn't let him into her mouth.

Matt smirked against her lips, he caught on her game, 'Well, sweetie, two can play at that game.'

Matt removed his arms from under her and one hand propped him up so he wouldn't squash poor Sora while the other went under her shirt and caressed her smooth flat stomach. Sora moaned slightly when his hand trailed upper so they were on her ribcage, he traced on it while Sora giggled, accidentally opening her mouth slightly but that was enough for Matt.

He quickly took the opportunity and stuck his tongue into her mouth and explored it. Sora joined him and the two tongue-warred for a long time before breaking apart for oxygen. Matt moved his mouth down, kissing her jaw and to her neck and began kissing it lovingly.

Sora moaned and combed his hair while his other hand moved even upper where he felt her left breast. He cupped it and caressed it slightly before he suddenly stopped when he saw Sora's expression.

He removed his hand from under her shirt and got off her and began apologizing non-stop, "I'm so sorry, Sora. I should have kept my hands away from there, please forgive me, Sweetie. I won't do it again if you don't want me to!"

He held her hands in his larger hands while she sat up with a smile, noticing how much he cared for her and his new nickname for her. She smiled and hugged him tightly. Against his blonde hair she smiled, "It's good to know that you understand me and respect me, thanks Yama!" She kissed his cheek affectionately.

Matt smiled, glad she wasn't mad at him. Sora smiled warmly at him, "now let's sleep, Yama. It's way early."

Matt grinned wolfishly, "You were the one who woke me up so early."

Sora pouted but plopped back down onto her bed and moved inner so there was space for Matt to sleep. There were two pillows as well. Sora closed her eyes and inhaled deeply when she felt Matt's naked arm wrap protectively around her waist. Kiseki and she never did anything so close before, compared to Matt, he was nothing but he would always be part of her heart somewhere.

Matt smiled into her hair and inhaled, it smelt of rosemary, jasmine and orange flower. He guessed she used 'Herbal Essences' as her shampoo. (Don't own!)

Matt closed his eyes, he felt a serenity he never felt in his whole life when he was with Sora and she felt safe whenever he was near her.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora opened her eyes many hours later to find Matt still sleeping with his arm around her. She smiled and turned and brushed some of his golden bangs out of his eyes before her hand traced his jaw, his cheek bones, his eye brows, the bridge of his nose, his lips. Just as her fingers touched his lips, he attempted to bite her.

Matt opened his amazing azure blue eyes and winked at her while a lazy smile made its way on his face, "Morning, sweetie."

Sora blushed, "You were awake!"

"Yes I was, I woke up earlier then you did."

Sora blushed in embarrassment and remained silent. Matt chuckled before nuzzling his nose against her cheek. "Don't worry Sweetie," He breathed, his hot breath tickling her cheek, "it's not like I didn't like it."

Sora blushed even deeper, causing Matt to laugh even harder. Sora frowned and decided to shut him up by placing her lips firmly over his. Matt smiled, he wasn't complaining, he kissed her back and flipped her onto her back so he was on top of her and kissed her passionately.

Sora smiled and kissed him back just as passionately. He pressed his naked torso against her clothed body. The two broke apart and Matt laid butterfly kisses on her rosy lips which were swollen from their mini make-out session. Sora flipped him over and laid her head onto his chest and began tracing on it. Her hand went lower and traced his abs before Sora sighed and closed her eyes before reopening them and looking up and meeting eyes with the blonde. She got lost in his eyes while Matt's arm encircled around her waist and smiled lovingly at her.

Sora saw it, she was surprised and her eyes shone with happiness before crawling up so their faces were close to each other. She kissed his lips gently while his arms wrapped around her waist and held her. She pressed his lips harder against his while he somehow coaxed her mouth open with such skill, it surprised her but she wasn't complaining. She moaned as he explored her mouth with his tongue, she kissed him back fiercely and the two continued kissing before breaking apart from lack of oxygen.

The two sat up and Matt gathered Sora into his arms and held her against his hard chest while they inhaled greedily for oxygen. Matt kissed her neck gently while she moaned slightly and combed his hair. Matt was kissing lower while Sora moaned but they stopped when there was a knock on the door and they both heard Chris yell, "Hey Ishida, quit groping my sister!"

They heard Yumi yell at Chris, "Maybe you and Reese should stop groping each other so loud then, you damn hypocrite!"

There was silence from Chris and a laugh of triumph from Yumi.

Sora smiled and looked at the clock, _11:10_. Matt smiled lovingly at his girlfriend but he still wasn't sure of his feelings for her. He creased his brow, deep in thought.

"Yama… Yamato!"

Matt broke out of his thoughts and snapped, "What?"

Sora frowned, Matt had never used this sort of tone on her, she was hurt. She shoved him away from her, causing him to fall off the bed, she stood up and walked briskly into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

Matt looked at the bathroom door from his position on the door with worried eyes, he didn't mean to snap at her and right now, Sora looked so vulnerable and fragile, she wasn't the same person from when they first met. The cold-hearted person, she seemed more… human now. Maybe the darkness had made her softer and more open.

Matt sat up and ran a hand roughly through his hair, he didn't know what to do. He stood up and ran to the door and knocked on it, "Sora?"

He heard Sora call him, "Go away."

Matt frowned, the Sora from a few weeks ago would have said, 'Fuck off.' This wasn't right, he turned the doorknob to find Sora sitting on the bathroom counter staring absently at the door while her legs swung in the air.

She frowned at him, "What are you doing?"

Matt didn't answer her, he ran to her and wrapped his arms around her and apologized against her shoulder, "I'm sorry, Sora. I didn't mean to be so snappy, I was deep in thought and was trying to figure some things out, please forgive me."

Matt felt her arms around his torso and something wet against his chest, Sora was crying. He heard her speak, "I'm sorry for throwing tantrums like this, I'm not usually like this, I don't know why I'm reacting like this, this part of me is new to me, I don't usually lose contro-"

Matt placed a finger against her lips, silencing her while he gazed at her with his gorgeous sapphires, "I know sweetie, I can tell, it must be something to do with all the magic these days. You don't need to apologize for something that isn't your fault."

Sora smiled, he was so understanding, she kissed him again. Matt smiled against her lips, god how he loved her kisses, they could be gentle and innocent or fierce and passionate.

The two of them tongue wrestled for awhile before he started kissing her softly again, placing apologetic butterfly kisses on her rosy lips.

Once he was done, Sora was smiling happily at him, "You can take a shower first , I'll wait outside."

Matt smiled, "Alright, thanks."

Sora smiled, "But don't strip before I get your clothes from the study, I don't wanna soil my eyes."

Matt smiled at her teasingly and held her closer to him, "I don't think you'll mind."

Sora blushed crimson, it was either his words or their close proximity, why was she suddenly so girlish, even if she did fall asleep with him topless before but it finally dawned on her.

She frowned at him before slipping away from him and out of her room.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora returned with his clothing and kissed him gently on the cheek before passing him the clothes. She started explaining how everything worked, "You can use anything you want," and walking out the bathroom and shutting the door shut behind her.

Matt smiled before stripping and stepping into the shower and turning on the warm water.

Outside… Sora heard the water starting. She walked over to her wardrobe and grabbed a black bra and a baggy black sleeveless shirt with the picture of a Chinese dragon in glittery silver substance. She grabbed a pair of white shorts and changed out of her silky black shorts and into the white ones. She looked like she wasn't wearing anything other then the t-shirt.

Sora fixed her bed so it was neat and fixed the mat so it was in place since it got shifted out of place when Matt fell on it. She sat in front of her dresser and started combing her hair with a black comb. She split her hair in the side and combed down to the ends where there was no split ends, she got all the tangles out of her hair and grabbed a black hair tie and tied her hair into a low ponytail.

Just as she placed the comb where it belonged, the bathroom door opened to reveal a topless Matt drying his hair with a towel. He was only wearing his jeans, Sora laughed even if there was a small blush on her cheeks, "Yama, are you always topless?"

Matt stopped rubbing his hair and let the towel drop to his shoulders and grinned goofily from the door to her bathroom, "Only when I'm around you."

Sora smiled at him before walking to him and tousling his hair lovingly before walking past him and opening her tap and started brushing her pearly white teeth. Matt couldn't help but whistle, "Nice legs, sweetie."

Sora turned and narrowed her dark ruby eyes at him before continuing to brush her teeth. Matt grinned goofily while walking behind Sora and encircling his arms around her waist while she spat the toothpaste out of her mouth.

Matt smiled and laid his face into the crook of her neck while she rinsed her mouth. She washed her face and dried it with a face towel before trying to walk but couldn't since someone was almost permanently attached to her, "Yama… I need to move."

Matt smirked into her neck and husked, "Where?"

Sora felt her legs tremble from his tone, if he didn't have his arms around her waist, her knees would have given in, "I'm hungry, Yama, I want to go to the kitchen to grab some food."

Matt smiled, "Ok." He placed one arm under her knees and the other against her back and scooped her off her feet.

Sora squealed, "Yama!"

Matt chuckled and swung her around the big bathroom before they walked out to her room. He smiled since he loved picking on her, the two of them had grown pretty close since they started dating.

Matt walked to her bedroom door with Sora laughing. Matt opened the door with his 'special abilities' and walked to the kitchen topless.

Chris and Reese were surprisingly not making out in front of everyone. The two of them were flirting and laughing while eating what looked like Yumi's cooking.

Tai was twirling his Soul Rod while Seto was yelling at Tai about the shorter brunette was making him dizzy. Yumi and Kisara were watching in amusement while giggling as Tai snickered and waved the rod through the transparent guy's head.

Kari and TK were talking about some project Mr. Chin had given them. Keisuke and Cecilia were listening with interest.

Joseph was sparring with Haku in the space near the living room while Kaji occasionally gave pointers to them.

Naoko sat next to her husband while on the phone with someone, she seemed to be scolding someone, "Listen Kyle, Kaji agrees that your ideas are good, just go on with it, alright, bye."

Naoko hung up and sighed before putting the cordless phone back in its cradle and leaned on her husband's arm.

Izzy was talking with someone on his cell phone, he seemed shocked, "You mean that brat said there was a bombing at Geffen Concert Hall? He should have said mini earthquake…"

Mimi was next to him trying to calm her boyfriend down but winced when the person on the other side of the phone yelled loudly, it turned out to be Brett, "HE HAD QUITE A GOOD IDEA THANK YOU VERY MUCH! YOUR IDEA IS JUST AS RETARDED!"

Izzy held the phone an arm's length away from his ear while Mimi leaned and snatched it from him and began shrieking into it while Izzy still had his hand out as if he was holding it and was blinking.

Mimi was practically screaming into the phone, "DON'T YOU YELL AT MY BOYFRIEND YOU DAMN BIG MOUTH! HIS IDEAS AIN'T RETARDED, HE IS A SMART BOY YOU STUPID DUMBASS!"

Everyone who had never seen Mimi yelling was shocked while the people who have seen Mimi like this were calm.

Yumi winced as she heard a crack before screaming to her best friend, "Meems! You're breaking my phone!"

Mimi blinked and seemed to have calmed down, she hanged up while Brett was still yelling and gave Yumi a sheepish grin, "Sorry, Yumes."

Joe had being watching the whole commotion in silence while the TV was in front of him, he turned and waved to Sora and Matt, "Morning! You guys were much quieter then Chris and Reese." He saw Sora's position and grinned, "That must be a comfy position, Sora."

Matt and Sora blushed and Sora cried out, "We didn't do anything!"

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah, then why was Sora moaning?"

Yumi frowned and yelled at her male cousin, "The two were only making out, there's a fine line on making out and having sex when you listen. A big difference! Do you want me to record the sounds of a person having sex and a person making out so you can spot the differences?"

Chris's face went green, "No thanks."

Yumi smiled smugly, "Then shut up about it. Though I don't know why I have to since you and Reese seems to always be heard having sex so you can just tape yourself."

Everyone's face scrunched up in disgust and they all yelled one word in unison,

"Yumi!"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Matt slipped on his t-shirt in Sora's room while she sat on her bed watching him with a smile. Once Matt was done, he leaned down and kissed Sora's forehead, "I'll pick you up at six, ok?"

Sora nodded with a happy smile, "Ok, I'll see you down."

Matt smiled and offered his hand to her, she took it and the two walked out her room. While walking past Naoko and Kaji who were doing yoga on the floor, they heard Naoko whisper to Kaji, "There look like they're already married."

Kaji nodded in agreement while Sora and Matt who heard went crimson.

Sora turned to everyone, "I'm just gonna see Matt out."

Matt waved to everyone, "See ya!"

Sora smiled while walking to the door. She slipped on a pair of black flip-flops while Matt pulled on his shoes.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Matt and Sora were in the elevator alone and once again making out…

Matt was getting very good at kissing, it made him irresistible. Sora had him leaned up against the wall while she had her arms around his neck while his arms were around her waist. Sora's hand went up to his hair and ran her fingers through the golden locks. They broke apart and Sora rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and feeling his chest rising up and down.

The elevator doors opened with a ding and the two broke apart and walked out towards the glass doors.

Matt stopped and turned to Sora and raised her hand to his mouth, "I'll pick you up at six, wear something fancy and well… see you."

He had wanted to say 'I love you' but he didn't have the courage to say it.

Sora smiled and nodded but she was curious at why he wanted her to wear something fancy. She leaned up and pressed her lips against his… again…

Matt closed his eyes and his arms snaked around her small frame and held her close. This kiss was such a contrast to the other ones, it was soft and innocent. There was no tongue involved but it felt great.

The 'bonding' ended and Matt held her close to him while burying his face into her shoulder. She stood in his arms with a faint smile.

After a while, Matt backed away and cupped her face, "See ya soon, sweetie."

Sora nodded and smiled, he removed his hand and opened the door and left while Sora waved with a smile, he turned and waved at him and she blew him a kiss which made him grin boyishly.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora yawned as she laid on her bed looking up at the ceiling, she had to wear something fancy. She didn't have anything fancy to wear and she wasn't sure if Yumi had any.

There was a knock on the door and Naoko walked in with a smile. She walked over to Sora and took a seat by the edge of the bed, "Having some issues?"

Sora looked at her aunt, "You can say, I need to wear something fancy and I don't have any."

Naoko smiled, "Is that all? I think I have something for you."

Sora yelled at herself, she should have asked her aunt, she sat up, "Really?"

Naoko nodded with a smile, "It's something… your mother left for you, it was in her will."

Sora frowned, "What is it?"

Naoko smiled, "Oh, just a dress and some jewellery."

Sora blinked, "How come I don't know?"

Naoko smiled, "Your mother told me to give it to you when you find your soul mate, the person for you."

Sora frowned, "What makes you think Matt is…" She trailed off, she was going to doubt Matt at all.

Naoko smiled and took one of her niece's hand, "Come."

Sora stood up and followed her aunt to the elder woman's room.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora was sitting on the bed while Naoko was looking in her closet. The brunette pulled a light blue dress out.

It was the same color as Matt's eyes, it was simple yet elegant. Light blue and almost went down to her knees. There was no sequins or anything but was supported by light blue spaghetti straps and had the same color of spaghetti straps crisscrossing on the back. There was no slits, flares or anything, it was pretty much simple with elbow length white gloves and a pair of light blue heels that had criss-crossed over her foot and ankles.

Sora blinked, "It's… beautiful…"

Naoko smiled and nodded, "Yes, your mother made it herself, she didn't buy it but she made it."

Sora's eyes almost popped out of their sockets, "My mother made that?"

Naoko nodded, "Yes, for you, she made it while she was pregnant with you."

Sora was shocked, "She's amazing…"

Naoko nodded with a smile, "Yes, my sister was amazing, she had a special ability like the Soul Tauk, the ability of premonition. She saw you on your wedding day… she knew she was going to die since she didn't see herself but she saw your husband's eyes."

Sora's eyes were wide, "I'm gonna marry Matt…?"

Naoko nodded, "It seems so… that's why Kaji and I didn't have anything against you being with Matt but we did have a problem with Kiseki."

Sora sweatdropped, "Wow… my aunt and uncle are so picky about their niece's guy…"

Naoko smiled, "Anyways, try it on, I'll be outside and call me when you're done so I can fix your hair and makeup and well," Naoko tried to find the right word and she laughed when she found it, "touch you up."

Once her aunt slipped out of the room and closed the door, Sora sighed and stared at the dress laid out on the bed. She ran her hand down the fabric, she didn't remember ever remembered wearing something so fine. The fabric was so silky and smooth and felt cool against her skin.

Sora smiled once more, she was going to wear one of her mother's creations that were fine. She knew her mother owned a small flower shop back when her parents were still alive but she also knew her mother was a fashion designer.

Sora started changing into it while enjoying the cool feel of the dress against her skin and the dressed hugged her comfortably. It was as if her mother had made it yesterday for her, the measurements and everything was perfect. She put the heels on and marvelled at how incredible her mother was, the size of perfect.

She turned to the door and called for her aunt to come in.

Naoko walked in with her husband who whistled, "Yamato is so gonna get a nosebleed when he sees you."

Naoko laughed while Sora blushed and tried to tug the dress lower so it didn't show so much of her legs.

Kaji smirked, "You look like your mother in ways."

Naoko's eyes shone with unshed tears while gesturing for Sora to sit down in front of the dresser, "My sister would have being so proud to see you like this."

Sora sighed, she didn't mind talking about her parents anymore. She just sat there looking absently at her reflection while Naoko fixed her hair and applied some makeup onto her face.

While Naoko applied some blush on Sora's face, the girl asked, "You guys got any plans tonight?"

Kaji smirked, "Yes, it'll start when you rascals get out of the house."

Sora made a face, "Ew, I might as well stay at Yama's place…"

Kaji threw back his head and laughed from his seat on the bed, "Your mind is corrupted thanks to your brother."

Naoko smiled while Sora made a dry comment, "What are you gonna do? Have a candle-lit dinner for two and chase each other around the penthouse and then fuck each other senseless?"

Naoko scolded Sora for her language while Kaji laughed, "Close enough."

Sora made a face, "Eww…"

This time Naoko laughed again before backing away and admiring her work, "There!"

Kaji looked into the mirror from his position and whistled, "Damn, my niece for once looks fineeee."

Sora turned to her uncle and yelled, "Urusai!"

Naoko held a hand up to her lips and laughed. Sora had her some of her hair clipped up by a blue clip with white flowers, a clip Sora hadn't worn for years, a birthday present from her dad on her ninth birthday.

Sora glared at her uncle for a moment longer before turning to her aunt and asked, "What time is it?"

Naoko smiled, "Nearly 5:30."

Sora made a familiar gesture of understanding with her mouth and head. Kaji barked with laughter, "You got that off your father."

Sora turned and stuck her tongue out at her uncle and was about to make a comment when Naoko dropped a light blue handbag onto the redhead's lap, "It comes with the dress, sweetie."

Sora moaned, "Why does everyone call me sweetie lately?"

Naoko laughed, "Fine, since your boyfriend calls you that, I'll call you… dumpling."

Kaji and Sora both sweatdropped at Naoko's idea of a nickname. Sora raised one of her eyebrows, "No thanks… just stick with what you used to call me when I was little… that was fine."

Naoko laughed, "You still remember it, Sugar?"

Sora sweatdropped, "I meant the other one…"

Naoko blinked, "Hmm… I don't remember any other ones…"

"She meant Sisi, mum."

Everyone turned to the doorway to see Yumi leaning casually on the doorframe. She was wearing a baby blue singlet with spaghetti straps which hugged her body comfortably under a long-sleeved fishnet top over a baby blue miniskirt. Her long blonde hair was clicked up with a pink flower decorated hair clip allowing two stands of hair to fall at the sides of her heart shaped-face and in Tai's case, she would look stunning.

Kaji grinned at his daughter, "You look like an angel, pumpkin."

Yumi frowned, "Dad… I'm sixteen, not six…"

Kaji grinned cheekily at his daughter, "You're always gonna be my little girl."

Sora rolled her eyes before changing the subject, "Hey Yumes, you got plans with Bushy?"

Yumi nodded, "He wants to take me to a part of Antonio's Delight that I haven't being to."

Sora laughed, "Have fun being disgusted by Bushy."

Yumi laughed, "How about you, where's goldilocks taking you?"

Sora laughed, "I don't think you should be calling him goldilocks since you're in the same situation."

Yumi nodded, "true." She walked elegantly to her dad wearing white knee high socks, "Wanna bet where Chrissie is taking Reese?"

Sora answered almost immediately, "Peaceful Hut."

Kaji snorted, "Figures."

Sora laughed while Yumi, Kaji and Naoko were so happy to see Sora returning to the old her, the girl who laughed and smiled all the time. Sora grinned, "Is he gone yet?"

Yumi nodded, "He left ten minutes ago with a bouquet of roses."

Sora snorted, "How cliché."

Naoko smiled, "I reckon that's sweet since someone hasn't bought roses for me." She shot a glare at her husband who was avoiding her gaze.

Yumi and Sora blinked, they weren't going to stay and listen to the adults argue. They went down to the lobby downstairs. Sora was wearing heels while Yumi wore white knee high boots. Sora had gotten a white jacket loaned by Yumi since our redhead has no light colored clothing to go with the dress.

Sora snorted and shook her head while she opened the glass doors so the two can walk outside, "I never knew Bushy could drive."

Yumi smirked, "Neither did I, he and Matt are turning 17 this year so Kari and TK are 14."

Sora raised her eyebrows, "Damn… I thought those two were thirteen."

Yumi shook with laughter while they stood outside. It was about six now and the two girls saw a midnight blue BMW Z4 Convertible with the roof up driving towards them.

Sora smiled brightly when she saw it and waved. The car stopped in front of the girls and the passenger door opened from inside and the driver who was blonde and had azure blue eyes under blue shades stuck his head and shoulders out and flashed Sora a million-dollar smile and gestured to the bouquet of red roses on the passenger seat.

Sora raised an eyebrow in amusement and mouthed, "How cliché," to Matt but smiled brighter while the two girls walked up to the car and Yumi grinned, "Hey Matt, take care of her, I don't want her doing anything risky," seen Matt's confused look, she smiled, "I don't want her setting any bins or stop signs on fire."

Matt laughed loudly while Sora glared, "It was Kiseki's idea!"

Matt this time forced a laugh while Sora frowned and shoved Matt back into the car. Yumi laughed when she caught Matt saying something about abusive girlfriends.

Sora narrowed her eyes and slipped into car and placed the flowers onto her lap just as a royal blue Mitsubishi Eclipse drove into view. A brown bush stuck out of the window which turned out to be Tai's hair.

It stopped next to Matt's car and Tai didn't even get the chance to open the door since Yumi had opened it and practically raped Tai.

Sora smiled while pulling on her seatbelt. Matt leaned to her and cupped one side of her face and leaned close and captured her lips and kissed her passionately while Sora responded equally just as passionate.

The two broke apart and waved to Yumi and Tai who were grinning, flushed.

Matt turned to Sora and his jaw dropped, she looked absolutely stunning, he didn't pay attention to her clothing earlier since he was dying to kiss her rosy lips. But it wouldn't matter since Sora looked great in anything, even wrapped in a piece of rag.

Matt managed to stutter out something, "S-Sora, you look absolutely stunning!"

Sora flashed her boyfriend a smile, "And you look mighty handsome yourself." She eyed him up and down to see him wearing a black dress shirt and black faded jeans and sneakers.

Matt flashed her an I'm-sexy-and-I-know-it grin while she rolled her eyes, "Why did you tell me to wear something fancy when you haven't?"

Matt flashed her a grin which reminded her of a Cheshire cat, "I wanted to see you in a dress that isn't school uniform."

"You're terrible!"

Matt snickered before driving. Tai's car had disappeared unknowingly.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

This time they were not listening to music but talking casually. The sky was almost completely dark but it didn't matter to the couple.

Sora looked towards the handsome blonde with a smile, "Yama, where are we going?"

Matt chuckled, "Don't you know?"

Sora frowned before looking around, it was a familiar place, she remembered yelling the song **_Let's get retarded _**by**_ Black eyed Peas _**to the whole world with Matt on their first date about a week ago. She knew this place, it was the road to Cerulean, where the restaurant: Oceana's Lair was located.

Matt stopped at a red light and turned to Sora with a humored grin, "Any idea?"

Sora pretended to think, "Hmm… Oceana's Lair?"

Matt's handsome features broke into a large grin and he clapped, "_très bien_!" "**Well done!"**

Sora's smile deepened, "_merci beaucoup_…" **"Thank you very much…"**

Matt raised his eyebrows, "_vous pouvez parler bon?_" **"You can speak good?"**

Sora waved her hand dismissingly, "Not really… my mum could speak a lot of languages so she taught me a little and I've being trying to improve, how about you?"

Matt grinned egoistically, "My grandpa's French. TK and I are required to speak French even if he could speak English."

Sora smirked, "Picky…"

Matt seemed to nod his head in agreement, "I could teach you."

Sora smiled, "_vraiment?_" **"Really?"**

Matt nodded his head, "_vraiment_." **"Really."**

Sora lunged onto Matt and gave him a big hug before backing away and commanding sternly, "Now drive, mister!"

Matt saluted, "Yes, ma'am!"

Sora's laughter could be heard.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Matt shook his head in frustration while driving, "No, no, no! Repeat after me, sweetie," He started to speak a sentence in French slowly, "_bonjour mon peu gros ami." _**"Hello my little fat friend."**

Sora frowned but tried again, "_bonjour mon peu gros ami." _**"Hello my little fat friend."**

Matt grinned widely, "_très bien! _If I wasn't driving, I would have clapped or even kiss you._" _**"Well done!"**

Sora smiled, "So, when do we arrive?"

Matt took a left, "_bientôt." _**"Soon."**

Sora clucked her tongue in annoyance, "How soon?"

Matt shrugged, "half an hour, perhaps?"

Sora held her head back and moaned, "Mou…"

Matt chuckled, "Patience, sweetie."

Sora pouted cutely while Matt smiled pleasingly. Sora suddenly made a 'T' out of her hands and whined, "Timeout, no more French for now, you're so mean!"

It was Matt's turn to pout and whine, "I am not mean, _c'est un outrage." _**"That is an outrage."**

Sora fumed and was tempted to whack Matt but then he might crash so she wringed her hands in the air and swore at him in err… German? "_Leck mich am arsch!" _**"Kiss my ass!"**

Matt blinked in confusion and almost stopped the car, "Say what?"

Sora just smiled teasingly at him, "Nothing."

Matt stopped at a red light, how convenient? He turned to Sora, "No, no, do share with me."

Sora grinned at him mischievously, "It means kiss my ass in German."

It was Matt's turn to grin, he grinned slyly as an idea popped in his head, "When?"

Sora blushed crimson, "In your dreams!"

Matt pretended to look innocent, "How'd you know?"

Sora gasped and narrowed her dark ruby eyes, "Pervert."

Matt grinned shamelessly, "Only when I'm with you."

Sora narrowed her eyes and looked at him with stern eyes while one finger pointed to the front, "Drive, mister."

Matt chuckled before driving. He took a right while grinning, "I didn't think a mother would teach her child how to swear in so many languages."

"_Ferme-La!_" Sora snapped at him. **"Shut it!" **

Matt pouted and drooped his head while Sora gasped, "Yama! Keep your eyes on the road! Blood hell man, even I don't do that!"

Matt laughed again, "But I'm not the one who swerves her car on purpose all the time."

Sora blew him a wet raspberry, "At least I can control my car properl- Yama! The granny! You almost ran the hag over!"

Sora gasped with horror before yelling at him again, "Keep your eyes on the road, Yama! Not on me!"

They distinctly heard sirens and Sora immediately registered it as the police who were following them, "Dammit, Yamato! We maybe loaded with money all the time, it doesn't mean we have to do dangerous stuff!"

Matt stopped the car, which caused Sora to curse foully, "What the fuck are you trying to do!"

Matt sometimes liked this fiery side of Sora. He turned and grinned cheekily at her before taking out his wallet, "Is this a proper time to use our license against our lower-ranked police officers?"

Sora caught on, "You're terrible!"

Matt grinned cheekily and was about to open his mouth to speak when someone tapped gently against he glass window with a knuckle.

Matt pressed on the electric button and the window slid down, he stuck his head out and his eyes widened, it was Detective Ryan Sniper and Detective Alisi Stalker's faces. They weren't looking at him, they were looking at Sora with fear. She turned and waved at them with a coy smile, "Hi! How ya being?"

Sniper spluttered, "C-captain Ta-akenouchi! I-I'm doing f-fine, h-how about y-you?"

Sora rolled her eyes but continued to smile at them, "Fine, how about Detective Stalker?"

Stalker had more control over herself, "We're doing fine, Captain but your friend here has being driving recklessly and we would have to take him back to the station-"

Sora interrupted her, "There's no need, Stalker, he is a Crest Bearer as well, Yama, show them your license."

Sora's voice was well-controlled, commanding and stern. She watched Matt take his license out and show it to the two officers who dropped their jaws and their eyes popped out of their sockets.

Sora waited for the two officers to respond, after a moment she got impatient and in a stern tone which made the officers tremble, she demanded, "Well?"

The two officers were speechless and were hypnotized by Sora's glare.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Matt laughed again for the millionth time after the incident. They were ten minutes from Oceana's Lair. Sora was staring out the window absently when a vision hit her.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_A young boy with spiky auburn hair and amazing azure blue eyes held up his bleeding finger to a woman with her long auburn hair in a braid and ruby eyes. Sora was stunned, it was her when she was older and that kid had eyes that looked so… familiar._

_She looked around the room and saw it was simple and cosy._

_She watched Mirai-Sora take the finger and place it in her mouth, getting rid of the blood while the young boy stared at her with scared eyes. Sora figured it was her son and she watched Mirai-Sora take his finger out of his mouth and giving her son a reassuring smile before wrapping it in a bandaid._

_Sora heard Mirai-Sora talk to the boy, "There you go, better, strong-guy?"_

_The boy nodded his head energetically, "Yes, mama!"_

_Mirai-Sora chuckled while ruffling her son's hair lovingly._

"_Mummy, mummy!"_

_Sora whirled around to see a little girl with blonde hair and ruby eyes run through her and into the arms of Mirai-Sora._

_Sora watched herself dolt over the children while she noticed her stomach was kind of swollen. There was chuckling behind her, Sora was about to whirl around when she was brought back into the present._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Matt had opened her door and now he was leaning close to her face from outside, "Sora, we've arrived, you can stop daydreaming now."

Sora blinked a couple of times and was choosing rather to tell Matt about her vision or not but she decided against it. She smiled, "Sorry, just thinking about something, that's all."

Matt chuckled while offering her his hand, "You must have being really deep in thought to not notice me calling you for the past minute."

Sora took his hand, "Really?"

Matt nodded while heaving Sora out, "Yeah, you had some weird distant look on your face," an idea crossed his head and he smiled slyly, "were you thinking about me?"

Sora sweatdropped before laughing, "I'm not saying anything that will make your ego get any bigger."

Matt led her to the restaurant with a grin, "Thought so, you were thinking about me."

Sora narrowed her eyes and kicked him in the butt, making him tumble forward but he turned gracefully and twirled her into his arms so her back was against his chest. She raised an eyebrow, "I thought you said you couldn't dance."

Matt flashed her a secretive smirk, "I lied, my grandpa made him take dance lessons."

Sora pouted, "I can't dance but."

Matt leaned down husked in her ear, making her tremble, "I can teach you."

Sora turned and her lips brushed against his, "_vraiment?_" **"Really?"**

Matt nodded his head, "I'll teach you after we eat."

Sora nodded and the two began walking to the restaurant. Once they reached the restaurant and a woman dressed in a sleeveless royal blue cheongsam (qipao). It had a silver trim and a picture of a silver dragon trailing down the gown. She was also wearing the same heels as last time. She walked over to them with a warm smile, "Welcome, your table is upstairs, I shall take you there."

The two teenagers followed the young woman upstairs and to a familiar table by the window which stared out at the sea. They took a seat (Matt did not tip over the vase this time) and watched Oceana gesture for another familiar person to come. It was Misty wearing what the waitresses wore in this place, a white summer dress and white heels.

Misty smiled dazzlingly at them when she saw who it was, "Hello again!"

Sora smiled brightly at the other girl while waving goodbye to Oceana, "Hiya Misty!"

Misty seemed sort of shocked to see Sora like this, she hadn't expected the redhead to be so open and she had long hair! Matt grinned at her expression, "Hi Misty, seems like you're stuck with us again."

Misty recovered and laughed slightly, "Alright, I can tell. Here are your menus and enjoy skimming through it while I look at my nails."

Sora and Matt both laughed while opening the pretty menus and looking inside at the diagrams of the food.

After a while, they both looked up with a grin, "Deep fried Lobster and lemon tea/iced tea."

Matt had chosen the iced tea while Sora chose the lemon tea. They stared at each other before cracking up, Misty smiled in amusement, "Share?" She tapped the pen gently against the notebook.

Matt and Sora's attention whipped from the waitress back to each other before nodding at the same time and laughing again. Misty laughed slightly before scribbling it down, "I'll go and give the order to our head chef, Henry and it'll be ready in I-dunno-hours."

Sora and Matt laughed again while Misty took the menus from their hands and walked away after she bowed to them.

Melody was singing some happy song, it sounded distinctly like **_Jericho_** by **_Hilary Duff_**, "The walls will tumble…"

**(Queue in Lyrics)**

Sora listened with a smile before she felt air and something blocking her view of Melody. She looked up and saw Matt grinning at him with a hand outstretched out. She smiled and took his hand and he pulled her up and they walked to the small dance floor where some couples were dancing slowly.

**(Queue in Lyrics)**

Melody finished singing the song and her siblings Keanu and Carol stopped playing their instruments. Melody started speaking, "Hiya! Here's a slow song for you love birds here, enjoy, take it away, Keanu!"

Keanu, the guy with piercing wolf-like navy blue eyes started drumming on the cords before Misty started singing, "SUROO MOOSHON de jikan doori ni…"

**(Queue in Lyrics)**

Sora blinked a few times, "Yumi always sing this song… it's **_Tadaima_** by **_Do As Infinity_**."

Matt nodded, "I also once heard Kisara sing that song in Haku's memory… how old is this song?"

Sora shrugged, "It should be pretty new…"

**(Queue in Lyrics)**

Matt's arms were wrapped around Sora's tiny waist while her arms were placed gently around his shoulders. She laid her head on his chest and the two swayed to the music. Everyone around them were doing the same while Carol was behind the drums and hitting a few beats.

Sora sighed and closed her eyes, "I kind of get sick of this song from Kisara and Yumi always sing it…"

**(Queue in Lyrics)**

Matt chuckled before he backed away and twirled her back into his arms so her back was against his chest. Sora laughed while everyone started at them but they ignored it and continued to dance. Sora found Matt easy to dance to, his back was vertically straight and he knew where to step so she was at ease and she started to think maybe slow dancing could be fun.

Matt twirled her again and this time she twirled gracefully into his arms before transforming into a waltz. Another song began, this time it was Keanu singing by himself with a backing track. The way he sang was unlike his personality from his appearance, he was in Melody's place moving about, "Ohhh yeah, oooh, ooohh…"

**(Queue in Lyrics)**

The waltz soon turned into a casual dance accompanied with a bit of hip-hop. Everyone was dancing as well, no one was dancing the same anymore or staring at Sora and Matt anymore.

Sora got the hang of dancing and was enjoying herself. Matt realised Sora was very talented in many things, she was dancing like a pro, stepping where she was supposed to and she had never stepped on his toes.

**(Queue in Lyrics)**

A part of Sora recognised the song as **_Do You remember _**by **_Aaron Carter_**. The song ended with Matt twirling Sora again and holding her close to him and kissing her tenderly on the lips. The kiss ended soon and they walked together back to their table where Misty was laying a huge plate of a huge lobster and sauce. Oceana's husband was laying the drinks down and grinned kindly at the couple. He extended his hand to them, "My name is Dylan and I'm the manager of this restaurant along with my wife, it's a pleasure to know you."

Matt and Sora took turns to shake his hand before he walked away. Matt moved the seat for Sora to sit on before taking a seat across her. Misty smiled to them before leaving.

Melody was singing again, she was singing **_Tooku Made _**by **_Do As Infinity_** with the backing track.

**(Queue in Lyrics)**

Matt broke the lobster open with a fork while Sora laughed and had to duck down since a piece of shell went flying towards her head.

Matt stopped what he was doing and stared at her with concern, "Sora, are you alright?"

Sora nodded and sat back straight, "I'm fine, Yama."

Matt physically relaxed, causing Sora to smile while taking the fork from the blonde, "Wow… you really are blonde, I guess I have to do it…"

Matt frowned but accepted the professionally sliced up piece of lobster meat from the redhead, "How are you so good?"

Sora smiled, "I used to work part-time at a seafood restaurant back in Izulde."

Matt was surprised, "Do you have a job now?"

Sora smiled sadly, "I wish, I'm trying to look for a job at the moment."

Matt smiled, "I think I can help you, sweetie."

Sora stared at him, "Really?"

Matt nodded, "Really, you see, Antonio's Delight is accepting new work members and besides, they owe you…"

Sora smiled, "I almost forgot about that place…"

Matt laughed while watching Sora eat. Sora looked up and frowned, "Yama, aren't you hungry?"

Matt blinked before laughing in embarrassment, "Yeah, I'm hungry but I like watching you eat."

Sora made a face, "Creepy old man."

Matt frowned and pouted, "Fine, I won't do it since you don't want your boyfriend watching you eat!"

Sora sat back and laughed before turning to Melody who was still singing.

**(Queue in Lyrics)**

The redhead turned back to Matt who was fiddling with his lobster meat, "Akiyama was creepy, I'm glad he's dead and I'm horrified at the fact that I killed him and ruined my new shirt…"

Matt smiled, ignoring the part about Ryo Akiyama, "I'll take you to there and buy you another one any time you want."

Sora smiled and showed her dazzlingly teeth, "Thanks Yama!"

Matt flashed her an egoistically smirk which made her narrow her eyes. He grinned cheekily at her while drinking from his iced tea. Sora smiled before going back to her meal.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora laughed, "Are you serious?"

Matt nodded his head while smiling, "I'm dead serious, TK has his own personal fan club."

Sora laughed, "Curtesy of his bball skills?"

Matt nodded with a smile, "He's following my footsteps."

Sora frowned and flicked a piece of chocolate cheese cake at him. He caught it with his mouth and poked his tongue out. Sora smiled at him before looking out the window and noticing that it was pouring.

Matt watched the girl from his seat when a wicked idea popped in his head, he smirked mischievously but the smirk disappeared when Sora turned and looked at him.

The redhead frowned but returned to her dessert.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora and Matt were now in his car making out. The rain was pouring outside while Sora was pressed against the window (the door was locked) with Matt on top of her kissing her non-stop. He had one hand against the glass so he wouldn't squish the girl underneath him and the other one stroked her cheek. The redhead's hands were roaming his torso but not underneath his waist and not under his clothing.

They broke apart for air while Sora traced his abs absently while staring into his eyes. He sighed and pecked her lips quickly before getting off her, causing the redhead to pout. He reached from under his car seat and drew a rectangular black velvet case out and opened it in front of Sora and dangled a necklace in front of her eyes. It was a silver chain hooped on a small design of a heart.

Sora blinked before noticing that it wasn't silver but white gold. She smiled and breathed, "It's beautiful…" Kiseki had never bought her anything this expensive before, in fact, she began to wonder if he even loved her at all. He never made her feel this way, only Matt could.

Sora smiled, ""Are you going to let me put it on?"

Matt grinned cheekily at the redhead, "Nope," Seen Sora's frown, he grinned goofily, "Let ME put it on for you, sweetie."

Sora smiled before turning her back to him while he leaned close to her and inhaled her scent, jasmine this time. She should stick with it, it smelt the nicest, like her hair. He weaved his fingers through her silky, luscious auburn strands, it felt cool against his fingers and enjoying the texture of her hair. He finally connected the clasp after having fun with her hair and leaning back so Sora could turn around and look down at her new necklace.

Matt looked down at the necklace, it belonged to the area if the upper body where the heart hanged. He smiled, he was proud that she was wearing what he gave her and it hung under the important necklace that he always saw around Sora's neck.

Sora smiled but a part of her was scolding herself for not buying him a present but she got an idea and she didn't regret it, she unclasped her trademark necklace, a silver phoenix with red eyes and handed the necklace to the blonde while the phoenix dangled on a piece of thin black rope, "For you Yama. Take care of it, it's yours now."

Matt blinked, he couldn't accept it, it was hers and from what it looked like, it was very important, "Yama, take it, I want you to have it so that you will always have a piece of me with you."

"But Sora… you love this necklace, you even told me, I can't take i-"

Sora placed a finger against his lip, "Yes you can Yama. I don't let anyone touch it unless I trust that person and I trust you Yama, take it. I used to depend on it to live, it was a gift from Kiseki but with this necklace I give to you, it means I'm over him, I can finally be free, please Yama, for me?"

Matt swallowed and looked into Sora's eyes and saw the truth, he now knew why it was so important to her and what she said made him relax. He nodded and took the piece of treasure from Sora and clasped it around his neck, he felt that it belonged there and he enjoyed the light weight on his neck.

Sora smiled, "Now, that wasn't too bad was it, Yama?"

Matt was speechless, his handsome features cracked into a large grin and he lunged at Sora and started placing hurried kisses on her lips. Sora giggled, she was now against the door again and wasn't responding but she was smiling and laughing.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Matt grinned while he ran around in the park with a laughing Sora in his arms. The pouring rain soaked them completely but they didn't care.

Matt twirled Sora around in a circle while she laughed. He stopped twirling around and placed the girl onto the ground and laughed while she dizzily stumbled around before falling against his chest. He chuckled before encircling his arms around her small waist while she wrapped her arms around his torso.

They stayed in each other's arms for a long time before Sora leaned up and pecked his lips before pushing out of his arms and running to the direction of the center of Geffen Park. Matt shook his head and laughed before running after the beautiful redhead who was dancing in the rain.

She spread her arms out and started turning around and when Matt was about to encircle his arms around her she would slip away and run further away. He would laugh and run after her.

When she finally reached the center where there was an elegant looking fountain she waited for Matt while doing cartwheels on the floor, having a bit of trouble because of her attire.

Matt ran to her and tackled her into the fountain, ignoring the sign saying: 'No swimming' on the side and they began to wrestle around in the water. After a while Matt was claimed victor and he captured her lips in a tender kiss which soon turned into a fiery kiss.

Sora somehow went on top of him and his head rested against the rim of the fountain and they continued to kiss. Sora's hands her laid flat against his hard chest while his arms were around her waist. The rain continued to pour onto them but they didn't care, they just continued to kiss passionately, ignoring the world completely.

They were brought back to earth when they broke apart for air, Sora smiled down at the blonde while he smiled back up at her. He leaned up and nuzzled his nose against hers while she giggled happily and pecked his nose before sighing gently and leaned onto him.

Matt smiled and turned her around so she was lying with her back against his while his arms continued to hold her protectively. The two enjoyed each other's warmth while they let the water from the fountain the rain splash against them.

After a while they smiled contently at each other before sitting up and getting out of the fountain, completely soaked and started dancing slowly. Matt started teaching Sora how to dance while he twirled her before dipping her into a soft kiss before straightening up and swing dancing. Sora was really good at it while she felt so light being swung by Matt.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora and Matt smiled contently while they walked hand-in-hand back to the blonde's car. Sora turned to Matt and smiled happily at him, "Yama."

Matt smiled at her all-time pet name for him, "Yes, sweetie?"

Sora smiled at his all-time pet name for her, "Can I stay at your place?"

Seeing Matt's confused face she continued, "You see, Uncle Kaji and Aunt Naoko are probably doing something at home. Yumi's staying at Tai's place and Chris is staying at Reese's place and I was wondering if I could sta-"

Matt silenced her with a soft kiss before breaking apart, "Of course, you wanted to see how boring my place is and besides, I would love for you to stay. My father is at Comodo so I have the place to myself."

Sora smiled, she couldn't believe she had thought he wouldn't have let her. She tackled him and hugged him tightly, "Thanks, Yama, yay!"

Matt chuckled and returned the embrace before breaking apart and running to his car.

He unlocked the car and raced over to the passenger side and opening the door for Sora. She stared at him with question, "Isn't your car gonna get wet?"

Matt laughed, "I don't care, I can always wash it."

Sora laughed as she slipped in and Matt closed the door after her before racing around to his side and opened the door before slipping in, the material getting soaked from the rain. They pulled on their seat-belts and Matt drove off to his place.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora laughed again as Matt told her another funny thing, "You serious? Tai got drunk once and started dancing naked in front of Kari and tried to kiss her!"

Matt chuckled and nodded while driving, "It was all his cousin's fault, he gave Tai some alcohol and Kari was so freaked out. I remember Meems went ballistic and almost killed our Bushy."

Sora laughed so hard she doubled over. Matt smiled and continued to drive while listening to his girlfriend laugh her ass off.

Once Sora recovered, she sat back up and smiled sadly, "I kind of feel guilty breaking them up…"

Matt stopped at a red light and placed his hand onto her shoulder, "Don't be, look how happy they are now, Izzy and Meems are so happy together, same goes for Yumes and Bushy."

Sora smiled softly at him before opening his eyes, "Now drive, Mister."

Matt saluted, "Yes, ma'am!"

Sora's laughter could be heard tinkling.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora and Matt were laughing non-stop while trying to stand steadily in the elevator. They were once again laughing about Tai and boy were they enjoying it.

Sora slid to the ground laughing while Matt stared down at the girl leaning on his legs. Sora was dying from laughter, she could hardly breathe at all, her face was starting to turn blue.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Tai sneezed while rubbing his nose, he had sat straight and his eyebrow was twitching, he felt like someone was talking about him, Yumi stared at him while the two ate ice cream with TK and Kari in front of the TV. Yumi, Kari and TK stared at him before blessing him in unison, "Bless you."

Tai sniffed, "Thanks," he started eating his mango ice cream while Yumi smiled with her bowl of cookies and cream ice cream.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Matt opened the door to his apartment, from what Kage had said, the redhead had assume that Matt lived in a rich place but she was really surprised when she walked in after taking off her shoes. The first thing that hit her was the tidiness and how cozy and small it was, she was astounded at how neat and clean it was.

Matt saw the redhead's expression and grumbled, "Yeah I know, very clean but I like it clean, it's only filthy when my da-"

He was interrupted by a scream of pleasure from above them and it was followed by mini earthquakes. Matt made a look of disgust while Sora stared up at the ceiling with confusion.

Sora blinked when the earthquakes were over and turned to the blonde who was fixing his stack of books which had fallen over with a disgusted look, other then that he acted like everything was perfectly normal.

Matt turned and nodded at the girl, "Yes, sweetie, I was serious about that guy."

Sora made a face, "I'm disgusted…"

Matt nodded, "I can tell, good thing he's resting at the moment."

Sora wrinkled her face, "What were you saying before you got interrupted?"

Matt blinked before remembering, "I was talking about the house being filthy when my dad's home. I like the house clean so I won't go tripping over stuff."

Sora smiled, "MY boyfriend is a neat freak and a klutz."

Matt coughed, "Whatever," He started walking to his room with Sora following.

They walked into his room, the walls were royal blue and it was nice and cozy. There was a small TV and a white compute set and timber. There was even a small window and a built-in wardrobe and stacks of CDs and his electric guitar. His double-sized bed had a grey comforter and black sheets.

Sora smiled, liking his room. She watched the blonde walk to his wardrobe and pull out a large 'Teenage Wolves' t-shirt and handed it to her, "Here, I suppose you can sleep with one night with no shorts or pants."

Sora smiled, "Yeah I can," she followed the blonde into a simple bathroom with a shower and bathtub, "You can take a shower first, I'll wait outside."

Sora nodded while listening to him explain how everything worked, "And you can use whatever you want."

Matt finally finished explaining and asked the final question, "Do you get it?"

Sora nodded, "I got it halfway."

Matt sweatdropped, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sora flashed him a teasing smile, "Because it was entertaining."

Matt smiled wolfishly while he leaned close and encircled his arms around her waist, their bodies were still wet from the rain, "It's your turn to entertain me, sweetie."

Sora shivered with a mini blush visible on her cheeks, she smiled and leaned up and pecked his lips before pushing him out of the bathroom and closing the door with a smile.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora and Matt sat in the dark in his living room watching TV. They laughed while watching 'New Police Story.' Even if it was in Chinese, they read the subtitles, they watched as Nicholas Tse fell into the water and burst out laughing. (Don't own movie!)

Sora lay in Matt's arms under a quilt and watched the movie. It was just so funny watching Nicholas play with a rubber duck.

Sora was wearing nothing but the t-shirt and Matt was only in a pair of black boxers.

Sora leaned back against Matt while laughing and accepting the choc chip cookie Matt held up to her mouth. It smelt nice and made her want more but what she didn't know was the fact that it was he who had made it.

Sora sighed and turned her body so she was facing the blonde and smiled at him while he smiled lovingly at her, "Yes?"

Sora sighed and laid her face in his shoulder while Matt watched the movie while drawing lazily on her back. Sora closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being drawn on by someone's finger.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Matt carried Sora to his room carefully, she had fell asleep near the end of the movie. He used one hand to pull back the covers without waking the redhead and gently lowering her onto the bed, having a bit of trouble since one hand had a firm grip on his arm.

He walked back to the living room to turn off the lights before walking into his room and turning the light off and walking over to the bed and hopping into bed and kissed the girl's forehead softly and from the sounds of her even breathing he knew she was asleep.

He took a deep breath and whispered into her ear softly, "I think I've fallen for you…"

He laid down and wrapped an arm around her waist and closed his eyes.

In the darkness, he could be heard saying, "Night, my precious Sky."

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**So… how did you like this chapter? I had fun writing it. Ok, please review and see you all soon!**

**-Love, Ari.**

**Next Chapter: **_Two months have past and competitions and things happen!_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸


	25. Equilibrium real life version?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Title: **Soul Tamers 01: The truth is unreal

**Summary: **Sora and the others have a secret in which normal people must never find out. They share bodies with their ancestors. The enemy their ancestors died to defeat has returned, now they must defeat this enemy and protect the world from the darkness.

**Rating: **M (For violence and future adult themes)

**Genres: **Romance/Suspense/Supernatural/Fantasy/Action/Spiritual/Angst and that's about it.

**Ages: **Sora: 16-----------Matt: 17

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh, Digimon belongs to Toei and Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Anything you recognize from somewhere else does not belong to me, enjoy.

RULES

**X** means spirit to person **X**

**I **means person to spirit **I**

_Italics _means flashbacks

'_Means thoughts in flashbacks'_

_**Song titles and artists**_

**The other side of the phone**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Alright, my first alcohol experience wasn't so good… I got tipsy and almost vomited, Joey is full on drunk with my best friend, they just started laughing over nothing. --Scratches head-- it was funny but! Anyways, onto the next chapter, does it sound interesting? Read to find out, it's now around April and I based this story in the Southern Hemisphere seasons so think of it as Australia even if I tried to base it on America but I know more about Australia then America and please gimme those gorgeous reviews after you finish!**

**-Lub Ari!**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Wishinstahhz**

_Presents_

Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Chapter 25: Equilibrium real life version? **

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_He laid down and wrapped an arm around her waist and closed his eyes._

_In the darkness, he could be heard saying, "Night, my precious Sky."_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

(Two months later)

Sora and Matt walked out of Starbucks Coffee hand-in-hand. School had finished and band practice was over. They were in the middle of autumn so it would be getting cold soon.

Sora was smiling while the two walked through the food court in Geffen Mall. They were talking comfortably to each other while walking into a bookstore called _Angus and Robertson Bookstore_. (Don't own!)

They went straight to the novel section and Sora started searching through the shelves, running her finger down book spines, "Yama, I'll show you."

Matt smiled while letting himself being dragged around by his girlfriend, not that he was complaining, she was very entertaining.

Sora stood at the 'N' section running her hands down the shelves while Matt had his arms wrapped around her waist. Sora's finger suddenly froze and she tapped on the book, "See Yama, it is here," her finger was indicating to a thick book called _Firesong_. It was a thick book that had a cover which was designed to look like snow.

Matt pouted like a child, "I didn't see it when I came here with Tai on Monday."

It was Thursday and they were talking about the third part of _The Wind on Fire Trilogy_ by _William Nicholson._

Sora smiled teasingly, "You two are just blind."

Matt huffed, "I resent that."

Sora continued to smile teasingly, "It's the truth, Yama."

Matt's pout turned into a mischievous grin and his arms left her waist and seen Sora's look of question, he started running his fingers up and down the redhead's sides, causing the girl to squirm and giggle.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a woman could be heard clearing her throat loudly. Matt seized his actions and the young couple turned towards the noise to see Yumi smiling at them with her arm wrapped around Tai's arm who was grinning goofily. The other young couple walked over to them, "I suggest you guys don't do that sort of stuff in such a public place."

Sora crossed her arms and tossed her head back in an imitation of Yumi, "Well sorry but we aren't the ones who pash in the school janitor closets for at least fifteen minutes."

Yumi and Tai both blushed crimson, their faces resembling tomatoes. Matt and Sora burst out laughing.

Tai stopped laughing and saw the book Matt and he had being looking for a few days ago, "Ooh! It is here after all!"

Sora rolled her eyes and remarked dryly, "No shit, Sherlock."

Yumi removed her arm from around Tai's arm to let him run over to Sora and Matt and he pulled the book off the shelf, making the other three shake their heads sadly. He then ran to the counter and started paying for the novel.

Sora grinned and nudged Yumi, "Working at Antonio's Delight rocks, huh?"

Yumi smiled, "Yeah, nice pay as well. No wonder Lil' enjoys working there so much."

Matt chuckled, "I can't believe that the five of us landed us a job in Antonio's Delight."

Sora shrugged, "Well, they do owe us from two months ago."

Matt grinned before he noticed Tai waving at them from the entrance of the bookstore.

Sora noticed and grabbed both the blondes' hands and dragged them to Tai so they could go crash at Tai's place/

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

It was the next day, Matt and Sora sat under the oak tree waiting for the bell signalling school to start to ring. Sora had her back against the tree while Matt laid his head on her lap and chewed on a bit of grass. Sora was talking to Arisia and some other male voice mentally while Matt thought absently to himself with Haku doing Tai Chi in his soul room.

**(LMAO, It's being a while since I talked about the spirits, I almost forgot about them.)**

The bit of grass slipped out of the blonde's mouth, causing the blonde bite his tongue just as a loud announcement was heard. He hissed in pain while Haku stopped sparring, Sora and Arisia stopped talking and started listening intently to the announcement.

"**All students are to report to the Hall for an assembly right this moment."**

It was Mrs. Braithwaite and Matt was mentally cursing the woman while he tasted blood but ignored it and sucked on his tongue while he and Sora got up and started walking to the hall, wondering what the assembly was for.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"You'd think this school could afford better chairs for us to sit on, right?"

Sora was complaining to Matt while Yumi sat on her other side. Yumi rolled her eyes, "Takenouchi, stop complaining, geez man, for a gangster you sure complain a lot."

"_Urusai_!" **"Shut the bloody fuck up!"**

From behind the redhead, Kage poked the girl, "Language, girlie."

Sora turned and gave the purple-haired lad the evil eye, "Put a sock in it, Niwa."

Kage huffed and blew some bangs out of his eyes before turning to his friend, Kyou and with a grin he asked, "You think they're gonna talk about Haruda's car being sprayed neon pink or maybe they're here to humiliate me since they found out it was me?"

Haruda was really Headmaster Haruda. Kage was the one who had sprayed the headmaster's care neon pink last week and the mystery was yet to be solved. Over these past two months, Sora had grew close to most of the population of the school, everyone loved her and couldn't believe she was the person from the beginning of the year who had beat up Mimi.

Kyou's lips curled into a small smile, "I don't think so, they would have pulled you out of class already."

From the other side of Kage, Kai poked the purple-haired lad and in a hushed voice, he teased the purple-haired lad, "Sasa does have a point, you know, so you're safe."

Kage let out a breath of relief, "Thank god."

From next to Kai, Kei sniggered, "You're so stupid, Yamikage."

Kage would have stood up to strangle the blonde if Kyou didn't kick his shins. In a hushed whisper, the purple-haired lad hissed, "Just wait til we get out of this place, Otohata."

Kei flashed the finger at Kage before turning to the stage where a Chinese man with long graying black hair with was tied into a long ponytail and amber eyes. He was Rai Kon the deputy headmaster of Geffen Senior High School.

He was speaking, "Now I assume you must be wondering what the hell you guys are doing here, am I right?"

He had a distinct Chinese accent and a dry humor which made everyone laugh. There were murmurs of agreement from the crowd. Kon's features broke into a large grin, "Well you will have to let Mimi, Reika and Sango explain."

The school broke out laughing while three girls, walked out. A girl with wavy chocolate brown hair and blonde streaks, a girl with chestnut hair and a girl with dark brown hair walked up to the stage from the side. They walked up to the microphone and leaned towards it.

Mimi started speaking first, "Hi! It's me Mimi-!"

"And Sango!"

"And me, Reika!"

Mimi laughed, "Ok, ok, anyways, peoples, remember the survey the SRC organized last week?"

Murmurs of "Yes" were heard and the three girls flashed the entire school smiles. Sango took over with a smile, "Well the SRC has decided that most of the population of the school knows how to dance, we've decided to have a dance competition."

Sango handed the microphone to Reika who took it and started speaking, "You have to be in a group of two at least. No solo at all and the prize money is 1grand or in simpler terms, 1000 dollars."

There were 'oos' from the crowd and chatter immediately started until Mimi took the microphone and said sternly, "If you don't shut up and listen, the competition won't be on."

Immediately the chatter seized and there was dead silence, causing the teachers to laugh. Mimi smiled before speaking, "There is no entry fee, it will be like a tournament, each group will advance per level and verse each other, the judges will be Mr. Suzuki, Mrs. Suzuki, Mrs. Harrison-"

Groans were roused from the crowd which made Mimi chuckle but she continued, "And Miss Spears."

Miss Spears was the dance teacher, she was a great person and would never slack off.

Reika was speaking, "Unfortunately for us, the SRC aren't allowed to enter but that's lucky for you guys."

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

In the background, Sango was talking. Sora and Yumi were having a private conversation in hushed whispers, trying not to capture any of the teacher's attention. Yumi smiled at the redhead, "Hey, Sor, how 'bout you, Reese and me? It'll be like old times. The Sorimi can be reunited and start dancing again."

Sora looked down at her feet before turning to Matt who was paying attention to Sango, apparently ignoring their conversation.

Sora turned back to Yumi, "What about Yama?"

Yumi sighed, "We'll talk about it during recess."

Sora smiled before turning back to the front where Reika was talking, "Just as how Mimi said, it doesn't cost anything and besides, having a go is way better then not bothering at all! Have motivation, people!"

Everyone laughed at Reika.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Whose fabulous idea was it?"

Yumi and Reese were sitting on either side of Mimi, attacking the brunette with questions while Izzy looked on grumpily, he wanted to sit next to Mimi but was stuck sitting next to Alex.

Mimi sweatdropped, "It was mine."

Yumi squealed and tackled the brunette and hugged her, "You are so smart, Meems! Izzy must be rubbing off you."

Mimi's eyebrow twitched, "hey, I resent that."

The group laughed, they were sitting in the cafeteria eating with Alex who looked like a chiselled statue. Sora disliked him, he kept giving her looks and it unnerved him, he had such cold and empty black eyes, it was freaky.

Sora picked at her spaghetti uneasily, Alex was staring at her with hollow eyes, she seen those pair of eyes somewhere before but where? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and was transported to her soul corridor where Arisia was looking at her with concern. A man with auburn hair and chocolate brown hair stood next to the spirit with some sort of golden hue around him; Sora's dad, Harukiko Kin Takenouchi. He smiled and walked over to the girl and took her into his arms, "You seem disturbed, Darling."

Sora sighed and wrapped her arms around her father's torso and closed her eyes, "Alex's freaking me out, he keeps staring at me."

Arisia sighed and looked at the father and daughter with adoration in her eyes. Harukiko looked at his daughter with concern, "Have you told Chris or Matt yet?"

Sora sighed and shook her head, "I haven't gotten the chance yet."

Arisia smiled at the other female motherly, "Listen, Sora, you have to tell Matt or Chris. I believe Alex is up to no good, he has some sort of effect on me, it's familiar but I can't pinpoint why. He reminds me of someone and well… he has some sort of strong murder aura around him but he hasn't done anything to give it away or I should just call this woman's intuition."

Sora and Harukiko broke apart and burst out laughing before tackling Arisia and tickling and giving her noogies.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

In the real world, Sora laughed slightly and opened her eyes and smiled. Matt was eating some sort of spring roll while listening to Izzy lecture him and Tai about ways to dissect a frog. Everyone on the table other then Alex and Sora looked disgusted. Sora didn't listen to most of it so it didn't affect her but Alex was amused by it

Chris interrupted the younger lad with a weird expression on his face, "Listen, Izumi, we're all eating and no one likes to hear a frog being cut apart when they're eating!"

Sora sniggered and watched her brother glare hatefully at his food, apparently his appetite was ruined.

He stood up and began storming over to the bin to dump his food away, shortly everyone but Sora, Alex and Izzy followed him. Alex was staring at the female redhead with some unreadable expression. Sora shivered, right now, she didn't mind her evil side jumping out and tearing him apart for looking at her but she couldn't since it was now sealed away and her father was the seal.

Sora continued to frown while Izzy twirled absently at his Hokkien noodles, he had a weird expression on his face so she guessed that he was in his soul room or soul corridor.

During these two months, Sora had mastered most of the power of the tauk but still had some hidden abilities yet to be discovered. She found out that her powers had increased traumatically during those two months and a part of her wasn't used to it and kept losing control, just like a month ago when she set fire to the test paper she was staring at during her English exam.

There was chaos everywhere, girls were screaming and everyone rushed to put it out and she was questioned on how it got set alit, she couldn't answer any of the questions since she didn't know any of the answers.

Looking back, she smiled, now she understood why, she wasn't strong enough. She hadn't being near the gang for a while, she just didn't have the time.

Looking up, she saw Alex looking at her, she gave him one of her famous death glares, she felt that maybe some part of the old her was still here but her face fell slightly when his lips curled into a cold smile, he was unfazed by it - no, he was amused and taunting her.

Her eyes narrowed, a flash of the old resurfaced as her eyes turned hard and cold and her famous smirk curled up. He seemed even more amused, she opened her mouth to say a foul insult but didn't get the chance since everyone returned.

Matt slipped next to her and smiled at Sora but his smile disappeared when she saw her expression, the anger and resentment towards Alex. The blonde was surprised, he hadn't seen such an expression on her face for a long time, he missed it, the evil look.

Sora gave Alex one more venomous glare, causing the guy to smirk coldly and his eyes seem to glow violet. The redhead immediately turned her head and looked up at her boyfriend's face and her face immediately softened and she took his hand from the seat and held it in her hands to stop herself from shaking from anger and _fear_?

Matt frowned with concern, he gazed into her eyes and saw her as an open book, Sora could no longer hide her emotions or feelings anymore, her walls had crumbled down, she no longer had that air of superiority around her and all he saw was an ordinary girl who was the most popular girl going to school and dating the most popular guy in the school.

He decided to talk to her later, it must have involved Alex.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora walked absently out of class, it was the end of the last period, she was leaving her boyfriend behind, not that she knew; her mind was occupied with something and she was making her friends worry about her.

Matt hurried after her. She had just stood up and packed everything and walked briskly out of the class. She was already out the school doors and gone when he reached the doors. He started looking everywhere and saw a flash of auburn hair, the shade of auburn only a Takenouchi could have, it was long so it couldn't be Chris.

Matt watched the girl weave gracefully through the see of people, something the old Sora would never have accomplished. He watched as her luscious auburn locks fly gracefully in the air and catch the sun's light.

She was heading towards the school gate. He quickly dashed to his car and started it and looked into his mirror and saw that Sora had already disappeared.

He swore and quickly drove out of the school which his glossy car reflected the light and he pulled down the roof and let the wind blow against his face and lift up his golden locks.

He was determined to find his sweetie and almost drove past the speed limit. He hoped she was there, walking to work. He kept his eyes to the front as he tried to sense her, he knew it was useless, Sora could hide her aura really well, it was like she just disappeared.

He spotted her; the girl was walking down the walk path slowly, her back was straight but her head was bowed, nothing like the Sora from two months ago or the girl he's being dating for these two months. He was worried, he sped up and drove to the side and honked his car.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora was deep in thought while she looked down at the ground, not noticing where she was going and almost jumped when she heard a car horn being honked. She inhaled sharply and whirled around to see a midnight blue BMW Z4 convertible driving behind her.

The redhead relaxed and looked surprised, "Yama…"

Matt stopped the car next to Sora and looked at her with worried eyes, "Sora…"

Sora stared at him while he leaned towards her to open the door for her but stopped when the tree behind Sora suddenly went tilting towards Sora. He quickly opened the door and wrenched Sora in and drove away just as the tree crashed onto the ground. The tree had just missed her leg, but that was what he thought.

He heard Sora hiss in pain. He looked down at her left leg which was now covered with crimson liquid. Her sock was soaked red and she was biting on her lip to stop the tears from escaping and to stop herself from screaming.

His eyes widened in horror and he took in a sharp breath and stared at the bloodied leg. Suddenly a black Lexus skidded next to them and Joe jumped out of the car, surprised that no one was in the street and leaped over to Sora and started healing her leg and any cuts or scratches on her body. A grey light surrounded his hand and the redhead's leg and the cut slowly healed and there was sign of the cut at all, only the blood was left.

Joe panted and slumped back and collapsed onto the ground on his ass, completely drained, "This is like Equilibrium real life version."

Matt laughed and thanked the blue-haired lad non-stop while Sora was against Matt's chest, her face was pale and she was staring into space while he cradled her.

"Gennai's really being teaching you well," Matt grinned goofily.

Joe glared at the blonde before looking at Sora, "She shouldn't go to work today, I'm sure Antonio will understand."

Matt nodded, "Good idea, I'll drive her to my place."

"And I'm off to the hospital."

Matt started strapping the seatbelt over the redhead, "Have fun."

Joe waved goodbye at the car which was driving off. There was a guy with black hair across the street staring at him, Joe blinked and the lad was gone.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Matt carried Sora in his arms up to his apartment while he used his sweater to cover Sora's leg. He planned to wash the blood off his car later, he unlocked the door to his apartment while murmuring something that sounded like, "Joe was right, this really is Equilibrium except for real…"

Sora grinned slightly, "Equilibrium had more blood in it."

Matt carefully placed Sora onto her feet, "It was a metaphor-"

Sora handed the bloodied sweater back to the blonde, "Which got immensely exaggerated."

Matt stuck his tongue out at her, Sora had phoned Antonio during the ride saying that she and Matt wouldn't be able to make it to work since their other occupation calls."

There other occupation was the military but it was a lie, they had to clean up Sora's leg and clothing.

Sora pulled off her sock and handed it to Matt who took it and started walking into his apartment with his socks on while Sora followed him with only one sock on.

Matt and Sora were in his living, the house was clean and there were no socks lying or hanging around save for the redhead's blood-stained sock.

Sora watched Matt collapse onto his sofa, "Thank god Joe was there…"

Sora smiled and took a seat next to him, the blood had dried and now her leg was caked with blood, "yeah."

Matt sat up and dropped Sora's sock onto the floor and gently grabbed Sora's wrist and pulled her into his arms, "Is anywhere hurting?"

Sora smiled and wrapped her arms around the blonde's torso, "Joe healed all the cuts and wounds but I do have some bruises."

Matt sighed into Sora's hair, "What happened? That was no accident."

Sora's eyes lowered, "I don't know, I didn't sense anything, the tree just came tumbling down and you pulled me and some part of the tree scraped my leg open and it hurt like hell!"

Matt smiled, "We're gonna have to tell the others."

Sora nodded, "I'll tell them when I get the chance."

Matt nodded, "Now that our problem is gone for now, you have to take a shower to get rid of the blood and let me see your beautiful leg."

His tone was teasing. Sora laughed and kissed Matt's cheek affectionately before standing up and skipping into the bathroom.

Matt shook his head and chuckled before he reached and grabbed the TV remote and turned it on. Some anime was on, he sat back and enjoyed it.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora and Matt burst out laughing while watching _D.N.Angel_. (Don't own!)

Sora was wearing Matt's clothes, a large baggy black 'Teenage Wolves' t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

Sora couldn't stop saying how cute With was, Matt was pouting, "So you think With is cuter then me?"

Sora nodded immediately, "Yeah!"

Matt pretended to gasp in horror, "How mean!"

Sora grinned cheekily at the blonde, "Look at he bright side, you're a little bit hotter then Dark."

Matt frowned, "Dark is an anime character."

Sora grinned, "But Vic Mignogna does a great job voicing him. He makes Dark sound so hot unlike in the original version. Dark is sexy in the English version."

Matt groaned, "He is just an anime character."

Sora grinned and decided to tease him further, "You're jealous."

Matt glared playfully at her, "Am not."

"You are too!"

"Not!"

"Yeah!"

"Not!"

"Yeah!"

"Not!"

"Not!"

"Yea- Shit!"

Sora burst out laughing, "You are too, Yama."

Matt pouted, "Oh shut up."

Sora blew him a wet raspberry and was about say something else when her phone rang. She reached into her bag and pulled her phone out and started speaking, "Hi, this is the Sora Takenouchi hotline. May I greet you a good da-"

"**Takenouchi! You have some explaining to do!"**

Sora and Matt winced at the loudness of Yumi's voice. She was so much like Mimi sometimes, "Yeah, Yumes?"

"**Why aren't you at work with Matt! Antonio said that you got hurt! Are you alright? Where are you? Is the wound alright?"**

Yumi continued asking more questions, Matt and Sora sweatdropped, the female blonde was acting like Sora's mother. Sora laughed sarcastically and drawled, "Wow, Yumes, you're just like your mum… Yes, I did get stabbed by a falling tree but Joe healed me. I'm at Yama's apartment and I'm fine."

"**You sure?"**

Sora nodded but Yumi wouldn't have seen it, "Yep, I'm fine, Ayumi. It doesn't hurt anymore, the only issue is my clothing and Matt's car which are stained with my blood."

The two heard Yumi gasp in horror, **"That means you lost a lot of blood!"**

Sora snorted, "Hey… you forgot who I am, I heal fast and I'm strong, you don't need to worry about me, you have to thank Kido big time."

The two heard Yumi let out a breath of relief, **"Joe is the best! Anyways, you coming home for dinner?"**

Sora was about to say yes when Matt took the phone, "Nah, she's not."

Sora gave the blonde a quizzing look but he just grinned at her.

"**Um ok, well is she coming home?"**

Sora snatched the phone off the blonde before he could answer, "Yes I'm coming home since my books are at our place."

Matt pouted cutely at the redhead who stuck her tongue out at him. He leaned forward and sucked gently on her tongue, causing her to giggle into the phone.

The cell phone slipped from the redhead's grip but she didn't care, it landed on the sofa while she encircled her arms around the blonde's neck and one of his arms wrapped protectively around her slim waist and the other ran up her back as he devoured her lips.

They distinctly heard Yumi yelling through the phone, **"Sora? Matt? Are you guys here? Damn, you guys better not be making out again! I'll call you guys later, cya!"**

Yumi hung up but Sora and Matt didn't care, they continued to make out.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Matt stirred the mixture in the pot while Sora sat on his kitchen counter watching him with amusement, Sora slid off the counter and stood next to the cooking blonde and looked at the food, she pointed at the mixture he was cooking, "My mum used to always make that, tomato mixed with egg, I'll take it dinner's almost ready?"

Matt nodded before stirring it one last time and turning the stove off. He added a teaspoon of sugar into it and stirred the mixture.

Sora walked over to the rice cooker and opened the lid, immediately steam rushed out. She began to scoop rice into two bowls before closing the lid and handing them to Matt who poured the mixture over the rice and Matt carried the two large bowls to the living room and sat down on the couch while at the same time Sora plopped down beside him and switched the TV on.

The first thing they saw was a couple making out, Sora burst out laughing while she accepted her bowl of food from Matt, "_The OC_. Isn't this a rerun? Marissa and Ryan were supposed to find out a girl got stoned and fell into the pool, right?"

Matt shrugged while eating, "I wouldn't know, I don't watch it."

Sora nodded while eating a spoonful of Matt's cooking, "Hey… this is good!"

Matt grinned, "I love cooking."

Sora laughed, "I can tell."

Matt chuckled while taking a bite out of his food.

Soras ate while she watched Marissa and Ryan run to the balcony and see a girl floating the pool.

Matt choked on his rice, "Is she dead!"

Sora placed her bowl down and began rubbing the blonde's back, "No, she's just stoned."

Matt coughed a few times before getting his bowl and eating. The redhead sweatdropped but picked up his bowl from next to her and began eating again while watching her eyes were glued on the TV.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

They were now watching _One Tree Hill_ but they weren't really paying attention. The couple talked comfortably while the empty bowls were at their foot on the floor.

Sora had her head resting on Matt's chest while the blonde ran his fingers through her silky hair. Finally Matt decided to ask the question he had meant to ask all day.

"What happened with you and Alex today at lunch, you looked scared…"

He had asked in a soft voice, Sora's lower lip trembled slightly but she bit it to stop it from trembling. She grasped her hands together to stop them from shaking, those eyes, those hollow black eyes had stared at her.

Sora took a deep breath before looking up and smiling at him, "I'm fine, my dad just said some disturbing stuff to me."

Matt snorted even if he didn't believe her but he decided not to press on it.

Sora stared at the TV with hard ruby eyes, her face was pale but shouldn't she be used to it? She was after all the Ice Queen but it all changed when she met Matt, for that, she hated him but couldn't at the same time.

Matt watched Sora's eyes harden and her whole face transformed, it looked familiar, just like when she first met him, the cold emotionless face, this wasn't good.

For the rest of the time she stayed, he watched Sora who gave her fullest attention to the TV, ignoring him completely, she wasn't even leaning on him at all.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**AHHHH! This chapter was complete bullshit! This ain't good! Ok, I admit, there are hints of what will happen in the future chapters, hope you can figure it out! Anyways, I finished this chapter a couple of days but I decided to post it on its first birthday. Yes! Soul Tamers is one year old! Happy birthday! **

**P.S. Please review, I just love reviews! **

**-Love Ari!**

FOOTNOTES:

At the bookstore: Ok, that was complete bullshit but I needed something to start with.

Antonio's Delight: Well, they got a job there, on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. So they don't need to miss Matt's band practices, they've being working there for a month and the people who work there are Matt, Sora, Tai, Yumi and Chris since Reese works at an ice-cream shop. 4pm to 8pm, twenty bucks per hour.

SRC: SRC stands for Student Representative Council. It's a group of students gotten nominated by the students of the school to represent them and voice their opinions to the teachers.

Sorimi: Parts of their full first names are in it. 'So' from Sora, 'Ri' from Arisa (Reese) and 'Mi' from Ayumi. I was tempted to call them Arsoyumi but that looked crap… Reminded me of the word, 'Arse.'

Harukiko: Surprised? He does have an important role in ST. However, he can't see Sora or the real world but he can see Sora when she's in her mind. However, he does come to the rescue when Sora's mind calls loudly and he real appear in real life and protect her.

The tree: It actually has a significant use in the story, hope you figure out what might be its cause.

**Next chapter: **_Honestly I have no idea, I normally find ideas as I type, probably an ordinary day with a few twists in it._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸


	26. Meeting Ms Takaishi

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Title: **Soul Tamers 01: The truth is unreal

**Summary: **Sora and the others have a secret in which normal people must never find out. They share bodies with their ancestors. The enemy their ancestors died to defeat has returned, now they must defeat this enemy and protect the world from the darkness.

**Rating: **M (For violence and future adult themes)

**Genres: **Romance/Suspense/Supernatural/Fantasy/Action/Spiritual/Angst and that's about it.

**Ages: **Sora: 16-----------Matt: 17

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh, Digimon belongs to Toei and Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Anything you recognize from somewhere else does not belong to me, enjoy.

RULES

**X** means spirit to person **X**

**I **means person to spirit **I**

_Italics _means flashbacks

'_Means thoughts in flashbacks'_

_**Song titles and artists**_

**The other side of the phone**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Hi everyone! I hope you liked last chapter and will like this chapter. XD Anyways, I have no idea what a will type here so yeah! Enjoy this chapter and review at the end! XD**

**-Lub Ari!**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Wishinstahhz**

_Presents_

Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Chapter 26: Meeting Ms. Takaishi **

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Pay attention, Mr. Kamiya. Yes, I know the school holidays are coming soon but do try to pay attention."

Tai snapped his attention from the window back to the front of the class where his music teacher, Ms Vassiliou was standing with her hands on her hips.

Tai turned crimson (including his ears.) He had being joking around with Seto for the whole time.

The whole class laughed and Tai laughed along, "sorry, teach."

The Italian teacher pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "It's alright, Mr. Kamiya."

Yumi frowned, "miss, are you alright? You seem unwell."

Indeed the music teacher didn't look too well.

Ms Vassiliou smiled tiredly, "I'm fine, just tired."

Yumi frowned, "If you insist, miss."

Now Sora was frowning. The music teacher hadn't being herself lately and she seemed to be gaining weight and she did run out of class twice and come back looking ill.

Matt yawned, why did students have to worry about their teachers so much?

**X **That's cause they're respectful, partner!** X**

Matt grimaced slightly, **I **I was talking to myself, not you, Haku… **I**

**X **Whatever you say, bro. **X **Haku drawled.

Matt ignored Haku and checked his watch to see that there was only a couple of minutes left of class.

"I am fine!"

Matt snapped his up to see Ms Vassiliou frowning at Yumi, "Yumi, I'm fine, just tired lately!"

The class froze, never did Ms Electra Vassiliou lose her temper on anyone in the school ever since she started teaching at this school.

Ms Vassiliou sighed, "much better."

Everyone looked a bit freaked out but Matt saw Sora smirk in amusement. Matt sweatdropped; his girlfriend was just so evil.

Ms Vassiliou looked up at the clock on the wall and sighed in relief, the bell was going to ring any moment now.

_Ring!_

It rang. Ms Vassiliou smiled at her stunned students, "Class dismissed. See you guys again."

Everyone began packing up and shuffling out of class while the usual chatter started up again. Ms Vassiliou had already left the room.

"That was so weird, she just blew up on Yumi - you think it's her time of the month yet?"

Chatter about Ms Vassiliou followed the whole way out of school while Matt and Sora walked out with their fingers laced through each other's.

Sora laughed gently, "There's definitely something wrong with her, Arisia keeps saying that she's pregnant."

Matt grinned, "You know… she could be right. I mean the teach looks like she gained a few kilos and talk about the mood swings and times she ran out of the class clutching her mouth."

"Think about the gossip that'll spread about her now."

Sora and Matt turned to the person who spoke from behind them. Tai who had spoken had his arm around his girlfriend, Yumi's waist while they walked behind the other couple.

Mimi snorted and jabbed Tai's side with her finger, "would it be you who will spread the gossip, Bushy?"

Tai gasped and glared mock-defensively at the other brunette, "Meems, I am ashamed that you think so ill about me. You know me better then that."

Izzy who had Mimi's arm hooked around him snorted, "Don't be so defensive at Meems's comment, she was just playing."

Tai stuck the finger at the boy-genius, "I was just playing as well. Don't take me so seriously would ya?"

Izzy opened his mouth to speak when Tai suddenly went toppling forward; almost pulling Yumi with him.

The lad with bushy brown hair fell onto the lad with golden blonde hair. If Sora hadn't grabbed a hold of Matt, the blonde and brunette would have gone hurtling to the floor.

Once Tai and Matt had made sure that their feet were firmly planted onto the ground, they wheeled around to glare at whoever it was that shoved Tai.

It was Chris with a smug smirk. Reese had her arm around his arm and was smiling evilly at the two. She turned to her boyfriend and winked, "nice kick, baby."

Tai ran and stomped his foot on the ground and shook a fist at the male redhead, "you kicked my ass!"

Chris continued to look smug, "Don't look so shocked, this isn't the first time."

Tai growled as Chris and Reese proceeded to walk past him; Reese winked playfully at him. Izzy grinned at the other male redhead gleefully, "that was prodigious!"

Chris waved a hand lazily, "yeah, yeah."

Yumi walked over to Tai and patted his upper arm sympathetically.

A dark chuckle could be heard from right next to Sora. They all turned to see Alex chuckling darkly, "that was an amazing kick," he clapped, "bravo, you kicked him squarely in the middle of his ass."

Sora cringed at how close he was to her; he was what was ruining her time in Geffen. Ryo Akiyama and Jun Motomiya were dead and everyone knew it.

**X** Don't worry, Sora. He's just a normal person, he can't harm you. **X **Arisia tried to reassure Sora.

Sora groaned inwardly, **I **Well, he doesn't act like one… **I**

Sora gave Alex a glare before turning back to Tai who was rubbing his ass, "shall we go?"

Chris glanced at his sister and immediately agreed. She seemed tense. He nodded, "yeah, let's go."

Sora and Chris immediately started walking away while the others watched in confusion.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora carried a plate of food and approached a table. She was wearing the uniform for 'Antonio's Delight.'

Sora lowered a plate of Spaghetti with meatballs down on a table where a hot guy with mid-back long straight dirty blonde hair and nice sea-green eyes. He was wearing a white button t-shirt with the first three buttons unbuttoned and grey pants. He checked her out and saw her nametag and smiled.

"Hey Sora."

Sora hated this guy; he always hit on her and would never give up; even if she was dating Matt and he knew.

Sora tucked some of her hair behind her ear and forced a smile, "Hey Jason."

Jason leaned forward while Sora leaned backward. Jason looked up at Sora and smiled at her, "Busy tomorrow?"

Sora grimaced slightly; he was at it again. She took a step back and smiled at Jason, "I'm busy. Sorry but Yama and I are thinking of going to the amusement park tomorrow."

Sora smiled and was about to turn and leave when Jason's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, "Just what the hell is so good about Ishida?"

Sora didn't seem surprised; she looked annoyed. Her eyebrow twitched and she was about to show Jason a piece of her mind when a hand grabbed Jason's wrist and squeezed it tight.

Jason yelped and used his free hand to try and wrench his wrist free but the hand held on. Sora didn't even look surprised; she just looked up at her Prince-in-shining-armor.

Matt was wearing a blue button up t-shirt that had a picture of a delicious looking pizza and underneath it the words 'Antonio's Delight' in red writing. He was also wearing a blue pants and a white cap that had the same logo.

Matt growled and glared hatefully at Jason, "Hands off."

Sora sighed and wrenched her hand free before grabbing the front of Jason's collar, "You wanna know? I'll be glad to tell you. Yama doesn't go after taken girls since he can't find his own and he doesn't have AIDS like you."

With that, Sora shoved Jason away from her and walked back to the counter where Yumi was smirking in amusement, "nice, very nice."

Sora flashed her cousin the finger before grabbing another order and delivering to the designated table.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

With Matt who was practically breaking Jason's wrist. He hissed in the other blond's face, "listen, back off my girlfriend or you'll get it."

Jason tried to free his wrist while yelling at Matt, "You don't deserve her, Ishida!"

Matt was about to deck Jason's face when a hand clapped onto his shoulder. He turned and saw Chris's smirking face.

Chris moved from behind Matt and sneered evilly at Jason, "You're gonna have to leave. You can't hit on the staff here so bugger off and don't bother to pay since you're out and don't return."

The people in the room were smirking at the good entertainment while Antonio leaned against the front counter with a lazy smile on his face.

Jason growled and ran for his life when he saw Matt and Chris' hateful glares.

Sora snorted while grabbing some dishes and serving them, "he'll be back," she told herself.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora hoisted herself onto a metal table and smiled playfully at Matt, "don't be so fired up. I would have had him arrested in two seconds if he went beyond that."

Matt didn't loosen up, "I'm very protective over you-"

"I know," Sora rolled her eyes while Matt narrowed his eyes and stared at Sora who was sitting eye-level from him.

Matt walked forward, "I wish you weren't so laid-back on it."

Sora raised a brow with her playful smirk on her face, "Are you accusing me of having an interest in that guy?"

Matt couldn't help but smirk at his girlfriend, he walked up to the girl and gathered her into his arms and buried his face in the crook of her neck and breathed, "never."

Sora smiled and buried her face into the blonde's soft hair, "I'm laid-back since I only have eyes on _you_."

Matt smiled before lifting his face and capturing Sora's soft lips.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora sat on a swing while Matt pushed her gently. Sora was wearing a retro style hipster bootleg jeans and a red spaghetti strap singlet under a denim jacket and black flip flops. Her hair was tied up into a high ponytail.

Matt was wearing a white polo shirt under a long-sleeved light blue dress shirt and a pair of jeans and sneakers. His hair was the usual spiked up thing.

Sora had a little smile on her face while the wind blew gently against her face.

Matt looked up into the sky while gently pushing Sora. He smiled with blissfully while talking to Sora enthusiastically, "I really didn't think you were the type for swings."

Sora smiled and laughed while the swing swung, "I'm full of surprises, Yama."

Matt chuckled deeply, "I know, from swings to wind chimes and skirts and origami."

Sora laughed joyfully and the laughter tinkled through the air. Children and parents were around but they didn't care at all and neither did the couple.

Matt and Sora was lost in their own world where there was full of laughter but they could still here what's going on around them. The birds chirping, children squealing and laughing and chattering; the atmosphere was light and comforting.

"Yamato?"

Matt and Sora stopped smiling and snapped their heads to the direction of the voice. There stood a woman in her late thirties; she had shoulder length dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in a thin dark blue long-sleeved turtleneck and black pants.

She smiled, "Yamato, is that you?"

Matt's face cracked into a huge grin and he sprinted over to the woman and hugged her tightly, "mum!"

Sora smiled; she heard so much about this woman. She couldn't wait to meet this woman. The redhead watched as the mother and son interact and had to smile but a part of her was wistful.

"Mum, it's being awhile, you've gain weight!" Matt immediately pointed out with a smile.

Matt's mum laughed, "Yamato, dear. Hasn't Takeru told you about my promotion?"

Sora watched the mother and son laugh. Matt grinned, "he did but I didn't think you would gain weight from that."

Matt's mum smiled widely before inspecting her elder son, "Yamato, it seems that you have found happiness and you have not told your poor old mother."

Matt's mum had a pout on her face. She smiled and remembered Sora, she looked over at Sora and grinned cheekily. She nudged her son playfully and winked, "she's a nice catch, son, don't lose her."

Matt turned red and began talking to his mum who was amused to see her son looking so flustered, "mum! Why do you always have to do this to me?"

Matt's mum smirked, "because I'm your mother and it's my job to do that," she saw Sora smirk and winked at the younger female, "now introduce us, Yamato."

Matt saluted and stamped a foot, "yes, madam!"

Sora laughed quietly while Matt led his mother by the hand over to her.

Matt was still slightly red in the face while he introduced his mum and girlfriend to each other, "mum, this is Sora, my girlfriend and Sora, this is my mum."

Matt's mum smiled warmly at Sora, "My sons have told me a lot about you, Sora. You're a beautiful girl."

Sora smiled sheepishly and managed to hide most of her blush, "Matt and Teeks have told me loads about you, Ms Takaishi, I've being looking forward to meeting the mother who was able to handle both of them."

Ms Takaishi laughed richly, "What a wonderful person you are, call me Natsuko."

Sora smiled brightly at the woman, "alright, Natsuko."

Natsuko glanced at her watch and groaned, "Darn work; well it's great meeting you, Sora. I've gotta go and hopefully we're be able to sit down and talk in the future, bye."

Matt kissed his mum on the cheek before Natsuko walked up to Sora and offered her a hug which Sora gladly accepted and while she did that, Natsuko whispered into Sora's ear, "I approve of you and I'm sure that Hiroaki will approve of you."

Natsuko let go of Sora and decided to embarrass her son once more, "really nice catch, Yamato, don't lose her or I'll get your ass for it."

Matt turned bright red while his mum winked at him before giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and ran off.

Once Natsuko was out of sight, Matt rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, "that was awkward…"

Sora flashed Matt one of the silliest smiles he'd ever seen, "I like your mum, she can make you blush."

Matt pouted, "she's mean and so are you."

Sora stuck her tongue out at her before looking into the distance, "I really wanna meet your dad now. Your mum gave me the courage."

Matt shrugged casually, "she's like that, a great person, my dad's lost."

Sora whirled and poked Matt's arm, "let's go to your hill."

Matt nodded with a smile before taking off in a run, "race ya!"

Sora stomped her foot before running after her boyfriend, "hey! No fun, you cheated!"

Matt stuck his tongue out at her over his shoulder before racing towards the hill.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**This chapter was… interesting. I had fun writing about Natsuko, tell me what you think and please review. Now I'm gonna sleep, it's nearly 12 and I have school in the morning, night everyone!**

**-Love Wishinstahhz**

**Next Chapter: **_I honestly have no idea, I suppose I'll make it up while I type._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸


	27. I think I'm going Crazy

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Title: **Soul Tamers 01: The truth is unreal

**Summary: **Sora and the others have a secret in which normal people must never find out. They share bodies with their ancestors. The enemy their ancestors died to defeat has returned, now they must defeat this enemy and protect the world from the darkness.

**Rating: **M (For violence and future adult themes)

**Genres: **Romance/Suspense/Supernatural/Fantasy/Action/Spiritual/Angst and that's about it.

**Ages: **Sora: 16-----------Matt: 17

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh, Digimon belongs to Toei and Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Anything you recognize from somewhere else does not belong to me, enjoy.

RULES

**X** means spirit to person **X**

**I **means person to spirit **I**

_Italics _means flashbacks

'_Means thoughts in flashbacks'_

_**Song titles and artists**_

**The other side of the phone**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**I'm rereading this story as I type. I'm so sorry for not updating for so long but I lacked inspiration and I was obsessed with Gaia. So if anyone still reads this story; please review.**

_Oh wow… I've finally updated after what? Four months; I'm so sorry but I've being lacking inspiration for fanficion. But the good news is… I've finally redeemed myself and will be updating more often. I hope people still read this; I'm updating Izulde Academy next and then ROM and then maybe Embrassez Moi but the idea might change so sit back and enjoy this chapter!_

**-Lub Ari!**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Wishinstahhz**

_Presents_

Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal

**Chapter 27: I think I'm going crazy… **

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**-7:15am-**

Sora yawned loudly while she brushed her pearly white teeth. It's being two days since she met Matt's mum; the woman wanted to sit down and have a coffee with Sora after school today and the redhead was looking forward to it.

Sora spat the toothpaste out of her mouth while feeling grumpy. Matt told her that he didn't want to enter the dance competition; they had a little argument about it last night and they haven't talked to each at all after the phone call last night; both of them were too stubborn to phone their partner back and apologize.

Sora wiped her face; Tai and Chris didn't want to enter the competition either because of the soccer tournament coming soon. So it was just Sora, Reese and Yumi… Sorimi was back…

"You know… you're wasting time by glaring at your reflection like that…" a playful voice giggled.

Sora hung her face towel back to where she took it from and sprung around and gave the look-a-like spirit her famous death glare.

Arisia smirked, "Is it your time of the month or is it because of your lovers' spat with your boyfriend last night or is it both?"

Sora gave Arisia one last glare before turning around and walking out of the bathroom and into her room while the spirit followed with an amused smile plastered on her face.

Arisia watched Sora grab her bag and open the door and closed the door behind her. She walked to the kitchen while kicking Chris's door on her way there.

Arisia's amused smile was replaced by a tired smile. She sighed before walking through the door and succeeding to freak Kiki out.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora sat by the table eating her peanut butter and jelly sandwich with an aggravated expression on her face. Yumi, Kaji and Naoko tried not to stare at the lone redhead who was PMSing at the moment. Sora turned and stared out the window with a frown; it was April and it was starting to get cold. She continued to stare outside until a tall figure walked past her and patted her on the head.

Sora frowned and turned to the person who had just slipped into the seat next to her and blocked the view of the window. Chris took the jelly-filled donut Naoko offered and took a bite out of it before turning to his sister and raising an eyebrow.

"What's with the long face, Saucer?"

Sora took another bite out of her sandwich before answering Chris with her mouth empty, "Nothing, bro. Just tired, that's all."

Chris snorted indignantly, "You tired? Unbelievable."

Sora glared at her brother who was lazily staring at her. She placed down her sandwich and narrowed her eyes, "It's believable. I am human, ya know?"

Chris waved a hand carelessly, "That wasn't what I meant."

Yumi who had being eating her toast which had avocado spread on it finished off her toast and spoke to the two siblings, "Sora just didn't get enough sleep last night. Just drop the subject, Christopher Joseph."

Chris pursed his lips and stared at his cousin. He parted his lips and mumbled in annoyance, "Why does she always have to call me by my full name…"

"That's because she's the most mature one out of the three of you," Kaji quipped in.

Naoko placed down her fork and offered, "Actually, I think the most mature one would be Sora."

"Or used to be the most matured one," A spirit from the TV area called.

Sora stood up suddenly, "Ok, just shut up all of you, I don't give a cowshit about who the hell is the most mature. We're all immature motherfuckers."

They all blinked at the girl who had walked to the sink to place down her dishes. Clearly Sora was in a terrible mood and the only one who knew why was keeping her mouth shut.

"What colourful language," A blue-eyed spirit laughed; everyone but Naoko who didn't like it when people used that language laughed. Sora walked through Kisara like she wasn't even there and grabbed her bag by the table and walked out the door without a word.

There was a thick silence before Chris broke it. The lad turned to Yumi and suggested something completely random.

"How about making Tai cut his hair?"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora parked the car at the school's carpark and stepped out. She locked her car before walking into the school's courtyard and brushed past Matt who was talking to Tai about something.

Matt turned and was about to say something when he noticed that his girlfriend was already gone. Tai tapped Matt on the shoulder with a serious expression, "Go after her, see you in class, Yam-man."

Matt nodded and ran after Sora. He knew where she was headed for.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Matt walked briskly through the corridors of Geffen Senior High School and to his Computing Class where a redhead stood outside the locked door playing with her ponytail. Matt reached the girl and breathed out two syllables, "Sora…"

Sora paid the blond no attention while she played with her ponytail and stared at the tree outside the window directly in front of her. Matt's eyebrows creased together and he rested a hand on the slender girl's shoulder and called again more firmly, "Sora."

Sora looked up and pulled an earphone out of her ear; causing the blond to roar inwardly. "Yes?" She deadpanned coldly.

Matt winced. He hadn't heard such a cold tone from her for more then two months, "Listen, about last night…"

He trailed off when he saw that Sora was no longer listening to him; her eyes were glazed as she zoned into her music. Matt growled and reached up and pulled the other earphone out of her ear and pulled the IPod out of Sora's pocket and switched it off before slipping it into his pocket. Just as he expected; he earned a glare from the redhead.

"Do you mind?" Sora demanded coldly.

Matt inwardly winced but let a smug smirk to grace his handsome features, "Not at all, sweetie."

Sora brushed aside his remark and extended a palm out, "Give me back my IPod."

Matt shook his head; angering the redhead even more. Matt started speaking, "About last night, I'm sorry but I seriously can't enter the Dance Tournament. I have many concerts coming up so I have to practise a lot."

Sora averted her eyes and mumbled, "It would've being easier if you said that in the first place instead of saying no."

Matt blinked in confusion, "Didn't I tell you that?

Sora frowned, "No, you didn't."

"Must have slipped out of my mind last night," Matt grinned sheepishly.

"Pity," Sora sniffed snobbishly.

"Now, now, Sweetie," Matt cooed and wrapped his arms around Sora's slender frame and pulled her close while resting his chin on the top of the redhead's head, "Don't be like that, why don't you forgive poor Yama?"

Sora felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips but she didn't give in. She decided to tease the blond for a bit, "Nope."

Matt chuckled inwardly while decided to play along he pouted, "And why not?"

"Because I like to see people suffer," Sora poked her tongue out.

Matt chuckled and took a step back and bent his knees slightly so his face was levelled with his girlfriend's. He smirked at the girl while his lips were brushing her lips when he talked, "But you forgive me?"

Sora smiled and leaned forward and grabbed the back of the blond's head and locked his lips with her very own into a tantalizing kiss that left them breathless.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Matt panted while pressing his forehead against the girl with his eyes closed. Sora loved it when he was so gentle and playful; not that he wasn't all the time but when they were alone he made her feel like the only one.

Sora felt her eyes flutter shut while she tried to calm her breathing. After a while she opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled him close so her head was resting above his heart; she listened to his heartbeat and let it comfort her while she felt his arms snake around her waist. Just as she closed her eyes a vision hit her; one that made her cry.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"_No! Leave her alone!" She heard Matt's strong voice bellow at the person who had its arms wrapped around her slender frame possessively. It repulsed her and caused her to struggle violently away from the strong steel-like cage. _

_Sora heard a dark chuckle from the bastard who was holding her, "She's mine now, Amber and I'm taking her away from you."_

_She felt tears run down her cheeks and a pair of hot moist lips vandalise her neck. She shrieked in disgust and tried to fight the unwanted captor who was currently mauling her throat. It turned her around and slapped her hard across the face; making her see stars before she felt a pair of disgusting lips slam hard against her own into a bruising kiss. She struggled and struggled while she heard the sounds of chains straining and Matt's voice yelling for the intruder to get his filthy lips off her._

_His hands roamed all over her body while Matt struggled against chains and yelled death threats which was accompanied with foul language at the bastard. She felt herself feel faint from the lack of oxygen and violence he caused on her lips._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sora's body jolted and started struggling against Matt's body; she pushed and shoved while beating a fist against his hard chest but still a hand curled tightly into a fist with his shirt in its grip; as if knowing that she was safe this man who was beginning to love her or loved her in his past life.

"Sora! What's wrong? It's me, Sweetie! Relax, sweetie! Tell me what's going on!" Matt's comforting voice sounded worried and he tried to calm the emotionally unstable girl who was sobbing and wiping at her lips violently.

Sora realised who it was and immediately wrapped her arms tightly around the lad as if in fear that someone would take her away from her freedom.

"He tried to take me away from you!" Sora cried in fear while clinging onto Matt like as if her life depended on it.

"What do you mean Sora? No one's trying to take you away from me?" Matt's eyes were wide in fear; not for himself but for Sora who was in hysterics.

"I don't know!" She shook her head violently while she sobbed into the blond's chest. The blond noticed that Sora was very paranoid lately; he wasn't quite used to it since the redhead was normally very wild but collected.

"I just don't know," Sora moaned in despair while crying; she could still feel those disgusting lips on her and it caused goosebumps to pop up.

Matt's eyebrows were etched together into a worried frown, "Sora, what's going on? You have to tell me! I want to help you but I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on!"

"I don't know! I just had a vision, a horrible one! Someone was taking me away from you and kissing me!" Sora lifted her face off the blond's chest and covered her face with her hands, "Oh god! It was so disgusting and I just wanted to get away from it!" She shoved her face back into her chest and gasped hysterically, "As far as I can…"

She slumped against her boyfriend in exhaustion while he pulled her close to his warm form and tried to calm her. He tried to reassure her that it was alright over and over in soft whispers.

"I'm sure it was just your imagination or someth-"

"It wasn't my imagination god dammit! I'm a seer! I can see the future and I know something bad is gonna happen to us!" Sora pushed herself away from Matt while yelling at him; her voice echoed down the hallways of Geffen Senior High School.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Heads whipped towards the sound of a woman yelling nonsense. They all ran towards the corridor where the yell came from only to find an empty corridor. They were perplexed to find no one but the yell had definitely come from this corridor. Chris and Reese recognized the voice to be Sora's and they knew something had happened to Sora. So the couple waited until the students were gone before peering inside every classroom until they reached the furthest computer lab only to find Matt's hand covering Sora's mouth. Sora was in tears while Matt had a shocked expression on his face at the sight of Chris.

"What the hell is goin' on?" Chris demanded while pushing the door open and stepping in. Taking note of the bloodshot eyes and distress state his sister was in he stalked over to the two.

"She…" Matt looked at Sora once more and then to Chris who was next to him and leering down at him in accusation.

"She had a vision?" Reese offered while walking over to the couple and brushing a hand over Sora's head.

"Yeah…" Matt trailed off. Both Sora and Matt's eyes avoided Chris's ones. Chris relaxed slightly; relieved that Matt wasn't attempting to rape Sora like how Ryo did to Yumi two years ago but then if anyone tried to rape Sora; they would end up dying in the most painful way. Chris snicked inwardly at the thought of all the pain the bastard would go through.

Sora sniffed slightly and brushed the back of her finger against her nose and whimpered slightly to herself as if stating something that was untrue.

"I think I'm going crazy…"

"No you're not, Sweetie," Matt insisted while cradling the redhead in his arms. Chris and Reese could only watch on; Sora being this vulnerable is very rare and they didn't know how to deal with it. Chris made a move to walk forward and comfort his sister when his girlfriend stopped him and ushered him outside so Matt could deal with it.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Reese, why'd you stop me?" Chris stopped walking and demanded with his hands curled into tight fists.

Reese who was used to dealing with Chris's little anger bursts calmly answered while walking, "Because I know Matt can deal with it. You would probably make it worse and Sora might kill you if you say the wrong thing."

"At least I know that my girlfriend has faith in me," The redheaded man pouted while hurrying to catch up with his girlfriend who was turning the corner.

Chris grabbed Reese's hand and laced his fingers through hers and walked in sync with the young woman. Just as he was about to say something a person with bushy hair smashed head-on against him.

"Is Sora and Matt in the computer labs?" Tai panted slightly since he had walked quickly here; though he preferred to run there but didn't want to attract attention.

"Yeah but leave them alone for a bit. They are sorting some problems out," Reese advised calmly while dragging her boyfriend to their classroom.

"Thanks!" Tai called after them before walking to his classroom and waited outside while Seto pointed out how pathetic he looked when out of breath.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Do you feel better now?" Matt whispered to his girlfriend while he sat on the floor with his arms around the girl who sat in his lap.

Sora nodded absently while resting her head against Matt's chest and letting his heartbeat calm her. She was still unnerved by her vision but she was feeling better.

"Good because you might be in danger," A female voice deadpanned.

Matt and Sora looked up to see Arisia and Haku standing side-by-side in front of them. Seeing as they had no shadow they didn't notice the two spirits watching them.

Matt and Sora both stared at the transparent couple with identical expressions; one of fear, anxiety, surprise, confusion and shock.

"What do you mean?" Matt's voice cracked slightly when he asked. The spirits were about to explain when the bell cut them off.

"We'll tell you and the entire group later," Arisia mumbled quietly before the two disappeared into thin air.

Matt sat on the floor with Sora in his arms and the two stared at the spot where their two counterparts stood a moment ago. Matt was the first to snap out of it; he leaned down and murmured into the girl's ear.

"C'mon, Sweetie. We better get the hell out of the room to prevent any suspicion forming."

Sora nodded and let Matt pull her up and out of the room where Tai was keeping watch for students.

"You two done?" Tai offered uneasily while tugging at his collar nervously. Seto had told him some very unpleasant information that unnerved him immensely. He thought he was going to be sick any moment now.

"Far from done," Matt mumbled with hard eyes. He glanced at Tai and raised a brow skeptically, "Are you alright, man?"

"Yeah," Tai breathed hoarsely, looking down at his shoes and shifting his feet uneasily, "I'm perfectly fine."

Matt raised a brow as the bushy-haired lad coughed dryly. Tai had never been that good at lying; all these years that Matt knew the guy, Tai had always got busted whenever he tried to lie.

"If you say so, Taichi."

Tai winced at the sound of his full name.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"I see," Yumi mumbled seriously while she had her back pressed against Tai's chest as she listened to Haku explain the situation to them.

"So Sora is capable of having panic-attacks," Joseph joked hoarsely, "I thought it was impossible for her…"

"Joseph…" Mimi drawled quietly and for once in a normal voice.

"Yeah, Meems?" Joseph looked at the brunette.

"Shut up for once."

Joseph glared at the female but wasn't complaining since the girl wasn't being annoying for once.

"Hey…"

The all turned to the speaker who was surprisingly Joe. He twitched slightly as 15 pair of eyes stared at him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening his eyes and spoke his mind.

"Is MaloMyotismon the dude with the ugly eyebrows and outrageous moustache?"

Joseph and Tai both cracked up at the same time but was silenced up by a whack across their heads. Tai who was whacked by Yumi grinned sheepishly, "Great way to describe my ancestor."

Joseph rubbed his sore head after being whacked by Mimi who was near him. He started snickering but stopped when he saw Mimi giving him the evil eye. He nodded his head, "He's butt-ugly but he's probably in a different form now; we probably won't be able to recognize him."

Seto, Haku, Arisia and Kisara all had the same look. Seto's eyes were hard and his jaw was clench, his fists were clenched tightly and when he spoke; it was cold and filled with fury, "No… I would always recognize him; no matter in what form he's in."

Haku, Arisia and Kisara had to agree; the three nodded their heads seriously. Arisia hugged her legs close to her chest and murmured quietly, "After what he did to me. I will always recognize him, no matter how he looks like."

Kisara closed her eyes and tried to stop herself from shaking. When she opened her eyes; they were full of sorrow and pain and a hint of fear and hatred.

"He killed me… the goddamn bastard took my life and my freedom from me. I will always know who he is; no matter what he looks like."

Kisara's eyes glistened in unshed tears at the memory of what she had to go through more then a century ago. Her body shook slightly when Seto wrapped his arms around her small frame and held her close to his chest and soothed her with words.

Everyone watched on; the spirits knew what the Princess and Arisia had to go through while MaloMyotismon's reign. The princess was stripped of her title and tortured while Arisia was turned into a mind-puppet who was occasionally toyed and abused by the evil man. They still bore the scars left from that gruesome period of time.

"So, what do we do?"

They turned; this time they were surprised to find that it was Izzy the Boy-Genius asking them what they should do.

"I say we should train and try and track down MellowMayotilmon!" Chris punched the air confidently.

Everyone sweatdropped; Bakura threw a bottle lid at the eighteen-year old redhead at the redhead's head and smirked in satisfaction when it hit the lad on the head. "Say that again when you can ACTUALLY say his name properly, Christopher."

Chris sulked under his breath while rubbing his sore head. Damn that guy knew how to leave a lent in a guy's head…

Reese laughed and patted her boyfriend on the shoulder. Leave it to him to act so childish yet be so handsome at the same time.

"Oh please… we're wasting time!" Bakura snapped while throwing a stone at the sulky redhead.

Chris stopped sulking and started waving a finger at the spirit and retorting loudly.

"Oh shut up before I throw you over the fence and let you land on the ground that's like four stories below us!"

"You try that! You won't be able to touch me and besides, I'm already dead!" Bakura snarled bitterly at the man.

"Then let's give it a go!" Chris smirked darkly while reaching for the spirit only to be stopped by his sister's eyes. Izzy rolled his eyes at the two redheaded men's attitude. "Grow up the both of you. We're wasting time because of your immaturity."

An ordinary routine; Chris would say something stupid and Bakura would correct him and they would start bickering and cause Apocalypse eventually and then someone (normally Sora) would tell them to shut up.

Mimi bit into her turkey with cranberry sandwich while watching the redheads bicker. It seemed that Sora and Izzy's attempt to shut the men up didn't work but instead made it worse. Mimi wished that Sora would actually open her mouth and tell them to shut up like she normally did but the redhead wasn't really herself today so it wishful thinking only.

"Would the both of you just shut the hell up!" Joseph roared; finally opening his mouth since he was wondering if Sora would actually be herself and tell the two to shut up.

Much to everyone's relief; it worked and Bakura and Chris both shut up at once but still gave each other hateful gazes.

"Ok! Now that everything's settle and thanks to these two idiots we don't have much time left. Does anyone have any suspects in who MaloMyotismon might be?" Yumi asked calmly like the whole thing didn't happen.

No one answered; around five seconds later someone spoke up.

"Alex Clarkson…"

Everyone turned and stared at the speaker: Sora.

"Alex? You mean the guy we sit with sometimes!" Joe choked on his lunch in shock. Everyone had the same emotion as him; who would have thought she would have said Alex.

"Yeah; that guy," Sora shivered slightly as she remembered the lad's hollow black eyes.

"Are you sure?" Izzy asked while twisting the hem of his pants.

"Sort of," Sora admitted seriously while having flashbacks of his eyes, his aura and his personality.

"What makes you think he might be MaloMyotismon?" Seto asked while spitting the name out.

"He isn't affected by my glares and he enjoys looking at me glare at him…" Sora's eyes were narrowed in annoyance, "Not to mention his eyes are scary and seem very familiar."

"What… What color are his eyes?" Kisara asked hesitantly; apparently afraid to hear the answer.

"Black. Pitch black… pits of endless black tunnels…" Sora described in a fearful tone. That man was the only thing that could truly scare her at all.

Kisara looked at Seto seriously, "If she's being accurate then those eyes are ones of MaloMyotismon…"

"But do not forget that during the time that Arisia was being controlled by MaloMyotismon; her eyes were the same as that…" Seto drawled.

"I say someone stalk him or something," Chris growled, "He might be being controlled by _MaloMyotismon_."

Bakura smirked when Chris stressed the last word out.

"Chris…" Sora breathed.

"…?" Chris didn't look up; he was looking at his sister's hands which were playing with a lock of hair that wasn't part of her bun which had a lollypop stuck in it.

"The man who killed mum and dad had the same eyes as Alex…"

Chris's head snapped up and he stared at his sister's face in shock. He opened his mouth but no words came out; he couldn't believe it…

"A-A-are you sure?" Chris was shaking all over. His heart froze slightly when he saw his sister nod her head seriously. Chris almost expected his sister's face to light up and then she would shout "April Fools" but he knew she would never joke about such a thing.

"Christopher…" Sora growled slightly, "Do you think I would be the sort of insolent person to joke about such a thing?"

Chris winced; his sister would only call him by his first name when she was dead serious or just pissed off at him. He quickly shook his head when he saw his sister's eyes. They were filled with anger, resentment, sorrow and regret but he knew that she wouldn't cry about it; after all, she made an oath that she would never cry about their parents' death ever again and whenever Sora Arisia Takenouchi made a promise or oath; she would never ever break it.

"Sorry sis," Chris avoided Sora's smothering dark ruby eyes which were trying to dig a hole into his forehead. He was about to look up when he saw the rubbish by his feet light up in fire.

"Holy shit!" Chris yelled and stamped at it with his feet to put out the fire. Sora's eyes widened slightly and tried to hide the laughter that threatened to show itself but she failed. She just started giggling at the ridiculous sight of her brother trying to put out the fire.

Reese rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's stupidity and reached for her bottle of water and splashed the cool water onto the burning object. Chris looked up when he heard his sister's laughter and his face broke into a broad grin when he saw and heard his sister laughing so hard.

"Chris you idiot! The water was right in front of you and you just continued to…" Sora broke off and continued to laugh while everyone smiled. Matt was especially happy and he showed it by hugging the girl sitting next to him and kissing her affectionately on the cheek.

The bell rang before anyone could do anything. The spirits faded away and the teenagers threw all their garbage into bin provided for the roof and started making their way back to the classrooms.

However… they failed to notice a figure in the other roof staring at them the entire time…

He snickered evilly and disappeared as if he wasn't there in the first place.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Well that's chapter #27. Sorry if it wasn't that good but I've being _a bit_ addicted with Gaia. Well review if anyone is still reading this and I'll try to update soon. Until next time…**

**-Love Wishinstahhz**

**Next Chapter: **_Sora and Matt's mum have a nice long chat._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸


	28. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

It is in my sincere apologies for not updating any of my stories for months (or years). For I have lost interest in writing many of the stories I posted; during the past year, I have been doing a lot of thinking and I came to one conclusion. I am leaving this account, though, do not fear, I will still be around, in my new account: Lynette Meyer.

During the past year, I have battled teenage depression, insomnia and a mild case of tourettes. I was given virtually no time to update my stories because of the stress high school having placed on me. This year, I will be doing my School Certificate – for those who do not know what that is, it is like OWLS in Harry Potter.

I have lost interest in many of my stories – mainly Soul Tamers; I was rereading them last night and noticed the decline in passion as the chapters went on. I was embarrassed to read my previous stories and to dwell on how childish my stories had seemed. I had seemed so immature and illiterate and could not bear to touch the stories again. Though, I am satisfied with Embrassez Moi and will continue to publish it in my new account. I may or may not post Soul Tamers in my new account, but it would be heavily edited (or even with a new title). I will continue Izulde Academy but it will be very heavily edited (as I am very disappointed in myself at the magic) and it will be under a new title (though I do not know what to call it yet). I may continue Rediscovering Our Memories and will post an edited version of Missing You Always in my new account.

For those who waited months for my stories, I will definitely be more active, more passionate, more professional in my new account as I am abandoning Wishinstahhz. There are things in this account that sadden me, I confess, there were things in that account of which I had lied about, and the somewhat unoriginal storylines of my story. Even my username resembles someone else's, but mostly I lied about being two people in this account when all along, I was alone. I first entered the world of fanfiction under the guise of a guy and later added a female counterpart, when all along, I was just plain Lynette Meyer.

With me leaving this account, I am leaving behind my childish ambitions and releasing myself from the guilt and pain I went through during the past 3 years.

In the past three years, this account had went through many changes, many usernames, from Akito Minamoto to Dark Magician Sage, Dark Magician & Holy Mage, Gamemaster & Wishinstahhz, and finally to Wishinstahhz.

As I reflect on my past, I think of all the lies I told, the happy face I tried to put up, the false façade I created and how fake I became. But I must clarify that I will be entirely honest in my new account.

The concepts of ideas in my summary for my future stories may or may not be used in the future remains a decision I am making. I now find my original ideas stupid and childish. Any concept of my characters that I make up makes me cringe from the mary-sueness in my stories. A perfect, cold-hearted bitch, who falls in love with a loving, blond rockstar who seems to understand her in EVERY way. I cringed at how I made them inhuman, I made them as perfect as I could when normal human beings should have many flaws, I made them smart, beautiful, athletic, talented when in reality, not many people could do things they can.

In the past year, I have done a lot of thinking. I changed, I began to know the hardships of life, it have made me bitter (or realistic), therefore, my writing will be under a new genre, they will not be superhero-like anymore. I have been brought back down to reality by spending some time on Gaia, where I was surrounded by literate, sarcastic people, who I have learnt off of.

As my last request in this account, please do not think I am running away, I am letting myself go and striving for what's best for me. Please come to my new account in read the MORE polished ideas of Lynette Meyer – this account will be left alone, whether the stories stay or not depends on the admins.

Yours Sincerely,

Lynette Meyer


End file.
